In This Tainted Soul There Lies Hope
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: Once upon a time, Clow Reed made a terrible mistake ... And now, that mistake comes back to haunt Sakura and her friends ... Will The Card Mistress be able to save the day ... or will one of her Guardians betray her? WARNING: DARK, character death, Yaoi
1. Beginning With An End

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Adeline Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Bluegoo. 

This is a Sequel to 'In This Tainted Soul . . .', which actually started out as this story's prequel . . . what can I say? I love writing!! Anyway, while it's not strictly need reading, since the first few chapters will be focus on establishing well . . . basically everything, it would still be nice if you go read up, especially if you want to know why Hei-ying is the way he is . . . I do warn you this may turn out to be pretty long like 'In This Tainted Soul . . .'.

. . . Or you could cheat and read 'In This Tainted Soul . . . [In Five Minutes]'

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[Please Enjoy, Read and Please REVIEW!! And a special welcome to all those who have come over from 'In This Tainted Soul . . .', hope this lives up to any and all expectations!! {Fingers crossed} Meeep, meeeep, meeeeep!! I'm so Nervous!!!]

Prologue: Beginning With An End . . .

*** . . . In The Time Before . . . In The Time Of Clow Reed . . . ***

"Seal . . ."

The command was as gently as a whisper.

"Thy task before thee . . . hold strong until The One comes for thee . . ."

The temptation welled up again, just not to finish the spell, release them all again, have them remain his cards. He twisted the key with more force than was necessary, and closed his eyes, forcing himself to speak the last word. 

"Release." 

Clow smiled gently as he fingered the lock on his book. Keroberos and Yue had been sealed; the cards were sleeping, drawing quietly from his magic. "I guess . . ." He sighed as he spoke to an empty room, encased within an empty home, ". . . there's nothing left for me . . ." 

Standing, Clow walked slowly to his library's shelves, stepping towards the furthest shelf in the middle aisle. He lifted the Clow book to it's final resting place. Clow smiled, not caring about the tears welling up in his deep blue eyes, "I know you probably can't hear me . . . but I . . ." He smiled, and winked at the book, "I want you all to be tremendously hard to catch . . . make Sakura work to capture you and make her *earn* your respect . . . and Keroberos . . .?" He turned the book, Keroberos' symbol dulled slightly by Keroberos' trancelike state, "I want you to be very good for her . . . challenge her . . . give her the best of your counsel . . . be to her as you were to me . . ." He chuckled tearfully, "And demand pudding . . . every ten minutes of every hour of every day!"

The book glowed dimly, someone still struggling against the sleep spell he'd enacted. Clow turned the tome slowly, and stared at winged crescent moon, ". . . Yue . . . my dearest, dearest angel . . . I wish for you to be as handsome, and as loyal to her . . . you and Yukito shall be perfect for her . . ." He lifted the book to his face and kissed Yue's symbol gently. "I . . . I love you."

Clow Reed nodded, and pressed his hand on to the book, directing warm magic there, "Sleep, angel . . . sleep . . ." Yue's symbol glowed bright once with frustration and finally dulled as well. The black haired mage sighed and nodded again, "There now . . ." He slid the book on to the shelf.

The powerful magician stepped away and forced himself to walk away, part of him wanted to be selfish, wanted to remain with Yue and Keroberos and his cards for the eternity of the earth. Clow's brow creased into a hateful frown, as he growled quietly to himself, "Instead I must risk all for a girl I merely know a single name of . . ." His hands clenched tightly around a book he didn't realise he'd plucked from the shelves. Clow blinked, finding himself in the darkest corner of his library. Here lay every black magic, every dark art he'd ever found or in some cases created a book on. Clow frowned, disappointed in himself once again, lately he'd found himself stepping in this part of his library and wondering what it would be like . . . just a word, just a single spell cast . . . what would it be like to control . . .

Clow gasped as he realised what book he held. The black cover remained as night black as the day he'd created it; the jade lettering sparkled briefly temptingly. Clow drew a quick breath and slide the book back into it's place of well over twenty years. Clow stepped back, "Never again . . ." He murmured as the jade dulled once more, "Never ever again . . ."

As Clow Reed went to prepare himself for his imminent death, the jade letters glowed dimly once more calling for his return. Keroberos' symbol roused slightly, growling quietly in his sleep, and Yue's remained dulled, the power of Clow Reed's spell too much for him to realise what had happened.

Clow pulled the door shut behind him and locked it quickly with a spell; he frowned and pulled out his key, staring at it. "This is for Eriol . . ." He closed his hand around it and it faded from existence, tucked away somewhere in the realm of magic awaiting it's next Master, Clow smiled and pulled out another key he had fashioned, this too followed it's predecessor into the realm, "And this for Fujitaka . . ." he glanced at the door, still vaguely disturbed by his unintended actions, no one . . . aside from himself and Keroberos knew of the truth, Keroberos only realising it a few years back . . . no one would ever know of his greatest mistake. . . not even Yue.

//How could I have forgotten?// The thoughts bubbled up again, //My mother . . . my uncle . . . my father . . . they told me every day of my life . . . how could I forget such a law so simple as breathing . . .?//

Clow rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand absently, nervously, "Never again . . ." He mumbled, "Never. Ever. Again."

*** . . . In The Time Before . . . Four Years Ago . . . ***

His last remaining jade eye narrowed coldly, //NO!!// The part of him that hate had taken as it's stronghold screamed, //I want justice, I want revenge . . .//

"My dear, sweet, little brothers . . ." He giggled inanely, "Where are you? . . . come out, come out wherever you are . . ." His voice took a chilling note as he began to sing a centuries old song, that he used to sing for them, he twisted the lullaby coldly, "Little Sunbeam, Little Moonbeam . . . Where are you? . . . Little Sunbeam, Little Moonbeam . . . I've finally found you . . . " His dark jade eye settled on a single house on the corner of the road, his lips curling again this time in cold amusement. "Revenge . . . colder than the Freeze card could ever serve." He began to chuckle, his mirth twisted by the insanity he had had since childhood, and the murderous desire that had turned his black heart to ice.

His dark, scaled wings spread, and he stepped to the edge of the rooftop. The moonlight glinted off the ancient but sharp pair of scissors he had tied to his ankle. 

 For a brief moment, he pressed a pale hand against the right side of his face. He brushed the longer side of his black, shiny fringe away, and pressed his hand against the hollow that was where his right eye had once resided. The eye Keroberos had claimed, during their last fight. The cold fingers trailed over to the fleshy ruins of his right ear. The ear Yue had managed to cut off, when he escaped briefly and used his icicles on Hei-ying.

"An eye for an eye, Keroberos . . ." He grinned darkly, as he pulled the fringe back over the ancient scars, hiding them once more from the world. " . . . And an ear for an ear, Yue . . ." The dark eye once again settled on the small house at the corner of the road. 

"I've come to finish . . ." Hei-ying hissed, " . . . what I should have begun all those years ago . . ."

He spread his wings and beat them once, landing easily on the street. He smiled and wrapped his dark wings around his cold body beginning his transformation to the false form Clow Reed had so graciously given him so very long ago.

"I'll get it!" Twelve year-old Sakura smiled as she bounced down the corridor, //Yukito-san . . .// She sighed in her habitual way; Yukito was staying over for the night, which made Kero very happy. The lion was looking forward to catching up with his brother. Sakura smiled, she was glad everything was out in the open now, everything, even with her father! 

She pulled the door open, and smiled up at the tall, brown haired boy. He smiled back, "Good evening . . ." He paused as he glanced at Kero, the small guardian was sat very still in her jumper's hood. The stranger smiled, "I'm a little lost . . . I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Kinomoto-sensei's home . . ."

Sakura smiled cheerfully and invited him in, "You've found it!"

The boy smiled as he stepped in, "I don't wish to be any trouble . . . I just wanted to ask him about my assignment . . ."

"Kaijuu!" Touya stepped out, "What's going on? Where's my tea?"

"On-nii-chan!" Sakura growled, "I am not a monster!"

The stranger smiled at the little display, and looked past the two as a dapple grey haired boy walked in, "Konbanwa . . ." 

Yuki smiled, "How can we help you?"

"I'm looking for Kinomoto-sensei . . ." The stranger lifted a gloved hand to his sunglasses, tipping them slightly as he stared at Yukito; he fell silent for a moment, just taking in Yukito's smile. Yukito's smile broadened cheerfully, prompting the stranger to speak again, "I . . . ah . . . A-about my assignment . . ."

Touya rubbed his knuckles against Sakura's scalp, "He's not here . . . he's at the university still . . ."

"Oh . . ." The stranger blushed, "Then it's of no matter . . ."

Kero shook himself as soon as the stranger left, that was a little strange . . . he had the strongest feeling the stranger knew him in som----

"AIYAAAA!!" Sakura screamed and jumped as Yue suddenly transformed in. Kero shook his head in amusement and feign disapproval. "Yue-kun . . ." He said quietly, shaking a small yellow paw at his younger brother, "Yue-kun! How very naughty of you . . . surprising the Mistress so . . ."

Yue stared at him, his normal hard mask of seriousness in place before it melted slightly, "Oh . . . my humblest apologies," Yue sighed, his normal tone of voice taking on a slightly warmer tone, "And I guess I . . ." He turned on a heel and walked towards the kitchen, "I guess I must throw out the modern yaki I was making since I have made such a naughty thing happen . . ."

Sakura giggled as Kero fluttered out of her hood instantly, "Oh! Modern yaki? Modern Yaki with extra noodles?!" Tomoyo blinked as Yue and Kero strode past her quickly, Kero holding his arms out to his younger brother like a baby, "Modern yaki! Make me modern yaki, with extra noodles! Don't throw out such good food, Yue-sama! Save the Modern yaki!! Yuuuu-eeeehhhh!!!"

The purple haired girl smiled and shook her head, and walked back to Sakura and Touya, who were now laughing quietly at the two enchanted brothers' antics. "Who was at the door?"

"Just someone looking for 'tuosan!" Sakura smiled, as Tomoyo grabbed her hand and started pulling her back to the living room. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"Come on! Come on! I have a wonderful new cloak for you to try!!" Tomoyo sighed, "It will be perfect for you, Sakura-chan!! Just perfect!! Come on! "

Touya shook his head; Tomoyo was a crazy little girl. He winced, as there was a loud crash from the kitchen, he sighed as Yue said quite threateningly, "Oniichan! I do not require your help! Shoo! Shoo fly, shoo!"

Touya glanced at the clock, it was ten thirty . . . //Otuosan would be home quite soon . . .//

He smiled and nodded his head, and began his way to the kitchen, "Keroberos! Out of my kitchen now!"

Hei-ying smiled as his wings peeled back, his transformation complete. He flew back to his place on the rooftop, and stared down at the small house.

"So . . . my spell works . . ."

Hei-ying smiled as he turned, he nodded, "Yes, Mistress . . . they can't feel me . . . they can't even begin to guess who I am . . ."

"Good." Her pale lips curled into a smile, "We have a little work to do before we attack . . . we will eliminate the few who stand to benefit from Clow Reed's magic . . . then attack his magic and his reincarnation directly."

Hei-ying nodded, "Of course, Mistress . . ." He pulled a wet wallet from his pocket, and looked down at the name of the owner.

_//Kinomoto Fujitaka . . . his eyes wide . . . blood and bubbles squeezed out of his chest . . . they killed him with water . . .// _Hei-ying blinked, shaking the unease out of his mind, "Mistress . . . who do we begin with . . . the Reeds or the Li's?"

"The Li's are too powerful . . . We will find another way to rid them from Clow's legacy . . ." She turned away, "The Reeds . . ." A smirk twisted her lips, "Yes . . . I think our first port of call should and will be to eliminate the Reeds first . . . I've always hated the bastards . . ."

"Yes . . . Mistress . . ." Hei-ying nodded and looked up at the moon, "I shall return for you, Yue . . . Keroberos . . ." he closed last remaining eye, as he promised them with all his heart, "Very soon, my dear, sweet, little brothers . . . very soon . . ."

In This Tainted Soul . . . 


	2. Beyond Faith...

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Adeline Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

This is a Sequel to 'In This Tainted Soul . . .', which actually started out as this stories prequel . . . what can I say? I love writing!! Anyway, while it's not strictly need reading, since the first few chapters will be focus on establishing well . . . basically everything, it would still be nice if you go read up, especially if you want to know why Hei-ying is the way he is . . .

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[I stamp warnings all over this one, this is my sick and deprived mind at work . . . {points at Bluegoo} I said stop agreeing with me! anyway, those of a weak stomach, a dislike of normal healthy {thinks about Hei-ying, shakes head} let me rephrase that: slightly twisted relationships between two guys, angst, horror, blah, blah, blah . . . then what are you doing here? If you've read Tainted Soul then you know what's coming, if you haven't and then you come along and flame me for it . . . why waste your time? Go flame a fic that begs for flames, do it anonymously and do it several times . . . and then when you're all grown up, come back and read . . . you never know . . . you might like it . . .}  

Part One: Beyond Faith . . .

*** . . . In The Now . . . Four Years later . . .***

"Carolyn."

The rain fell in a soft patter, as the black haired girl came to a stop, "Yes, mama?"

"It is disrespectful to the dead to skip," Her mother sighed and passed her hand over her eyes. Her daughter pulled at her skirt gently.

"Mama?" Her mother steadied herself and smiled down at her beautiful daughter. Carolyn Reed was the last of the Reeds, the last of the blood Reeds. Her husband, the one of the last of the male blood Reeds, had recently . . . she looked up through her veil, her eyes crimping with sadness. Her husband's coffin swaying gently, side to side on the traditional horse drawn cart. 

Adeline Reed had married into the family nearly fifty years ago, her family were of little importance, and to be chosen to become the wife of a Reed was a great honour. Or so she thought. The Reeds had been slowly dying, since the loss of Clow Reed, nearly six hundred years ago. The family had been keeping up the pretence that, while they didn't have many children, the Reeds had been magically strong. This was a lie. The Reed family's magic had been starting to become weaker, not only because of dwindling belief in the magic of the western sphere, but also . . .

She sighed, stumbling slightly. Carolyn caught her hand and squeezed gently, "Be careful, mama . . ."

Adeline looked down, staring into her daughter's pale grey eyes. Carolyn had none of the arrogance the rest of her family possessed. The arrogance that had lead to the Reed family's deterioration, each Reed had foolishly believed that the magic they so promoted themselves on, could sustain the family without intervention from them. So, each generation had fewer and fewer children, each member living as long as they could and enjoying the pleasures of life. It wasn't until recently that the family began to realise that no one was having children. 

This realisation had opened the flood gates, families of relatively unimportance in the magic world, were suddenly asked to join the family, under the pretence that the Reeds were trying to extend their magic to all. Adeline looked down at her child again. Carolyn was merely five years of age; her mother and father were already over the ages of seventy. Adeline's husband had been stubborn, refusing to accept the responsibility of ensuring the Reed heritage, he only agreed to give Adeline a child when she finally begged him, after years of pleading and wishing, the only reason he agreed was when she pointed out that without child; his would be the last generation. Adeline was eighteen when she had married him, he was already thirty, the honour and pressure to marry made it seem an awful pairing. However, William Andrew Reed had been a kind man, despite his arrogance, and the couple had come to love each other deeply. 

The service was short, and cold. Typical Reed, aside from Carolyn, there was no one below the age of fifty. Black hair, and deep blue eyes, pale faces stared emotionlessly at the Father as he stumbled over his words. They had heard it all before, and emotion was not something one showed at a Reed family funeral. Carolyn stared at the box as the diggers covered it with the muddy soil. The rain and cold wind blowing hard against the mourners as they turned silently to leave. She looked up at her mama, as she stayed. 

Adeline Reed waited until the last of the family left before motioning Carolyn to come closer, she knelt and held onto her child as she murmured, "Carolyn . . . say goodbye . . ."

"'Bye, 'bye father . . ." She looked at her mother, "Where's he going?"

"Somewhere nice . . ." Adeline murmured, she pulled a long stemmed rose from her coat and placed it gently on his grave. "Somewhere very nice . . . Goodbye William."

As her mama stood and started to walk away, Carolyn stared at her father's gravestone. It seemed so cold, and damp, she knelt down and pressed her hands against the cold stone, running tiny fingers over the Reed family motto. She smiled, even though she couldn't read the strange letters of Latin, she knew what it meant. She whispered it quietly, "Beyond faith, beyond chance, beyond all else . . . There lies hope."

She leant forward and kissed the stone lightly, unaware her mother was staring at her, silently crying. Adeline turned her eyes upward, "May there always be hope . . ." She swallowed and said louder, "Carolyn, come on now . . ."

Carolyn got up slowly, and started to walk away when she stopped. "The stone looks too cold mama, father will be sad . . ." she pulled on her necklace. Adeline watched her daughter proudly as she called forth her wand, the little girl mightn't have the ability to comprehend that her father wouldn't notice the temperature of his grave, but at least she knew how to use her magic. The little girl tapped the stone gently, and all around it the ground stirred. The cold soil of the Reed graveyard, barren of everything but dulled green grass, gave life, and dozens of summer flowers began to grow around William Andrew Reed's grave. Blood red roses curled around the stone, embracing it tightly. Despite the rain, the grave seemed a little warmer.

Adeline smiled as Carolyn turned to show her mother her achievement, but frowned as Carolyn's pale grey eyes widened, "What is it, Caro---"

Carolyn screamed as her mother's head rolled to a stop in front of her, her shuddering body dropped to it's knees and fell over in the gathering rain water. Blood dripping off it's razor sharp tail; the small, autumn orange dragon fluttered it's wings lazily, he smiled at her, baring tiny stained fangs. The black haired little girl backed towards her father's grave for safety, but looked up when she felt someone stand between her and it. She gasped as the cold wind blew his shiny black hair away from his face, revealing he had a gaping hole where his right eye should have been. His one remaining eye was dull, as if he had done this a thousand times and was tired of having to do it again.

"Don't run little girl . . ." The jade eyed angel tilted his head, "You will only make it harder . . ."

Carolyn screamed, she screamed for her mother, for her father, for the mourners who had recently left. The tiny, dark orange dragon smiled lecherously as it wrapped it's wings around it. Her screams died out to a whimper as the dragon's shadow fell on her, he was now the size of a tiger or a large cat. Her head fell back as the dragon's head and neck extended into the air, he growled deeply from the pit of his hardened stomach, before expelling a hot plume of bright red flame. Even though the green eyed boy was a stranger, Carolyn pressed her back against him, the dragon sniffing the air as he pushed his head closer to her, it turned to the side as his bright reddish orange eye slid open. "Hello little thing . . ."

Carolyn pointed her wand at him, "Stay away from me!"

The dragon's eye rolled, "Do you want to play with me little thing?" It hissed before grinning. Carolyn swallowed as the dragon's teeth were revealed. The teeth were sharp and flecks of blood stained them. "I like to play with little things like you . . ." He turned quickly and snapped his jaws at her. She jumped slightly and started to chant a defence spell. "Magic of Reed, protect me---"

Carolyn screamed as the dragon's mouth quickly snapped at her arm. She crumpled to the ground as she stared at the end of her arm, he had just eaten her hand . . . her pale grey eyes stared searchingly at the green eyed boy as he knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Please . . . help me . . ."

The cat like jade eye soften for but a moment, "I can't . . ."

"Please . . . I don't want to die . . ." Carolyn licked her lips, feeling the dragon's rank breath on her neck as he nudged the back of her head with his jaw. She raised her remaining hand to his face, touching it gently, "You can help me . . . please . . ." Her eyes closed once again, as the dragon's tongue played with her ear. "Please . . . I know you don't want this . . ." She trembled as she felt the dragon moved down her back slowly, long tongue slipping out ever so often, sampling her. "Please . . . Please help me . . ." Her small voice began to sob, her pale grey eyes opened, "Please!"

The jade-eyed boy lifted his cold, pale hands to her face and lifted it. His eye creased as he whispered, "Yue?" He nodded, and leant closer to her, "I will . . ." He smiled gently, his eye blanked, "I will help you . . ."

Carolyn smiled tearfully, knowing that he wasn't going to help her get away, his cold fingers tightened on her jaw. 

"Beyond faith . . ." She began to pray, "Beyond chance . . ." She stared at him, her trembling slowed, "Beyond all else . . . There lies hope . . ."

The boy nodded, as he murmured the traditional Reed reply, "May there always be . . . Hope . . ."

Grateful, she closed her eyes tight and relaxed as the boy snapped her head hard to the left.

Saurian glared at this new brother of his, "You should not mess with my food, Hei-ying . . ." he threw the adult woman's head into the air and caught it easily in his teeth, he crushed it slowly as he growled at his brother, "Bad things might happen to you . . ." 

Hei-ying sighed as he leant against the cold gravestone of some nameless Reed. He glanced down at the moss ridden name, Alexandra Martha Reed, //Died shortly before Clow Reed was born// He noted. He lifted his head to look around; blood covered most of the gravestones here. 

His brother was messy as he consumed his meal. 

Hei-ying sighed and stepped over the pool of blood as it seeped towards him. "I am the adviser of the 'Captor, Saurian, I doubt Clow would be impressed if you killed me . . ." 

"Who said anything about killing you?" Saurian drew back his lips and flashed his blood stained teeth, "I would leave you breathing." 

"Thank you so much!" Hei-ying snapped, he gathered himself immediately, "Your kindness astounds me . . ." 

Saurian smirked at him and ripped off another limb. Hei-ying looked away as his dragon brother crunched loudly, the bastard knew Hei-ying couldn't stand his eating habits. He looked down; the little girl's unseeing pale grey eyes were bloodshot as she lay against the gravestone of her father. The red roses she had created, kissed her pale cheek, her black hair remained matted by the rainwater. 

"Carolyn."

He looked up as his mistress drew closer, she smiled as her eyes travelled to the body of the woman they attacked first, "And Adeline Penelope Reed . . . not a blood relation, but . . ." she patted Saurian on the head, "I guess you must have been hungry . . ." 

Saurian grunted but said no more, she moved away and stared at the girl again. "Her name." She sneaked a glance at her moon guardian, "Her name was Carolyn Zenith Reed." 

She grinned mockingly as Hei-ying closed his single eye in an effort to remember the name, he did that a lot, memorising the names of every victim. "Carolyn Zenith Reed." He murmured, "She asked me to help her . . ." 

His mistress frowned disapprovingly, "And did you?"

"He let her die painlessly . . ." Saurian grunted, and moaned, "I didn't even begin to play with her!"

His mistress stared at him; "I thought you were hardened against pleas for help . . . especially after Yue."

"Yue was  . . ." Hei-ying lifted his head to the skies, watching the rolling grey clouds as they pelted the ground with hard rain. ". . . Yue was another lifetime ago . . ." 

­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------

And Now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: I'm Baaaaaccccckkkkkk!!! [Laughs] Thank you all for reviewing!! Wow!! I hope this really lives up to your expectations!! I do hope to keep this going!! YAY!!

Hei-ying: I'm so evil . . . but not as evil as Saurian!!

Saurian: Oh come on . . . everyone wanted me to eat the kid . . . simply EVERYONE wanted me to eat the kid, the kid needed eating!!

Mystrasa: I wanted you eat to the kid!

DrM: But you would, wouldn't you . . . because you are the very embodiment of EVIL!!! [Points at fic] So evil in fact I haven't even mentioned your name once!!

Hei-ying: I thought that was a typo . . .

DrM: Silence you!!!

Saurian: I'm still hungry . . . [Looks at readers interestedly]

[DrM blinks and jumps in front of readers to protect them]

DrM: You can't eat them!! They need R&R this chapter and the rest of the fic!! 


	3. Remember-Me-Nots

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Adeline Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

This is a Sequel to 'In This Tainted Soul . . .', which actually started out as this stories prequel . . . what can I say? I love writing!! Anyway, while it's not strictly need reading, since the first few chapters will be focus on establishing well . . . basically everything, it would still be nice if you go read up, especially if you want to know why Hei-ying is the way he is . . .

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[Okay . . . erm . . . gotta confess, these first few chapters are sorta an extended prologue because I couldn't quite decide where to put the beginning . . . actually just like Tainted Soul, the prologue is actually a much needed reminder, and the first chapter was actually the beginning of this chapter, but both my Beta Reader and I agreed that it read better standing in it's own chapter . . . okay?] 

Part Two: Remember-Me-Nots 

He stared at the grounds; the Reed mansion hadn't changed a bit since he had lived there. Only a few modern gadgets had been added, aside from that, Clow's child reincarnation had left things as they were. Resting his back against the window seat's wall, Hei-ying sighed. Clow died some twenty years after he had sealed Hei-ying away, and Hei-ying  . . . he closed his eye and let a tear fall from it, he had been sealed away, prevented from seeing his creator upon his death.

"Clow . . ."

Unlike his brothers, unlike the perfect creation he was created to be . . . Hei-ying had been absent from his master's side as he took his last dying breath. 

Hei-ying wiped the tear away and looked at his lap, he held his book. It had contained him since his sealing, and within it's protective seal, Hei-ying kept everything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his latest trinket, a lock of hair from Carolyn.

Tied neatly with one of his jade green ties, the silky, blooded lock curled on itself. 

He smiled sadly, and opened the book. Every victim, everyone he killed he kept something from them . . . his mistress thought they were trophies, she was wrong; they were remembrances. A promise to let them live on in his memory, even when he took their last breathe from them. He opened the book, and said quietly, "Carolyn Zenith Reed . . . died by my hand, a broken neck, aged five . . . last of the Reed Bloodline . . ." the words engraved themselves on the page, he looked above that, "Mitzuki Kaho . . . died by Saurian, fire, age . . ." he broke off as he lifted her necklace out of the box, it was burnt . . . 

_He looked at his mistress; she too could sense the woman hesitating behind the door. "She wonders who we could be . . ." she smirked, "let us show her . . ." _

_Hei-ying lifted his arms, calling forth his magic. The door blew open suddenly, and the red headed woman screamed as she was thrown back. He stared at her, his jade eye dull; once again he stood on someone's doorstop, a calming influence on the mistress' victim. He wondered briefly what relation to Clow Reed this woman had to warrant her death. He glanced at his mistress as her black eyes glinted; she stared at the red headed woman as she stepped into the Reed mansion uninvited. _

_"Who are you?!" The red headed woman demanded, her name was Kaho. Hei-ying noticed her accent was tainted by an eastern language, probably Japanese. She stared at him quizzically, causing him to smile as he thought she recognised him, she would be the first one to recognise him aside from his mistress. After all most people mistook him for . . . _

_"Yue?"_

_His smile froze in place, once again his brother's likeness to him shining through. He glared at this woman for her mistake, all sympathy for her spilled out of his cold heart. His youngest brother was the one thing that truly caused him to hate everything. _

_And Yue deserved whatever the mistress chose for him. _

_His mistress found this exceedingly funny, and snorted in her cruel way. She continued to glare at the woman, as the red head jutted her chin, "whoever you are  . . ." she challenged, "this mansion belongs to the reincarnation of Clow Reed!"_

_The mistress smiled, this she knew . . . she had planned it perfectly and knew that the woman was bluffing. The child reincarnation and his . . . gaudy was the best term that described them . . . his gaudy guardians had left a week ago, travelling back to Japan while he, his mistress and his new brother, Saurian were returning to England. His mistress lifted her hand and pointed at the woman, her hand glowed slightly as she marked the woman as a target for Saurian. The dragon, which waited outside in his full, champion form, lowered his head and pushed his long neck through the doorway. He glanced at Hei-ying who stepped out of the way; he knew what was coming, as did the mistress. She smiled indulgently as Saurian wrapped his long flexible neck around her once; he raised his head and stared at the woman._

_Cruel, autumn brown lips drew back in a fierce smile, as he turned his head to hiss in his mistress' ear, "this one Clow?" He inclined his head towards Kaho again, "can I  . . .? Can I play with her?"_

_His mistress smiled at him and scratched his chin playfully. Her black eyes locked with the pale red of Kaho, she nodded slowly. Hei-ying's only jade eye slid shut as Saurian expelled a flame so hot and quick, the woman didn't even have a chance to register that his brother meant her . . .  _

_Hei-ying shook his head as his brother offered him some of the burnt remains of the red headed woman he had just roasted alive. He glanced at his mistress, as she looked around. She stepped into the centre of the faded gold magic circle that was carved into the dark wood floor. Lifting her hands over it, the circle glowed into life again, it shimmered gold . . . but as with everything his mistress touched, it began to smoulder deep purple . . . as it cooled, it turned black as the night. _

_"Home . . ." She smiled, ". . . sweet home . . ."_

_Mystrasa Kyree tipped her head back, and started to laugh, Clow Reed's gentle laughter filtering through, distorted and darkened._

Hei-ying sighed as he let the necklace drop back. He looked at the list again; it was long, with mostly Reeds and the occasional unfortunate who had simply gotten in the way. His eye fell on one name, the closest person he had come to the Clow Reed he once loved, "Kinomoto  . . ." Hei-ying closed his eyes as he recalled the man's eyes, a deep warm amber, so kind and familiar, he had trusted Hei-ying entirely. "Kinomoto Fujitaka  . . . died by Saurian, drowning . . ." he picked up the water-stained wallet and opened it; he looked at the credit cards and the small see-through pocket. There was a picture, with Fujitaka and two people he knew now were his children . . .

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Curious, merely curious about you."_

_"I have only a small family, my daughter and my son . . . they are . . ." Fujitaka looked away again, slightly ashamed, "they are younger than you by a few years . . ."_

_Hei-ying smiled as Clow's second reincarnation blushed slightly. Fujitaka was a professor, and Hei-ying, despite being well over six hundred years old, was attending Fujitaka's classes like a normal eighteen-year-old boy. He was hidden in his false form, his true form being far too conspicuous with his supernatural jade eye, shiny black hair, and huge dragon wings. Instead he hide behind a weak looking, pale boy with the same powerful jade eyes as his true form. He looked almost exactly like his younger brother's false form Tsukishiro Yukito, and as an act of irony he took the same name . . ._

_"I have a small family too . . ." Hei-ying glanced at Fujitaka to see if his words reminded the reincarnation of his past life, "two younger brothers . . ."_

_"Really?" Fujitaka smiled, "and your parents?"_

_"My father died a long time ago, I have no mother . . ." Fujitaka seemed surprised by the bluntness of the statement, but it was true . . . Hei-ying's creator was Clow Reed, he was dead, and that also meant Hei-ying had no mother._

_"I'm sorry." Fujitaka slid off the wall and stood in front of him, "you must take care of your brothers alone?"_

_Hei-ying shook his head, "I don't know where they are . . . I'm trying to find them . . ."_

Later that night Hei-ying led Fujitaka to his death . . . in the moon shrine of Tomoeda. 

_"You seem very deep in thought Kinomoto-sensei . . ." Tsukishiro remarked._

_Fujitaka smiled at him, the boy was always so formal. Grabbing Tsukishiro's hand, Fujitaka paused. "Please call me Fujitaka . . .?"_

_The jade eye boy blushed under his deep brown hair, Fujitaka blinked, it was even in the same style as Yukito's, he frowned slightly, there was something odd about this . . ._

_"Only . . ." Tsukishiro started, then looked up suddenly, he glanced at a nearby pond. "Come with me?"_

_Fujitaka allowed himself to be pulled over to the water's edge, as they knelt, Tsukishiro clasped Fujitaka's hands and smiled, "only if you call me Yukito."_

_"Eh-?" Fujitaka looked at him, "Tsukishiro Yukito? . . . But your name on the register . . ."_

_"Hai!" Tsukishiro blushed slightly, "It's my middle name, I don't allow many to use my first name, 'Yukito'" He chuckled at some old memory, "It was a gift to me . . ."_

_Fujitaka was shocked, and tried hard not to show Tsukishiro this, "My son has a . . . friend called the exact same thing . . ."_

_The smile on Yukito's face grew slightly, "Does he really? Good . . ." He leaned over the water, and whispered to his reflection. "That makes my job so much easier." _

_Fujitaka leant over the water, and gasped. The reflection wasn't his own; it wasn't even a night in the reflection, with a bright blue sky above him, a strange man looked back at Fujitaka. He laughed as Fujitaka sat up suddenly. _

_"What is that?"_

_Yukito looked at him, "His name was Clow Reed . . . I loved him so very much . . ."_

_"You loved him?" Fujitaka glanced at the water, "Who are you?"_

_"Look into the water . . . and you will find out . . ."_

_Fujitaka leaned towards the water, there was something moving under the surface. "What is that?" When Yukito didn't answer, he looked up. The wide-eyed, brown haired boy had been replaced by a Dragon-winged humanoid, with jet-black hair. _

_Fujitaka gasped as some of his previous life's memory pushed it's way forward with alarm and panic. "Hei-ying!"_

_"Hello Clow . . ." Hei-ying's single jade eye was bright with happiness as he started to reach forward, to press his cold, pale hand against Fujitaka's cheek. "I love you . . ."_

_Fujitaka didn't have enough time to draw a second breath as something scaly wrapped around his neck, and dragged him into the pond. Hei-ying stood and stepped over the water, he watched as the sun guardian of his new Mistress held Fujitaka down. Fujitaka's eyes were wide as he struggled hard to get loose, bubbles of air and streams of blood starting to leak out of his mouth as the Dragon tightened his grip on his chest. Hei-ying closed his deep jade eye as he saw Fujitaka finally give up. The Dragon raised itself out of the water, "Such a feeble man . . ." It growled, "Humans are disgustingly pitiful . . ."_

_Hei-ying nodded as he walked back to the water bank, the Dragon held Fujitaka under the water until it had fully left the water and stood beside Hei-ying. Fujitaka's lifeless body floated on the surface of the pond, "Mistress . . .?" The Dragon called out, "He's dead."_

_The Mistress reappeared, nearby and stepped towards her new moon guardian, "Well done . . . Now, there is only one more to go . . . and then my foolish past life's decision will be revoked . . ." She stood near the pond, expecting something to happen. The Dragon and Hei-ying exchanged a look, before she turned, "Nothing is happening! Why hasn't this reincarnation's power come to me?" She spat at the floating body; "Of course! Clow Reed must have made sure that his powers travelled to the nearest relative! How *kind* of him!"_

_"He mentioned he had a son . . . Perhaps his power has gone to him . . ." Hei-ying suggested softly; he couldn't take his eyes off the body of Fujitaka. He suddenly felt an emotion he had never felt before, he didn't like the fact he had just led Fujitaka to his death. He didn't like the idea that he had just taken the life of one of Clow's reincarnations. Fujitaka had been a kind man, Hei-ying had felt this, and was completely honest with his attempts to help Fujitaka. The way Fujitaka looked at Hei-ying when he completed a difficult task was the same way Clow used to look at him. Hei-ying felt the emotion roll slightly in his heart, as he reached into the water and fished out the dead man's wallet._

_"We must seek out the other and this one's son." His new Mistress walked over to him, "What are you doing?"_

_Hei-ying turned the soaked wallet in his hands, "I don't think I killed the right one . . ."_

Four years and many deaths later, Hei-ying still stared at the picture, wishing he hadn't killed Clow's second reincarnation. It was the first time he had felt any . . . remorse? Guilt? Something about killing, since then every death he caused made him feel . . . something he couldn't ignore. It began to disturb him that every time he prepared someone for Saurian, or to kill by his own hand, he had began to see Yue . . . he blinked, and put the picture away hastily, and reassured himself of his feeling, he was ready to kill Yue, and Keroberos . . .// for this *hell* they have left me to!// he scowled out the window, but a few seconds later his brow eased, //There was no doubt, there was no doubt at all!// he growled, as a mockingly small voice whispered, //there is and you know it.//

This was how it had been, for the last sixty or so years . . . Hei-ying had started to drift from insane to sane, but was pulled back again by his obsessive hatred of his other brothers. He closed his eye and pressed his forehead against the cool glass, thinking about his 'condition'.

Hei-ying, when truly angered, was insane . . . he could make sense of everything this way, sense of why Clow rejected him, //because Yue corrupted him!// why Clow had sealed him away, //Yue. . .  Yue . . .// why he had to kill Yue now, //Yue!//. However, his reinstatement to existence by his new mistress had brought discord to his version of stability. Truth be told, he had found sanity . . . or at least had a taste of it when Clow was sealing him, he knew why Clow was sealing him . . . //I tried to kill them . . .// knew why Clow had chosen Yue over him . . . //I'm an unstable creation, corrupted and doomed to die or kill those who try to assist me . . .//

That understanding remained with him as he slept in his card form, subconsciously being digested by his broken mind and soul. He was aware that the process was almost complete, that had he continued to exist like this for a little while longer, he might actually stay on the sane side, but instead . . . he looked up as his new mistress entered the room. She had awoken him, leaving him halfway between sanity and the black hatred that boiled away in his mind; she knew this and let it fester. She had awoken him a few months after she had created Saurian, and had found his book. 

This was sixty-four years ago . . . six decades of this schizophrenic hell for Hei-ying. 

She smirked at him and walked over to her, what was formally Clow's, favourite desk. She let his hatred for Keroberos and Yue fester, to grow stronger and stronger . . . comparing his fighting abilities to the guardian beast . . . and his prowess in bed to Yue. He glared at her, she knew he hated her as well, the part of him that could understand what she was doing, aiming for, all of it was wrong . . . that part hated her with a passion stronger than what he felt for Yue. 

But the part that loved her . . . she smiled mockingly and motioned him close, he let his book slide from his lap, and attended her promptly . . . that part was as black and twisted, desperate for the love that Clow had once bestowed on him, willing to do anything, kill anyone for just her undivided attention . . .

Hei-ying closed his jade eye against her steeling black gaze as he rammed into her over and over, loving her and hating her for wanting him like this. As she groaned and completed her way, he withdrew, any pleasure he might have derived disappearing rapidly. He pulled his robe's leggings up quickly and bowed to her.

He returned to his room in silence, stepping past Saurian's room. The dragon liked to keep things from his victims too, and the room reeked of decaying flesh, dried blood, and bones that had been picked clean of what little muscle that clung to it. The dragon snored loudly, occasionally burning the ceiling with stray plumes of fire. Hei-ying's eye fell on a head that lay on it's side staring at him. Even a week after her death, Saurian kept Kaho's head, her skin blackened and blistered, just a few clumps of hair clung stubbornly to her otherwise bald head. Her eye sockets empty and staring, Saurian had enjoyed her. 

"She has good taste in wine . . ." he enthused to Hei-ying as he offered a chunk of the woman's abdomen to him. The dragon had laughed at him as Hei-ying glared at him, //disgusting bastard.//. 

Hei-ying shook his head and stepped lightly into the room, he lifted his foot and drove it through her skull. He turned away from the ruined skull, feeling like he had done her a service. The woman had been subject to Saurian's favourite method of cooking, his fire was far in the excess of a hundred and seventy degrees, and thus to the human body (being made up of seventy five percent of water) his fire was enough to boil the average human in their own water and fat deposits. Saurian's taste for human flesh often made their job easier, made police enquiries less frequent as the people they took were more likely to be reported missing, or in the case of the magic people, never reported at all . . . every one . . . except for Fujitaka. Hei-ying looked at his book again and continued to his own tidy, clean and orderly room.

Hei-ying picked up the small picture and peered at it despite the poor candlelight, Fujitaka stood behind a little girl, and a tall dark haired boy smiled with them. Fujitaka, and his children. They smiled to the camera, taken by someone with great care and love; the girl was the Card Mistress . . . his eye narrowed as they fell on the small winged toy in her hands.

It was Keroberos' false form. 

Fujitaka, reincarnation of Clow Reed, and his daughter, card mistress of the Clow cards, Hei-ying rolled onto his stomach and stared at the tall boy. He looked more like Clow than his father; his features were just a little darker than Clow's, but the eyes . . . 

You are Clow . . . Hei-ying murmured as he touched the water wrinkled picture, you should be Clow reborn . . . he turned the small picture over, Fujitaka's handwriting was still clear, even though the ink had run a little. 

_Kinomoto Fujitaka, Kinomoto Touya, Kinomoto Sakura and Kinomoto Kero ~ Sakura-chan's favourite teddy bear!_

Hei-ying smiled; so when this photo had been taken, Fujitaka had been unaware of the true nature of Keroberos. "Probably unaware of the true nature of his soul . . ." he murmured, as he ran his fingers over the two men again, "Touya . . ." he whispered, trying the name out for practice. Mystrasa had ordered him to worm his way into the son's life as he had Fujitaka, pose as an ever eager lover and drive him away from Yue's false form, //divide and conquer . . . their unity is our enemy, but their love their weakness . . . turn them upon one another . . .//

After a little while, he put the picture back into the wallet gently, careful not to damage it. He closed his book, and slipped it into his small drawer of things. He sat on the bed and pulled out one treasured item he never kept in his book. It had been coiled in his pockets when he was sealed, and now he was free he kept it close. It was a plait from Yue's hair, Hei-ying used to have one, exactly the same; it fell over his shoulder, tightly banded with his favourite jade green ribbons. Yue's was the same, but unlike his brother Yue had had perfectly white hair, his ties were always purple. 

Hei-ying had taken it from Yue, and given Yue's his on the day of his sealing. They had exchanged the hair with a pact between them. Hei-ying clutched the plait as he lay back and tilted his head to stare out the window. The moonlight silent as it filled his room. "I wonder . . . do you remember me, Yue?"

------------------------------------------

And Now It's Time For Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

Clow: Told you so . . .

DrM: Ahem, I issue the following apology . . . in case anyone was unprepared for the last chapter . . . I'm really sorry, I didn't think it would be that . . . bloody, if anyone really feels I didn't put enough warning up, erm . . . it's kinda tough, I'm not taking it down and rewriting it because Carolyn is a character, a figment of my imagination but her death will have an effect on some of this story. I do remind people that this story is R-rated, and is also in the Angst/Horror genre.  

Yue: You got some good reviews too . . . and Bluegoo thinks it's okay! 

DrM: [nods] Yeah but still . . . I do warn people now, there will be a bit more death in this fic, I can't tell you who, but if it makes people happy . . . no matter what Eriol will make it through.

Eriol: YAY!!

Everyone else: Hey . . . what about the rest of us?!

DrM: If I tell you that now, the suspense and the tension and frankly any impact it would have on anyone would be ruined! [Turns to readers] and to Dark Ice Angel [Go read DI.Angel's fics!!] ahem, Saurian, wussy guppy that he is, has issued this statement: _I'll take you on. . . you great big pansy. But not now because . . . I'm . . . having my hair done . . . don't print all the pauses in that, make it sound like I'm talking flowingly . . . DrM, you can stop taking the dictation now . . . I said stop! Sto----_

Clow: [shakes head] so. . . where's Sakura?

Sakura: here I am!

Clow: I mean the fic.

DrM: Oh, next chapter, which I'll probably put up with this one, if not, expect it soon! . . . seriously, this is probably going to be as long as Tainted Soul. If this is a real problem, then read the five minute after the fic's done . . . anyway, I'm done rambling and babbling now. . . please R&R!!


	4. My Magic Reborn In Thee

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

This is a Sequel to 'In This Tainted Soul . . .', which actually started out as this stories prequel . . . what can I say? I love writing!! Anyway, while it's not strictly need reading, since the first few chapters will be focus on establishing well . . . basically everything, it would still be nice if you go read up, especially if you want to know why Hei-ying is the way he is . . .

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Three: My Magic Reborn In Thee__

_Meanwhile in Japan . . ._

 The snow crunched quietly under their feet as they walked quietly into the shrine. 

She paused and tipped her head back, careful not to let the warm loose hood fall off her head, her honey coloured bangs breezed lightly around her face. The stone gateway seemed so foreboding so late at night; the slight gusting snow-laden wind didn't do much to lift the mood. // Four years to the day . . .// She thought, as she remember the night the police had come and told her that her father had been murdered in this very shrine. She shook her head, she had decided that her father would want her to move on, and not cry for him. She moved forward and motioned the others to stay put.

The snow fell slowly and gently, seemingly aware of the power of the young girl as she approached the Tsukimine Shrine's supernatural pool. The hem of her rose red robes brushing lightly over the white-carpeted ground, her pink soft lined boots crunching the snow quietly, her enchanted cane's polished surface glinted in the Moonlight.

The water was silent and clear, deep pink ripples began to disturb the surface as she drew nearer. She smiled and motioned the others to join her. She gazed into the pond again; the reflection of her kind green eyes disturbed only by the pink fall off from her magic. Her magic had grown so much stronger over the last few years. Since her show down with Clow's reincarnation, and her father's death, Kinomoto Sakura had trained and had almost perfected her magic. At the tender age of sixteen, Sakura was already one of the most powerful magicians of the eastern world.

Her guardians flanked her, and behind them, her brother, and her best friends. All were clothed against the harsh weather, except for Keroberos and Yue. There was a quiet chuckle from behind her, Sakura turned and looked at Kero. He was looking at Yue, who seemed very distracted. She blinked; she'd never seen Yue so distracted before. Kero looked at her, and winked, then said loudly. "I wonder, Mistress Sakura; maybe the snow might ruin your *wonderful* favourite cloak, perhaps you should stop it."

"No!" Yue cried out in dismay, then composed himself immediately, "I mean . . ." He frowned at Keroberos who started to laugh heartily, "That's not funny Keroberos . . . the Mistress shouldn't waste her magic."

Tomoyo laughed quietly from under her cloak's heavy purple hood, "I didn't know you liked snow!"

Keroberos turned, "It's not that he just likes the stuff, when we were younger . . ." He glanced at Yue, "He used to prance into my room every snow morning . . . and leap on to my bed and say . . ." He started to jump up and down delightedly, Sakura laughed as the lion pranced like a new born lamb, ". . . 'Keroberos! It's snowing! It's snowing! Let's go play in the snow!!' and he wouldn't leave until I promised to at least look out the window."

Touya smiled slightly, as Yue folded his arms and glared at the lion, "I have never done that!"

"Yes, you have." 

The group turned at the new voice, Eriol, Ruby and Spinel stood on the other side of the pond, Eriol smiled, "You used to run into Clow's room as well, and insist that he come and make snowmen with you . . ."

Yue looked away, "Well, I was younger then."

"Eriol-kun . . . welcome . . ." Sakura smiled at Eriol, "Welcome back to Japan."

"My soul's daughter . . . how you have grown . . ." Eriol walked forward and grasped her hands gently, "Thank you . . ." He raised his hand, stoking the pale fingertips against her rosy cheeks gently, "Are you well?"

"Of course, of course!" She nodded, "What brings you back here?" 

"Your father . . ." Eriol hung his head, "I am so sorry I wasn't in time for the funeral . . . however . . ."

"Master was too upset to travel . . . we wouldn't permit it!" Ruby rested her hand on Eriol's shoulder, "And we had other business to tend to . . . with the Reeds."

"The Reeds?" Syaoran stepped up, "What could you want with them?"

"Despite the fact, many of them are dying of old age . . ." Eriol sighed, "They think I've cheated them in some fashion . . ." He looked at Syaoran closely, "You haven't heard anything from your family, have you?"

"There is unease among the Elders . . ." Syaoran admitted, "And you have to agree . . . it's strange . . ."

"What is?" Sakura grasped his hand, "What is wrong?"

Syaoran looked at her gently, "There's some confusion over your father's death . . ."

"So, the magic . . . who was supposed to receive it?"

As Sakura leant forward, Tomoyo glanced at Touya again; he had been unusually quiet since the conversation had begun. The problem was that after the splitting of the powers, after Eriol had returned to his homeland, and Sakura had defeated and transformed the void into the hope, someone had murdered Kinomoto Fujitaka. The crime remained unsolved, for three years and the police continued to be baffled by the seemingly motiveless murder. It wasn't helped by the fact Fujitaka had apparently lied to his children about his whereabouts the night he died. He had told Sakura and Touya that he was working late, but somehow he was found on the other side of town, floating face down in a pond. It would have seemed like a accident, a slip or a fall into the cold waters but Fujitaka had been strangled, not only strangled, he had been crushed by a force so hard it had managed to break every rib in his chest, and cause his lungs to collapse in on themselves. 

Someone had mentioned that the markings on Fujitaka's back looked like a large claw, of an animal as yet unknown to man. However Kero, in comforting Sakura, had scoffed that that meant nothing to the magic community. The two guardians had gone to the pond, in the Moon shrine, to check for any trace of an aura. But there was nothing . . . no hint as to what could have killed Kinomoto Fujitaka in such a horrid, meaningless way . . .

Now . . . as Eriol explained, there seemed to be a motive . . . Fujitaka, even though he never used it, possessed half of Clow's power. After the splitting of the powers, Clow's first mistake had been righted, and both half reincarnations had equal share of the magic of Clow Reed. However, after Fujitaka had died, his half of the magic had vanished. Eriol stressed that there was a reason to be worried about this. Clow Reed was an extremely powerful magician, so powerful in fact; his magic couldn't die with him. 

This was why the cards could be sustained until Sakura transformed them, why Yue and Kero still existed. Clow's magic couldn't just dissipate. Eriol explained that, even with Clow gone his magic was supposed to be divided, and then divided again through Fujitaka's descendants and Eriol's. And so on and so on until the magic itself became too diluted, too weak to be sustained. Even if there were no heirs on Eriol or Fujitaka's part, the magic would travel to the nearest living relation or reincarnation of Clow Reed. So if Eriol died, his magic would travel to Sakura or Touya, whoever was the magically weakest. If Fujitaka had had no children and both he and Eriol died with out children then the magic would most like travel to the magically weakest of the Li's or Reeds.

The confusion had been caused by the fact, Fujitaka had had children, and yet . . .

"One of you were supposed to receive this magic . . . and yet neither of you seem to have displayed any indication of it?"

Sakura glanced at her brother, who stared into his glass of wine silently. If he had received it then he would have said something, or she would have noticed his full aura again. She frowned, "So if we didn't get it, who would get it then?"

Eriol pulled out an old notebook; "According to Clow . . ." He read quickly, "Without my reincarnation's heir, without exception the magick would travel to the Li Clan."

Syaoran snorted mirthlessly, "Which is why the Reeds are up in arms . . ." He glanced at Sakura, "The Reeds and the Li's haven't spoken directly since Clow disappeared."

Tomoyo frowned, "Disappeared?"

Syaoran glanced at Eriol, who chuckled slightly, "When I was young . . . when Clow was young, he pulled a disappearing act to escape the two families."

He pulled a good one, "Nobody ever truly understood why he had left, although . . ." Syaoran shook his head with disapproval, "it is said that shortly after Clow's mother and father . . . and I believe, a favourite uncle died, Clow collected his things and calmly walked out of the door . . . he was never seen again by either family . . ." He sat forward, and chewed thoughtfully on a small piece of bread, "The Reed's family doctor of the time claimed he'd seen Clow walking around a small town in which he practiced medicine . . . Clow was always with his guardians . . . however whenever the Reeds tried to find the mansion that the doctor said Clow resided in . . ."

"The mansion would never be there . . ." Eriol chuckled, he spread his arms and bowed mockingly, "Clow placed the whole thing under a very powerful spell . . . just so it could stay out of the land's time and people's interest . . ."

"Between Clow walking out of the door and the doctor claiming he saw him . . ." Syaoran sat back, "Both families accused each other of kidnapping him . . ." He tapped Eriol on the elbow reproachfully, "Thanks to you, the Reeds and my Clan have never been on friendly terms since . . ." 

"Clow was that important to them?" Tomoyo blinked, she glanced at Eriol who turned very serious.

"Yes, he was . . . Fortunes and oracles predicted that Clow would save the magic world from dying . . ."

"Why did he run away?"

"They scared him . . ." Touya murmured as he gazed deeply in to his glass, the red wine somehow very fascinating suddenly. Eriol looked up and chuckled, "That's right! How did you guess?"

"That's how I'd respond if I had almost every member of my family tell me I was the saviour of the world . . ." Touya tipped his head, still fixated by the surface of the red wine. "I'd need to get away . . ." Kero blinked and lifted his head as an old memory rose from his mind . . .

_Keroberos had fallen sound asleep, he was resting his head in Clow's lap, "I . . . needed to get away . . ."_

_His other brother's head lolled slightly, as he sat opposite, he too was fast asleep. The day out had exhausted both guardians, the doctor continued. "Clow, you cannot escape your responsibilities . . . the magic world needs new blood like yours to help create new magic." He motioned to the two guardians, "And I can see you've already begun to create life forms with consciousnesses . . . they are a remarkable achievement." _

_Clow rubbed between Keroberos' ears affectionately, "I adore them . . . they will make excellent guardians."_   

Kero glanced at Yue, to see if he had caught the phrase, but the angel yawned discreetly behind his hand. Kero frowned deeper, and cleared his throat. "It's very cloudy tonight." He observed loudly, and winced slightly as the quiet group jumped at the sudden comment. Sakura blinked, but smiled softly. She had finally cottoned on to Kero and Yue's little hints. When one was worried about the other, he would drop tiny hints, such as 'Winter's days get shorter Mistress' which meant Yue was concerned about Kero in winter, when the sunlight wasn't as readily available, or Kero's favourite grumble 'There are not enough hours of sleep in summer' which generally meant that he wanted to let Yue sleep a little longer in summer. Both basically meant that Sakura was to call upon Yue more in winter, and vice versa in summer. 

She smiled at Kero, "Agreed . . . which reminds me, Yue . . .?" Yue looked up, as Sakura issued her order, "I would like you to conserve some energy for tomorrow's training . . . I believe you were going to teach me some more practical landing techniques . . . I would prefer it if you were as strong as possible." She winked at him challengingly, "I expect you to be a strong competitor . . ." 

Yue rose from the table majestically, and inclined his head, "I would be deficit in my duties if I were to not push you to your limit, Mistress." 

As he turned to leave and Sakura tried not to frown at the unwanted honorific, Spinel glanced at Ruby, "Perhaps you will like some company . . . tomorrow . . . my sister is an excellent crash dummy . . ." He nodded to Sakura, "My sister could show you how not to land . . ."

Eriol chuckled as Ruby stood, "I am a perfect flyer . . . I just misjudge distances!"

"Ruby my dear, you are indeed a perfect flyer . . ." Eriol waved his guardian goodnight, as the two Moon guardians quit the room to transform. He looked at Sakura, "May I join you tomorrow?"

"Hai!"

"Then it must be a formal occasion!" Tomoyo sat up, and pulled at Sakura's sleeve, "Sakura, I will bring a beautiful costume so you can show your skills off to Hiirawagizawa-kun!"

"To-Tomoyo-chan . . ." Sakura blushed and wrinkled her nose slightly, "As long as I can wear my favourite cloak . . ."

"Hai!" Tomoyo smiled, inwardly gushing over her Sakura-chan's love of a cloak she had made four years ago.

"Daidouji-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol, "Hai?"

"After all these years you still call me Hiirawagizawa-kun?" He smiled back, and took her hand, "Surely we are closer than that?" He shook his head and chuckled as she carefully lifted her hand out of his grasp. He turned to his cute little descendant, "I think she likes me . . ."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "You've never changed . . ."

"Never." Eriol chuckled, and lifted his hand up to the bottle of wine. It poured into his glass easily, he offered to Syaoran who declined. "I forget you are so younger than I . . . Kinomoto-kun?"

Touya's eyes flickered slightly, but otherwise he remained still. "No, thank you . . . I think I've had enough . . ."

"Are you all right?" Eriol leant forward, "You've been very quiet."

Touya looked up, he was about to answer when he paused and looked at the door expectantly, a few seconds later, Yukito and Nakuru re-entered quietly. Yukito nodded to him, then looked to Eriol and Spinel, "I was just telling Nakuru-chan, what a pleasure it is to have you all back here in Japan . . ."

"As always, Tsukishiro-kun, as always, it is our pleasure . . ." Eriol glanced at Touya before he stood and shook the proffered hand, "Wine?"

"Please? Do we have any crackers?"

"You were very quiet, To-ya . . ."

Touya was still very tranquil. He smiled slightly as he helped to clear the table. "I am as quiet as I always have been . . ."

"No . . ." Yuki smiled knowingly, "You've been more so . . ."

The taller boy chuckled quietly, "Maybe."

The snow rabbit straightened, he had been living with Touya and Sakura since their father had died. Yue had requested it for his Mistress' sake, and Yuki had wanted to stay close to his lover. He and Touya and, to some extent, Yue had become closer since the trial against Eriol. The three had become very intimate, more so since Fujitaka had died. However something in Touya had changed slightly. Yukito stared at his lover, as Touya moved around the table slowly cleaning, the dark haired boy seemed bemused about something. 

The few days after Fujitaka's death, Touya had been strong and silent for his sister, but at night he was almost inconsolable. Yue and Yuki had been there for him, always whether he needed to talk seriously about loss and the such or if he just needed someone to cuddle and make soothing noises. But about a year afterwards, Touya started to become a little more quiet. There wasn't any other word for it, it felt like (to Yuki) that Touya was simply stepping back away from them all and watching them. Over the last year, Yuki had been able to name this strange action of Touya's, it was just a single moment in time but still . . .

Yukito was humming to himself in the kitchen one day; he was baking as usual for a Tuesday, when suddenly he was aware he was being watched. He straightened up, and glanced at the door. Touya was stood there, his head tilted slightly. He was just staring at Yukito, a small smile tugging at his lips. Touya looked . . . bemused by Yuki's presence or perhaps the whole situation, but he was definitely *bemused*. He blinked and moved away just as silently as he had appeared. 

It was becoming unnerving, and Yukito found himself waking up in Sakura's room more and more often . . .

_"Tsukishiro-san . . ."_

_A quiet whisper, and a gentle touch just above his ear, ". . .or perhaps I should be calling you Yukito-kun, eh? Come, come now . . . you must wake . . ."_

_Yuki frowned slightly since when did Touya have such an English accent, "To-ya-kun?"_

_"Hai . . . come on, wake up now . . ." _

_Yukito raised his head, Touya was crouched down beside him, and once again he found himself in Sakura's room, Keroberos was nearby in his full form. He sighed, Yue had taken another walk, and he and Keroberos had had another one of their conferences. Yue had been very apologetic to Yuki, but he was becoming a little disturbed by Touya's constant . . . bemusedness. _

_Touya smiled, again there was a tint of bemused humour behind it, "Come now, my snowy one . . ."_

_Yukito blinked at the strange nickname, it seemed so familiar. "Why did you just call me that?"_

_"What?"_

_"My snowy one, why---?"_

_"Shh . . ." He glanced up to see if Yuki had woken Sakura, assured he hadn't he smiled at Yuki, "You are a snow rabbit, true?"_

_"Hai." Yukito blinked, he might have been without his glasses, and it might have just been a trick of the dim light, but Touya's eyes seemed to take on a highly pleased glint._

_"You are my lover, true?" _

_"Hai."_

_"Therefore you are my snowy one," Touya tilted his head again, "Or is this not true?"_

_"It is . . . demo . . ." _

_Touya cupped his cheek, "But what? He smiled, and stood, "Come now, it's late . . ."_

"To-ya-kun?"

"Hmmm?" Touya hummed absently, then looked up when Yukito didn't reply. He looked over; Eriol had caught the unconscious snow rabbit. "Konbanwa Eriol-san."

"Good evening, I just wanted to say thank you for allowing my guardians and I to stay . . ."

"You're welcome . . ." Touya smiled with slight bemusement, "But was it really necessary to knock him out?"

"Perhaps . . ." Eriol chuckled as he started to help clear the table, "It depends on you . . ."

"What do you mean?"

Eriol smiled, and clapped his hands. Every light inside the house turned on, prompting everyone to wake up, except for Yukito who continued to dose on the floor.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura murmured as the group filed down, "Why have you woken everyone up?"

Eriol fell very serious, his eyes completely sombre as he announced, Clow's voice filtering through, "I've put Yukito into a very deep sleep . . . wake him . . . or he and Yue will die."

Sakura sobbed as she tried again, she fell to her knees and buried her face into Yukito's chest. "I can't do it! Nothing I do works!"

"Why have you done this?!" Syaoran grabbed the front of Eriol's tunic, "Damnit, undo it!"

Eriol coldly brushed his descendant's hands off and sat down calmly, he pulled out a silver pocket watch. "Time's ticking . . . if he is not woken by morning, he will die."

"Why are you doing this Clow?!" Keroberos growled, "I thought you---"

"I do!" Eriol's head snapped up, he was furious, "Don't ever question my love for you two!"

"Master . . ." Spinel tried to reason again, "If you do love him, then what you are doing---"

Eriol shook his head and coldly dismissed them all, "Wake him or he dies."

Four hours later, and Sakura still made no progress. Tomoyo and Syaoran tried their hardest to comfort her, Spinel and Ruby actually had to prevent Keroberos from killing Eriol. The only two that didn't seem at all emotional about the situation was Eriol and Touya. 

Sakura was beside herself, no card she tried worked, and there was no spell she knew from her training that gave her any idea as to what she should do . . . "Eriol . . . please . . . why are you doing this to me?"

Eriol had stopped responding; with one hour to go, he stopped talking. Instead he'd glance at Touya, who would look back with a raised eyebrow, Eriol sighed and looked back at his watch.

Sakura started to scream as the clock turned to five minutes. Even the time card couldn't stop the onset of dawn. Ruby glanced out the window nervously, the first few rays of sunlight was beginning to move over the horizon. Spinel saw this too, but kept his position between Keroberos and his child-Master. Keroberos was snarling, and his claws were extended. He was going to kill Eriol if he didn't revoke his spell.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura, he had given up on threatening Eriol, and Tomoyo stared at Eriol. She was the only one who noticed that he was beginning to look a little nervous; he peered at his silver pocket watch.

_Two minutes . . ._

Eriol clenched his fists, and looked at the window, the first pink rays of light began to work it's way down the wall, Ruby held her hand up to cover her eyes as the butterfly winged girl was the first to be hit by the sunlight. She whimpered, "Hiirawagizawa-sama . . . the dawn!"

Keroberos trembled as the sunlight hit the top of his wings, "Eriol! You cannot kill my brother!"

Spinel abandoned his station and turned to look at Eriol, surely he wouldn't allow his creation to die like this . . .

Tomoyo closed her eyes and started to weep as the sunlight hit her next, she felt it's warm light travel down her, almost eager to fall on Yukito and kill the grey haired boy. Syaoran slid his hand over Sakura's mouth as she started to scream even more for her brother's lover, the little wolf held Eriol's eyes and mouthed, 'Please don't do this . . .'

Eriol clenched his fists harder, feeling his fingernails piece his skin. He closed his eyes as the light began to bath Sakura totally and started towards the last person. He couldn't take it anymore.

Eriol pushed up and out of his feet and opened his mouth to shout.

"I, Clow Reed, command thee to awaken! Spell, Release!" 

Yukito frowned as the sunlight hit his face, he rolled on to his side and opened his eyes, Keroberos was trembling and actually leaning against a shocked Spinel sun, Ruby Moon was crumpled on the floor, her knees unable to cope with her relief. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Sakura was tearful as she asked quietly, "Yuki-kun, are you . . . are you okay?" 

Yukito sat up, and wrapped his arms around Sakura, "Yes, yes . . . I'm fine!" He chuckled gently, ". . . I must have dosed off . . ."

He pulled away and looked around, Touya was stood staring at him, and Eriol was shuffling back, he sat in the chair, relief plain in his features. "Nani?" Yukito blinked as he looked from Eriol to Touya and back.

Eriol stared at him, his eyes slightly wet. He rested an elbow on the table and pressed the back of his fingers against his mouth, the reincarnation snorted quietly, "I am a stubborn, stubborn man Yukito . . . I apologise to everyone . . ." the half reincarnation looked at Touya. It was Touya who had issued the command to wake Yukito, and since Eriol had cast a spell that only Clow Reed, his reincarnations, or the direct owner of his magic could undo, Touya dropped his hand and the ice amethyst blue magic circle beneath his feet faded.

Touya glanced at Eriol, then at Yukito. He turned and sat on the other side of the table. Yukito came to the same realisation as everyone else in the house as Touya and Eriol continued to stare at him, crossed their legs at the same time, folded their hands in their laps in the same way, and then glanced at each other. "Stubborn, stubborn man indeed . . ." they muttered darkly at each other.

"What just happened?"

Sakura looked from her brother and then to Eriol, she had composed herself after the spell Eriol had cast upon Yukito had been broken. She looked at her brother again who had stayed completely silent since he broke Eriol's spell. He looked back at her, and smiled slightly. Yukito sat on the floor slightly shaken by what he and the rest of the group had realised. 

Kinomoto Touya was in possession of half of Clow Reed's magic.

"It makes sense." Eriol smiled, as he helped Ruby to her feet, she was still trembling from the idea that Eriol would be capable of killing one of them, he had left it to the very last second, the last possible instance before he made a move to help Yukito and Yue. Only Touya had broken just a fraction of second before him. Ruby looked at Touya, "But I don't sense anything from him . . ."

Eriol chuckled quietly again, "That would be because he is hiding it and hiding it very well . . . I must say."

Touya stood, he didn't look very happy about being discovered, Sakura jumped up and ran after him as he paced into the kitchen.

"Oniichan . . .?"

Touya smiled, and leant back against the kitchen table, "Kaijuu?"

Sakura blinked and smiled back, at least it meant he hadn't changed. "Why did you hide from me?"

He shook his head, "I didn't want to make things harder . . . I wanted to deal with the power and the---"

"To-ya!" Yukito rushed in, and then skidded to a halt, "Gomen . . . but it's true?"

Touya nodded once, "Yes it is . . ." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yukito, "I'm sorry for not acting faster but—"

"I hate being tested . . ." Eriol smiled as he held the door open, "We have much to discuss . . ."

Touya nodded slightly, "Indeed we do . . ." He held his hand to his sister, "Kaijuu?"

Sakura growled playfully, "I am not a kaijuu!" 

Something in Touya changed slightly, as he murmured, "Of course you're not . . ." But then it was gone, and he spoke much louder, "Come along, kaijuu!"

Sakura blinked as she took his hand, and they entered the living room once more together. Tomoyo and Syaoran were talking quietly with Keroberos. The lion was growling softly, and they were trying to calm him down. He looked up at Touya, "You left it damned close!"

Touya inclined his head, and knelt by Kero, "Gomen Keroberos . . . but I do not . . ."

"Like being tested, I know, I know . . ." Kero growled as he looked at Yukito, "But that was too close for comfort . . . surely there must have been another way!"

Touya glanced at Eriol who shrugged and shook his head, the younger boy glanced back at the winged lion, "Is there nothing that will pacify you?" He lifted his hands, "Perhaps . . ." A small golden ball of magic formed, ". . . a ball?" He lifted his hand and tipped the golden ball of magic on to the end of Kero's nose. The growling stopped, and Kero looked utterly focused as he allowed the ball to roll back and forth on his nose. He chuckled slightly, but his eyes were serious as they flittered towards Eriol, "This doesn't get you off the hook."

Eriol smiled and shook his head, "Nothing ever could."

Touya stepped back and looked at his sister, she stared at him speculatively. Touya quickly ran a hand through his hair, and wondered idly if he was confusing her, or scaring her, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "I'm fine . . ." She pulled him aside as the rest of the group watch Kero play with the ball of magic, "Oniichan . . ." She chided quietly, "You could have told me!"

Touya sank down beside her, "I didn't want to worry you . . ." 

"You wouldn't worry me!" Sakura laughed slightly, ". . . What does it feel like?"

"What?" He said as she knelt in front of him.

"Clow's magic." She gestured her hands in a wide circle, "I have the cards, and I know it's warm, but how does it feel to have the actual magic?"

"It too is warm, but in my case it is also very cold . . ." He chuckled at her confused expression, he nodded towards Eriol, "He has the half of the magic that is very Sun orientated, he had to be able to play with you easily without his more protective instincts getting in the way . . . our father had to be able to protect you . . ." He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Understand?" Sakura shook her head slightly. Touya nodded, "That's all right . . . I haven't made it quite clear; Keroberos is your Sun guardian correct?" She nodded, and he continued slowly, "He is playful, not completely overbearing, protective but still prone to playing games correct?" 

Sakura glanced at Keroberos, who had rolled onto his back now, she smiled, "Hai!"

Touya chuckled, "That is the influence of the sun, he is strong for you, but still he made collecting the cards a more fun experience for you . . . if you had had Yue, a guardian of the Moon . . . would you have had as much fun?"

"Yue is—"

He is nice, but he is not going to play games with you as easily, is he? Touya looked at Yukito, a feeling of sadness rolling over his heart, some part of his mind murmuring softly, // Not anymore, but there was a time . . .// 

Sakura shook her head, "No . . . I guess not, but he . . ."

". . . Is Moon orientated, he is loyal to you, he will always protect you . . . nothing can come between his Master and Yue."

Sakura blinked as she absorbed this, "But I want to be his friend . . . will that be all right? I mean rather than being his Master . . ."

Her brother nodded, "Of course it is . . ." He glanced up, and stared at Yukito intently. He smiled as his restored second sight allowed him to watch Yue blinked and turn his head, and then Yuki do the exact same thing a few seconds later. Yukito smiled, as Yue frowned and went back to sleep. Touya shook his head, he would have to talk to Yue later, the angel was evidently a little perturbed by the idea of Clow and Touya being one. He returned his attention back to his sister, "That is why I say my magic feels very cold, it is of the Moon . . ."

"I understand . . ." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, "Still . . ." She said quietly, hugging him tightly, "You could have told me about the magic!"

Touya held her tightly, what he was going to say made him feel nervous but he knew he had to say it. "I don't think the magic is all I got . . ."

"Hoe?" Sakura pulled back to look him in the eye. Touya sighed; he looked at Keroberos and Yue again.

"For Yue's first birthday, I gave him the Glow card, he loves small things that glow and float . . ." He smiled fondly, "And Keroberos I gave the Flower for he loves summer and the many flowers it brings."

"Nani?" Sakura blinked, "What do you mean?"

Touya looked back at her, his deep blue eyes deeply serious, "I have Clow's memories as well."

--------------------------------

And Now It's Time For LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!

Clow: let me just say this one thing . . . you suck at cliffies. . .

DrM: bite me. [Turns back on Clow, unaware Clow has suddenly magicked himself a pair of brand new fangs]

Yue: [Shakes head sadly, and closes curtains] so anyway . . . may I introduce people to the official first Cardcaptor Sakura chapter of this story. . .

Tomoyo: finally!! Now Sakura-chan can have all the limelight she wants!! [Turns video camera on Saurian] what the---?!

Saurian: [growls] That there is fightin' talk there, Dark Ice Angel . . . them are manly man words. I'll have you knocked down in less than five minutes! [Gets cocky now] oh yeah, you be down. On the floor. Beggin' mercy and saying, 'Oh great Saurian! I'm so sorry for mocking you!! Don't eat me!!' and I'll be like, 'Mwha ha ha ha!!' and then you'd be like, 'Oh no!!'

Touya: [clears throat] Uh, Saurian, buddy, the microphone is switched to on . . . [sniggers as Saurian Runs away like a little girl] anyway, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, esp. the ones that are suggesting where the stories going next . . . [Leans closer] let me let you in on a little secret, DrM's been working on this fic since she finished Tainted Soul, technically speaking she's always about five or six chapters ahead just in case of a strike of Writer's Block . . . 

Yuki: That and in case she's making something too obvious so she can change the direction of the story . . . [Shakes head at DrM] for shame . . .

DrM: [Defensive of writing policies] hey, it's the only way I can update so regularly, and stuff needs to get beta-read by the ever intangible Bluegoo, [rubs neck] And Clow, next time you wanna get neck-y, please remove the fangs . . . they hurt! Anyhoo . . . I hope you enjoyed this much longer chapter, and trust me the chapters are gonna get longer from now on . . . I hope you can keep up!! Please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter . . . hopefully!!    


	5. Promise Me, Forever And Always

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

This is a Sequel to 'In This Tainted Soul . . .', which actually started out as this stories prequel . . . what can I say? I love writing!! Anyway, while it's not strictly need reading, since the first few chapters will be focus on establishing well . . . basically everything, it would still be nice if you go read up, especially if you want to know why Hei-ying is the way he is . . .

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[Wai!! Thank You for the 50 Reviews!!]

Part Four: Promise Me, Forever And Always 

_Later That Day . . ._

The snow was falling lightly, and the winds were down . . . "Perfect flying weather," she smiled, Sakura looked down at her brother, "Are you sure you don't want to try?"

Touya shook his head, and focused on Eriol, the blue haired boy was riding Spinel sun as Sakura flew with her own wings, Yue, Ruby Moon and Keroberos flying strongly alongside her. Touya sighed and looked down at his sister's cohorts . . . //Cohorts?// he shook his head, so that was Clow's influence, Touya had already started to recognise what parts of his thoughts had been twined with Clow Reed. It was minor things that changed, his handwriting had become a little more spidery, he had taken to preferring fountain pens over ball points, he'd discovered a new understanding of Shakespeare . . . Touya chuckled to himself quietly, that last one he wasn't so sure he was happy to have. Many of his already learnt skills were merely added to, such as a new method of cooking or sewing. Little things, nothing that really mattered to the scheme of things but enhanced them. 

The bigger things lay in the reaction of people around him. True only a few hours had elapsed between Eriol's test, and this training session in the park //Datte . . .// he thought as he looked down upon Syaoran and Tomoyo, as usual Tomoyo was filming Sakura's every movement, she had taken to the idea of Touya possessing Clow's magic and memories very well, she was even excited by the prospect. Syaoran also wasn't too shaken by it; the little wolf was only concerned about Sakura. He was sat beside Tomoyo, watching Sakura's flight carefully and taking notes. They had come up with this system of teaching, where Syaoran would teach Sakura in the theory of magic. Touya smiled at this, Clow's mother had been very well schooled in the art of magic and had taught Clow very well, Touya knew the Li Clan had maintained this level of teaching, and was comforted by the knowledge that Sakura was being taught by the very best and most powerful member of the Li Clan. Keroberos and Yue had agreed to teach her in the more practical and the physical aspects of the magic she used. 

Touya smiled fondly, as he realised he was watching Keroberos and Yue re-enact the same lessons Clow Reed had given them, when they were just learning. He sighed and turned his attention back on Syaoran, the little wolf was looking at him now. Touya frowned good naturedly to let him know that nothing had changed between them, Syaoran nodded sharply as he understood the message. He looked relieved as he turned his attention back on Sakura; Touya knew the two were very close, their relationship staying so very innocent. 

Syaoran was a perfect gentleman, he was waiting for her and Touya doubted they had gone any further than holding hands. //Sweet . . .// Some quiet voice in the back of his head mentioned, Touya blinked. That was another thing he was still trying to get to grips with; Clow had a voice. The magician's thoughts and opinions were restrained to a single word at times, but still it was something slightly disconcerting. He wondered, if Clow was restraining himself sometimes . . . often he could feel the powerful magician reacting to something, and wanting to do something about it. Touya wondered, if one day, he might let Clow take control, just for a short time and what it would be like to have to take a back seat in his own body . . .

He shook his head and looked up, Ruby was flying in high loops, she was thinking hard about everything. Not only Touya, but also Eriol's test. She found the idea of Eriol being capable of allowing a creation to die very disturbing. She spent the next two hours afterwards focused purely on Eriol, asking small questions about what he had done, why, what would he have done if Touya hadn't stood. Eriol smiled and said I would have stopped it. He was right; he had stood at the same time as Touya. However this wasn't evidence enough for Ruby, her nature was influenced by the Moon, 'Would Haves' were never enough for that type. 

Eriol, Spinel and Keroberos were stopped in the air talking to Sakura. She listened carefully as the three explained a certain type of manoeuvre and argued about what they felt was the right way to go about it. She had taken to the idea of her brother and Clow very easily, she was like Tomoyo and had quizzed him about it after she and the rest of the group had gotten some sleep. Keroberos was still angry with him and Eriol, but over all he had given gruff consent. Touya smiled as he watched the lion rant away at Spinel, as the two argued, their masters sat lightly on their backs and laughed at their guardians. Sakura blinked, looked over at Yue, who was very quiet, she asked something of him and waited for a reply.

The angel was deep in thought; Keroberos fell silent and looked at him. Yue hadn't answer Sakura, she slid off Kero's back and fluttered closer to her Moon guardian, she reached out gently and touched Yue's shoulder. He looked up suddenly, disorientated and a little flustered having been discovered not keeping his mind on his task. He shook his head to signify there was nothing wrong, Sakura nodded, Kero smiled, and both returned to the argument. Yue glanced at Touya, he seemed a little disturbed by the discovery, he was quiet, contemplative of what this meant. Touya understood, a little, he was still trying to figure out Clow's memories properly. He had fragments, things that were easy to understand like Keroberos' birthday presents . . .

_Clow smiled as he walked down the corridor, the smell of sunflowers and general summer floated down the corridor. The dark haired mage swung his head around the door, "So . . . I take it that you like my present?" He glanced around the Flower card was dancing merrily and producing dozens of Keroberos' favourite flower, the sunflower._

_Keroberos looked up, "Like it? I LOVE IT!!" He leapt off the bed and bounded over to his master, the mage laughed as the lion balanced precariously on his hind legs. Clow spread his arms and allowed Keroberos rest his front paws on them. He laughed heartily as Keroberos licked and slobbered all over his face, "Keroberos . . . Please! It's not very much . . ."_

_"It is!" Keroberos grinned, "It is a Clow card! One of the most powerful things in the entirety of the world!! Only you are more powerful!"_

_Clow sobered slightly, "Keroberos . . . no . . . You must never think that I am that powerful." _

_Keroberos blinked, "Why not?"_

_Clow smiled and stepped forward to hug the lion, "Never mind . . ." he murmured, he knew one day that he was going to die, and he wanted his creations to understand this. Clow just couldn't bring himself to tell them, explain to them that he wasn't powerful enough to stave off the most humbling aspects of life. All things end._

_Keroberos chuckled slightly, "Hullo little one . . ."_

_Clow blinked and smiled as he realised who Keroberos was speaking to. He allowed Keroberos to drop form his arms, and turned. His youngest creation stood silently in the doorway, his white hair tied into a tight ponytail, his wings just retracting to show that he had only just transformed. Clow smiled gently at the small angel, Yue was just younger than Keroberos, with roughly six months between their creations. However, because Clow wasn't to be peculiar with their birthdays, he had elected to put their birthdays down as the day they first spoke to him. Keroberos had been created in the early months of summer, but didn't speak until the middle of the season; Yue was created in the latest days of autumn, but hadn't spoken until the early morning of Christmas. _

_The angel stepped forward, calmly staring at his brother. The lion sat, and looked straight into Yue's eyes. The angel had the appearance of a ten-year-old human boy now, a faint ghost of a smile flitted over his pale lips as he held out his hands. A sharp blue glow appeared, and faded to reveal an ice sculpture. _

_Clow smiled as he realised it was an ice sunflower, it was something so hard to create, and both Yue and Keroberos understood that the other could not touch personal presents like these. Yue's magic was too cold, and Keroberos' too hot to manage anything that was created. Keroberos smiled too, but he swallowed quietly, "It's beautiful . . ." He murmured, he looked into Yue's eyes, ". . . But a better present for me would be if you stayed, little one . . ." The normally boisterous lion ventured quietly, "Maybe stay all day?"_

_Yue's eyes dropped slightly, he stared through his brother, the ice sunflower melting and evaporating at the same time. Clow knelt beside Keroberos, ". . . Please?" He breathed, he hadn't seen Yue in so long, the angel was hiding within his false form for longer and longer periods of time. Every time he reappeared, he seemed weaker, paler . . . so much more subdued than his false form, Yukito. Clow lifted his hand to touch Yue's cheek but the angel looked away quickly, Clow sighed, and glanced at Keroberos. _

_The lion tried to smile and look like he meant it, "Perhaps you're tired . . ." Yue nodded, and extended his wings. Keroberos held up a paw to stop him, "Please . . ." Yue paused and tilted his head; Keroberos smiled weakly, "I want to see you . . . before my next birthday . . ."_

"Reminiscing?"

Touya blinked and returned to the present, Eriol sat back on the long, broad branch. The two gazed at each other, Eriol smiled, "Or perhaps, he is making a nuisance of himself?"

Touya shook his head, "No . . . Clow hasn't had that much effect on me . . ." He cocked his head, "You?"

Eriol sobered slightly, "I have lived with him all my life, I was three when I realised what the memories really meant . . ." He shook his head at Touya's concerned frown, "Clow hasn't really been too bad with me, just small things . . . like your sister . . ." 

"What do you mean?"

Eriol chuckled, "Syaoran would have had a lot of competition for her . . . had Clow not been so intertwined with my tastes." He looked at Tomoyo, "Not that I find anything to lament about . . ." H looked up at Touya, "What were you thinking about?"

Touya shook his head, "About this morning . . . why a test? Why not just ask me?"

"Why not just ask Sakura to simply change the cards?" Eriol asked, "Why throw so many obstacles in her way?" He shook his head, "I had to be sure that you received it all, and that you knew you were capable of it."

"I don't want it." Touya sighed, "Is there a way I can---?"

"No." Eriol sat up; "It went to you for a good reason . . . much as Clow trusts Sakura . . ."

"He doesn't trust anyone with the totality of his magic . . ." Touya snorted quietly, "Not even himself . . ." 

"True." Eriol looked up at Ruby, "She's still thinking . . ."

"You scared her . . ." Touya looked at the blue haired boy intently, "For the first time in her life, you have truly scared her."

Eriol nodded, and his lavender grey eyes slid shut. Touya looked at Ruby as she stopped suddenly, and looked down at them. A beat of her wings later, she was by their sides. Eriol pulled his legs up and swung them down, he patted the branch beside him, "Join me?"

Ruby glanced at Touya before sitting by her master. "Something wrong?" She asked quietly, Eriol smiled and brushed her hair back gently.

"Are you angry with me?"

Ruby's lips pursed before she answered, "I cannot be angry with my master."

While she didn't notice, Touya saw the expression of pure infuriation flit over Eriol's face, he calmed almost as instantly, and explained in a gentle tone, "You should be . . ." She glanced at him sideways, as he continued, "I did not create you and Spinel to be mere puppets. If you are angry at me, then you have my blessing to take your fury out to it's full potential." She looked down again, as he shuffled closer and put a hand on her shoulder, "There is only one thing in this life that would ever make me furious and that is you being something I didn't create you to be . . ." 

Ruby looked at him, and was very serious as she said clearly, "Do not do it again . . ." She slid off the branch and floated in the air, ". . . Because I will not let you . . ."

Eriol dipped his head apologetically, "Good . . ." He smiled at her proudly, and motioned her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Touya smiled at the warm scene, it hadn't been often he had seen such closeness between Eriol and his guardians. He frowned slightly as he noticed Ruby's eyelids flutter, her wings slowed to a lazy pace as she battled to stay conscious. Eriol smiled and patted her back gently, "Wake up . . ." He whispered. 

The butterfly girl's eyes snapped open, and she pulled away, she smiled at him and looped backwards. Eriol smiled after her as she flew back up to her brother and the others. 

"What was that?" Touya asked quietly.

"Our magic."

"Is it dangerous?" Touya looked up, "I mean she was falling asleep . . . Why would you . . .?"

"I wasn't . . . it's simply the effect we have on them." Eriol smiled, "That's why I prefer to confine my affections to our private time . . . so no one can spot this weakness in them . . ." 

Touya gazed at him, "Is it so bad?"

Eriol laughed, "No . . . only when they are not concentrating fully they fall asleep . . . if they are not willing . . ."

"Good." Touya nodded, he gazed up at Yue. "What was wrong with Yue?"

"When?"

"When we gave Keroberos the Flower card . . . what was wrong with him?"

"I've been trying to figure that out since I could recall Clow's memories," Touya raised an eyebrow as Eriol sighed, "I'm not entirely sure . . . you realise there is a---?"

"Gap in Clow's memory?" Touya pulled up his knees and rested his arms on them, "Yes, I do . . . What happened?"

The gap was of about ten years, Touya knew Clow remembered it perfectly clear, however he chose not to share it with his reincarnations, or whoever stumbled across his memory. It was like . . . Touya hugged his knees slightly as he named the feeling; it was like waking up in the morning, knowing you had had one of the most vivid dreams, knowing that you had done and said something, but when you tried to recall it, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. He sighed and looked at Yue, "Perhaps something terrible happened . . . maybe something Yue did . . ."

As soon as the words left his tongue, he felt angry with himself for even suggesting it. Eriol frowned at him disapprovingly, "Yue has never brought a moment of unhappiness to our life!" He sighed, "If anything it was most likely our fault . . . if we don't remember, it is because Clow doesn't *want* to remember . . ."

Touya nodded, and pressed his fingers against his lips, feeling them as a centuries old sensation rolled over him. There were other things he could remember though, things Clow had impressed on his memories so hard so not to lose them ever. He looked up, "Yue once told me Clow never loved him . . ."

"I know . . ." Eriol unconsciously mimicked the taller boy, "I really don't understand why Clow held back that night . . ." He snorted as he glanced at Touya, "You know I envy you . . ." He leant towards him and hissed good-naturedly, "You've been with him!"

Touya's hand dropped from his lips as he smiled, "If it helps . . . we've never gone all the way . . ."

Eriol grimaced in an exaggerated manner, "No, that's worse!" He stood and moved closer, Touya swung his legs down as Eriol sat beside him, the smaller boy nudge him with his shoulder, "You can't even describe to me what he's like!"

The dark haired boy smiled, and leant closer, his voice dropping to a husky tone, "He's just as we created him . . . Perfect in *every* way . . ."

"I know that!"

Touya laughed quietly, "And he's very restrained . . . perhaps shy . . . I can't tell . . ." Touya paused, and thought for a bit, "He's very giving . . . submissive . . ." He glanced at Eriol, "And having seen your little flash of temper, I know now why I have been beginning to find that a little annoying . . . We never created him to be a servant . . ." 

Eriol swung his legs a little; "I hope you're never told him off for it . . ."

"No . . . Of course not, although I would mind him being a little more . . . like he was *that* night . . ."

Eriol's eyes slid shut, he sighed, "Oh . . . That night . . ." He leaned towards Touya again, "It's all your fault . . ."

"I know . . ." Touya smiled as he recalled the memory. Clow and Yue were just about to consummate their relationship when Clow had had a vision . . . a vision about Touya and Yue, it had led Clow to realise that he wasn't the one for Yue, Touya was . . . after the vision Clow cast a spell that would make Yue forget entirely about their night of unconsummated passion. 

Touya sighed; "You could have taken him . . ." He looked pointedly at Eriol, "Afterwards . . . after your task . . ."

"No . . ." The blue haired boy looked up, "He was already too in love with you . . . Besides I . . ."

"Kaho?"

"Maybe . . ." Eriol shook his head, ". . . For a while . . ."

"Why?"

"I wanted to distract myself . . ." Eriol looked down wistfully, "From her . . ."

Touya followed his gaze, Tomoyo was still videotaping Sakura. The white snow flecked her dark purple hair, and she was wearing a long cloak like Sakura's, except it was a deep purple. She was beautiful, Touya noticed. Long hair and pale skin, precisely what Clow liked in a woman . . . or indeed any sexual partner. Touya smiled at Eriol, "She's yours if you would try it."

"She is in love with Sakura . . ." Eriol shook his head, ". . . You realise that, don't you?"

"She cannot pine for Sakura for the rest of her life . . . or she will repeat her mother's history . . ."

Eriol met Touya's deep blue gaze, "I know . . ." He murmured, "But I can't---" he stopped suddenly and looked down. Sakura had landed and was staring up at the two hesitantly. The pair blinked as they realised they were being watched. "Gomen nasai!" Sakura called up quietly, "We didn't mean to disturb your conversation . . ."

Syaoran and Sakura linked arms and walked along the path together, Syaoran talked to her in low tones what he thought of her flying that day. Tomoyo smiled, she knew Syaoran well enough to know that he would have nothing but constructive criticism for her, and would try his hardest to help her. 

She looked up, as Kero fluttered alongside Spinel sun, their argument still carried on even thought their anger seemed less imposing in their false forms. Yue and Ruby were not with them as they walked back, they had requested to stay behind in the empty park, like their sun counterparts, the two liked to talk as often as they could. 

She looked behind herself; Touya and Eriol hung back, walking slower than the rest. They were still talking. 

She smiled again, the two were very deep in conversation when Sakura landed, perhaps catching up on old times in Clow's life, or perhaps discussing the implications this would undoubtedly have on Sakura' life.

Sakura pulled her cloak's hood off gently; she adored the cloak Tomoyo had made four years ago. It was a deep rose pink, her favourite, with a fake fur lining in a similar colour, it was warm and it reached all around her. The sleeves were deep and also warm with the same lining at the cuffs. It had looped buttons at the collar, four silver chains that looped over four silver stars; the design was simple and sharp. Sakura was becoming very attached to it, Kero had joked that she was becoming like Clow by insisting that she wear this cloak almost everywhere. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, as the purple haired girl pulled her cloak's heavy hood off as well. Tomoyo's was exactly the same only in a deep shade of purple that set off her striking hair. Hers had hearts, where Sakura's had stars.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo picked up Sakura's hands, "Were you able to fly all right with this cloak?"

"I was!" Sakura hugged her friend tightly, "This cloak is perfect!"

Kero chuckled as he fluttered past her into the sitting room, "Just like Clow Reed!!" He taunted, "Come on Suppi, we have much catching up to do!" 

"Idiot!" Spinel rolled his eyes and fluttered closer to Sakura, "Thank you for inviting us in mistress Sakura . . ."

Sakura stroked his head, "My home is always open to you!"

Spinel dipped his large blue head and followed after Kero, Tomoyo smiled, "You are so kind, Sakura-chan!" She held up her camera, "Would you like to review your flight now?"

"Perhaps later . . ." Sakura smiled lopsidedly at her dearest friend, "I'm a little tired now . . ."

Syaoran stepped forward and pulled his green hat off, "Why are you tired?"

"Syaoran-kun, we all must be tired!" Sakura laughed, "We didn't get that much sleep last night!" Syaoran nodded, and grasped her hand. 

"Come on then . . ." He pulled her hand slightly, "I'll put you in bed, and we can discuss your lesson until you fall asleep."

Sakura pulled her hair ties out of her hair and sat on her bed, Syaoran, over protective as he was, had slipped out of the room to fetch her something to drink. She sighed and looked out the window, Yue and Ruby had not returned yet and it had been three hours. The snow was starting to fall heavier than before, she wasn't too worried but she knew Kero would be starting to get agitated. Kero seemed to have this very strange habit during wintertime, he hated snow with a passion he rarely showed, this hatred seemed to extend to an overprotective zeal Kero held over Yue. Sakura chuckled slightly, as she remembered one time when Syaoran and Tomoyo had been over, before her father died . . .

_"Have you closed all your windows tight?"_

_Tomoyo and Syaoran were over; they were working on a simple school project. Kero was by the window as he did every winter's snowstorm. He was talking to Yue on the pink phone Tomoyo had given him._

_"And are you staying inside?" Kero asked patiently, "I know you can fly in snowstorms but I still prefer you didn't . . . Uh huh . . . I know that too . . . Yes that too, little one . . ."_

_Syaoran looked up, "Did he just refer to Yue as 'little one'?" _

_"Hai!" Tomoyo smiled, "It appears Kero-chan is the elder by six months . . ."_

_"Really?!" Syaoran glanced at Kero as the tiny guardian beast paced along the window, he was wearing his small headphones and mic. "I would never of thought that stuffed animal was the older . . . I always assumed Yue was the oldest . . . I mean the way he acts . . ."_

_Sakura laughed gently, "You've never seen Kero-chan during a snowstorm . . . Yue, are you warm? Yue, are you safe? Yue, is there anything I can get you?"_

_"Little one." Kero said sternly, "I will not have you flapping about in the storm . . . Stay where you are . . . No, I said Stay. Where. You. Are. Yue! . . . eh?!" He looked at the phone's display. "He cut me off!" He frowned and started to dial, "Yue is such a stubborn little kaijuu!" _

_Sakura winked, "He sounds like Oniichan, ni?"_

_"That's kinda scary . . ." Syaoran nodded as he stared at Kero._

_"Don't do that . . . Yuki? Would you mind if I talk to Yue please? . . . What?!" Keroberos growled, "Fine then . . . Yue, return to your--- oh, so now you want to talk? Good, now as I was saying, stay there. I don't want you to fly in the storm . . . Why not?! Have you seen it out there?!"_

Sakura smiled fondly as she stared out, Kero had flown to Touya and demanded he take the car and pick up Yue from Yuki's house. The small guardian beast wouldn't allow Yue to fly at all during snowstorms, and when Yukito and Yue came to live with them, Keroberos wouldn't even let them out of his sight. Keroberos would often just flutter after the snow bunny as he was cooking, or would pad after the angel in his full form, either way he was never more than three meters away. 

Sakura had always wondered why that was, Kero never really answered, saying something about a silly little accident . . . but never really telling her about it. She mused quickly about asking her brother but decided that it was something that could wait. 

The door opened quietly, "Sakura?"

Sakura turned away from the window to find Syaoran entering and sliding the door shut. He set down the two steaming cups of green tea quickly and joined her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing . . . I was just wondering about Yue."

"He and Ruby haven't returned yet, Keroberos is starting to get a little tetchy . . ." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the window, "after you have had a decent sleep, Eriol and I will go retrieve them." Sakura sighed and allowed herself to be pulled away back to the bed. She smiled as she realised Syaoran was sinking into the warm bed himself. This was something he rarely allowed himself to do. She pulled his arms around her and turned over to face him. Syaoran sighed, "You were magnificent today . . ." 

Sakura blushed, "Arigato . . . although I still need to get my twist right . . ."

"I've seen you do it perfectly before . . . Remember when you were faced against the Void card?" He raised his fingers to brush her cheek gently, "You were so determined . . ." He smiled, "I love you."

Sakura pressed her face against him, and allowed her magic to intertwine with his, "I love you too . . ." 

Syaoran sighed as he felt her strong rose pink aura press against his own green soul. He smiled and regretfully sat up. He rolled and put his feet on the floor. Sakura watched him as he retrieved the tea he had brought up.

"What has the response been from your family?"

Syaoran paused with his back to her, "To you?" He asked cautiously, he had yet to tell her, while his mother had grown accustomed to her, the Elders . . .

"No, I meant about my brother and having Clow's magic."

He breathed a sigh of relief quietly and turned back to her, "I haven't told them . . ." He raised a teasing eyebrow, "I did only just find out . . ."

Sakura blushed, "That's true . . ." She smiled and lay back to stare at her ceiling, "It feels so strange to know that my brother is now just as powerful as I am . . ." She closed her eyes, and murmured, "I can feel him now . . . Now I know what I'm looking for, I can feel him . . ."

Syaoran sat beside her as he sipped his tea and watched her, she was very powerful now, just as he had increase his magic over the years as well. He blushed slightly as he realised he still had a little way to go before he reached his mother's levels but still, the Li clan were indeed very powerful now. He looked at Sakura again as she started to drift off into a light sleep, she was so beautiful to him, and it was hard to imagine that he could ever spend another day without her. 

The elders had been calling for his return, but with his engagement to Meilin over, and his mother managing his position as clan head, he had stayed in Japan. He was planning of staying until he could propose to Sakura, even though he was very aware that with her background, Sakura might not be considering marrying until she was much older. Syaoran hadn't had such a luxury, he had been told, as with his training, that it was all for the good of the clan that he find a wife, settle, and produce at least one offspring. Ensuring the Li clan remained the most powerful family in China. He shook his head, he wanted this as well, and with the addition of his love, not to mention the card mistress, he felt this could all be achieved, but still the elders didn't seem to approve of a girl that hadn't been brought up in the Li clan tradition. 

Like Clow Reed's mother, every Li clan girl had been trained hard, in magic, in martial arts, in practical living. Women in the Li clan were always treated as equals, and were highly respected. While the rest of china were only just realising this, the Li's had been accustomed to this idea for the last six hundred years. However, the elders objected to the idea that Sakura might not be as fully trained in the instinct to maintain the family as Syaoran had. He stroked the side of her face gently; he knew she was . . . if only he could make them see her at her very best like he did every day, in every encounter they faced, even when she was training.

"One day . . ." He whispered, "I will find proof enough for them . . . one day . . ."

Eriol smiled as he moved quietly around the Kinomoto household. Touya had retired to his room; his first use of Clow's magic had actually tired him. Keroberos and Spinel sun were sleeping lightly in the living room, the winter taking it's toll on them as usual. The Moon guardians were still out, it had worried Keroberos slightly, but Eriol promised that as soon as everyone had had some rest, then they would retrieve the errant guardians. 

Quiet singing drew him to the warm kitchen, it was Tomoyo, of course; she sat on a stool by the oven, sewing patiently. He stood in the doorway, momentarily hiding his aura. It was habit, but he quickly realised that Tomoyo, being the only one without any magic, couldn't sense him. Her back was to him, as she sang something . . . He closed his eyes and smiled, something in French. It sounded like something that should have a deep, slow piano and sweet violins to it. 

Her perfect harmony and simple indulgence in such an undemanding task as sewing made him stare wistfully at her. He was very deeply in love with her, he had realised this a long time ago. Tilting his head, and wrapping his arms around himself, he watched her silently. The smell of warm cake floated easily past him, he closed his eyes, and took it all in. She was warm, simple . . . after years of having so much magic, so much power; Eriol longed to be as Tomoyo was. 

Normal.

He wanted her, as well, her gentle kindness, her patient care. And he would give her everything that he was in return, his life, his soul, his magic. He smiled, as she paused in her singing to check her sewing up against the light. She was creating under-robes for the large pink cloak she had made for Sakura. He had to admit, while this cloak of Sakura's was nice, it's deep pink suiting her well, it was Tomoyo's that he preferred, especially in the snow. He'd been caught once or twice in his games with Sakura that morning, distracted when his eyes fell on Tomoyo.

The deep purple cloak spread around her, flecked with white snow, her dark hair falling around her shoulders in lazy ringlets. She watched their flight with avid interest, her generous pale lips smiling gently. He noted with a sigh, puberty had been kind to, not only Sakura, but also her during his time away. She had a slight waist, rounded at the hips where Sakura was jutting; her legs were slim and strong, arms deceivingly delicate, pale hands soft and cleanly manicured. Her posture was gentile, and refined, her eyes clear and still as kind as the first day he saw her.

Eriol sighed silently, as she resumed her song, she was so charming . . . she offered him everything he wanted, needed, desired in a companion . . . after so long a time, even his past life was so lonely. He had loved Yue, he'd loved Yue still, but . . . Touya was the one for Yue, and Eriol was merely the reincarnation for Sakura's test. He knew he was supposed to be with Kaho, thus making sense of her involvement in the entire affair . . . He frowned slightly, at the promises his parents had made to Kaho's family to make them send her with Clow's bell rather than their only son. They had wanted to keep him a little while longer, and therefore agreed to engage him to Kaho. However, when he had come to Japan to fulfil his destiny with Sakura, he had realised that Tomoyo was someone he had longed for.

She was unburdened, without immense magic. Tomoyo had a little, he doubted she could sense it, but she had the smallest of magic within her soul . . . she didn't have to observe common rituals, see every ghost, every spirit . . . //Wasn't proclaimed the saviour of the magic world from the day she was born . . .// Eriol shook his head as Clow's usual complaint rang through, Clow and his reincarnation had always been plagued by the pressure of eager magicians and other such magical persons. Tomoyo had never had any such pressures . . . she was normal, and caring, and totally loving.

Tomoyo giggled to herself slightly as she held up the dress again, "Everything must be perfect for Sakura-chan!" She held it close to her chest, "I must try my hardest!"

Eriol's sweet daydream was broken. She was totally loving . . . of Sakura, not of him. He stepped in closer quietly, as Tomoyo once again resumed her singing, his chest constricting with a deep pain. He was the most powerful magician in the western sphere, and equalled only by Touya in the eastern, and yet . . . Tomoyo's eyes slid closed as she began a new song. It was in English, and Eriol could easily fit the words to his heart. It was a promise of love, a promise to love even when it was never to be returned. 

He raised his hand slightly, letting it hover behind her. Some darker part of him, some small part of Clow burned darkly. He could *make* her forget her love for Sakura . . . or at least he could dampen it. He could cast any number of spells, each would make her obey his every command, satisfy his every desire . . . whisper sweet nothings into his ear at night and sound like she meant it. His eyes narrowed coldly, he could make her love him forever and always . . . his hand began to glow slightly . . .

The snow fell in soft swirls as Ruby sat in the tree with Yue. 

"Are you okay?" She said quietly, surprising herself with the sound of her voice, it had now been three hours since either had said a single word. She looked at Yue, who looked back at her, surprise raising a single eyebrow. 

"I'm fine . . ." A ghost of a smile flittered over his features, "It's nice to have you back in Japan . . ." Now she raised an eyebrow, he looked away, "I do *like* you . . . you are my cousin, remember?"

"It's strange having family, isn't it?"

"Not really, Clow Reed always insisted . . . I was always Little One, Keroberos was always Oniichan, and Clow was always . . ."

Ruby giggled teasingly, "Pappy?"

Yue's head snapped towards her, "No . . . Always Clow, he never insisted that we call him father . . . Eriol?"

"For a little while . . . although . . ." Ruby looked thoughtfully up at the snowing sky, "He made us stop it when Suppi wanted to call him Papa . . ." Yue gasped quietly, and looked away. //Papa . . .?// he frowned slightly, Ruby glanced at him. Yue appeared to be lost in thought, "Nani?"

Yue's eyes cleared, and he came back to the present. "Papa? It sounds so familiar . . ." He looked at Ruby, "Why did he stop letting you call him this?"

"I don't know . . ." Ruby shrugged, "Bad things from Clow's past, I guess . . ." 

"Clow said we never brought a moment of sadness to his life . . ." Yue murmured quietly, staring at her.

Ruby looked up at the sky again, it was getting dark again. "Perhaps not from the time when you were created to the moment he died . . . but what about his life before . . .?"

"Clow never liked to talk about the past . . ." Yue held out his hand and caught a snowflake in his hand. He stared at it intently, as he murmured, "Oniichan either . . . everything I know about the mansion is from the books . . ."

Ruby chuckled, "I know . . ."

Yue looked at her, allowing the snowflake to fall from his cold finger once more, "How do you know?"

She leant against him and whispered, "Hiirawagizawa-sama's library is merely Clow's with the additions that Hiirawagizawa-sama has bought or written . . . Suppi reads them all the time . . . he found one of your incantation books, it's filled with notes and scribbles and . . ." She eyed him, "I would never thought about you as a doodler. Yue blushed, as she laughed, "I brought them with me."

"Brought what?"

"The book, all of your books and Keroberos'!" She smiled proudly, "I'm sure Hiirawagizawa-sama won't mind that you have them back!"

He folded his arms and fluttered his wings, "Did you even bother to ask?"

"No . . ." she smiled, "Hiirawagizawa-sama might have said 'No' . . ."

Yue rolled his eyes, and shook his head as the snow continued to fall in swirls.

Tomoyo blinked as she felt a movement behind her, she gasped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Eriol chuckled and walked around, "I forget that you can't feel me coming . . ." he trailed off when he noticed her rubbing her index finger against her thumb slightly, "Gomen nasai . . . I've hurt you . . ."

Tomoyo smiled and waved the finger slightly, "It's just a needle prick, no harm . . ."

Eriol looked around quickly, and pulled another stool closer to the oven, he picked up her hand and pulled it over into his lap. Grasping it gently, he pulled up his other hand and waved it slowly over the small puncture. She looked at him as he concentrated on healing the insignificant wound. Eriol looked slightly . . . angry with himself. His brows were drawn together as if he was internally berating himself; she frowned, Hiirawagizawa Eriol was one person she never expected to ever be angry at himself for doing something. She wondered what he had done; it couldn't have been for that shock, the injury was so small it didn't even warrant his magic to heal.

She watched his face as he gently inspected his handiwork, it will sting for a few moments still . . . he mumbled quietly, before resting her hands between his gently. There was a warm tingle as he held her hand, and she assumed he was still directing magic into her hand, she couldn't feel any sting. He was trying her hardest to keep what little discomfort she might feel from her. 

That was just like him, she noticed, he was a gentle boy . . . //. . .Man// she mentally corrected, he was a man trapped in a boy's body because of his almost overwhelming magic. She felt her head swim slightly as she took in his features. Like Syaoran, Eriol had come into the teenaged years easily, his hair had only grown slightly, and his skin as pale and soft as the day they first met. His lavender-grey eyes retained their mischievous sparkle, but his grace and maturity made him almost irresistible. 

She smiled slightly as she realised that was his one advantage over Sakura, he was someone who could understand her properly. She chewed the inside of her cheek a little before speaking, "Hiirawagizawa-kun?"

He didn't look up as he stared at her hand again, "Hai?"

"Daijobu desu ka?" She asked quietly, he looked so . . . out of character, she wondered if he was all right.

His eyes flittered up and glanced at her over the rim of his spectacles then looked back down again, he rested her hand in his again, "What makes you ask?"

"You seem . . . angry . . . doushite?"

Eriol swallowed, and looked away from their clasped hands, "No reason . . ."

"Could it be because of Touya-kun?" She raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, and snorted with half amusement.

"Hardly . . ." He sighed, and smiled fondly at her. "Sakura looks so well, you must take so much care over her . . ."

Tomoyo blushed, "She is Sakura-chan . . . I must take care of her . . . she might not need it but I . . ."

"You give her your love anyway . . ." He smiled, "She does need you . . ." Eriol stood, "The keeper of my former life's cards has chosen her friends well . . ." He walked past her, pausing to rest a hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol as he stared to the door, a half smile quirking his profile, "You are . . . a wonderful friend . . ."

Tomoyo blinked and sat for a few moments after he left, just thinking about his words. She only came out of her deep thoughts when she remembered she was baking. As Daidouji Tomoyo tended to the sweet smelling cake, she didn't notice the rapidly fading magical burn in the kitchen counter, the hand print was fading away as the powerful magic of the spell evaporated . . . the spell unused as lust and temptation gave way to love and respect . . .

Keroberos rolled on to his back, and opened his eyes. The room was darker now. Yawning and stretching, he quickly rolled on to his back and changed into his smaller form. He followed his nose through to the kitchen. "Konbanwa, Keroberos . . ." Eriol murmured as he set the table, he turned to look at the guardian beast, "Sleep well?"

Keroberos looked around, "Where is Yue?"

Yukito strolled into the room carrying a large tray of food, "Konbanwa, Kero-chan!"

"Konbanwa . . ." Kero smiled, and fluttered after his brother, "When did you return?"

"You worry too much Oniichan . . ." The snow rabbit smiled gently and patted the small yellow guardian, "I came home an hour ago," Yukito murmured, and started to arrange the various bowls of food. He smiled as Kero fluttered over him, and landed softly on his head. Since Fujitaka's death Kero and Yukito had grown much closer, Kero seemed to mourn the death, but wanted to comfort Yukito more. He was very apt at it, Yukito noticed; he explained that while Yukito evidently didn't have much memory of it, he and Yue had been inconsolable when Clow had died.

He tilted his head so he could see his brother as the small golden bear slid on to his shoulder, "'Niichan?"

"Hai?"

"Why don't I remember Clo---?"

Kero sighed and shook his head, "We have had this conversation before little one . . ." He fluttered off and folded his arms, "You were made to forget because it might have affected Yue's judgment of Sakura."

Yukito sighed, "True . . . demo . . ."

"Hai?" The tiny golden guardian sank towards the table, and started to pick at the breadbasket, he picked out a small roll and started to chew on it absently. "What is it, little one?"

"What was I like when I was younger?" Yukito knelt by the table and rested his chin on his arms as he stared at Keroberos.

"You were sweet like sugar . . ." Kero blinked and looked up, Touya was standing in the doorway, he continued, "And you were as happy as you are now . . ." He fell silent and nodded slightly, his blue eyes crimped slightly, "Hello . . . my guardians . . ."

Yukito giggled as he fed Keroberos some more bread, the large lion slobbered all over his hand, "Kero-chan!" Yuki chided through his laughter, "Stop it!"

Kero smiled happily, "I can't help it little one!" He leant over and licked Yuki's cheek, "You taste so nice!"

"Ayyyaaaa!!" Yuki squealed, "That's ticklish!!"

Nakuru giggled so hard her drink went the wrong way, Spinel shook his head, and said in a haughtily sarcastic tone, "Keroberos, these are very immature Moon guardians, don't you think?"

Kero snorted, and adopted the best British accent he could muster, "I say, I think you're right there Spinel ol' boy!"

Touya suddenly stood and paced out into the kitchen, Sakura followed close on his heels, "Oniichan?"

He was gripping the counter very hard as the living room descended into another bout of laughter, "Iie . . . it's nothing, Sakura-chan . . ."

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura repeated, a little confused, "Oh! That's right . . . Clow-sama?"

Clow turned quickly, "Iie!" He paced over quickly and motioned her to sit with him, he smiled and clasped her hands, "I am now with your brother, I wish for you to call me by a more familiar name . . ."

Sakura smiled, "Hai, Clow-san?"

"Good enough for now . . ." There was another bout of laughter, followed by Nakuru protesting hard about being made to laugh while she was drinking. Touya's face crumpled again slightly.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her, "I missed them for so long . . . Yue and Keroberos . . . being so close and yet . . ." He sighed, "I am no longer a big part of their life anymore . . ."

"Iie!" Sakura leant towards him, "You are . . . Yue has many nice stories he always tells of you . . . and Kero---" Sakura clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed.

Clow tilted his head, and smiled, "Nani?"

"Kero-chan . . . always said that you were a man with . . ."

"Many problems?" Sakura's head snapped up, and Clow laughed, "I know . . . he always said it . . . even to my face . . . even though I was his master!"

Eriol smiled as his soul's other half re-entered, "Ah, Touya-san!"

Touya blinked, feeling a little disorientated as Clow stepped back into the shadows of his mind, "Hai?"

"I have a gift for you . . ." Eriol smiled and levitated a box over, "I meant to give it to your father demo . . ." He shook his head, "I realised it may have been a little too small for him . . ." The box landed easily in Touya's hands, "I'm sure if we ask Daidouji-chan for a little assistance they will fit perfectly . . ."

Syaoran shook his head, "The hat's too tilted to the left . . ."

Touya knelt down in exasperation, "Then you correct it then . . ."

Syaoran lifted the small hat off Touya's head and brushed it off. It was just like his family's traditional hat, the same one he wore in his traditional robes, but it was in matching colours with Touya's new set of robes, and his didn't have any jewel stones. It was a simple hat; with black as its main colour, and deep purple lining, where Syaoran was orange, Touya was a deep purple. It had bright sunflower yellow, as it's borders, which matched the robes. Touya's robes looked similar to Clow Reed's except it was all a lot more practical.

Eriol laughed at this observation, saying Clow always figured that Fujitaka would be the more practical of the two.

Nakuru eagerly help Touya pull on the second layer of clothing, the first was a very simple white linen shirt, and loose white linen trousers, all tied at the waist by a thick, black belt. The second was a slightly more complicated sunflower yellow and royal blue waistcoat, that was exactly like Clow's. Everything in Clow's favourite robes was repeated here in Touya's but for the trousers and the infinitely more practical jacket. The jacket had a similar baggy, cloak-like feel to it, but it had simple loose sleeves, and the back held Clow's magic circle, black lines upon gold. Keroberos remarked it was Clow's travelling cloak, the one he used to use when he wanted his full cloak to arrive at their destination un-creased, he'd nudged Sakura when he mentioned that Clow soon became so attached to his full cloak that he started to not care about it getting creased. 

Sakura raised her fist and growled at him, "Kero-chan!" Which had the guardian beast laughing nervously. Sakura turned her attention back on to her brother. Syaoran patted the hat on firmly, tilting it back slightly, so it rested on her brother's crown as Syaoran's usually did. 

Nakuru smiled as she and Yukito assisted with Touya's coat. "There now . . ." she stepped back, and brushed some lint off the sleeves, "That's perfect . . . don't you think?"

Tomoyo nodded, and sat beside Eriol, "I think the trousers could be a bit longer, as could the coat and waistcoat . . . everything this just needs a little taking out, so Touya-kun can grow into it . . ." she glanced at Eriol, "How are your robes?"

"They're fine," Eriol smiled, "But thank you anyway . . ."

"Perhaps . . ." Tomoyo nodded, "Perhaps I should created something similar for Sakura-chan . . ."

Sakura smiled, "Iie! I like the bright clothes you create for me!" She turned to her brother, and smiled, "It looks very handsome Oniichan . . . although aren't you meant to do up the buttons?"

Touya's hand went to his neck, there were three buttons for the collar, he frowned, "I can't do the damned things up." Yuki stood, and smiled as he did the three star, Moon and sun shaped fasteners up for him. He stepped back to look Touya over once, "There now you look like a real magician." 

Touya frowned at him, and glanced at his sister, "Better?"

"Hai!" Sakura giggled as she hugged him quickly, "Now we are a family of magicians!" She paused, "Demo . . ."

"Hai?"

She looked up, "What will we do about your staff?"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Eriol stood, "When the time is right Touya will create his own staff . . ."

"When will that be?" Touya adjusted the cuffs slightly, and quietly slipped his hand into Yuki's, the snow rabbit smiled back. Eriol chuckled, and walked over to Syaoran, "You will have to ask your teacher . . ."

Touya's head snapped over to Syaoran, "Teacher?!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "You will not get your staff or wand until you have been trained in the art of magic . . . I, Keroberos, Yue, Eriol, and Spinel will be your teachers . . ."

Tomoyo chuckled, "And what about Sakura-chan and Ruby Moon?"

Syaoran frowned at her, as Eriol snorted, "I seem to recall that the Li clan, with the exception of Clow Reed's mother, do not allow women to teach magic to men . . . they may learn it, they may teach it to other women, but they may not teach a man . . ."

Nakuru spluttered as she took to her feet, "I am just a good a teacher as Suppi!"

As Ruby protested, Touya led Yukito into the hallway. "Will you teach me magic too, Yuki-kun?"

Yukito blushed, "I don't know any . . ."

Touya smiled, and stepped forward, "Demo . . ." he wrapped his arms around the snow rabbit's waist, "You cast such a spell over me . . . I can hardly break free of your power . . ." Yukito smiled and rested his head on Touya's shoulder, the taller dark haired boy smiled gladly, "I'm glad to see that finding out about Clow and I being one hasn't changed anything . . ." Yukito instantly stiffened, Touya frowned, ". . . Or has it?"

Yukito pulled away slightly, "I feel Yue . . . he feels . . . uncomfortable with the idea . . ." 

Something clouded Touya's eyes briefly, "May I speak with him?"

Yukito felt Yue force him take a step back, "No."

Touya's face creased slightly, "Yue . . ."

"I said no." Yue forced Yukito to retreat even more, Touya nodded slightly as Yukito started to walk up the stairs. The snow rabbit paused, "I'm sorry . . ." He murmured without looking back, he continued up the stairs, not waiting for Touya's answer.

"Iie . . ." Touya whispered, staring after him sadly, "I understand . . ." 

--------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To ---

Clow: Clow Reed!! [Sits in DrM's usual chair] konnichiwa, and welcome to the next instalment of There Lies Hope, I *hope* you are keeping up with all the info-dump-ness of this chapter!! Worthy of Nelvana, I say!! [looks around] you maybe wondering where DrM is. . . well, she's called a sickie, and so I'll be hosting today's show. . .

Eriol: What about me?! 

Clow: [All sarky like]Ooooh, mister 'I will survive'! What do you want?!

Eriol: Just because I am the only one who will definitely see the dawn at the end of this fic, doesn't mean you can taunt me!!

Sakura: And what about me?! I'm the title character and *I* don't have a guarantee that I will see the new dawn at the end!! 

DrM: [Drags self to show] Must . . . get to . . . fic . . . Mustn't let Clow and co spill . . . all the beans . . . must get . . .

Yue: [growls] What are you doing here?! You should be in bed, not typing up A/Ns!!

DrM: Must . . . ask . . . Readers, precious readers to R&R . . . and thank them for the *Fifty* Reviews . . . never expected There Lies Hope to do that well . . .

Yue: [picks DrM up] Okay, you've done that . . . now back to bed with thee!!

Clow: [sighs] My moment in the limelight stolen by DrM again . . . [sighs] Oh well, 'till next time!! Please R&R!!


	6. Old Habits, New Tricks

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

This is a Sequel to 'In This Tainted Soul . . .', which actually started out as this stories prequel . . . what can I say? I love writing!! Anyway, while it's not strictly need reading, since the first few chapters will be focus on establishing well . . . basically everything, it would still be nice if you go read up, especially if you want to know why Hei-ying is the way he is . . .

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Five: Old Habits, New Tricks__

_One Month later . . ._

Ruby chuckled as Touya sank to the ground panting; he looked up at his spell-casting teacher. "For someone . . . who spends their days playing videogames . . ."

"It's hard I know," Keroberos snorted, "But you must master the basics . . . let's try it again."

Touya pushed himself to his feet; he was astounded at how hard this was. He was a fit man, very, very athletic but still . . . only four hours had passed today and they had only been tackling the most basic of basic magic. He looked at Eriol who was taking the class with him, the blue haired boy smiled encouragingly, "You will become quickly conditioned to it, I assume you . . ."

"Remember Clow's training? Yes . . . will I have to go through all of that?"

"Of course not . . ." Keroberos snorted again, "With my Keroberos' quick and painless guide to being a magician, we can certainly get it over and done with soon!"

Spinel rolled his eyes, as Ruby helped Touya, she laughed, "Don't worry . . . soon you will be able to depend on your staff to do most of the technical stuff . . ."

"But it is always advisable to be clear with the details first . . ." Spinel called cautiously, he turned into his cat form and stood in front of Touya, "Now." He growled and began to call on his strength, "Again!"

Touya braced himself as Spinel bared his fangs, the midnight blue panther drew in a deep breath, Touya held up his hand. "I command thee to---" He rolled out of the way as Spinel blew his Ruby attack at him. "Damnit!"

"You must be faster than that Kinomoto-san!" He cursed himself as Syaoran shouted, "Get up!"

Touya rolled on to his feet, and raised his hand to deal with Spinel. The panther growled and sucked in another breath. Touya's eyes widened as he felt Ruby move behind him, he spun quickly, "How can I deal with them at the same time?!"

Time felt like it slowed, as Touya glanced at Eriol. The blue haired boy was sat beside Syaoran, //You are letting your guard down . . . Concentrate, when you are clear of mind . . . then you can deal with whatever forces threaten you.// Touya blinked as he saw a woman's image overlay Eriol. Clow's mother. She had given him this very same lesson almost six hundred years ago . . .

Touya blinked as time resume, he dropped his hand, and closed his eyes. Ruby was his first threat, Spinel's growling gave away that he was just bluffing his attack at the same time. Touya jumped up, managing to land a glancing kick blow to Ruby's head. Mindful that Spinel was still behind him, he ducked as Ruby came at him for hand-to-hand combat. Holding his guard up, Touya threw a look at Spinel, keeping the panther's position in his mind at all times. He blocked a sweeping punch from Ruby, and delivered a swift kick to her stomach. She hit the wall quite hard, and Touya managed to catch a glimpse of Syaoran's face, the Chinese boy nodded and made a little mark to his book. Even without looking up, the little wolf barked, "Kinomoto-san, you will pay attention; in battle there will be no chance to observe your progress!"

Touya growled slightly as Ruby stood suddenly pushed herself up, she drew back her hand to throw her Ruby shard attack at him. He raised his hand as Ruby rushed to him, "Sleep . . ."

Her eyes crossed suddenly, and she fell instantly, he turned to Spinel Sun, "Return to your false form . . ." An ice blue magic circle drew itself around his feet, Spinel froze in the air, fighting hard against the command. Touya stared at him calmly, and raised his hand, "I command thee to sleep . . ."

Spinel's eyes closed, and the panther fought for a few more seconds before falling to the ground. Touya smiled as he looked at the two. He smirked as he turned quickly, "Sleep!" 

Keroberos smiled before he too fell unconscious. Eriol clapped, "Well done!!"

"That third surprise attack always got me . . ." Syaoran smiled gruffly, "Well done, not bad for your second week of training . . ." He stood and put his sword on the wall, he was wearing his winter uniform. It was his tradition Li clan robes but since the battle with the void card, Syaoran had taken Tomoyo's hand made costume for his summer uniform, and his more traditional robes for his winter. He nodded to Touya, "Come now . . . half an hour's meditation."

Touya sighed and sank to the ground as Eriol woke each of the guardians up, "Why must I do this?"

Syaoran opened an eye, "Back straight. Inhale. Exhale."

Sakura smiled as she watched the small group, she looked up at The Shield card as it held the storm at bay so the training could be taken outside. The winter was slowly changing into spring, but still the weather put up a fight. She looked at Tomoyo as she filmed the training session; the purple haired girl shivered slightly, "Daijobu?" 

"Hai!" Tomoyo shivered again, and pulled her cloak around her tighter, "It's very cool out here . . ."

Sakura nodded, "I know . . ." She pulled out the Firey card, "I would use my magic to make it warmer however Syaoran-kun prefers that Oniichan is not pampered."

"He is a strict teacher," Tomoyo smiled at her friend, "But he is a kind person."

Sakura laughed, "He is very helpful . . ." She looked at her watch; it was still the same one that Yukito had given her some five years ago. She smiled and stood, "I must start dinner . . . I'll be back soon."

Touya breath evened out, and Syaoran sank into a comfortable routine, his commands almost as soft as a whisper.

"Inhale . . . exhale . . ." 

Eriol quietly sat besides them, and crossed his legs; he closed his eyes and cleared his mind of everything easily. He began to reach out with his senses; Tomoyo was sitting on the balcony of Fujitaka's former room, watching the training. Syaoran who was in overall charge of the training had insisted that it be a traditional formal session, with the only exception of Ruby Moon. He had grudgingly agreed to this because since finding out about Touya, Yue had been in scarce appearance. The Moon angel would only appear when called by Sakura or Keroberos. 

He was thinking, thinking about what this meant and, as Keroberos advised, it was best to allow this to be. He smiled as he turned his attention back to the meditating group. Ruby fidgeted, she had never liked meditation and often fought giggles more than concentrating on the main goal of clearing her mind.

"Inhale." Syaoran commanded softly, "Exhale."

Syaoran, Eriol noted with great pleasure, was an excellent instructor. He was a black belt in many of his chosen arts, and being the clan head, was very capable of teaching others. Eriol was pleased to bow to him when it came to Touya's training over the last few days. Syaoran's aura was calm and utterly self possessed, but he frowned slightly, "Hiirawagizawa-san. Concentrate on your own aura. Inhale. Exhale."

Eriol smiled and retreated his probing, and turned it on his soul's new outlet. Touya had taken to the training with some apprehension, while understanding that he had to practice this gift, he wasn't so eager to leave Yue alone. He wanted to deal with everyone first, ensure that they understood, and then begin to become a trained master. Eriol smiled as he turned his attention on Touya's aura, it was still a little chaotic. Touya's own worries about Yue, and Clow's feelings were distracting him a little, Eriol directed some of his magic towards Touya again, as he had done during the training session, //Concentrate . . .//

"Ruby Moon. Please calm yourself." Syaoran sighed, "Inhale, fill yourself with calm, Ruby Moon . . . and exhale, rid yourself of all chaos." 

"I'm trying to . . ." Eriol smiled as he imagined Ruby's face, contorted and trying to stay straight. 

"Perhaps this exercise is too easy for you, cousin . . ." Keroberos taunted quietly, "Empting your mind and all."

There was a loud snort as Kero's comment broke Spinel's concentration, Syaoran frowned, "Guardians . . ." He said warningly. "Mediation will be extended to an hour."

Sakura paused as she stepped down the stairs, the door just shut and someone walked in quickly. She peered around the corner just in time to see Yue transform in. He looked pale and very tired, and didn't seem aware that she was there; he knelt down and started to check the grocery bags. He sighed as he picked up a half eaten apple and started to chew on it absently. Sakura blinked, "Yue?"

Yue's wings extended suddenly as if he was going to transform, then he seemed to remember himself. He glanced at her, chewing slowly, and swallowed. "Mistress Sakura?"

"I do not want that title, Yue," She frowned slightly, "Pease? I want to be a friend to you."

Yue nodded and stooped to pick up the grocery bags, "We went shopping . . ." He bit into the apple again, "It's very cold out . . ."

Sakura followed the angel as he moved into the kitchen. "Yue?"

"Hai?" Yue started to unpack the bag, he let his fingers hover over the bag of apples again, selecting a ripe green fruit. He sank his teeth into it; it was only the silence of his mistress that made him turn to find her looking at him strangely. "Nani?" He asked around a mouthful of apple.

"You are –--"

They turned as Keroberos padded in muttering to himself darkly, he looked up, "Ohayo little. . ." He slowed to a stop, ". . . one. . .?"

"Ohayo 'Niichan . . ." Yue took another bite out of his apple and turned back to his unpacking, "Expelled from the lesson again?"

"Yue . . . you're eating . . ."

"No, I'm not . . . I don't eat . . ." Yue bit another large chunk out of the apple, "You must be seeing double . . ." He looked up, and waved the apple absently, "Yukito was eating just before we switched."

"Yue . . . you are eating . . ." Sakura walked up to him and held his arm up, "See?"

Yue's chewing slowed as he stared at the hand, "This is Yukito's apple . . ."

"No, it's your second . . . you finished the first."

Yue looked at her, and felt around his mouth with his tongue. His catlike eyes widened with horror as he opened his mouth and let the chewed apple flesh drop into his free hand as if it tasted vilely. He stared at it, trying to connect the idea that it had been in his mouth. "Oniichan?!

Kero frowned, "I haven't seen you . . . eat an apple since . . ." He frowned, "It's such an old habit . . . why would you . . .?"

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura looked from the lion to the angel, Yue seemed a little disturbed by the apple pulp in his hand.

"I didn't . . ." Yue stared at Kero, seeking assurances and finding none, "I didn't chose this . . ."

The lion reversed himself slightly, and turned to head out the door. "Clow used to say that he'd find himself eating something with no memory of choosing it . . . sometimes because something was wrong and he wasn't consciously aware of it yet . . ." He stepped back to mediation circle, "Perhaps . . ."

Touya opened his eyes slowly, Ruby had gone silent. In fact so had Syaoran, the Chinese boy was no longer speaking . . . he looked around; suddenly aware he wasn't outside anymore. He scrambled to his feet, and pulled at his clothes. The loose training slacks and shirt were gone; he wore magician's robes. They were so similar to Clow's except--- he gasped as his sight was suddenly filled with a dozen images all at once, _Yue's loose hair fall back onto a pillow as he came down from his clim_—screaming as she beat her tiny gloved fists on the glass, begging for someone to stop his--_betrayed as Sakura plunged his own sword into hi_—Tears streaming down her face as she screamed revenge for her dead—_eros shaking his head as he begged for Yue's_—kito stumbling backwards begging he stay away from hi—_rror card reach for the safety of her mistress' arms as she_—ddish orange eye rolled as a tiny bloodied tongue licked up the last drops of—_amera clattered out of her hand as Tomoyo fell, Eriol ran forward reaching for_—Meilin's life see—_He wa_—they had lo—_the black and gold sta_—Mystra_Sau_Yue_Tomo_Eriol_Clo_Sya_Yul_Saku_Yuki_Tomodac--Touya clutched his head, the vision's were getting out of controls, "Too much. . ." He gasped, "It's all too much. . ."

"You have let your guard down!" Touya went sprawling as someone kicked his head viciously, "How dare you live my life so piteously!" Touya felt kick after kick connect painfully with his body, he rolled as best he could, and drew himself to his feet. 

Clow Reed glowered at him dangerously, his eyes . . . Touya stumbled back a bit, Clow's eyes . . . even the whites were as black as the night . . .

Clow's staff came forth and his magic circle shimmered into life . . . glowing first gold, then a deep purple . . . "Sword . . ." Clow ordered emotionlessly. The magician stepped forward, "You are living . . . I am dying . . . I intend to restore this balance to it's correct way."

Touya stared with open mouth shook, as Clow suddenly came rushing at him . . . sword poised in the air . . .

_"To-ya!" Yue . . . Yukito . . . someone called out his name, "How could you . . ." Anger, fear, hate . . . "HOW COULD YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?!"_

"Oniichan? Oniichan, wake up . . ."

Her brother's eyelids fluttered as he neared consciousness . . . Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at Eriol. Tomoyo held his hand patiently, dipping a cool cloth into the water. Syaoran nodded, to Sakura as she passed him her brother's water bowl, he quickly stepped into the kitchen to refresh the already warming water. Sakura turned her attention back on to Eriol, as he breathed in deeply. The pair had both passed out as they were meditating . . . no one noticed anything was wrong until after Syaoran realised Eriol's and Touya's breathing was far too synchronised to be natural. 

Eriol groaned slightly and rolled onto his front, staring at Tomoyo's lap before murmuring softly, "Doushite?"

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo murmured quietly, "Daijobu?"

Ruby supported her master quietly as he struggled to sit up, Spinel quickly and carefully lifting the young magician's spectacles off the ground, and placing them gently in Tomoyo's hand. He nuzzled his master's arm slightly as Eriol leant to the side. "Master Eriol?"

Eriol stared at the same point; he didn't look like he was fully there. Tomoyo pressed the cloth against his forehead; his cheeks and lifting his chin slightly; she pressed the calm cool cloth against his throat. "Eriol-kun . . .?"

Yue and Keroberos sat with Sakura as she patted her brother's hand gently; he was falling into a light sleep. Keroberos shook his head, the two had had visions . . . he remember the visions Clow used to have, early in his lifetime. He could remember as a kitten the fear he felt when he witness Clow's first vision. One second the magician was laughing gently, the next . . . he was sprawled out on the floor, Keroberos had thought he was dead until he had jumped on the his creator's chest and felt the steady rise and fall of the man's lungs. He glanced up at Yue, to see if the angel was recollecting his first encounter of Clow's visions. The angel stared at Touya impassively, quiet as he waited for Touya to wake. 

Keroberos shook his head and padded over to Spinel and Ruby, the two had obviously never experienced the vision process before, //Eriol must have been powerful enough and retained enough of Clow's memories to be able to stave off the unconsciousness// Keroberos sighed and ran his head under Spinel's chin, "Daijobu?"

Spinel frowned, "What is this?"

"It's called a vision . . ." Yue said quietly, he walked over and placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder, he bent over a bit and pulled up Eriol's chin. He was still staring into nothingness, Yue sighed and straightened, "They will be fine . . ."

"When?" Ruby fought back her tears as she pulled her master closer, she was so worried about him. Usually when he had his visions he would just fall quiet for a few seconds, then blinked and smile. Yue sighed and glanced at Keroberos, the lion nudged Spinel slightly and sat closer to Eriol. He leant forward; Eriol's face was still blank. 

"Whatever they have seen it must have been very powerful if it was enough to stun them like this . . ." He looked up at Yue, "I think Eriol will be fine, and Touya will need sleep . . ."

Tomoyo stroked the lion's ears gently, "When will Eriol come out of this daze?"

"Yue . . ." Kero asked quietly, "Put your hand in front of his face, not too close . . . just enough so he can see it clearly, then direct a little bit of magic to your hand . . ."

Keroberos shuffled out of the way as Yue knelt down, and leant closer to Eriol, he paused, "How do you know this?"

Kero ignored him, "Direct only a small amount of energy there, just enough to cause a slightly glow but don't form anything . . ."

Yue did as he was told, and soon his hand glowed slightly. Eriol's eyes shifted slightly to focus on the hand, as Yue began to wave it back and forth. Keroberos turned into his smaller form and fluttered up, "Eriol-kun . . . listen to me now . . . follow the magic . . . follow Yue . . ." 

Yue moved his hand and a few seconds later, Eriol's head moved into the same direction. Kero nodded, "Hai . . . do this with him until he can follow your hand . . . Spinel?" Spinel instantly transformed into his other form and fluttered up to Kero, Kero nodded and motioned Eriol, "When he starts to anticipate Yue's movements, start telling him to wake up . . ."

A few hours later, Tomoyo handed Eriol a cup of tea and knelt at his side. She watched him as he sipped at the tea slowly; he stared at Touya quietly, musing. She looked around, Ruby and Spinel, emotionally worn out, had fallen asleep against each other. Keroberos lay on the floor, and Yue simply knelt on one knee. Even though both had their eyes closed, it was almost impossible to tell if they were asleep or simply resting. 

"They're asleep . . ." Eriol murmured, Tomoyo turned her head and found Eriol smiling gently at her. "That's what you were wondering, wasn't it?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine . . ." he sat back, and patted the sofa beside him, "Sit with me please?"

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran as he held monitor over Touya; Sakura rested her head on the small of Kero's back. Syaoran looked over at Eriol, and nodded, "Daijobu?"

Eriol nodded, "Hai . . . Touya?"

"Sleeping . . ." Syaoran glanced at Touya; the dark haired boy had fallen into a deeper sleep now. Four hours had past, and only about an hour ago did Eriol show any signs of coming back to awareness. He looked back at Eriol, "What did you see?"

Eriol shook his head, silently bidding Syaoran for time to process what he had seen, the little wolf understood, and went back to his watching. Eriol turned his attention back onto Tomoyo as she picked up her sewing again, "I asked you to join me . . ." Eriol said quietly, he raised his hand and stroked her head, "Please?"

Tomoyo raised her head slightly; gently shaking his fingers out of her violet locks, she smiled at him teasingly. "Only if you stop petting me like a cat . . ."

Eriol chuckled quietly, "It is merely a habit of mine, you are sitting where Spinel-kun usually sits with me . . ." He leant forward and whispered quickly, "And it's quite disconcerting . . . please, sit with me . . ."

Across the street, he stared at the small house on the corner. He sighed and drew his scaled wings around his body tighter, even his magic couldn't keep the cold out. The curtains shone with warm light as the snow fell lightly from the night's sky. He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Keroberos and Yue were both there . . . as were Clow Reed's cards . . . except . . .

"They have a new master now . . ." He whispered quietly to himself, he felt around for the new master, the Cardcaptor he would have known if he hadn't been sealed away. There, near Keroberos . . . the Cardcaptor was utterly calm and contented as she stayed close to her Sun guardian. He shivered with a realisation that had nothing to do with the cold. Her power was of the stars . . . his former source of power. He looked up and stared at the stars, his new mistress, while rebuilding his powers, gave him the Moon as his source of power . . . also as a cruel joke. 

The Moon was a calming influence . . . and the source of power for his most hated of brothers, Yue. He growled quietly to himself, a long time ago . . . always such a long time ago . . . his head fell forward as he stared at the window, almost wishing Yue to feel his hidden presence and to see him. His pale lips moved without meaning to, his voice low and solemn, "Moonbeam . . . come and play with me . . ." 

Yue's eyes slid open.

Someone was calling him . . . he stood and looked around.

Sakura lifted her head as her Moon guardian's long hair tickled her, "Yue?" The angel stared at her, and then shook his head; he looked at Touya, then back at Tomoyo. He shook his head slowly; as if ruling her out of his thoughts, he looked at Eriol. The reincarnation was asleep again, head in Tomoyo's lap as she sewed slowly. She looked up and met Yue's gaze, "Nan desu ka?"

Yue blinked slowly and glanced at Ruby and Spinel, who both slept on. "Who said Moonbeam?"

Sakura yawned and blinked, "No one . . ."

Kero's eyes slid open instantly, "Why do you ask?"

Yue dropped to his knees instantly, he leant close to Kero's head as it rested on his paws, "Did you say---?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I heard it . . ." 

"You were dreaming." Kero's eyes slid shut again, and the lion quickly resumed the appearance of sleep. Yue blinked at the blunt answer, but joined his brother quickly. Sakura stared at her guardians, wondering what had just happened, and why Yue was so docile, usually he and Keroberos rarely showed the true nature of their relationship, Kero simply didn't like the idea of having to be an overbearing Oniichan to Yue, and Yue didn't seem to be the type to want to be under Keroberos. She sighed and was about to go back to sleep when she remembered something, "Yue?"

Yue's catlike eyes slid open, as he tilted his head towards her. A movement out of the corner of her eye told her that Keroberos had moved his head slightly so he could listen as well; she smiled and petted him. "Yue-kun?" Yue nodded, as she looked up at him, "Kero said that Clow ate when something was wrong . . ."

"He said that Clow used to eat something and not be aware of it when he was unaware that something was wrong."

Sakura nodded, "That's what I mean . . . before Oniichan and Eriol fell into their visions you were eating without knowing it . . ." She frowned slightly, "Is there something wrong and we can't sense it yet?" 

Yue sighed quietly, "Mistr--- Sakura-sama, I don't know . . ." He frowned, "If that logic is true then why was I the only one . . .?"

"Perhaps because you are more sensitive to whatever's on it's way . . ." Yue and Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, the girl was still sewing. She glanced at them, and bit off her thread, "It's like cows . . . cows lie down, when they sense a rainstorm coming because it's easier for them in some way to get wet like that . . ." She paused again, and fiddled with Eriol's hair absently, "Or maybe . . . Yue's eating is like---"

There was a small intake of breath as Eriol woke from his light sleep, "Yue was eating?" Yue looked at him and nodded, Eriol sat up and walked over to the angel. He knelt and pressed his hand against the pale cheeks, the young reincarnation of Clow looked delighted, "How long have you been eating? What have you been eating?" Eriol stood, excitement over riding any exhaustion he felt, "Are you hungry now?"

Yue looked down, "I have no memory of actually eating . . . I do not believe it was consciously or voluntary . . ."

Sakura touched Eriol's shoulder as he sank back down again; he looked slightly disappointed. "He was eating an apple . . . in the kitchen just before you and Oniichan fell into your visions . . ." Eriol smiled slightly, as she continued, "He seemed to be utterly unaware he was doing it . . ."

"A green apple?"

"Hai . . . just like the ones from our garden . . ." Kero murmured, "That's probably why . . ."

Yue looked down at his brother, "I didn't know we had an orchard . . ."

Kero lifted his head and pushed himself up, he looked at Yue very seriously, "They died . . . a winter or two after you were created."

The angel's eyes blanked slightly, "I don't remember."

"I know." Kero lay back down again, "It's nothing important."

Yue sighed; knowing he would get nothing more from Keroberos, he looked at Eriol. "We had an orchard?"

Eriol smiled slightly and brushed his fingers over Yue's lips slowly, "You used to play there . . . steal my apples . . ." His eyes crimped, "Don't remember . . ." He nodded, "Sleep now . . ."

Yue watched as the blue haired boy stood, and pulled off his glasses. The boy rubbed his eyes tiredly, and went back to Tomoyo. Keroberos went back to sleep, and Sakura and Yue looked at each other. Sakura glanced at Syaoran who had listened to the scene with interest, she smiled, "Syaoran-kun? Tea?" 

He nodded, "Please."

Sakura got up, and paused at the doorway, "Yue? Please accompany me?"

He smirked as he felt Yue hesitate, the younger angel looked for him briefly, almost sensing him. He closed his eyes, knowing Yue couldn't feel anything. "Come out and play with me, Moonbeam . . ."

Yue stopped in the corridor, "Mistress?"

Sakura paused in the kitchen doorway, "Shan't answer you if you call me mistress!" She called back teasingly.

Yue smiled slightly, "Sakura-sama?"

"Iie!"

"Sakura-san . . .?"

He fought a laugh as she poked her head around the doorway, "Warmer . . ."

The Jade eye narrowed, pale lips moved soundlessly, "Moonbeam . . ."

"I will return shortly . . ." Yue murmured as he backed down the corridor, he stared dully as turned and strode down the corridor. Sakura blinked as Yue transformed into Yukito mid-stride.

Yukito wrapped his arms around himself, and looked around. The street was empty, simply empty. The snow covered the streets; Yukito shivered again, and started to turn back to the house.

"Sumimasen?"

Yuki jumped and spun to find a tall boy standing behind him, "Uh . . . hai?" He looked around quickly; he hadn't seen the boy coming from anywhere. The boy wasn't much taller than himself; his hair was slightly longer and more orderly, pulled back into a loose ponytail slung over his shoulder gently. Yukito felt some amusement as Yue murmured quietly, //Just like Clow's//. His clothes were strict and traditional, a sharp neat white shirt and a deep jade green waist coat, a silver pocket watch slung from one pocket to the other, he had sharply creased black trousers, and a jacket cut in the same style. His floor length overcoat swished quietly as he moved closer. He pulled out a light green handkerchief and wiped a small monocle before fixing it over his right eye. Yukito blinked, even in the dim street light, the boy had bright jade green eyes, they matched his waistcoat. He stepped forward, holding forward his hand encased in a black leather glove, "Hajimemashite."

Yukito blinked at the formalness of the greeting and shook the hand, "Konbanwa . . ." He paused and frowned, "Have we met before?"

"Yes . . ." The gentleman smirked and quickly grabbed Yukito's shoulders, the snow rabbit's eyes widened suddenly as he felt the strange-eyed boy push his tongue into his mouth. He started to resist, trying to push him off, when, just as soon as it had begun, the harsh embrace ended. The boy stepped back and smiled at Yukito, his gaze slightly manic, "I missed you so much, snowy one . . ." The jade eyes slid as he fingered his lips, licking the black gloved fingers. "Mmmm . . ." He hummed, "You're just as sweet as the day I left you, youngest brother."

"Nani?!"

The boy stepped forward again, "I could kill you right now if I wanted to, and I do . . ." The dark haired boy's eyes narrowed, "I've been lusting for your blood . . ." He raised his hand to stroke Yukito's cheek, "But I think it will be nicer if you feel some of my pain first . . ." Yukito gasped as he saw a slight green glow emanating from the black-gloved hand. "Forget me . . . for now, snowy one . . . forget me completely . . ." 

"How are you feeling?" The question was soft from a voice he was more used to hearing in loud, barked tones.

Touya groaned as he opened his eyes, Syaoran smiled slightly as he helped the taller boy up, "How long have I been . . .?"

"Just under five hours." Syaoran pushed some pillows behind his back, "Do you understand what happened?"

Touya looked at him briefly, the Chinese boy, still quiet, was still asking him to learn from his experience. "I had a vision . . . although . . ." He winced as he held his head, "I don't remember . . ."

"That's to be expected." Touya looked up, Eriol still lay as if asleep. A lavender-grey eye opened slightly, "This kind of vision is much more powerful that any other . . . these are important, really important . . . the details will come back later . . ."

"What use is it to us then?"

Syaoran chuckled, "You are supposed to use the feelings of déjà vu to guide your actions . . . or even determine them . . ."

Touya sighed, and looked around. Sakura sat on the armrest, her small feet just touching his; she smiled with relief. "Oniichan . . . Daijobu?"

He nodded, and looked to Ruby and Spinel, "Are they all right?"

Keroberos snorted, "It's their first visions as well . . ." 

"Nani?"

Tomoyo chuckled, "It's the first time they have witness a vision of this magnitude . . ." She brushed her thumb over Eriol's lips, as he slumbered quietly. "Both of you have been drifting in and out of sleep . . ." 

Touya smiled as he watched Eriol sleep, he doubted Eriol's sudden tiredness had anything to do with his vision, more likely a need to have a good reason to remain in her lap. It was evidently so late that all would be sleeping over once again at the Kinomoto house. Like the others, Eriol and his guardians returned to their homes every night, but since Touya's magic was so great, they returned every day to keep up his training. 

The days spent either training in the park, or in the back garden were well spent, and the evenings were full of camaraderie as Eriol taught Touya how to read Clow's memories better. Syaoran taught him basic spells, the rules and laws of magic, as he had Sakura. Keroberos was teaching him management of magical creations and beings. Spinel and Ruby were not only willing helpers, but also Ruby taught Touya how to hide his aura better, and Spinel taught him patience and how to read the old spells and the magic language. Sakura was helping as well, just as Eriol did, she would practice with her brother afterwards, often doing the same exercises to show him what they meant. 

He looked at Tomoyo as she continued to sew. Her presence was invaluable, as she took care of the less magical aspects of life, she fixed every minor injury, every rip or tear. Touya smiled as he found Eriol more than once leaning in the doorway watching her as she cooked or sewed, helping her with minor tasks. She made sure anyone too tired, especially Sakura, slept, made sure there was a meal prepared and that someone went to buy groceries. This was usually Yukito, as Yue refused to appear. He frowned, and wondered where the snow rabbit and the Moon angel were . . .

"Where's Yukito?"

Sakura blinked, "He went out briefly . . . I ---"

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" A strange voice called out, Sakura started and instantly pulled out her key.

"TIME!" 

Keroberos instantly transformed, and flew over to his cousins to wake them. Spinel transformed quickly, followed by Ruby, the Moon girl nodded quickly to Sakura, "Time release!"

Sakura twirled her staff quickly, and caught the card. She looked around quickly before opening the living room door. A tall boy looked down at her as he quickly paced in, "Gomen nasai!" He carried Yukito's unconscious body over to Touya's couch; "I was passing when I saw this boy sleeping on your doorstep!"

Touya moved out of the way, stumbling slightly. Nakuru caught him, holding his elbows gently. She looked at the black-coated boy as he lay Yukito down to rest. He quickly put a pillow securely under Yukito's head and brushed some of his hair away from his forehead. He quickly removed his black gloves and pressed the back of his hand against Yuki's forehead, "He's slightly warm . . ." He stood and turned, "But I think he's fine . . ." He ran a hand through his long dark hair quickly, and stuck out his hand.

"Hajimemashite . . ." He smiled as Touya took his hand and shook it slowly, "Watashi wa Tomodachi Yukito desu."

-----------------------------------

And Now It's Time For Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

[Hitchcock-ian styling Psycho music]

DrM: EEEEEeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk!!! Who could this Tomodachi guy be?!

Clow: [really bored] I hate it when you're sick . . . you always get carried away . . . [looks at readers] and you! I blame you lot for her hyper-ness too!! 65 reviews so quickly . . . for shame . . . you're inflating her head!!

DrM: Clow, you're mean! [To readers] but you lot aren't!! Thank you!! You don't know what it means to me, to be told my story doesn't suck!! [Hugs everyone] thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!!

Kaho: I think you owe someone an apology . . . [Taps foot expectantly]

DrM: oh, yeah . . . ahem, [pulls up list] Kawaii-cherrychan . . . hi, erm, about the whole KTS . . . [holds up hand] I'm afraid I'm a complete ExT-er, much as I like Kaho, 'specially with the whole blowy-hair-y effect thing she's got going, I really can't help ExT-ing this whole fic, I warn you now, that ExT will be a heavy part of this fic, but not over-ridding, more focusing on YxTxY . . . mmmm. . . Touya. . . 

Kaho: You killed me!

Kyle: You Bastard!

Cartman and DrM: [whacks both Kyle and Kaho] You Will Respect My Authoritaaaaaay!!

DrM: To Clow'd9, thank you very much for all your reviews not only here, but on all my other fics! As a fellow brit, I commend her to all of ye, AND because her fic, 'A Humanising Influence' is so good, I simply must insist everyone goes and reads, I'm serious people, go, go. . . *later* and R&R!! [Pauses] which reminds me, Moon Mistress, who also has a very good fic out, and it's her first, people, go support a fellow writer, MM – your reviews rock, and Eriol has this to say in return. . . Eriol?

Eriol: why don't you love me, MM? [big ol' watery eyes] I love you. . . [holds arms out like Barney, and starts swaying] Group Hug MM!! [DrM kicks him]

DrM: Eriol! Stop scaring people!! Okay, let's see, Dark Ice Angel, [rubs back of head] whoa there, D.I. Angel, quit guessing me story lining there!! [Giggles] or am I being far to obvious again. . . hmm. . . [Glances at story] I think I may need to change a few things . . . [grins] here's another person, who must be read, go read Full Moon, and DEMAND AN UPDATE DAMNIT!!! [breathes] sorry. . . but I really like the fic. . . which, again reminds me, Saiai Johji, is another person, she writes brill TxY, I love it, and I think everyone should read up on the fics as well!! [grins] Saiai says I have a talent, [blushes] thank you. 

Clow: [threatens to slap her upside the head if she starts giggling again]

DrM: ahem. . . [eyes Clow evilly] to cheese and aznwhacko I say, your reviews rock. They are simple, and straight to the point, and really uplifting after a hard day! To mz anmanjiko, I won't be abandoning this fic, not until the end, don't worry, if I don't update for a few days it's because I've come across a plot hole, or. . . [hangs head] I get lazy . . . 

Yuki: for shame. . .

DrM: Forsaken Tenshi, I'm glad you're eager to read what's up next, and thank you, I do try to think of something I've never read before and put it up!! [giggles] silvertoekee, this is what's next! Thank you for noticing Touya's robes. . . [Growls and glares at Touya, who's still preening in front of the mirror, rolls eyes and continues] yes indeed, The Ravens Mark, poor, poor, Yue . . . not a single memory about Hei--- [Clow kicks DrM under the table] Ow!

Yue: what?

DrM: [scowls at Clow] nothing . . . [shrugs] Saurian wants to say a few words . . . dragon?

Saurian: Why doesn't anyone love me? I'm a dragon, everyone loves dragons . . . I mean look at me, aren't I adorable . . . why does everyone, D.I.Angel, French-fille and The Ravens Mark want me dead? I'm so nice and loveable . . .

DrM: [eye twitches] Well, putting that scary idea out of my head . . . Bluegoo, [yet another fellow brit to read up on] thank you!! And French-fille, your observations are quite right, but I've been trying to tread the line of making the fic too short and making it too long, sometimes some things which could be explained in a single conversation is done so, I doubt it'll happen again though. And finally, FlameSolo . . . [dips head gratefully] thank you.

Clow: was that possibly the longest A/N ever written? I think So!! 

DrM: what? These people are kind enough to help me get to 65 reviews, and I'm not even half way through the fic! I just think it's incredible, and I still can't get over it! [Turns to readers] thank you very, very much. You really make this sick – as in ill! [Glares at Clow, who's failing to hide a straight jacket very badly] – sick little brit very happy. 


	7. Nightly Musings

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Six: Nightly Musings

Touya watched with some amusement as Tomodachi picked up Keroberos. The guardian was frozen, pretending that he was a stuffed toy; Tomodachi turned him upside down and peered at the small yellow bear with some interest. He frowned slightly as Tomodachi started to poke and prod the guardian, almost as if he was testing Kero as a judge would at a dog show. He ran a finger over the wings gently, testing the feathers; he lifted Keroberos' jaw, and nodded to himself. He tilted his head, and peered at Spinel sun, "They are interesting . . . stuffed toys . . ." Touya hid a smirk as Kero's back straightened imperceptibly, Tomodachi set Keroberos down and turned to Touya, "Are they yours?"

He smiled, "No . . . My sister's is the gold, and her friend owns the blue . . ."

"Your sister?" Tomodachi pointed at the wall, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol having gone into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the night, "That little girl?"

"She's not so little . . ." Touya murmured, he stood and picked up Keroberos and Spinel by the scruff of their necks, "Excuse me a moment . . . Would you like some tea?"

"Please . . . Weak if you will, I have little tolerance for caffeine," Tomodachi smiled charmingly, "Kinomoto-san."

Touya smiled as he walked into the corridor and let the two go, "Go upstairs, out of the way . . ." He whispered to them both, Kero nodded, and tapped Spinel. The two flew up as quickly as they could; Touya smiled and shook his head, walking away to the kitchen.

As Touya stepped out of the room, Tomodachi smiled and paced over to Yukito. The snow rabbit was still sleeping deeply, still affected by the small spell. He knelt by Yukito's side, smiling as he brushed the dapple grey hair away, the others . . . despite their advanced magic . . . couldn't sense anything from him. His mistress' spell was perfect in everyway. He looked up as he felt the other moon guardian come towards the room, she pushed her head in quietly, he smiled at her, "Konbanwa . . . Ano . . ." He paused as if he had forgotten her name, "Akizuki-san?"

Nakuru nodded and moved closer, she narrowed her eyes as he looked away from her. She could feel the moon in him, he had some sort of magic but . . . somehow, he was managing to . . . 

"You're wondering why I am of the moon?"

Nakuru nodded, and sat beside Yukito's side, slipping her hand into his. She squeezed it slightly, wishing he would wake up. Tomodachi stood and moved away, he paused by the window and looked back at her, "My family have a long association with the moon . . . even though we practice western magic . . ." He smiled slightly, and looked out the window, "We have links with the eastern school of arts . . ."

"Who are 'we'?" Nakuru asked quietly, but looked down as she felt Yukito squeeze her hand, "Yukito?"

"Hai?" She looked up, and found Tomodachi looking at her, he smiled wanly, "Gomen . . . I thought you meant me . . . my first name is Yukito also . . ." He nodded to Yue's false form, "His name?"

"Tsukishiro Yukito . . ." She answered quietly, "Yukito was returning to consciousness."

Touya smiled, trying not to let Clow's annoyance slip through, Tomodachi Yukito was staring at him again. Yukito was in a light dose now, and Sakura was tending him. Tomodachi sank back in the armchair, running a pale finger over the cup's rim slowly, and even in the crowded room, he focused purely on Touya, his eyes occasionally flitting to Yukito. 

"So, you're from England?" Eriol piped up, sensing Clow's annoyance from Touya. 

"We recently returned to Japan . . ." Tomodachi laughed gently, "How could you tell?"

"The accent." Eriol smiled back, just as falsify as Touya was. "You say 'returned'?"

"Indeed, I lived most of my life in England, then about four years ago . . ." Tomodachi stared directly at Eriol, searching his eyes. Eriol held his expression still, as the green eyed boy continued just as flowingly, "My aunt, uprooted us and came here . . . which reminds me, Kinomoto-san . . . the name . . ." Tomodachi pressed two fingers against his temple, "Kinomoto . . . the name sounds familiar . . . there was a murder around these parts, wasn't there? . . . A Fujitaka Kino---"

"Kinomoto Fujitaka was our father." Touya straightened, his hand clamped tightly on Sakura's shoulder. 

"Ah . . ." Tomodachi lifted his hands in a surrender gesture, "Please forgive me, I have little or no tack, please accept my greatest sympathies . . ." 

"You have an excellent memory," Eriol observed quietly. "For a name of a murder four years ago."

Tomodachi smiled slightly, "The death happened to coincide with the death of someone I loved very dearly . . ." He glanced at Touya again, his finger brushing over the rim, "I loved him dearly . . . I felt like a part of me died with him."

"If you don't mind me asking . . ." Nakuru poured some more tea, she glanced at him, then at Eriol, she didn't trust this man, there was something planned about him, he knew them in some way, something she couldn't fathom, she looked back at Tomodachi before continuing quietly, "Who was he to you?"

"My mentor . . . He created me." Tomodachi smiled at her sudden tense look, "He created my imagination . . . He was my inspiration; I'm a bit of an actor." He settled his deep green eyes on Touya, who drew a quiet breath. "I always seem to be playing a part in everything I do."

"Really?" 

"Yes." Tomodachi was unblinking as he answered Touya's question, "Forgive me . . ." He smiled gently, "For my unforgivable rudeness, my staring at you, but you do bear a remarkable resemblance to him."

"Do I?" Touya asked quietly, he restrained himself from taking a step closer to Yukito. Tomodachi stood, and walked over slowly, his green eyes unsettlingly warm as the shorted man took Touya's hand. There was a quiet pause before he turned, to face the rest. "Forgive me . . . I must say I've imposed enough . . ." 

Sakura stood, glancing at her brother, before smiling at Tomodachi. "Iie, it's okay . . . we just weren't expecting company . . . please stay until Yukito-kun wakes, and then he can thank you properly."

Tomodachi blinked and stared at Sakura. For the first time that night, Nakuru noticed, Tomodachi looked as if he wasn't expecting that response.

Yukito smiled as he thanked Tomodachi again for his help, apologising profusely for his fainting on the doorstep. Tomodachi smiled politely, "Iie . . . it's all right . . . I am just glad I have been of service . . ." He paused and looked around the street, Yukito wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the cold. The rest had all said their goodbyes and had retreated into the warmth. Tomodachi pulled his black gloves taunt, "Yue . . ."

Yukito tensed, feeling Yue stir slightly at the sound of his name.

Tomodachi looked up into the night sky, "It's the Chinese word for moon . . ." He looked at Yukito, "It's so fascinating . . . it's often easy to see why some people would fall for the moon rather than the stars . . ."

Yukito frowned, "Nani?"

Tomodachi laughed slightly, "I love Yue . . ." Yuki's eyes widened as Tomodachi closed his eyes, and sighed, "Gomen nasai . . ." he chuckled, "My little obsession . . . the moon to me is an object of love and hate . . ."

Yukito felt Yue wince, "But you said your family . . ."

"Have this link with the moon . . . and the sun and the stars . . ." Tomodachi walked back to Yukito, and held his hands, "It doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that you are safe now . . ." The dark haired boy pulled Yukito towards him, "Demo . . ." He whispered into Yukito's pale ear, "I would sleep as much as I could if I were you . . ." He leant back and smiled, "You'll need ever drop of energy." 

Yukito blinked at him and was about to ask what he meant when Tomodachi leant forward and pressed his lips against Yukito's gently, the kiss was soft, barely a breath's caress. Yukito's eyes slid shut as a warm familiar feeling rolled over him; it was like being near Touya, or even Sakura and Keroberos . . . it was a kiss of magic.

Tomodachi broke the kiss just as Yukito leant in for more. He smiled gently, stroking Yuki's cheek slowly with his gloved hand, "Shall I see you later?"

"Iie . . . I mean, I'm . . . uh, I'm with. . ." Yukito shook his head, his common sense breaking through, "I'm . . . with Touya-kun . . ." 

"Ah . . . Tomodachi smiled again and walked away, he paused at the stone gate, "Perhaps I shall see you at school then . . .?"

It was all Yukito could do, but nod.

As soon as the door slid shut, Tomodachi Yukito smirked cruelly before being enveloped by black scaly wings. The being that stood in his place was silent as he flew back to his perch on a close building. Hei-ying felt a stab of pain in his heart as he realised that there was no star guardian with the child reincarnation, his eye narrowed, Clow had obviously prompted his reincarnation not to make the same mistake as-- //I am not a mistake!// Some hateful voice spat in his mind, he sighed and looked away. The hate filled voice had been goading his actions since he had performed his first murder. He tipped his head back and stared at the night sky, the snow drifted down around him softly. 

The snow behind him crunched quietly as his new mistress approached him, "Is that it?"

He turned to find her and his new brother staring at the small house, "Yes . . . There were others there . . . the Li clan head, the mistress of the cards, the other reincarnation . . . his guardians . . . and the magic, the cards, everything under that roof . . ."

"Pathetic . . ." She murmured, her black eyes staring at the warm home, "Simply pathetic . . ."

The autumn orange dragon coiled on her shoulder lifted his sinewy head and glared, "They are all there . . ." He hissed temptingly into her ear, "We could kill them now mistress . . . The balance would be restored . . ."

Once again they were stood here, Hei-ying reflected as he had four years ago. Staring at the house, tentative sensings, looking at what was there . . . Her eyes flickered to the side as she listened to the dragon, then back at the house, "No . . ." She murmured, she laughed gaily, "No Saurian, we . . . will watch them," Her voice dipped to a deadly whisper, "We will watch for their every weakness . . . every flaw, failing, disadvantage . . . every limitation . . . and then we will rip. Them. Out . . ." Her voice was dripping with a deep fury that had become her soul's pursuit, "And I . . . I, the *rightful* Clow Reed, will reclaim *my* cards!"

Hei-ying inclined his head slightly, "And my brothers?"

His mistress' lips curled in a cruel smile, "Do with Keroberos as you please . . . but I want Yue." She nodded and turned away; Hei-ying remained for a few seconds, staring at the small house before joining her. 

"Helpful as always, Snowy One . . ." He murmured quietly, "Helpful as always . . ."

He looked at the clock. "Midnight . . .?" Yukito murmured as he felt Yue quietly ask for control. They had come to some agreement over the years, Yue would ask for control, just like Yukito would as for control back. Yue breathed in slightly, and got up. Yukito's bed, Yukito's bedroom was Touya's old room. Touya had taken his father's after Yukito had moved in and, after a few nights when Sakura needed him, Yue requested a room for the two of them so when his mistress needed him, Yue could leave his bed without fear of disturbing anyone else. 

Yue rose silently, and looked around, when they had first moved in Yue had kept a tight control over Yuki, insisting that their room be as tidy and as orderly as their last home together had been. He smiled slightly as he picked up Yuki's first act of rebellion, it was to place a large white rabbit on their bed, he turned the rabbit over and placed it back on their bed. Sighing, he lifted his head, "Oniichan . . . Even if I was in Yukito's form, I would hear you . . ."

There was a sharp bright gold glow as Keroberos' large form came into existence. The lion bounced up onto Yue's bed as Yue folded his legs under him. They faced each other for a few moments, neither speaking much, Keroberos sighed and looked out the window, "Did you know you finished Yukito's apple and then started your own?"

Yue shook his head, "Iie. What can it mean, Oniichan?" He raised his hand and petted Keroberos, his voice taking on a softer, more childlike tone . . . Keroberos smiled slightly, it was slightly more adult than Yukito's . . . it was Yue's true voice. Not the harsh cold voice he scared Sakura with, not the charming little rabbit's voice he flirted with, it was Yue's real voice. The lion purred and leaned into the petting. "Little one . . ."

"Hai?"

"What have you been thinking about lately?"

The petting stopped, only for a second, but it was enough to make Kero open his eyes. Yue smiled slightly, "I have been thinking about what this means . . . Touya and Eriol are both Clow Reed re-born . . . but Sakura is our mistress . . . Eriol told me that he would not take us away from Sakura because he is not Clow Reed . . . Touya is Yukito's lover and I also feel—"

Kero held up a paw, "Whoa, whoa . . . Slow down, first let us deal with one fact at one time, little one . . . all right?" Yue nodded, Kero shuffled closer and leant against Yue as the moon angel wrapped around him, "Okay . . . First let us deal with Clow Reed. Clow Reed, as much as it hurts to know, is dead." 

"Demo Eriol—"

"Hai, hai. Eriol is Clow Reed reborn . . . demo, he is also Hiirawagizawa Eriol. Hai?" Yue sighed and closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he felt Keroberos' rumbling voice in his chest, "Next, Eriol cannot take us from Sakura because he is not Clow Reed. He is merely Clow Reed reborn as someone else . . . like . . . saving data in a memory cartage and using it on a different console."

Yue opened his eyes, "I am not familiar with that term . . ."

Keroberos chuckled, "I forget, little one, you do not play video games . . ." Yue rolled his eyes and nodded, Keroberos continued, "It's like . . . ano, do you remember Eriol pulling out one of Clow's note books?"

"Hai."

"Hmmm . . . it's like that, Eriol is merely reading from Clow's book. Understand?"

". . . No."

Keroberos started to laugh, "Why is it when you make all those seemingly deep metaphors about life and such things everyone stares at you in awe and when I say something like that I just get confusion . . ."

Spinel fluttered over to his sister's side, "Are you sleeping?"

"No." 

"Good . . ." Spinel turned into his larger form and lay himself down beside her, feeling her arms wrap about his form quickly, they two were silent as they dozed in the living room, alone. They had often slept like this, closer and warm. They had done this more when they came to Japan; uprooted suddenly, and brought to a country they had no practical knowledge about only the language and a few cultural tips. Spinel shuffled closer to his sister, feeling her breath upon his furry cheek, and smiled as he remember the night she realised she had first lost to Yue. She was almost inconsolable, convinced that she had failed The Master. They had comforted each other then, through a mere closeness, their true natural ways linked properly. 

It was called the yin-yang effect most commonly, opposites attract. Between most magical creatures like Spinel and Kero, Yue and Ruby, the yin-yang effect took place because one was of the sun, the other was of the moon. Basically, it translated to a feeling of . . . not quite love, not quite family respect, but something that not even The Master could put a name to. It was merely the yin-yang effect, Spinel and Ruby would be together forever, they could fight like cat and butterfly girl, but when the yin-yang effect took them, they'd feel the inexplicable need to be closer. 

Spinel looked up, the moon was full. He turned his eyes up to the ceiling, and wondered if Yue and Keroberos were feeling it too. Ruby yawned and rolled on to her back, her delicate wings disappearing in a sharp pink light. Spinel rested his head on her chest, and purred, "Oyasumi-nasai . . ." he smiled and purred deeper, wrapping his tail around her feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oyasumi-nasai Spinel-chan . . ."

Syaoran stared at the ceiling, pointedly trying to ignore the feeling of Sakura's fallen hand near his head. Turning his head slightly, he looked at Eriol, the blue haired boy was either asleep with his eyes open or . . .

A smile quirked Eriol's lip, "Would you like to go for a walk, descendant?" He sat up and motioned his glasses over. The wired rimmed spectacles flew into Eriol's hand as Syaoran stood, "Hai . . ."

Sakura opened her eyes as soon as she heard the door quietly shut, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

Tomoyo sat up, and blindly crawled towards her best friend, "Are you okay?"

"Hai!" Sakura reached out and grabbed her friend's hand as she held it out. Once again the brief question sprung up in her mind, how did they do that? How did they know where the other was? Kero had mentioned in passing that magic attracted magic, but Sakura never noticed any magic . . . she smiled as she tugged Tomoyo closer, //Then again . . . I'm not the most observant of people . . .//

"I'm glad Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun feel able to talk to each other . . ." Tomoyo chuckled, "It's nice to know that they are getting on better now . . ." 

"Me too . . ." Sakura held on to her friend in the darkness, the two girls curled around each other as they had done many times before, "I'm glad too . . ."

"I'm not entirely sure . . . nothing really sticks in my mind about the vision. I know I have seen something, I know there is something coming, but I . . ." 

Eriol folded one arm over the other and unconsciously mimicked Syaoran's posture. The two were stood on the roof, and it was three o'clock in the morning. Syaoran sighed and murmured a few quiet words. Eriol watched as his descendant practiced with his sword. It calmed him, the cold swish of the blade in the air, the utter concentration required. Eriol shook his head, neither he nor his former life had been particularly very liking of the sword training his mother and favourite uncle had forced on them. Eriol smiled and stepped into the air, his magic circle providing Syaoran with a little light. 

Syaoran growled as he felt Eriol bring a construct into existence behind him, he drove the sword into each target Eriol provided. He was aware Eriol was now sitting in the air, arms and legs crossed, occasionally moving to provide a faster and more challenging target for him to fight.

A half hour later, the constructs disappeared completely, Syaoran bowed quickly to his distant relative, and dropped to a knee. Eriol shivered slightly, as he watch Syaoran wash his face quickly with the fresh snow. Syaoran panted slightly and glanced at him, his chocolate brown eyes bright with his exercise. "What did you see?"

Eriol looked up, "I saw . . . Clow Reed. He was . . ." Eriol shook his head, "He was wrong though . . . it wasn't Clow Reed, merely something in his shape . . . it wanted to know why I was living this life while it was dying . . ." He tilted his head back and sank to crouch with Syaoran, "I saw all of us, but I am not sure . . . the information came too much too fast for me to comprehend . . . all I know is that something is coming . . ."

"Something coming for Sakura?"

"Perhaps."

Touya looked into the living room, Ruby and Spinel were hovering in the air wrapped around each other, their magic filling the room with a thick warm feeling. He smiled and continued up the stairs, he could feel Eriol and Syaoran moving around on the roof, he could feel Sakura sleeping easily, her dreams as sweet and charming as always . . . Tomoyo was nearby as well. Touya paused outside the door to his sister's room, it felt extraordinary, he was so powerful now . . . he could feel Tomoyo as well; he noted with some interest she had a very, very minor magical aura. Probably influenced by being around so many powerful people, but still it was enough for her to see magic when it was pointed out to her. 

Touya walked on, pausing outside his old room's door. He smiled as he pressed his hand against the wood, he could feel Keroberos and Yue in there. They too excluding the same amount of magic as Ruby and Spinel were downstairs, //It's called the Yin-Yang Effect . . .// Clow explained gently, //I used it to keep Keroberos and Yue protective of each other . . . it's the closest thing you can get to a blood relationship between magical constructs.//

Touya blinked and pushed the door open, like Ruby and Spinel, Yue and Keroberos were floating in the air, unlike the two down stairs, Keroberos and Yue wrapped their wings around each other. //They used to do this when they were younger . . .// Clow smiled within Touya's memory, showing Touya the memories he had of this. Touya smiled and closed the door. He strolled down to his own room, his father's old room; he paused before entering his room. 

Looking up, he closed his eyes and tried out a newly taught skill . . .

Syaoran and Eriol winced as Touya's message to them came in a little too loud. They glanced at each other and laughed, "Next lesson, we'll teach him to be quieter."

Eriol grinned, "Indeed . . ." He yawned, and held his hand out to Syaoran, to help the little wolf down, "But in the morning, Syaoran-kun . . . in the morning . . ."  

--------------------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To---

Saurian: ME!!! [Grins] oh, yeah . . . lookit, us baddies have taken over your A/Ns . . . Yeah, think about it!!

Kyree: [chants] We evil, and we mean, we evil and we mean . . . [Forms conga-line with Saurian, chants] We Evil and We mean, we evil and we mean, we evil and we mean . . . Hei-ying baby, sing it with me!

Hei-ying: [Joins Conga-line]

All: [chants] We evil and we mean! We evil and we mean! We evil and we mean! 

Clow: [raises eyebrow] I dunno what's going on, and I don't think I should ask--- DRM! 

DrM: [chants] We evil and we mean, we evil and--- [blinks] I'm sorry, but it's catchy . . . ahem, anyway, short chapter I know, so to make up for it, I'll be putting up the next chapter with it, More Hei-ying! And for everyone who wants more Yue and Touya---

Yue: [chants] more Touya and Yue, more Touya and Yue!

DrM: yeessss. . . quite, ahem, that's coming next update, Touya/Clow finally has enough. [Rejoins conga line]

All: [Chanting] You read it, please review it. You read it, please review it. You read it, please review it.

DrM: Oh and a quick side note, to anyone who has concerns about me killing everyone in this fic . . . I'm NOT going to kill everyone, I'm not, and to prove this fact I can tell you for concrete absolute fact, Hiirawagizawa Eriol will make it to the end of this fic, relatively un-dead . . . anyone else . . . [giggles evilly] it's pretty much fifty-fifty. 


	8. Eye For An Eye

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Seven: Eye For An Eye

_A few days later . . ._

The harsh weather of the last few days let up for a bit, and winter allowed some warm sunlight in.

The dragon sunned himself on the windowsill, it was the eve of battle he could sense it. He had to be prepared for the fight against his mistress' past life's mistakes. He growled slightly as his brother of sixty years entered the room. They disliked each other, and rarely spoke. Except when they were taunting each other. "What are you doing here, Moonbeam?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not . . . Moonbeam?"

"Shut your mouth . . ." Hei-ying pulled a book off the shelf, and glared at him, " . . . Or I will be forced to shut it for you."

"As if you could." Saurian huffed, "How goes your mission?"

"My induction is on Monday. I have made sure that I will be in the right class."

"Good, things are finally beginning to move, enough of this procrastination!" The dragon raised his head and stared at Hei-ying as the moon guardian joined him in the window seat of their mistress' study. "It is time we set the balance correctly . . . once and for all!"

Hei-ying nodded, but then sighed. His eyes slid off the book of new incantations and stared at the sky outside. Four years had past, sixty four since he was resurrected, but merely four since he had taken the life of one of Clow Reed's reincarnations. 

Kinomoto Fujitaka was almost too easy, too trusting of him as he led him to the pond that would become his watery tomb. Over the years since, Hei-ying felt something in his heart, a small flicker of some unknown emotion. He didn't like the fact that he had been the cause of the man's death, that he had been the decoy, the lure, the bait to his mistress' meticulously planned slaughter. Being so close to the Kinomotos the other night had only served to bring up old memories, old feelings, the need to tell someone again, tell them and ask for . . . ask for . . . understanding? Forgiveness? He sighed, shook his head and glanced at the sun guardian.

Saurian was a fierce, sadistic dragon, a true product of the mistress' hatred. He was the one who had performed the act, and had enjoyed it immensely. The only remorse he felt was the leaving behind of perfectly good food, he loved the taste of blood, Hei-ying frowned, it was almost pitiful. They had gone out recently, when saurian had suddenly demanded a feed. Hei-ying's false form had been the perfect lure, and the child didn't suspect a thing as he guided the greedy runt into the woods, with the promise of a sweet treat. 

The only one who got a sweet treat out of the outing was Saurian, as the child was "-Particularly fond of sweet potato snacks . . ." Saurian remarked, licking his bloodied lips. 

Hei-ying sighed again; soon he would be the cause of more bloodshed. He glanced at his reflection, and hoped that Saurian would be more careful this time . . . blood was very hard to get out of his robes . . . and the icy feelings out of his heart . . . 

_Monday . . ._

The lunch time bell ran and three of Sejiou High school's more senior and supernatural students immediately made their way to their favourite Sakura tree, away from prying eyes and from noise.

Nakuru sighed, "I still say he's creepy . . ."

Touya laughed slightly as he sat in the tree, "Just because he emits a little bit of magic . . ."

"It's not just that . . ." Nakuru folded her arms, and fell quiet for a while, "I just feel like I have met him before . . ."

"Kero-chan says that too . . ." Yukito murmured quietly, "But Yue just thinks . . ." He paused.

Touya tilted his head, "What does Yue think?"

"He looks a bit like Clow Reed." Nakuru and Touya blinked as they looked at Yuki, who sighed and took a bite out of his sandwich. They were all back at their respective schools, Nakuru easily joining her class once more, and Eriol being welcomed back. Touya had smiled in amusement as the gossip mills nearly burnt themselves out trying to get to Nakuru first to break the news about his attachment to Yuki. Touya looked at Yukito a little longer, little over a month and a half had past since the discovery of Clow's power. 

The part of him that was now Clow sighed in sorrow, he hadn't seen Yue much over the few days . . . only briefly when his opinion was needed, then the angel would disappear as soon as he could get away. Touya knew that Yue spent hours with Keroberos, and for this he was grateful, it meant that Yue was trying to work it out, but still . . . it hurt that he couldn't see his moon angel. He shook his head out of the melancholy and teased lightly, "What do you mean he looks like Clow?"

Yukito looked up, and smiled at Touya, "I forgot that you're . . ." Touya laughed and waved his hand, waving the comment away easily, Yukito smiled, "Yue keeps staring at his hair and wondering how it's possible he could take the same strands of hair and let them lie like that . . . the only difference is that they curl slightly."

Touya looked at Nakuru as she laughed, "Trust Yue to be distracted by such a simple thing, just because--"

"I am not distracted by anything." Yukito snapped uncharacteristically, Touya raised an eyebrow, as the purple shading faded from Yukito's eyes.

"You are!" Nakuru's own eyes were darkening to a deep pink, "Just because you are reminded of Clow . . ."

Yukito growled as the amethyst returned, "I am not distracted."

Touya sighed as he lifted his hands, he place them on the middle of their backs and rubbed in small circles, directing a small amount of magic there. He had seen Eriol do this to Nakuru once when she was annoyed by Syaoran's teaching, and had been looking forward to trying it out for himself. Clow had whispered instructions as to what to do, and seemed to advise him to do it to Yukito even if Yukito wasn't angry. Touya smiled as both false forms' eyes crossed slightly, Nakuru's thighs clenched and she bit her lip. Touya smiled and directed a little more, he glanced at Yukito. The snow rabbit's mouth had fallen open slightly, his amethyst tinted eyes half lidded, he groaned slightly as Touya pressed his hand a little harder. 

Nakuru's fingers began to dig into the tree branch, and Yukito's eyes closed completely, his head dropping down to his chest. Touya wondered what it was doing to them; they didn't seem to be in any pain. Nakuru started to half snort, taking her breaths in half gulps. Inside he could feel Clow, and himself deriving some pleasure from holding this unknown power over them, he smiled and directed a large amount of magic to his hands, and watched with surprise as Yukito gasped and grimaced. The snow rabbit curled closer to him as Nakuru's back arched and she groaned, she giggled slightly and grabbed blindly at his arm. 

Touya watched her keenly as she began to kiss his fingers and the palm of his hand; the pink haired girl purred at the back of her throat and slowed her kissing. 

She pressed his hand against her neck, and smiled at him. "You have no idea what you just did . . ."she purred, and glanced at Yukito, "Do you want to tell him?"

Yukito raised his head weakly, he smiled languidly, and pulled off his glasses, "I don't know . . ."

She laughed as Yukito leant forward and kissed Touya's shoulder slowly. Touya smiled as he lifted his hand off Yukito's back, and laced it into the snow rabbit's dapple hair, Yukito yawned and started to dose. Touya turned to Nakuru, who was smiling still and linking her fingers with his hand, he smiled at her, "What did I just do?"

Nakuru leant forward and whispered into his ear, loud enough for Yukito's sake, "You just caused two magical beings to climax." She giggled as Yukito sat up instantly, wide-eyed shock and mouth moving soundlessly. Touya looked from Yukito and Nakuru quickly, "I did?"

Nakuru turned slightly and motioned the middle of her back, "Wing joint."

"What does that mean?" Yukito reached around with his back trying to touch the point, Nakuru laughed and turned back to them.

"You mean Yue's never showed you the joy of magic intercourse?" Touya looked at Yukito who shook his head silently, Nakuru looked around quickly, and whispered impishly, "It's the best thing! No mess, no clean up, and it can look as innocent as . . ."

Touya held his hand up, "I saw Eriol do it . . ."

"Eriol doesn't do what you just did!!" Nakuru laughed, she leant towards them knowingly, "When there is magic, there is a form of . . ." she grinned, and made a quick motion with her hand. 

Touya laughed, "You mean this is like . . ."

"You mean we were . . .?" Nakuru nodded enthusiastically as Yukito blushed, "In public?!"

Nakuru looked out across the courtyard, "To them, it would look like Touya's squeezing a pressure point . . . but anyone with any magical knowledge would know . . ."

"Does Sakura?" Touya said suddenly, he just remembered he'd seen her stoke Yue's back like that one time. 

Yukito shook his head, "I don't think so . . ." he pulled his winter jacked a little tighter around him, and peered at Nakuru, "How do you . . . know?"

"He told me . . ." Nakuru said quietly, "Hiirawagizawa-sama's a lot older than you think . . . and Spinel and I . . . we fell under the Yin-Yang Syndrome a few years before we came to Japan." 

"The what?" Yukito blinked, unfamiliar with the Syndrome. "I've heard of the Effect, Yue was telling me about it, but there's a Syndrome?"

"Mmmm . . ." Nakuru nodded, and stared out, "It's a very intense feeling . . . When you can't even control yourself, and there's pain when you're too far away from your counterpoint." Nakuru seemed a little uncomfortable, "It's like a sudden desire to be as close, as one, with your counterpart as the infinity symbol, some braces of beings eat each other, some—"

"What do you mean by 'braces'?"

"It's an old magic term . . . it means a couple, a duo of magical animal/humanoid guardians . . ." She smiled as Yukito nodded his understanding, "Some braces transform and meld their bodies, killing each other trying to be as close as possible . . . It's a sort of madness, a real problem for self-aware creations, only really discovered by the Magic Community in the last few centuries . . . It's usually brought on by intense feelings or a minor defect in the creation process." She looked at Yukito, "It's usually hereditary if a magician creates several guardians . . . haven't you and Keroberos ever . . .?"

Yukito's eyes blanked for a bit as he asked Yue, he shrugged and shook his head, "Just the Effect, we've never been subjected to the full Syndrome. What happened to you two?"

She smiled, "Clow Reed used the Effect for you and Kero, to make sure you remained loyal to each other, Hiirawagizawa-sama tried to do the same to us but . . ." She snorted slightly, "He was very young and put a little too much effort. In some extremely rare cases . . ." Nakuru turned very serious for a little while as she stared out on to the courtyard again, "Some braces become lovers . . . despite the idea that it's translated as incest in human terms . . ." She looked down quickly, and murmured, "I don't regret anything . . ." She shook her head, shaking off the unusually serious manner, "Besides it cleared our minds of the Syndrome, stop us from almost killing ourselves."

Touya nodded, "So, that's how you know." Nakuru nodded, and he sighed, "I'm sorry . . . Clow thought it would be a good idea, and he enjoyed himself quite a bit . . ."

Nakuru laughed loudly, and whispered mischievously, "I'm sure he did . . . When I said in some rare cases, braces become lovers, that is because they were given the capability of being sexual creatures . . . Most are not created for such purposes."

"I was not created to---" Yue snapped through Yukito's voice.

Nakuru laughed again, "Just as I am sure Hiirawagizawa-sama created me to be capable of being so damn cute, I am sure Clow at some point of his life looked at you, maybe hard at work, bent over the cabbage patch, or fine tuning a piano and thought . . ." She leant over, and whispered huskily, "What would it be like . . .?"

As Yukito blushed furiously, and Nakuru began to list other potentially arousing situations, Touya suddenly felt Clow stir in his mind. If he were to describe the sensation as a metaphor it was as if Clow had stood, and held his hand out to Touya, bidding him to come and see a memory . . .

_Clow stepped out of his study and yawned, it was so late and he had stayed up so long. He stretched and pulled out the Glow, "Glow card . . . Please illuminate my way . . ." As the small bobbing lights lit his way to his bedroom, Clow noticed a door open. He held out his hand and silently bid the Glow to come to him. As he folded the card away into his deep pockets, Clow stepped closer to the room, he paused in the doorway and felt his mouth fall open. _

_Yue was asleep in the window seat, his long hair unbound and spilling like moonlight all over his pale body, his favourite hairbrush slipping from his hand. His robes were neatly folded over a chair; Clow stepped in further, allowing himself to drink in every detail of his angel's body. It was a full moon that night, and the moonlight just reflected of the angel's skin, causing him to glow slightly. His hair shimmered gently, as he stretched slowly in his sleep, Clow stepped back a bit, scared of waking this slumbering angel. He raised his hands and waved a silent spell over Yue, bidding the angel to fall into a deeper sleep. Clow bit his lip and shrugged off his robes' large coat, he moved quietly and quickly and knelt by Yue's side, looking at the angel's face as if kneeling at an alter. Clow felt ready to worship this creation of beauty, Yue's beautiful eyes were closed, a smile gracing his face. He was bathing in the moonlight's magic. _

_Clow let out a sigh, "If only you were awake . . ." He leant closer and pressed a light kiss on Yue's exposed stomach, "I'd do anything for you . . ." He opened his eyes, and glanced at Yue's face again, the angel slept on. _

_Clow sighed again, and stood, he pulled his cloak up, and laid it gently over Yue's slumbering body. Once he was sure that Yue was comfortable, Clow leant over the angel and pressed his lips against the pale mouth. "One day I shall cover you like this myself . . . like a warm blanket . . . One day, you and I shall be together . . ." Clow straightened, and smiled, "Until this time . . . I shall never force you . . ."_

"Kinomoto-san!"

Touya blinked as he came back to his senses, Nakuru and Yukito stopped their teasing and looked down. The new student in their class waved up at them, "Akizuki-san, Tsukishiro-san! What are you doing up in that tree?"

"We're talking!" Nakuru's expression fell into a neutral, wary way. This new student still gave her the creeps. She looked at Yukito, Yue's eye colour faded quickly, but his expression was still slightly guarded as he looked at the new student.

Tomodachi Yukito smiled and waved up at them, "May I join you?"

Touya looked at Nakuru and then Yukito, "Hai!" He smiled slightly, "If you can reach us . . ."

Syaoran smiled slightly as he read Meilin's latest letter, still as boisterous as usual, she demanded to know how he and Sakura were preceding, if he had proposed yet, when their wedding would be, if he would ask Sakura to remember to not serve the various types of food she didn't like at the reception but to make sure that . . . he shook his head and walked over towards Eriol. He didn't need to look up as Eriol freely allowed his aura to be felt now. Eriol chuckled, "Perhaps I should hide myself . . . You have become altogether too accustomed to my presence."

Syaoran nodded, as he sat beside Eriol on the pond's wall. "Have you received a letter too?"

Eriol nodded and looked down, "It's from one of the Reed's family doctors . . ."

"May I ask--?"

Eriol stood suddenly, his voice dipping to Clow's tone, "No, you may not . . ." He strode off suddenly. Syaoran ran after him, and caught the blue haired boy's shoulder.

"What is it?"

Eriol's jaw tensed, "It's about the Reeds . . ." The bell rang, and Eriol began to walk again. "I shall tell you and the rest tonight . . . it's important . . ."

Sakura raised her fingers, as Syaoran brushed past, their fingers touched and there was a brief exchange of magic. The rest of the students filed in slowly, full of chatter as the news spread. They were going to receive a new teacher, Sakura leaned over to Tomoyo, "What do you think they will be like?"

Tomoyo smiled, "I'm sure whoever she is she will adore you."

Sakura blushed slightly, and Syaoran snorted quietly, neither noticed Eriol. He looked away at Tomoyo's obviously loving tone, //She loves Sakura. Try to remember this, stop letting yourself drop your guard.// 

Tedara cleared his throat loudly, "Students . . . we have a new supply teacher for you . . . Please rise and give her a respectful welcome . . ." He glanced at the door, as a tall, black haired woman swept in gracefully. "Students, please welcome your new teacher, she comes from England. Her name is Mystrasa Kyree." Their head teacher turned to the new teacher, "Please . . .?"

Sakura's eyes widened, she could feel some tiny resonance of magic from the woman, and for some reason she felt familiar. The teacher frowned as she took in the new class.

"I am Mystrasa Kyree, your new teacher." She drawled quietly, "Understand this, you are here to learn. I will not tolerate any bad behaviour. I am your teacher, and most certainly not your friend. You will work harder for this class than you have ever worked before . . . do you understand this fact?"

"Hai!"

"Very well." She murmured, "This lesson . . ." Her cool eyes settled on Sakura, ". . . will begin now."

Sakura skated back from the store, mentally checking off each item she had bought. She giggled slightly, it was Yue's turn to cook that night and she wondered what he would make. She, despite objections from Keroberos and her brother, decided Yue had had long enough to mull over things, and that it was time for him to rejoin their lives. Yukito had readily agreed, and in the morning, Sakura found a neatly written list of things she would need to buy for Yue. She smiled as she pulled out Yue's list again, it was written in archaic language, and spelling. Yue, unlike Keroberos, had not learnt to change with modern times. 

She looked up and stared at the house, in which Yukito used to live, it was bare now and quiet. She shivered as it reminded her of the time when she had failed the final judgement. She closed her eyes, and silently thanked Kaho once again for being there to give her a second chance . . . Sakura could never have survived in a world without love . . . 

"Ompt!"

Sakura fell to the ground, and her bag of groceries rolled slightly, "Gomen ni?" Sakura murmured as she sat up, she looked up to see whom she had skated into.

Mystrasa-san glared down at her, her near black eyes narrowed as another person moved out from behind her. "Daijobu?"

Sakura smiled nervously at Mystrasa-san, and answered, "Hai . . . Tomodachi-san, Mystrasa-sensei . . . It's a pleasure to meet you out on such a---"

"You will watch your guard." Mystrasa spat, she narrowed her gazed at Sakura, "How can such a petty, careless child like you ever hope to understand my . . ." She trailed off, growled and tapped her walking stick down hard on the ground beside Sakura.

Sakura jumped slightly and looked at the dark wooden stick out the side of her eye, it was engraved with a nasty looking dragon spiralled around it, it's teeth were bared and it's one visible eye, a bright orange jewel, seemed to glow brightly, Sakura blinked and jumped again as Mystrasa brought the stick down hard again. "Pay attention to me!"

Tomodachi knelt by her, handing Sakura the bag of food, "It's really not polite to allow your attention to wonder when someone's talking to you, Kinomoto-san . . ."

"Gomen nasai . . ." Sakura scrambled to her feet and carefully bowed respectfully to Mystrasa, the older woman sighed sharply and spun on a heel. Sakura looked at Tomodachi, "You know her?"

"Yes, she's my . . ." he glanced at Mystrasa quickly, "She's my aunt." Tomodachi laughed slightly. His soft voice made Sakura blink, he sounded just like Yukito. She stared at him as more similarities suddenly pointed themselves out to her, Tomodachi had Yukito's chin, he had the same shaped eyes and ears, and . . . her eyes widened slightly, he had the same face as Yukito, just with different hair and different coloured eyes, he was just missing the wide glasses. She looked down quickly.

"Nan desu ka?"

Sakura looked at him and hesitated, "Ano . . . ano . . ."

"Hai?"

"Why must you wear a single glass?"

Tomodachi smiled faintly, "When I was younger I had a fight with someone, and I lost my eye . . ." He motioned the monocle, "As a result this eye has always been weaker . . ."

She blushed, "Gomen!"

"Why are you apologising?" His smile grew, " . . . It is my brother who will pay the price . . ."

"Hoe?"

He stood, "Nothing . . ." Tomodachi looked up, "It's getting late, and I presume your brother will be worrying about you . . ."

Sakura blinked and gasped, "You're right!" She bowed quickly, "Arigato!"

"You're welcome . . ." He smiled at her, and waved her goodbye as the small girl raced away home. Mystrasa slipped her arm around his waist once more, and whispered into his ear, "Don't become too friendly with her . . ." She hissed warningly, "When she begs for your pity . . . I want no mercy killings . . ."

-------------------------------------------

And Now It's Time For Leave It To . . .

Yue: Me! Since I had nothing but a naked cameo role in this chapter!

DrM: Mmmmm . . . Yue naked.

Yue: Yes, quite. Anyway, DrM . . . [glances at DrM]

DrM: Mmmmm . . . Yue naked.

Yue: [rolls eyes] DrM is currently unavailable at the moment, so . . . I'll be hosting today's show, ahem, first off . . . does everyone understand the 'science' underlying the Yin-Yang Syndrome? Even though it's all messed up and a complete fictional 'illness' suffered by magical creatures . . . [glares at DrM]

DrM: Mmmmm . . . Yue naked. 

Yue: [shakes head in universal sign for, 'Why me?'] The Syndrome and Effect will feature a lot so, but this will be the only chapter explaining it . . . I managed to convince DrM---

DrM: Mmmmm . . . Yue naked.

Yue: --- that she should give people a lot more credit, and to trust they understand without having to go into too much detail. [Sighs] so anyway, please feel free to tell how you feel about the fic so far in a little review, preferably to remind DrM that if she continues to drool---

DrM: Mmmmm . . . Yue naked.

Yue: ---like that she's short out her keyboard. [Sighs again] in any case, please feel free to babble, R&R . . . and run away screaming at the horror that is DrM.

DrM: Mmmmm . . . reviews . . . and Yue naked. 


	9. End Of A Bloodline

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Flashback/Other_

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Eight: End of a Bloodline

The snow still fell softly outside, blowing gently against the window.

Yue rolled his shoulder; it ached slightly. He heard Yukito chuckle softly, //That would be because you haven't used it much . . .// He smiled, and wished his other half goodnight. Yue had decided that he wanted to sleep tonight . . . not just asleep in the back of a mind . . . but actually asleep. The feeling was rare and he enjoyed it intensely. The full moon may have had something to do with it . . . he pulled back the curtains and allowed the moon's soft rays to creep in slowly, he wriggled his toes delightedly as he stepped into a pool of the silken magic. 

He lifted his arms into the air and yawned, stretching his cramped limbs. He pulled his long hair around, over his shoulder and stroked it slightly, tonight he would spend most of his time brushing the long strands, maybe until he fell asleep like he used to . . . he smiled as he moved towards the window, slowly pulling open the clasps on his intricate robes. 

The dinner that night had gone relatively without mishap, although Keroberos had neglected to inform Spinel that Yue always put brown sugar and cinnamon with the apple crumble. Eriol gently put the tipsy guardian to sleep and he and Ruby had carried him home. Her mother's bodyguards had picked up Tomoyo, and Syaoran was to stay over the night. Eriol had been particularly quiet the night, and his usual spirited conversation seemed restrained. 

Syaoran had repeatedly given the blue haired boy several opportunities to confess what was wrong but each time Clow's reincarnation calmly changed the subject. Mostly talking about the strange and unkind teacher they had received that day, who Eriol didn't like that much, nor did Syaoran, but Sakura and Tomoyo were willing to give her a chance. Eriol appeared at one point to want to announce something, but changed his mind and left to get more wine from the kitchen.  

Yue's shawl dropped to the floor, followed by his sash, he wondered what was wrong. Eriol was often evasive but since the discovery of Clow's magic lying in Touya, Eriol had been very open. Yue sighed as his mind trailed back to the subject of Touya. He had had a month and a half to come to terms with the idea of Yukito's and admittedly, his lover being one with Clow Reed. It wasn't so much that . . . he paused to fiddle with his buttons, the white jacket was swiftly followed by the gold waist coat . . . it wasn't so much that Touya now had magic again, but . . . Yue sighed as he sank on to the edge of the bed and fiddled with his foot straps . . . Touya had Clow's memories as well. Eriol was quite happy to reveal that often some of his life's most important decisions were influenced by Clow's memories. Yue closed his eyes and peeled off his leggings. As far as Yue was concerned, Clow Reed never loved his creations anymore that he would have done a pet . . . and he had often made it clear that he expected the same sentiments from his creations. Clow had never asked them to call him Master, and he always treated them with the utter most respect, but Yue had been so sure Clow knew about his feelings for him. 

Yue stood, pulled the ties out of his hair and started to fold his clothes, "Clow could have had me at anytime of his life . . ." Yue whispered to himself, he moved over to the window, and pulled it open. He smiled as the cool evening breeze, made brisk by the snow, floated into his room, and over his nude body. "He could have had me at any point of his life . . ." He murmured again, then wrapped his arms around himself, ". . . Why would he want me now?"

Yue closed his eyes; trying hard to stop the tears from welling up, just as Clow had left him . . . Touya was going to leave him now. He shivered again, tired of the cold air, he closed the window and turned to go to bed. His amethyst eyes widened as he found Touya sat on the edge of the bed.

"Touya-kun?" Touya's eyes slid open, and Yue was instantly aware Touya wasn't there right now, "Clow-sama?"

Touya clasped his hands, and nodded once.

Ruby sighed as she closed the door, leaving Spinel and Hiirawagizawa-sama alone, "Finally . . ." she murmured, Hiirawagizawa-sama had fallen asleep. She shook her head and strode down the corridor to his study. Eriol had stepped into his home and simply burst into tears, Spinel and Ruby hardly knew what to do with him. They'd only seen him cry a few times in their lives and were naturally very surprised, and confused as to what to do.  He just pulled a small envelope out of his pocket, and crumpled to the floor. The third time of the year, Eriol scared Ruby. First, he almost killed Yukito and Yue; second by falling into a vision so deep he didn't just snap out of it . . . and now this . . .

Ruby picked and poked around in his desk, searching for his book of telephone numbers. Finding it in the third drawer, she flicked through a couple of pages. Ruby bit her lip as she found the number she was looking for. 

He insisted they call no one, that he be allowed to deal with it in his own way . . . Hiirawagizawa-sama's sense of privacy overrode his need for human comfort, and had led him to a life of extremely restrained emotions.

Ruby shook her head and stepped over to Hiirawagizawa-sama's favourite chair and sat beside it. She picked up the receiver and started to dial. She glanced up as she felt Spinel flutter closer, "How is he?"

"He's sleeping . . ." Spinel landed by the phone and pressed the hang up button, "You can't call anyone . . ."

"He can't deal with this by himself no matter what he says."

"Who would you call to his assistance? He can't get through to Kaho . . ."

"That woman . . ." Ruby bit off a harsh laugh, " . . . is utterly useless now . . ."

"I bet you're pleased . . ."

She nodded, "She's too . . ." Ruby closed her eyes, "It doesn't matter, all that matter's is that Hiirawagizawa-sama cannot—"

"He will not be pleased with you . . ." Spinel flew up to her face and stared into her eyes, "Whatever has happened, it has happened privately and he wishes it to remain private."

She shook her head, "He can't deal with it in private . . . he . . ." She slapped her hand down quietly, "He just can't!" 

Spinel sighed, and flew back down to the telephone. He picked up the address book, "Who are you going to call . . .?"

"That Tomoyo, she has a sensible head on her shoulders and Hiirawagizawa-sama seems attached to her."

Spinel nodded, "Master does seem to have a fondness for her . . ." He sighed, "The number is . . ."

Yue stepped back into the shadows afforded to him by the room, "Gomen nasai, Clow-sama . . . I was distracted." He dipped his head, "I failed to sense your presence."

"You did not sense my presence because I did not wish for you to sense it." Touya closed his eyes, "There is a difference, Yue."

"Then I am speaking with Touya?"

"Pardon me?" 

"I am speaking with Touya, only he calls me by Yue," Yue turned away, and opened the closet; it was filled with Yukito's clothes. Yue sighed as he pulled out the easiest thing to put on. He closed his eyes as he slipped the long shirt on, trying subtly to sense Clow's and Touya's aura. There was a soft chuckle as he jumped when warm hands tugged the shirt down for him. He turned and found himself face to face with Touya. "I'm glad to see you still take so much pride with your hair." Yue blushed as Touya gently lifted the long tresses out of the shirt; he smiled as he pressed his hand against the angel's cheek. "Who do you think you are talking to right now?"

"Clow Reed."

"Really?" Touya's lips quirked into a smile, "Are you so sure?"

"Yes, you talk to me as such." Yue pulled away slightly and reached into the wardrobe again, he pulled out the simplest of Yukito's slacks, "You say you are pleased to see that I still take pride in my hair, the emphasis would be on still."

"Good, good . . . then tell me . . . whom would you make love to, Yue?"

Tomoyo frowned as she heard the 'phone ring, she could ignore it; it wasn't the special ring tone that she had set for Sakura's incoming call. She turned over on to her side, and stared at the clock, the morning had only just come, //Half twelve? Who could be ringing . . .//

Tomoyo lay back and put an arm over her eyes, and sighed. Reaching out blindly, she picked up the telephone, "Moshi, moshi?"

_"Tomoyo?"_

She lifted the arm off her face and stared at the ceiling, "Ruby Moon?"

_"Hai! And Suppi too!"_

"Why are you--?"

_"We don't have long demo . . ." _Ruby fell silent,_ "Demo . . ."_

_"We need a little assistance . . ." _Spinel spoke up quietly.

_"We need help Tomoyo! Hiirawagizawa-sama . . . he's so . . ."_

_"We think he got some bad news but we---"_

_"Don't know what to do, he's sleeping now demo . . . demo . . ."_

"Slow down, slow down . . ." Tomoyo sat up in bed and crossed her legs, "Do you want me to come over?"

_"In the morning, please? We don't know what to do for Hiirawagizawa-sama and we're so—"_

_"Concerned for him, Miss Tomoyo. If you please . . . be prompt, Master usually wakes before dawn . . ."_

_"And if he's awake then he'll stop you from coming and . . ."_

Tomoyo agreed on a time, that she would be there just before dawn, and that she would help them. She hung up, and lay back. Her high ceiling above her was filled with the shadows of the night playing and chasing one another around. Tomoyo sighed, "What could be so wrong . . .?"

Yue paused briefly, and looked at Touya. The dark blue eyes of Touya seemed slightly darker in the dim light, his expression was serious but humoured. Touya and Clow were playing with him; Yue shook his head and moved to the bed.

"Is that 'No' you don't know, 'No' you won't answer, or even 'No' you will not be with either of us?"

Yue looked up sharply at the amusement that laced Touya's voice, "Be honest with me, who am I talking to?"

Touya smiled, "Touya."

"Really?" Yue smirked harshly, "Are you so sure?"

Touya blinked at the statement, and moved forward quietly, "You are angry with me?"

Yue looked away, "I am not angry with you . . . I just want . . ."

"Me?" Touya knelt before Yue and gently pulled the unused trousers from his angel, "Could you want me?"

"Who . . ." Yue looked at him, "Who is asking me?"

"For now?" Touya nodded, "I am Clow . . . Touya is asleep, and as far as he is concerned, he is lying in bed, wondering when he will see you and Yukito sleeping beside him again . . ." He pulled Yue's hands towards him, "I'm sorry."

Yue pulled his hands back, "You should not take Touya's body without permission . . ."

Clow smiled slightly, "We are as one, he will remember this and think it a dream."

"You'll lie to him?"

"Never, he will know it happened, but it will be as clear as a dream." He grasped Yue's hands tighter, and leant forward, "How are you?"

Yue blinked, "What do you mean?"

Clow laughed, "I have not seen you in over six hundred years . . . the time I spent with you as Eriol was not enough to know how you are . . . and I had to make sure that you did not leave Sakura for Eriol."

"Did you foresee this?"

"Touya?" Clow shook his head, "No, I didn't." He smiled at Yue's surprised expression, "I never foresaw past the final test. I assumed that I would live out my days in Fujitaka and Eriol, my soul eventually becoming dormant."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't, and now I am here in this body, Touya's body." He leant forward, "Would you make love to me, Yue?"

Yue blushed slightly, as he felt Clow's breath on his cheek lightly, "Why do you call me that?"

"Pardon me?" Clow sat back on his heels; he was slightly confused by Yue's behaviour. Ever since both Touya and Clow realised that Fujitaka's half had travelled to him, Clow had always been acutely aware that Yue did still mourn him and often asked Touya if they could talk about such a loss. Clow was glad his angel was becoming open and trusting but still, the urge to bring all his consciousness to surface and tell Yue himself that he returned Yue's feeling was quite intense. Hence his confusion now, surely, he had reasoned, Yue would be more than willing to . . .  //Jump into your arms? Instantly? Willingly? Even when he has so many questions to ask you?// Clow balked, then looked down at his hands. They were wrapped around Yue's tightly, unwilling to let go. Clow stood, forcing himself to let go. He walked away slightly, "I call you by your given name now, because you are not a child, Yue. And because . . ." He turned, "I am no longer your Master, Yue . . ." A smile flittered over his lips, "We are equals now . . ." 

Yue blinked, "You . . . never loved me . . .

Clow closed his eyes and smiled, he pressed his fingers against his lips, "I remember you." He put his fingers gently over Yue's pale lips, "I remember you . . . I loved you so much, and yet I could never touch you . . ." He revelled in the feeling of Yue shivering under his touch, he leant closer, brushing his lips over Yue's pale ear, "I wanted you . . . I craved you . . . all those years, nearly every night . . ."  

Yue turned his head to look at Clow, "You never . . ."

"I couldn't touch you . . . but I loved you, I loved you so very much . . ." Clow moved back, kneeling again, he moved his hands slowly on Yue's thighs, "Now I can . . . I can be with you . . ."

"Why couldn't you---?" Yue closed his eyes as Clow pressed a finger against his lips.

"Don't ask, not now . . ." Clow leant forward and replaced his finger with his lips. Yue's eyes opened as he felt Clow silently cast a spell. The magic circle wove beneath them in Touya's new ice blue glow, the magic blew Yue's hair up, it's silken locks wrapping around the two of them. He felt Clow break the kiss, the magic dying away and he closed his eyes again, asking quietly, ". . . What have you done?"

"Open your eyes for me, my angel . . ."

Yue opened his eyes slowly, Touya was no longer before him . . . a very young twenty year old, spectacle-less Clow Reed knelt before him. "What have you---?"

"It's only an illusion," Clow smiled sadly, "Only in our mind . . ." he leant forward, twining his hands in Yue's loose hair and pulling him closer. The younger version of the magician kissed the angel hungrily, "But I . . . I wanted to kiss you as myself . . . I want you, not through Touya's senses anymore . . . through my own . . ." Clow smiled sadly, "I want a lot . . ."

"Why never before?" He dipped his head as Clow stroked the hair, stroke down his arms and finally linked their hands in his lap.

"I wanted you to be happy. I knew that one day you and Touya would be closer, and I . . . knew that you wouldn't accept him or Sakura as easily as I planned." Clow looked at his hands, a small smile crept over his lips and he looked up, "Do you want to get dressed?" Yue tilted his head inquisitively, Clow blushed slightly, and he smiled, "You're a little . . . distracting . . ."

Yue looked down on himself, his hair was pooled around his body, and a loose t-shirt covering most of his nudity, but still offering revealing glimpses of the angel's body, Yue blushed, "Gomen ni . . ."

"Don't apologise . . ." Clow laughed quietly, "It's a dream come true for me . . ." The two fell silent for a little while, both wondering what to do. Clow stood and reached into Yue's closet, and pulled out a long bathrobe, "Here . . ." He wrapped it around Yue's shoulders. He smiled and walked to the door. Pausing, he looked back and ran his fingers through his hair, "All I ask of you . . ." He snorted with amusement, "Is something you have done many times before with me . . ." 

Yue blinked and tilted his head slightly.

Clow smiled, "I would like to hold you in my arms until I fall asleep . . . breathe in the scent of your hair, and dream of you . . ." Yue blushed and looked down, Clow laughed slightly, "That's all . . . nothing else . . . and when I'm asleep . . ." Clow swallowed, finding the words hard to say with his throat closing in sorrow, "You are more than welcome to get up and leave . . ." Yue's head snapped up, Clow pressed his lips together, willing himself not to cry in front of his angel, not to show him how desperate he was that Yue didn't reject him now.

Yue looked away, "I . . . don't . . ." He squeezed his eyes shut as Clow walked closer, "You could have taken me . . ."

"Now I'm *asking* you . . . I'm asking you to sleep in my arms, I want to *know* that you sleep in my arms . . . with the full knowledge that I love you . . ." He gently pulled Yue's chin back to him, "I love you."

"Then why?"

Clow shook his head, he looked down and gathered his scattered thoughts, he shook his head again, and ran his hands through his hair again. "I can't answer . . . I can't . . ." he looked up, "I can't tell you, but . . ." He ran a hand through his hair again, and stared at Yue, making a decision, "May I at least . . . kiss you?"

". . . Why?"

Clow smiled, he blinked, scrunching his nose quickly in an old habit. Yue smiled slightly Clow did that to move his spectacles up, the dark haired magician, he half whispered, half mouthed his answer, "Good bye . . ."

Yue frowned, "Are you leaving me again?"

"Iie . . ." Clow smiled, he tapped his head, "I will be here . . ." He moved his hand over his heart, "And here . . ." He smiled, and tapped Yue's chest, "And maybe here . . . If you like . . ." He smiled and pulled Yue closer, "You're right . . . I could have you at anytime, I could have you . . ." He stared at his hand, it glowed a deep blue, and he could feel Yue suddenly stiffen in his arms, "I *could* force you . . . at any time . . . even now . . ." The glow faded, "But I think . . ." He held Yue closer, and smiled as he felt Yue soften again, "I think I'd rather settle for this . . ."

_Morning . . ._

Nakuru sat by the door, swinging her feet. She yawned and glanced at the clock, Tomoyo was due any---

There was a quiet knock at the door, and Nakuru jumped off the shelves by the door, and opened it eagerly. Tomoyo smiled and waved her bodyguards off. She stepped in and bowed politely, "Ohayo . . . Is he awake?"

"Nope!" Nakuru beamed and wrapped her arms around the purple haired girl, "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan . . ."

Tomoyo laughed gently, and held up a basket, "I've brought some fresh fruit and bread . . . I hope I can help . . ."

Nakuru smiled, "Me too . . ." She turned and walked down the corridor, "Come on . . . You can see him for yourself."

Tomoyo and Nakuru stepped into Eriol's bedroom, Spinel looked up from the end of the bed, his true form curled up, he nodded a good morning to Tomoyo, and lowered his head again. Nakuru pulled Tomoyo over to Eriol's bedside, "See . . . he *never* sleeps past the dawn!"

Tomoyo blinked, and pressed her hand against Eriol's forehead, his temperature was normal. He just looked very sick, well, tired in her opinion, she looked up at Nakuru, "He'll be fine . . . He'll just need some sleep and a good lunch when he wakes . . ."

Nakuru bobbed on her feet in an impromptu bow, "Hai!" 

As his sister quickly hurried out the room, Spinel looked at Tomoyo as she leant over Eriol again, "I think I must warn you now . . . He will not be pleased to see you."

"Why not?"

Spinel looked down, "I think he received some bad news from the Reeds . . ." He looked at the reincarnation's desk, a small envelope rested there. Whatever in it . . . powerful enough to bring his Master to tears . . .

Touya woke up early.

He just knew by the light, it was too dim to be night, and too dark to be day. Despite his attempts, he couldn't return to his dreamless but warm state, he sighed and rolled on to his side. "Good morning . . ." Purred a quiet voice.

Touya blinked as he stared into half lidded amethyst eyes, the events of last night refilling themselves into his conscious mind. 

"Yue . . ." He smiled and lifted his hand, "You stayed . . ."

Yue pushed himself on to his elbow, and lifted his fringe out of his eyes, he sighed, "I carried you to bed . . ." He smiled slightly, "You fell asleep against my shoulder."

Touya smiled, "Gomen ni . . ."

Yue shrugged, "It's not an important matter . . ." He sat up, and wrapped his arms around his knees, "I . . . Clow . . ."

"I know." Touya sat up also, "Clow didn't lie to me."

"Then you know . . ."

"Hai." He kissed Yue's shoulder and admitted roguishly, "I don't know who I want more . . . it's been so long . . ." Yue raised an inquisitive eyebrow as Touya grinned at him wolfishly, "You or Yukito . . . who to start with?" He sighed dramatically, "It's been so very long . . ."

Around midday, Eriol woke up. 

He smiled as he stretched and his feet met with Spinel's heavy body on top of his blanket. He turned his head, and found Nakuru dozing on the edge of the bed, her hands clasped under her chin like an angel. Eriol smiled and turned to look at the curtains, bright sunlight was prevented by them. "What time is it?" He asked quietly, sitting up gently. 

The door opened, and Tomoyo stepped in carrying a jug of water, and a glass. She smiled, "Good afternoon . . ."

Eriol's eyes widened then narrowed, first with surprise . . . then with anger.

Yue struggled to keep a straight face as Touya ran soft fingers over his skin. 

"Where is it . . .?"

"I'm not telling you."

Touya smiled knowingly, "Ah . . . but Clow knows . . ."

Yue sat up, "He wouldn't dar. . . dah-da. . . HE WOULDN'T DARE!!" He burst into an undignified giggle. Touya smiled as he intensified his tickling, pushing Yue down harder against the bed. The pale angel's chest heaved with racking laughter, and he tossed his head from side to side. Touya blinked as he felt some arousal at this sight. He smiled as he directed magic to his hands, and blinked in surprise as Yue's attempts to push him off were instantly ceased. "Yue?"

Yue's eyes remained closed as he mewled quietly to himself. Touya leant down and press his lips against Yue's, smiling as he felt the angel purr deeply, and wrap himself around Touya's body. "To-ya?"

Touya smiled, "My angel?"

Yue's hair spread around him as he smiled up at Touya, he pressed his fingers on Touya's lips, "We've never been past this point together, have we?"

Touya smiled, and started to kiss Yue's fingers gently, "No, my angel."

"Why not?" Yue breathed quietly, as Touya bit gently at his hand.

"I don't know, my angel . . ." Touya opened his eyes, "Shall we find out what will happen if we do?"

Yue pushed up and rolled them over suddenly, he tightened his legs around Touya, as he bent over and hissed; "Clow always taught me to be very scientific in my pursuits . . ." He leant over and started to nip at Touya collarbone.

Touya hissed through his teeth, "Then my angel . . ." He raised his hand and twined it with Yue's silken hair, "Let us precede with our experiments . . ."

"There was no need, not a single reason at all . . . I am disappointed that you did not adhere to my wishes . . ."

Eriol clasped his hands and stared at them, "There was no need to call you, Tomoyo." He looked up at Nakuru sternly, "And I remind you that this is not a matter for the mortal realm."

Nakuru tried to hold his gaze, but swallowed and looked down. Eriol was quietly furious, but she knew he was deeply private, he would not show his true emotions to Tomoyo, no matter how angry he was.

"Is that all I am?"

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, "No." He said quietly, "But this is not a mortal matter."

"I maybe mortal, or Muggle as I once heard Kero-chan swear." Eriol looked up suddenly, as she continued, "But I am not insensitive to being left out." She looked up at Spinel and Nakuru who watched the icy exchange carefully, "You may leave."

His guardians hesitated, as Eriol stared at Tomoyo, and snapped sarcastically, "Giving orders to my creations now?" 

"Master . . ." Spinel stepped forward, "I am sure she didn't---"

"Yes. I do." She looked at Nakuru, "Please run a hot bath . . . and then begin a healthy breakfast." She looked around the sparse room, "Spinel, you will go into the garden and pick the biggest, and most colourful flowers . . . this room is too cold." She tilted her head when they didn't move, "*Please*."

Nakuru looked from Eriol; to Tomoyo again, she turned and moved to do Tomoyo's requests. Spinel turned to her and hissed reproachfully, "Ruby Moon!"

Nakuru stopped, and spoke without turning back, "There is no way I can make him any more angry . . ." She turned to look at the panther, "Besides . . . I will not tolerate our Master starving over a letter . . ." Spinel watched her as she stalked out the room, and without looking back, Spinel followed her.

"What gives you the right . . .?" Eriol contained his anger, insulted by his guardians, and infuriated by Tomoyo's persistence.

"You gave me the right when you disturbed your guardians to the point they called out for help." Eriol pursed his lips together and shook his head silently, Tomoyo continued, "And then again when you threatened them instead of accepting help from your friend."

"Friend?!" Eriol closed his eyes, "If you are such a friend then you will appreciate my request . . . Leave." She sat calmly on his bed and picked up a hand, "What do you know of these matters?" He shook his head, and pulled his hand out of her grasp, "You know *nothing* . . . you cannot help me . . ." He got up suddenly, and moved to the other side of his bed, anything just to not look at her anymore.

"Am I a threat?" He drew a deep breath as he felt her climb on to his bed after him, he felt his bed dip and bounce as she moved herself behind him. "A threat to your control? If I push you too far, will you strike me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Eriol shook his head, "You may have become a sweet sixteen year old but you are *still* as stubborn and persistent as you were when you were ten."

Tomoyo eyed him evenly, "Do not change the subject, Hiirawagizawa. Tell me."

"This is not a matter---" Eriol broke off as he felt her move closer and put her hand on his shoulder gently. He closed his eyes and swallowed, not knowing whether to push her away or to cry into her chest. He shook his head slowly, "Not a matter for the mortal . . . Not a matter for *you* at all . . ."

"Eriol . . ." She whispered gently, "I want to help you . . . Please don't fight me . . ."

"Clow Reed's family . . ." He turned to face her, "*My* family . . . are dead . . . every blood member is dead, of natural causes, or have vanished, or . . . in the case . . ." He started to tremble, "In the case of my . . . my . . ." He climbed on to the bed, and curled up on Tomoyo's lap, "My little . . . she was so small . . ." Tomoyo's face creased in sadness, as Eriol began to shudder with his grief, "My little . . . my littlest descendant . . ." 

"What happened?" Tomoyo raised her hand and stroked Eriol's head softly. "What happened to her?"

"They killed her . . ." He sat up and stared at Tomoyo, "They killed her . . . They broke her little neck . . ." Tomoyo's face grew paler, as Eriol pressed his hand against his neck, tears ran down his face unrestricted, "The bastards took her little hand, they broke her little sweet neck and they killed my littlest descendant, she couldn't protect herself . . . And it's my fault, all my fault!" He started to shout, his voice hoarse with grief, "I didn't teach her enough . . . I taught her pretty tricks . . . How to make flowers . . . I should have taught her something she could fight with . . ." Tomoyo shook her head as Eriol seemed to look around, "She was only . . . so young . . . Only a little girl . . . My smallest, my favourite of the Reeds . . . She never harmed anyone . . . and they . . ." He shuddered as he cried, "Only so very young . . ." Eriol leant into Tomoyo's open arms, and yelled, muffled by her body, "THEY BROKE HER LITTLE NECK!" 

Kero smiled as he padded down the stairs, he could feel Yue's pleasure and was glad he and Touya had finally made up, "Now . . . To get myself something to eat!"

Syaoran smiled as he felt Sakura try to sneak up behind him, he tipped the frying pan slightly too allow the stir fried rice and vegetables to move a little. He was making lunch for them, and Kero. Yue, the snow rabbit and Touya had not made an appearance that morning and Syaoran seriously doubted they would for the rest of the day. He jumped a little as Sakura grabbed his sides. 

"Boo!" She whispered into his ear.

"Ahh!" He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her. Sakura giggled slightly, and he turned the heat down. He smiled and turned to her, "How do you like your lunch to be served, Mistress Sakura?"

"Whatever is easiest, Syaoran . . ." Sakura smiled back, "You didn't need to go through all this trouble for our lunch . . ."

"But you do for mine, so make it snappy, Gaki!" Kero growled good naturedly, as he jumped up to lean on the counter, "And I warn you . . . I'm in my best form today . . ."

"As usual you are still so greedy!" Syaoran turned back to his frying, "I don't understand why we don't put you on a diet!"

"Say that again Gaki! I'll maul you!"

The doorbell rang as the two ignited their old arguments. Sakura beamed as she opened the door, "Konnichiwa minna-san!"

Tomoyo smiled as she pulled Sakura into a hug, "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan . . . Sleep well?"

"Hai! We were just starting lunch!" She stepped back to let them in, "Come in! Konnichiwa Eriol-kun."

Eriol stared at her for the longest moment, before saying quietly, "I have some bad news . . . and I need to talk to Touya."

_A few hours later . . ._

Kero pressed his lips together as Sakura sat very still, "Are you all right?"

She shifted slightly on the stairs; Syaoran was sitting in the living room, talking to his mother about the news. Sakura sniffed, "Whoever did this to the Reeds must have done this to my father."

"It's a possibility." Keroberos murmured, he looked up the stairs, Eriol had become tired again, and was sleeping in Sakura's room, Tomoyo watching over him carefully, and much to the amazement of Kero and Yue, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were obeying Tomoyo's every order. Keroberos shook his head and thought about Yue, the Moon guardian was caring for Touya. The new keeper of Clow's magic had become violently ill at the idea of half of his; or rather Clow Reed's, family ceasing to exist, and he too had to be put in bed. Kero shook his head, neither he nor Yue were too disturbed by the loss of the Reeds while they felt sympathy for the few ties Eriol had managed to re-establish, overall they found it hard to pity for a family that had put their own lives, their own pursuits before the strength of the family. 

Keroberos nodded to Ruby as she moved past them quietly, she was carrying some warm tea up. She smiled, and paused with Sakura, "When I come back down . . . shall I make dinner?"

The card Mistress stood, "It's my turn . . ."

Ruby Moon began to walk again, she called back softly, "If you look on the board of chores I think you'll find I am in charge of cooking, Yue is in charge of washing up and Keroberos and Suppi will have to do the cleaning!"

Sakura, despite herself, had to laugh; only Ruby Moon would try to keep everyone happy.

"Don't you care . . ." Touya looked at Yue, ". . . that part of your family has been eradicated?"

"I am of the Moon . . ." Yue fiddled with the blanket, tucking Touya in a little more. He paused as he thought about what to say, how to explain to Touya, to Clow about his feelings for the Reeds. He sighed and decided to tell a half-truth, "My loyalties lie with the Li clan."

"Keroberos is of the Sun . . ." Touya closed his eyes and pressed his hand against them, a stinging headache was making it's presence known. He felt Yue press a hand over his, and felt the cold magic drip slowly on to the hurt, Touya sighed and continued, "He seems to be unaffected by this news."

Yue stood, and poured some more tea, "Keroberos takes all in his stride . . . He was the same after your death."

"I am not dead." Touya's eyes snapped open.

Yue blinked, "Forgive me . . . I meant Clow Reed."

"I know." The darker haired boy turned his head towards the angel, "Last night . . ."

"Regrets all ready?" Yue tilted his head; his voice light enough to make sure that Touya knew he was joking.

"Never . . ." Touya sighed and rubbed his head, "I was going to say that last night must have made things confusing . . . I am Touya, Kinomoto Touya always . . . demo . . ."

"Clow Reed will not do it again, there is no reason to and it would take too much energy." Yue smiled slightly, he knew what it meant, he managed to think it through the night before, staring at Clow's illusion as the magician slept. "It's just he needed to talk to me."

Touya sighed and struggled slightly as he sat up in the bed, "Did he ever talk to you about his family?"

"Not really . . ." Yue picked up the cup and passed it to Touya, "Keroberos had a saying, Clow was always so interested in the future, he never had time for the past nor present." He sat beside Touya, "Drink this . . ." 

Touya sipped at the drink as Yue sat in the chair by the bed, he glanced up, "Won't you have some?"

"No, thank you . . ." Yue shook his head, "I don't drink anymore."

"I noticed . . ." Touya nodded, he thought for a few moments, "It didn't used to be like this . . . I remember when you used to eat and drink a lot . . ."

"I was younger then . . ." The angel smiled, "And if you remember that, then you would remember that I have a low tolerance for caffeine, that tea is too strong for my liking . . ." He sighed, and stood, walking over to Touya again, and feeling his forehead, "You feel a little warm, drink your tea and then try to sleep for a bit."

Syaoran sighed as he put down the phone. He shook his head and replayed the conversation in his head. His family were safe, his mother said, they were fine and had had no mysterious disappearances, no sudden deaths by natural causes and certainly no murders. Whatever had eliminated the Reeds and had killed Sakura's father was looking for something on the western side . . . or making sure of something . . . he folded his arms; at least his family were safe.

He, like Keroberos, was not too adversely affected by the loss of the Reeds. It was a cruel thing to think, but Syaoran personally felt the world was better off without the Reed family. He sighed and stepped out into the hall, his mother had had a similar attitude. She felt that what ever had claimed Sakura's father and now the Reeds must be seeking the Clow magic, no other families of magic had been targeted. 

He looked up and wondered what Eriol was thinking, who could do such a thing? Wipe out one of the most powerful families in the western hemisphere of magic and even then not take credit in some fashion. As much as he disliked the Reeds, he disliked cowardice even more. Whoever killed Eriol's favourite Reed descendant was making sure of something, and they didn't care who they killed . . . Syaoran frowned, but whoever did this didn't make themselves known, didn't show the world who it was who could bring the most powerful family in the western sphere to their knees . . . making the act even more terrible.

Dinner was . . . very quiet.

Nakuru fidgeted slightly, as she looked around. They were waiting on Eriol to join them. He had sent Tomoyo ahead of him, and had asked to use the telephone. She looked at Yukito, he looked very sad about the news, but she could tell that Yue's influence stopped him from feeling too much about the Reeds. Nakuru looked at her plate again, she too didn't feel that much about them . . . only Eriol's favourite Reed descendant. Carolyn was a smart little girl, and Nakuru had liked her a lot. She sighed, and pushed back her chair, "I'm going to go get him."

Touya waved his hand, and her seat slid back under, taking her down with it. "He's fine . . . Leave me be."

"Clow." Keroberos snorted quietly, "Allow Touya to speak for himself."

Touya looked up, "I am not Clow Reed." He shook his head and stood, "I shall go get him."

Eriol sat on the stairs, holding his face in his hands. He looked up as he felt Touya approach. "I'm sorry . . ." He rose, "I just can't get through to her."

"Kaho's not answering?" Touya frowned, as he thought of something, ". . . And your family?"

Eriol smiled, "My parents died shortly before I came to Japan for Sakura." He smiled and patted Touya's shoulder, "It was natural causes, and I was with them."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know . . . There is something . . . something coming. And it's definitely something to do with Clow." 

"An enemy from the time before?"

"Perhaps . . ." Eriol folded his arms, "Perhaps an enemy from the spirit world has crossed over . . ."

Un-sensed by them, hidden from their sense, black eyes glinted darkly. Crouched low, three beings listened well to the conversation, the gold and black staff glinted in the cold night as pallid hands griped it tightly. "Or perhaps . . . Her true judge, come to bestow proper judgement . . ."

-----------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!

DrM: No college, and too much 'Flu makes DrM update *really* regularly . . .

Clow: [Shakes Head] You can say that again.

DrM: [grin] No colle--- [Clow glowers] Anyway . . . [Rubs hands together] Yes indeed, all I can say is *cling*. CLING to this last bit of happiness, Clow . . . as in the making out with Yue. And yes, Dark Ice Angel, you're right . . . it *IS* the calm before the storm . . . MWHA HA HA HA HA!!

Sakura: What's going to happen?

DrM: [fold hands and zips up mouth, thinks aloud] I'm not going to tell you!!

Saurian: Hi, you may remember me as the dragon, who ate Kaho, and killed that Fujitaka-bloke, and then ate that little girl and her momma from Chapter One . . . all I can say is, the girl needed eating! You all wanted me to eat her, I could hear you, you were thinking as you read her description, //Oh yeah, she's dead, she might be skippin' along, all happy like now, but just you wait, five seconds from now, she's gonna be little girl on toast!!// . . . [Points at readers] Don't you even *begin* to deny it! You *love* me! And secretly, you WANT me to eat Sakura!! Eat her all up, starting with her – [mocking, and blinking with long lashed girly eyes] –sparkling emerald green eyes!! YEAH, THINK ABOUT IT!!

DrM: Uh, Saurian buddy, the fact people are demanding your not-so-pleasant death, and that they hate your guts, they want you dead some more, erm. . . [Reads reviews] they want you to have more respect for the people you kill—

Saurian: I AM respectful, I eat them all up, don't I? . . . always lick the plate clean and belch, best way of showing you had a good meal. 

DrM: [raises eyebrow] –they think you're ugly and moronic, and have bad breath, and you're evil, and mean, and just plain icky. [Blinks] . . . oh, and did I mention, they want you dead? Preferably, in a painful, humiliating way, involving something truly painful and humiliating?

Saurian: [Smug, Smarmy-all-knowing-little-brother-stylin'] They are all in denial! All of them, all in denial. Denial, denial, denial. 

DrM: [rolls eyes, and sighs] And about Kyree . . . oh, yeah you're meant to hate her. She's an evil, cold-hearted bitch. [Grins and gives the thumbs up] Not unlike me, eh? Anyway, Please R&R!! 


	10. Dark From Within Dreams

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[Okay, just want to mention that I made up the poem that Eriol quotes from here . . . mostly because I am too lazy to go look up something really profound . . . {shakes head} Tch, I'm So Lazy . . . ]

Part Nine: Dark From Within Dreams

Mystrasa Kyree smiled as she listened to them; she looked over to her Sun guardian. The Middle form of Saurian grinned maliciously, and tapped Hei-ying on the shoulder. "Listen to them . . . The Pathetics of Clow Reed's soul . . . A child and the weaker reincarnation's son . . ." Saurian raised his head, "We should crush them now."

Mystrasa tipped her head back, "I know we could . . ." She smiled, "All of them are here . . ." 

Hei-ying pressed his hand against the Card Mistress' roof, "As is Yue . . ." He breathed deeply as he closed his eye briefly. Mystrasa smirked at him as he looked at his Mistress. "Perhaps it is time . . . Time to restore the balance . . ."

"His closeness unsettles you?" Kyree stroked his earlobe, running cold fingers over the earring Clow had given him, "You've got it haven't you? The Yin-Yang . . ." She smirked, "The Syndrome, not the Effect like Keroberos . . ." She purred teasingly, "And to think, that overgrown housecat gets to sleep with your Moonbeam, your Yin *every* night . . ."

As Saurian snickered deeply, Hei-ying stared at the roof tiles harder, "I want him." He looked up, "But I want him *dead*."

"How much I agree . . ." Kyree stood, her black robes fluttering gently in the breeze, "It is time to reveal a new danger to them . . ."

Saurian changed to his smaller form and landed on her shoulder, "Why give them warning at all?"

Kyree smiled, "When worried, people tend to make mistakes . . ." She raised her hands, and her deep purple magic circle started to form, "The Card Mistress is no exception . . ."

Black magic swirled lazily around her circle, and wrapped around her walking stick, transforming it into her staff. Hei-ying stood, and stepped into the air, feeling the magic ebb and flow. He glanced at his Mistress, her raven black hair with it's Moon sliver highlights falling out of the deep purple tie. She was beautiful, as the fine hair whipped about her pale face, composed and calm as she began her terror. She raised her staff, black and gold chased each other in coils up the staff, up to it's distorted star and curled rose. 

"O, Cards of Clow, hear me now . . . Thy Mistress revoked, thy Master returns . . ."

The Book of Sakura trembled within it's drawer, Clow's magic swirled around it, forcing the lock open. The fifty-three Cards panicked as they were forced to circle in the air. They glowed bright gold in fury as they felt the unfamiliar cold magic of Clow swirl into the room, it's black tendrils groping each Card slowly, plucked the weakest and the easiest from them. The weaker Cards resisted, their pink forms reacting violently, as the black magic changed them.

_". . . Revoke the poisoned magic of Sakura, accept my purity . . . I, Clow Reed reborn, command thee . . ." _

The Cards that were strong enough flew back to the safety of the book, those who couldn't . . . the Flower Card screamed as she was engulfed and dragged out the window, others quickly followed; the black magic caressed the book's cover, leaving a cold promise to return soon for the others.

Mystrasa Kyree held out her hand, as twelve Cards landed there. She gripped them tightly, and stared at them. Now a deep purple back, with a harsh metallic blood red tainted them. The spirits inside depicted deep violet pictures, she smiled as she noted her locking spell's mark. Each Card's spirit now had a bright blood red collar.

 "My Cards . . ." She smiled, "And thou will remain mine . . ."

Hei-ying opened a book his Mistress had prepared, she let the Cards go and each floated in obediently. "What now? That is not all of them . . ."

She scoffed, "This is of no worry . . . Now, Card Mistress . . . Let's see if my guardians are as strong as I trained them . . . Or if you have weakened them . . ." She pulled up her staff again. "Guardian of the Moon . . ."

Yukito's face blanked, he felt Yue awaken suddenly, without any warning. 

_"Guardian of the Sun . . ."_

Keroberos frowned as he watched Yue suddenly transform, he growled slightly as he felt himself being forced to transform as well.

_"Hear me now . . . Thy Mistress revoked . . . Thy Master returns . . ." _

Yue pushed up from the table and looked up as he felt Eriol and Touya return to the room. Touya smiled warmly, "Hello Yue." The angel stared at him blankly; Keroberos growled louder, "What is this?"

Sakura blinked, "What Kero-chan?"

Kero shook his head, "This magic . . ." His head snapped up, "Yue!"

Yue groaned, and clutched his head, "Get out!" He growled, his head snapped up and he leant over the table to Sakura. He shouted at her angrily, "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Nakuru and Spinel transformed instantly, "What is it?"

"Sakura!" Keroberos slipped off his chair and began to retreat to the kitchen, "Listen to us . . . Get out!"

"Nani?"

Yue stumbled away from Touya and tried to walk over to Kero, "What's happening to us?!"

"I don't know . . . ARGH!" He growled in frustration, struggling to keep his eyes open, "GET OUT, SAKURA! GET OUT!"

"Why?!" Sakura pulled out her key and tried to sense for the trouble, nothing! "What is it?!" She started to run towards them, but stopped as Yue drew his bow and arrow.

He pointed it straight into her face, "Final warning." He bit his lip hard, his eyes struggling to remain focused, "Get. *Out*. Now."

Sakura backed up a bit, but still didn't leave, "Iie." She said quietly, "What is wrong with you?"

Yue's struggle suddenly finished, and he lowered his bow and arrow. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief; she glanced at Kero who still struggled, "Kero-chan?"

"Sakura . . ." he stumbled away from his brother, "Get away from Yue." 

"Nani?" She looked up at the angel, his eyes were closed.

Keroberos growled again, and stepped towards her, "It's . . . *binded* . . ." Sakura looked at Yue again as his eyes slid open, his eyes were now a deep dark purple, and his lips stretched into a cruel smirk. Sakura gasped and jumped backwards as Yue suddenly brought his hand down on her to grab her.

"Yue!" Touya jumped up, his second sight catching a glimpse of the faint aura of a deep red collar locked about Yue's thin neck. He looked at Keroberos; the same collar was struggling to bind itself to the lion's think neck. "Eriol!"

"I see it!" Eriol held out his hand and his staff appeared, he ran forward and grabbed Syaoran's arm, he quickly skidded over to Keroberos.

"Get away from me!" Keroberos roared, "I . . . can't fight this!!"

"Syaoran!" Eriol ordered, ignoring Kero, "Cut this collar!" He raised his staff and started to build a shield over the lion. He glanced over to his own guardians, "Ruby, Stop Yue! Spinel, hold Keroberos!" 

Yue raised his hand again, "Stay back!" Touya growled, putting himself between the possessed guardian and his sister. 'Yue' smirked again, "A new order . . . will be . . ." His voice filled with dark, twisted humour as he stepped forward, "The balance will be restored."

". . . Revoke the poisoned magic of Sakura, accept my purity . . ." Her black eyes slid shut as she spoke, "I, Clow Reed reborn, command thee . . ." She swung her staff to the eastern point of her magic circle, "Yue . . . Call forth thy Card . . . Call forth thy power . . . Sword Card, obey . . ."

"Sword Card . . . Obey thy influence . . ."

Yue's hand glowed brightly, as the Sword Card began to materialise in his hand. Ruby Moon ran forward and threw herself onto Yue's back, as he struggled to throw her off, she looked up, "Get her out of here! They want Sakura!"

Touya didn't need telling twice, he spun and slung his sister over his shoulder and ran out of the room. Yue sent Ruby sprawling and got up to run out the room, "NO!" Tomoyo screamed as she blocked the doorway, she closed her eyes as she saw Yue draw the sword up to strike her. "You will not get Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura screamed as her brother carried her to safety, "Tomoyo-chan!!"

"Touya, get her to safety!" Tomoyo stood her place and stared at Yue resolvedly, "You will *not* get to her."  

"Such strong friends . . ." Saurian growled, "And that little girl isn't even magic . . ."

Hei-ying nodded mutely as his Mistress smiled cruelly, "Yue . . . Kill the mortal."

Keroberos growled deeply, "*Hurry*!" 

Syaoran grunted as he worked his sword on the tightening spell, he glanced at Eriol who held his staff above them, his spell making the Collar spell sluggish and easier to break. He looked past the reincarnation at Tomoyo, "Eriol!"

"I know."

"Go." Syaoran glanced up, Eriol shook his head, "I can manage without you, GO!"

Ruby leapt to her feet and shook off her disorientation, "Yue!"

Metal clinked against metal as Yue brought the sword down on Tomoyo, Eriol's staff the only thing standing between Tomoyo's soft flesh, and the Sakura Card. "Yue!" Ruby threw herself at him, "Stop it! STOP IT!!"

He spun and pushed her off again, "The new order *will* be!"

Eriol took Yue's distraction and grabbed Tomoyo, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He threw her out into the hallway roughly, "Get out of here!"

Tomoyo stood, "I won't let him get past me to Sakura!"

"There's nothing you can---" Eriol paused, as there was a loud roar. Keroberos broke loose of Syaoran and bounded over, Eriol held his staff up to fend off the lion. Tomoyo gasped slightly, Kero's usual kind gold eyes were replaced by deep violent violet, like Yue. "Kero-chan!"

"Get out of here!" Eriol called over his shoulder, "OUT!" He felt her hesitate behind her, "Tell Touya to come down here . . . and Sakura to get the *Shield* Card!"

As Tomoyo ran off instantly, Eriol ducked and rolled out of the way of Keroberos. He swung his arm out, "Staff, retract! His long gold staff turned into a more manageable length. "Syaoran?"

The little wolf shouted back, "I'm fine! Tomoyo?"

"Good," Eriol ducked under the table as Keroberos bounded after him, "We need to keep them away from Sakura!"

Yue drove the sword into the ground as Ruby jumped out of the way, "There isn't enough *room* for us to move!" She shouted as Spinel and Keroberos leapt onto the dinning table, "Eriol!"

Eriol scrambled out of the way, as the table came to a groaning crash, he ran to the doorway, and pulled Syaoran out of the way of the big cats. Spinel and Keroberos were fighting fiercely, "Keroberos!" Spinel shouted all throughout, "*Listen* to me!" 

The gold lion raised his sharp claws, and drove them into Spinel's back; Eriol and Syaoran took station by the door, and watched both fights.

Ruby retracted her wings, and held up her fists, "Hiirawagizawa-sama!" He shouted, she jumped and landed a solid kick to Yue's stomach, she swung around and kicked his head with the back of her heel, "Hiirawagizawa-sama, what can we do?!"

"Ruby Moon . . ." Eriol closed his eyes briefly, his magic circle opening up, "Thy magic changed, thy longbow removed . . . Release!"

Ruby pulled up her arm, her ruby bow disappearing, and the arrow morphing into a sword. She fended Yue's attack off again, and slid her foot behind his knees. "Keroberos! Listen to me!" Spinel roared as Keroberos sank his teeth into his back, "You are being controlled!!"

Yue rolled as he hit the ground, "The new order . . ."

Ruby nodded, angry now, "I know! The new order will be . . . Well, will be *this*!" She kicked his head hard, and brought the hilt of her sword down hard on his exposed hand, "Stop this madness *now*, Moony!"

Touya ran to his room, Sakura beating her smaller fists on his back the entire way, "Tomoyo-chan!" She cried, "She's in trouble, Tomoyo-chan!!"

"Sakura!" Touya dumped her on the bed and grabbed her shoulders, "Your guardians are down there trying to *kill* you!" 

"Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura screamed, punching and kicking him, "Syaoran-kun!! Let me go!!"

"Sakura!" He shook her, "You are *not* going back down there!"

She fell silent, and pursed her lips together, "They are my *friends*!" 

The two siblings stared at each other hotly until Tomoyo came running in, "Sakura!" 

Sakura scrambled past her brother and grabbed her friend, "Are you all right?!"

"Hai!" Tomoyo turned to Touya, "Eriol wants you to help him."

"Make sure she stays here!" Touya shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor. Tomoyo turned to her friend, to find Sakura trembling with a deep rage, the little Card Mistress stared at the door resolutely, "My guardians *need* me!" She raised her staff to her chest, and clutched it tightly, "They need me and I am being *pampered* like a china doll!"

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand, and pulled her to the door, "Eriol said to use the—"

"Shield Card! Of course!!" Sakura ran forward, dragging Tomoyo behind her.

Ruby jumped up again, striking a hard blow to Yue's head, she hovered slightly and locked her other leg around the Moon guardian's head, she let herself fall onto her hands and dragged the other guardian over. She glanced at Spinel, he had Keroberos by the back haunches, but didn't seem to intent on causing any bodily harm, unlike Keroberos who snarled and tried to turn around.

"Suppi!" Ruby called out, "We have *no* choice!" 

"I am not going to kill him!" Spinel called back, he pulled his tail out of Keroberos' reaches quickly, "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

Ruby gritted her teeth and ducked Yue's backhand, he had dropped the sword as she had done hers. She landed a swift punch to his gut, "Neither does Yue . . ." She stepped back and circled as Yue regained his balance, "But that doesn't stop him from---" She ducked as he threw a punch at her.

Touya ran up behind Eriol, "The collars?"

"I can't break them!" Syaoran growled, he pulled out his magic papers, "Petals Of The Wind, Answer My Call!" The magic streamed out from his sword, and wrapped around Keroberos' torso, and threw the lion against the wall, "Spinel Sun!" He called, "You *must* fight back now!"

Spinel shook himself, he was bleeding from his hind leg, "I will not fight---" he yelped in pain as Yue kicked him in the stomach, Keroberos shook his head and switched with Yue, he pounced on Ruby, digging his teeth into her shoulder. Eriol pulled Syaoran to him, "Get to Sakura, tell her to activate the Shield Card *now*!"

Syaoran ran up the stairs, and Touya and Eriol swapped looks, "We need to stop this before they kill each other!"

Eriol nodded, as he stared at Keroberos, the lion was starting to draw blood, "Keroberos! Listen to me now!" He intoned, "Your mind is clouded now, but listen to me still . . ." 

Touya walked over toward Yue, "Yue . . . Guardian of the Moon . . . Cease this now!" Touya looked over at Eriol as he swung his golden staff, Spinel yelped louder as Yue kicked him even more violent. Touya pursed his lips and grabbed a chair, "I'm sorry about this, Yue . . ."

The Moon angel drop to his knees as the wood slammed against his head, Touya felt Clow wince and he too felt pain as they approached the downed angel. There was a low growl as Yue suddenly looked up. His teeth bared and his deep violet eyes flashed with anger. 

"Touya, retreat!" Spinel called as he tried to get to his feet, Yue held his hand towards the broken table and levitated it against Spinel. He stood to his full height and stared resolutely at Touya, his eyes closed briefly, and he appeared to fight the enchanted collar, "Run." He ground out through gritted teeth, "I *cannot* fight this power, run now."

Touya stepped back, "I will not abandon you."

The angel's now deep purple eyes slid open . . .

"Foolhardy too . . ." Saurian hissed, "It shall be their downfall . . ."

Hei-ying closed his eyes, "Touya . . ." He smirked, "He tries to love Yue . . . Doesn't he realise that he is . . ."

"Yours?" Kyree leered, "Of course not!" She moved her hand to the side and clenched her fist . . .

. . . Yue raised his arm to the side, his hand glowed and the sword came flying back into his grasp. He clenched his fist around the cold blade's handle . . .

Kyree raised her arm above her head and smirked. "Thy love shalt be thy disgrace, the new order will be once again . . . The Mistress revoked . . . The Master returns . . ."

Touya stepped back and found himself pressed against the wall, defenceless as Yue raised the sword above his head, the angel's lips twisted into a horrid smirk, "Thy love shalt be thy disgrace . . . The new order shalt be once again . . . " 

Touya closed his eyes and swung his arm around to protect himself. He felt a hot spark graze his cheek and he opened his eyes again, he was holding Yue's sword back . . . not with his hand . . . but with a staff . . . it's silver seemed to burn bright ice blue as Yue pushed against him hard . . .

Syaoran ran into Touya's room, "Sakura?!"

"In here!" Sakura called from her room, he sprinted down there.

"You *must* hurry!"

Sakura spread her arms, and whirled her staff around her body, "Shield Card, take my guardians into thy safety . . ." her magic circle sparked brightly as the Card prepared to release, she pulled her staff up, holding it high as the supernatural storm gusted up. The Card began to glow eagerly, ready to protect. Syaoran stepped in front of Tomoyo, as Sakura's anger threw force into her magic. The star on the staff glowed powerfully, and span fast, as Sakura narrowed her eyes and screamed her command.

"RELEASE!!" 

Spinel padded over to his Master, limping painfully, "Are you all right?"

Eriol ran his hand through his hair, dragging it out of his eyes, "Shouldn't I be asking that of you, old friend?"

Spinel smiled slightly and looked at Ruby, she sat up, holding her shoulder. The blood seeped down still, soaking her white skirt, "Suppi, are you all right?"

Spinel nodded, and padded over to her. She held out her arms and caught him as he stumbled weakly and passed out. She sighed and hugged him tightly, "Good fight, my brother . . ." She looked up at Kero and Yue's slumbering bodies, "Good fight."

Syaoran ran into the room, sword drawn. "Eriol?! Touya?!"

"We're fine . . ." Eriol chuckled, as he slid down to the floor besides his guardians, he rested his head on Spinel's back and yawned, "We're fine . . ."

Sakura sprinted in a few moments later, "Touya?"

Touya was crouched besides Yue; he pulled at something invisible around Yue's neck, "Kaijuu?"

"I'm fine!" Sakura smiled and let the insult slid, "Yue-san?"

"Asleep . . . as is Keroberos . . ." He looked up at Syaoran, "Help me with this?" 

As Syaoran and Touya worked to pull off the collar around Yue's neck, and Sakura checked Keroberos . . . the lion rolled on to his back and purred like a kitten . . . Tomoyo sat beside Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and Eriol. The blue haired reincarnation was fast asleep. She sighed and stroked his head, she looked at Ruby, "Let me tend to your arm?"

Ruby chuckled, "It'll heal by itself . . . Don't worry . . ." She stroked Spinel's head gently, "You can give me a hand with Eriol though . . . he gets neck cramp when he sleeps like that . . ."

Keroberos groaned as he came back to consciousness, "Sakura . . .?"

Sakura's kind bright green eyes swam into his vision, thankfully, unhurt. She smiled, "Kero-chan! Are you all right?"

Keroberos rolled onto his front, and groaned, "Who bit me?"

"I did . . ." Spinel called out quietly, "Are you well Keroberos?"

Kero pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Hai . . ." He smiled tiredly, "I feel like I took and gave a real beating . . ." He looked over at the midnight blue panther, "You look like hell."

Spinel smiled and closed his eyes again. He was sat under the window as the winter's sunlight streamed in through the window, normally when the guardians were in their full forms the curtains would be drawn, but after the fight the sun guardians needed as much energy as they could collect, even from the weak winter's sun. Spinel and Keroberos would have changed into their false forms, but, Spinel sighed as he allowed the warm sunlight warm his battered hunches, he could barely move he was so sore. "Trust me, you look worse . . ."

Kero looked at Sakura questioningly, as she brought up a wet cloth and wiped at his mouth, "What did I do?"

"You have no memory?" He shook his head silently, Sakura continued quietly, "You fought rather viciously . . . You bit Spinel several times, and you sank your teeth into Ruby-san's shoulder." 

"That explains that bitter taste in my mouth . . ." He shook his head again, "What about the thing around my neck?" Syaoran held up two blood red collars, their enchanted buckles snapped, Keroberos growled, "Do we know where they came from yet?"

Syaoran shook his head, "The battle has worn out everyone . . ." He knelt by Keroberos and took the cloth from Sakura gently, "Why not go check on everyone?"

Touya folded his hands and watched Yue quietly; the Moon guardian was still sleeping, bruises and cuts quickly fading from his pale visage. He sighed and looked up as the door opened, Ruby smiled as she hobbled in slowly, "How is ol' Moony?"

"Moony?" Touya raised an eyebrow in amusement, and patted the armrest of the blue chair, Ruby limped over and sat on the bed instead, she picked up Yue's hand. He looked incredibly pale and frail to her at that moment.

"You are of the Moon too . . ."

Ruby smiled, "but I am not a pure creation of the Moon, I just take my power from it . . . Yue . . ." She looked at him again, his frailty disturbing her slightly, "Yue is the Moon in some respects . . ."

Touya nodded, "He's fine . . . He might look a little drained but when he wakes up . . ."

"I know . . ." She looked at him, "Are you all right?"

Touya nodded, he smiled slightly, "Something happened though . . ."

Ruby raised an eyebrow as Touya reached into his pocket; he pulled out a silver chain. Ruby stood as she felt powerful magic emanate from his hand, "What is that?"

Touya opened his hand and a key dropped down and swung from the chain. 

Tomoyo hummed quietly as she propped up Eriol's head. He was still sleeping deeply; she smiled and lay beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against the back of his neck. He was warm, and she too had been worn out by the emotions of the day. Never before had she ever considered that Yue and Keroberos could be so easily controlled by a force. She frowned slightly, the only time she had ever encountered a time was when Eriol had forced Keroberos and Yue down, pressing on them so hard they couldn't help Sakura. Another time had been when the void Card had captured the two, but she hadn't been there to see it.

Sakura had been very quiet as she described it . . .

_Tomoyo pulled Sakura aside, "Are you all right?"_

_Sakura sat down on the steps of her home, pulling her skates undone. She looked up at Tomoyo, the happiness she had felt had begun to ebb away when Sakura realised just how close she had come to losing Keroberos and Yue. "They gave their lives for me . . . instantly, without an inch of hesitation . . . demo . . ." Tomoyo sat besides her as Sakura turned and grabbed her hands, "There was nothing I could do . . . the Void Card just swallowed them . . . Tomoyo-chan, I watched their eyes close as they faded away . . . it felt like they had died . . ."_

_"Demo . . . you saved them with your bravery . . ." _

_"Cardcaptor Sakura can only work so many times, Tomoyo-chan . . ." Sakura looked up at the evening sky, "I shall never allow that to happen again, I will never lose my guardians to anything ever again . . ."_

_Tomoyo smiled, and squeezed Sakura's hand, "You can do anything, Sakura-chan . . ."_

_Sakura looked her, her face, her eyes composed in a way Tomoyo had never seen, she had never seen Sakura look so collected before. The emerald eyes still twinkled with happiness, but there was a serenity belying it, "Tomoyo-chan . . ." Sakura said tranquilly, "I shall become as powerful as I can . . . I shall train harder . . . I shall learn every magic trick and spell there is to know . . ." She turned her eyes to the twilit sky, reds, blues, oranges, and purples mixing gently spreading as the Sun set, the Moon rose and the stars began to shine through. "I will become the best magician I can . . . and I will never allow you nor Syaoran or my guardians to be stolen from me . . . ever again . . ."_

Tomoyo sighed, that had been shortly before her father had been murdered. She shuddered with something deeper than cold, the case still remained unsolved. She sighed and opened her eyes. Eriol's blue hair tickled her nose, Tomoyo smiled, Eriol had allowed it to grow slightly, only enough to make it fall over his eyes a bit more, but still it was handsome and it suited him. She hugged him tighter slightly, hoping his dreams were much more gentle. 

There was a low groan as Eriol shifted, and rolled. Tomoyo loosen her arms to let him move freely, he rolled until he faced her and muttered quietly, "I hate being away from home . . . I can never get comfy in foreign beds . . ." 

Tomoyo smiled, and raised her hand to stroke the side of his pale face. He looked much younger now, but still . . . his pale eyelids fluttered gently and he smiled, turning his head until he kissed her hand, Tomoyo blinked, "Eriol-kun?"

He smiled as he awoke, mind still hazy, "hai . . .?"

"Are you awake . . .?"

"Iie . . ." He pulled her closer, warmed by her closeness and fell asleep once more. Tomoyo stroked his face as he began to murmur softly, "Might I hold thee like this, 'til the storm hath past? My soul is weary, my heart lost love's last battle . . ." he smiled and giggled nonsensically, "Rest my mind at ease, hold me, dear, for I fear I might never awaken again . . ."

Tomoyo hugged him tighter, "Eriol-kun?"

He raised his face and pressed his lips against her forehead, "Should I, perhaps, one day, turn to thee and pray? Where shalt I find shelter, but for thy sweet embrace?" Tomoyo blushed as Eriol kissed the bridge of her nose, "'Til Thor's hammer still'd, 'til Zeus' anger appeases . . . might I hold thee, might I love thee, might I worship thee like this?"

Tomoyo smiled and pulled herself from him, she felt uncomfortable with Eriol's murmured recital. She sat up and looked at him once again, he frowned in his sleep and raised his hand to where she was. He patted the pillow, and sighed. Tomoyo blinked as he frowned deeper in his sleep. "Tomoyo . . ."

"Hai?"

Eriol's eyes fluttered open and stared at her, "Don't leave just yet . . ." He reached up to her face, "Onegai?"

Sakura pressed her hand against Yue's room, Ruby and Touya were watching over Yue. She smiled and moved towards Touya's new room, she pressed her ear against the door, and heard Tomoyo's and Eriol voices softly from inside. She smiled, "Good . . ." She moved into her own room, and closed the door behind herself quickly. "Cards . . . awaken . . ." The Sakura book floated out of the drawer, and came to her, it floated uneasily in front of her. Sakura smiled gently as she touched the book's cover, "There was nothing to be done . . . demo . . . Thy guardians are safe . . ." 

The book continued to float, not releasing the Cards. She blinked as she stared at the cover, "What's wrong?"

Mystrasa straightened, "It's time to leave . . . before they can recover enough strength . . ."

"Mistress?" The wicked dragon licked his lips, "The girl . . . The child reincarnation's concubine . . . May I have her?"

Mystrasa smirked, "I don't see why not . . ." She scratched under his chin, "And that Li clan head will be need to be removed . . ." she looked at her dragon, "We must think of a more subtle way of get him away from the Card Mistress . . ." As the dragon smiled maliciously, Kyree turned her attention on her Moon guardian, "Ensure that the Card Mistress gets our message . . . but . . ." she kissed him harshly, "Be wary that you are not seen . . . it is not time to reveal you to them just yet . . ."

Hei-ying nodded, and watched as his Mistress climbed on to her dragon's back and took flight. He sighed and reached out with his sense, the Card Mistress was alone in her room . . .

Sakura gasped as she fingered the lock on her book, the small wing shaped lock had been burnt. She stared at it, "Book . . . What happened?" 

The lock snapped off, and the Cards span out agitatedly, they glowed as they circled her, twelve gaps in their usual pattern almost painfully obvious. Twelve Sakura Cards had been stolen during the attack. Sakura cried out in shock, "Who did this?!"

"We did . . ." A whispered voice told her, "We are here to restore the Master to his rightful place . . ." 

Sakura spun, aware suddenly she was no longer in her room, she had entered Dreamscape, "Who's there?"

"I am . . ."

"Who?" A shadowy figure stepped towards her, "Clow-sama?"

Clow smiled as he nodded, "Sakura, you will face a new challenge . . ."

Sakura held up her staff, "Do you know what happened to Keroberos and Yue?" Clow nodded, "What happened and why?"

"They were put under a very powerful spell . . ." Clow pulled his hands up, two tight blood red collars dangled from them, "My spell . . ." He growled angered, "You broke it . . ." 

Sakura took a step back, "Clow-sama?"

Clow's eyes narrowed as his pupils turned a deep black, the black spread to the whites of his eyes, "You have stolen my Cards . . . I want them back . . ." He raised his hands and the magic circle of Clow Reed burned brightly on the floor, turning from it's usual brilliant gold to a deep malicious violet, "You have stolen my guardians . . . Keroberos will pay for his betrayal . . . Yue will return to my side . . ."

Sakura gasped as the magic circle began to fracture, smouldering into three different colours, she looked down at her feet. One foot stood on the burning red third, the other on a cold blue . . . she looked at Clow, he stood predominantly on the deep jade green. As he stepped forward, the jade green withered and died into a smouldering black, as his feet touched the red, the red began to bleed, real blood oozing out of the sharp lines, his foot touched the blue and the blue began to change into purple . . . 

"Know this little girl . . ." Clow spat as he came closer, "I am the Master . . . and most certainly not your friend . . . you will pay for taking away my life's greatest work . . . do you understand this fact?"

Sakura held up her staff, "If you want them . . . you will have to come and get them!" She growled as she faced off the demon that pretended to be Clow Reed, "You are *not* Clow Reed, Clow Reed would *never* do this . . ." 

"Very well." He murmured, "This lesson . . . has begun."

"I WILL NEVER RELINQUISH MY CARDS!!"

Sakura screamed as she came out of her vision, she stumbled slightly and felt cool hands catch her. "Arigato Yue-san . . ."

There was an uncharacteristic chuckle as the angel moved her to her bed, "Don't worry, Cardcaptor . . ." Sakura looked up, Yue's voice seemed a little harsher than normal. She gasped as she stared into a deep jade green eye, silken black hair obscuring the rest of the dark angel's face. 

"You're not Yue!"

The angel drew himself up, and he smirked down at her, "No . . . But I feel like him, don't I?"

Sakura drew back in horror as the angel came closer, his aura was almost identical to Yue's, "Who are you?!"

He moved his hand to the book, which resisted him at first, but floated over docilely. As soon as it touched his jade-gloved hand, there was a snap of green magic, and the book's cover was changed, Sakura stared at the Clow book. It's cover slightly changed, he opened it up and showed the front and back covers to her, he tapped the front, "Seal Beast . . . Appointer Of The Clow . . ." He moved his finger over slowly to the back cover, caressing it gently, "Hidden Angel . . . Judgement Maker . . ." He moved over to the spine, the words The Clow sparked brightly and faded.

Sakura blinked in confusion as a blank red spine, bordered with gold, replaced Clow's name. The dark angel tapped it gently, and a the stem and leaves of a rose burned themselves into existence, thorns grew around a star that smouldered jade then gold, and finally a blood red rose burnt and blossomed into being.

Sakura wrapped her small fingers around the book and pulled it closer, the rose and star now had the title, The Star, "Shown Angel . . ." The whispered voice spoke again, "Adviser Of The Captor . . ."

Sakura looked up to find she was alone again; she looked around as snow drifted in from her window. She shivered and looked back at her book, it had returned to the normal cover, Sakura once again embolden on the front, and the burnt rose and star scarring the spine no more. She touched the spine gently, still feeling the resonance of magic, "Who are you . . .?"

"Adviser Of The Captor . . ."

She looked up suddenly, the room still empty, she slipped off the bed and over to her open window. She struggled with it briefly, sliding it shut. She stared out the window, and held her hand up. Her Sakura Cards trembled slightly as they folded themselves on into her palm. She closed her eyes . . .

_"Know this little girl . . ." Clow spat as he came closer, "I am the Master . . . and most certainly not your friend . . . you will pay for taking away my life's greatest work . . . do you understand this fact?"_

_Sakura held up her staff, "If you want them . . . you will have to come and get them!" She growled as she faced off the demon that pretended to be Clow Reed, "You are *not* Clow Reed, Clow Reed would *never* do this . . ." _

_"Very well." He murmured, "This lesson . . . has begun."_

She opened her eyes again and pulled her Cards closer, "I shall not relinquish you . . ." the Cards glowed slightly as she turned to tell the others of her discovery, //*Never* . . .// She thought, she looked at Yue's door, on it hung a picture Sakura had drawn for Yukito when she tried to describe what Yue looked like, he had smiled and stared at the picture running his fingers over Sakura's wavy lines. After looking at the picture for a short while, Yukito suddenly transformed and Yue pulled out another sheet of paper, his picture was almost photo perfect, and he also drew Yukito in as well. In his picture, Yukito was at the forefront, a slightly serious look on his face, and Yue had the same expression as he stood behind Yukito's shoulder. 

Sakura smiled at him, as he handed her the picture, and muttered, "Tell him that I look like *this* and not . . ." He picked up her picture, and sighed, "Ruby Moon covered in floor . . ."

When Yukito returned, Sakura had given him the almost perfect picture and he had gasped. "He looks . . . so . . ."

"Unearthly?" Touya smiled with bemusement, "That is your other form."

Sakura shook her head, and returned to the present. She had been visited by someone with almost identical features to Yue, she had had a vision from a demon posing as Clow Reed, and now, her guardians had been trapped by a powerful spell . . . and twelve of her Cards had been stolen.

Her hair was so silken . . . 

He smiled as he brushed the stolen lock against his pale cheek again, so soft and child-like. Hei-ying quickly and efficiently called a small jade ribbon into existence and tied the lock of the Card Mistress' hair tightly. He had taken it while she had been focused on his party tricks with the book, her hair . . . her room . . . everything about her smelt of cherry blossoms, //She is as her name . . .// he smiled again as he tucked the small lock away, "Sakura . . ." He breathed, testing her name upon his bloodless lips.

She was his would be Mistress . . . his eye narrowed, if Yue hadn't been created and taken Clow's love away from him. Hei-ying snarled slightly, Yue was the root of his pain . . . the only balm, the only cure . . . Hei-ying fluttered over to Yue's room and looked in. Sakura had entered and she was now trying to wake Yue, //. . . The *only* cure . . . // Yue's eyes fluttered weakly, //. . . The only way I can cure myself of this madness . . .// 

Yue sat up, faltered and fell unconscious once again, the Ruby red guardian eased him back down again, she reeked of Clow's magic also, Hei-ying's eye narrowed. He glanced at Sakura and her brother, Touya, they looked on with concern. Hei-ying pressed his hand against the glass, it and the glass pane glowed a deep green, "The only way Yue . . . it's the only way . . ."

Yue frowned in his sleep . . .

_"The only way, Yue . . . the only way . . ."_

_He looked up as his older brother stared down at him, "Oniisan . . .?"_

_His brother's huge white wings fluttered gently, the only indication that he had heard Yue's small voice, the taller angel continued to float away. Yue looked around, the woods were dark, "Oniisan! I cannot find my way out of here without help!"_

_"The only way, Yue . . ." His jade stone glinted on the back of his glove as he quickly raised the erase Card in front of him. The black haired angel disappeared as he lowered the Erase Card again, his voice floated to Yue. _

_"It's the only way you will ever learn . . ."_

Hei-ying lifted his hand off the glass, his cracked jade stone on the back of his glove glinting, he spread his black scaled wings, he continued to stare at Yue as the Moon angel's worried frown eased from his brow, he smiled slightly, "It's the only way, Yue . . . one of us . . ." He glanced up at the Moon, "One of us must die . . ." 

----------------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!

DrM: I know, I know, another update so soon . . . sheesh, I tell you, I *tried* to go to college today, I made it all the way to the front door of my house before my mum said, 'Nu-uh, no way . . . you look crappy . . . Get Back to bed with thee!!' [Sighs] I hate being ill. [Clears throat] ahem, anyway, enough of my lousy Real Life grousing, and on with the celebrations!! 

Congratulations SAKURA LOVER, you are THE 100th reviewer, I'd give you some kind of prize but I'm a poor student with nothing to her name except a computer, and some CCS DVDs . . . mmmm . . . DVDs, anyway, congratulations anyway . . . [reads line again, and shakes head] that didn't make sense . . . [shrugs and continues] And I hope that today's update quenched the thirst for some blood . . . it's not Saurian, Kyree, or Hei-ying's blood . . . but hey, blood is blood is blood, eh? MWHA HA HA HA!! So NOW the evil attacking of various CCS characters begins . . . So, Saurian wants to eat Tomoyo, eh? . . . hmmm, could be indescribably evil if I let him . . . now to mention it, it's a really good ide--- 

Clow: [claps hands over DrM] And you accuse me of giving away VITAL plot twists!! Will you ever stop talking?

DrM: [pulls Clow's hands off] Apparently not . . . [grins] I finally figured out exactly what happens at the end of this fic, so updates will be less forth coming as I readjust the next few chapters to realign with the ending I have configured.

Clow: [blinking] That was surprisingly eloquent . . . 

DrM: That would because I just watched four hours straight of Star Trek Voyager . . . mmmmm . . . Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Chakotay overload . . . gaaaaahhhh . . .

Yue: [offended] And me? What about me?

DrM: [reassuring] If my mum hadn't taken the laptop with her, you'd be assured I'd have watch two solid hours of Trekkie-yumminess and two solid hours of Bisshy-Yue-yumminess . . . [realises the camera is still rolling] Crikey! Erm . . . [Blushes] anyway . . . please R&R!! 

Saurian: Just quickly, just to annoy any Tomoyo lovers out there . . . just to remind you, Tomoyo *ISN'T* Eriol. 

Eriol: What the hell does that mean?!

Saurian: [grins and licks ugly lips] It means, your very *darling* Tomoyo is fair game, my man . . . and by the looks of DrM's mood, a certain best friend's gonna bit the dust . . . [rubs claws together evilly] heh, heh, anyone for Roast Tomoyo And Lemon Gravy? 


	11. While I Lie Dying

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Ten: While I Lie Dying

Yukito rubbed his eyes tiredly, three days had past since the attack. He looked up at the sky, the winter had become very harsh all a sudden. He frowned, normally at the sight of so much snow on the ground he would have felt very happy, and knew that Yue was very happy as well. It was one of the few things they apparently shared, a love of the snow. He sighed, Yue had been brooding over the last few days, as had Keroberos. 

The lion was still recovering from the attack himself, as were Nakuru's true form and Spinel Sun. Yukito could feel Yue was very sore as well, and that translated into a desire to eat and sleep even more in Yukito's case. He also felt some of the soreness, he noted as he winced pulling himself up the cherry tree.

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

Yukito gasped as he pulled himself on to the branch, Tomodachi smiled at him, unfolded his arms. Tomodachi was sat ramrod straight, his pose speaking of years of training. He smiled as Yukito noted this, "I was taught many martial arts when I was younger . . . it's very hard to get out of the habit now . . ."

Yukito smiled, "Gomen ni . . . if you'd rather be alone . . ."

Tomodachi stared at him, and blinked once very slowly, his jade eyes even more obvious by the white snow all around them. "Iie . . . this is your tree . . ."

Yukito sat beside him, "Would you mind if I sat beside you then . . .?"

Tomodachi smiled slightly, and shuffled up, "Onegai . . ." he turned his attention to the school yard once more, Touya and Nakuru were playing football again. "They are very good . . ."

"To-ya-kun has been playing for years and Nakuru-chan jus---"

"I meant in terms of magic . . ." Yuki's other self snapped awake, as Tomodachi looked back at him, he smiled slightly, "I don't have enough magic to know how powerful everyone is . . . I can just tell who is . . . and who is without . . ."

Yukito looked at him, "What about me?"

The smile grew slightly, "You have the power of the Moon . . . as do I . . . aside from that . . ." Tomodachi looked at Touya once again, "I know nothing more . . ."

Yukito turned and watched the match, Touya's and Nakuru's team were getting beaten, a rare occurrence . . . so rare in fact . . . Yukito looked past the match, as more and more of the school gathered to watch them. Yukito frowned, Touya and Nakuru were still very tired, it was usually they who won the match together, he sighed. "They're losing . . ."

He tensed as he felt Tomodachi raise his hand, a slight green glow emanating from it. The ball sudden started to duck out of the way of the opposite players, and slowed enough for Touya's teammates to kick easily. To the average person, it simply seemed like a turn of luck but to Yukito . . . 

"Why are you doing that?"

Tomodachi commanded the ball to land squarely in the back of the net. He smiled, as the crowd went ballistic, and glanced at Yukito. The dark haired boy smiled, and slid off the branch. He landed easily on the ground and looked up.

Yukito's mouth fell open as he heard Tomodachi speak back to him through his mind, //Because . . .// Tomodachi smiled, and turned away, he walked off slowly, //Because you wished it . . .// 

"Did he say anything about Yue?"

Yukito sighed, "No, he didn't."

"About me?"

"No . . ." Yukito tried very hard not to let Yue snap his answer, he breathed in calmly, "He just said simply he could feel magic from us . . ."

Nakuru folded her arms, "I don't trust him!"

"A great pity . . ." Touya spun, as did Yuki and Nakuru, and they found Tomodachi standing just behind them, his black overcoat fluttering gently with the winter wind, he smiled at them. "Gomen ni . . . I did not mean to eavesdrop . . ." He stepped forward, and flashed a warm smile at Yukito, "Demo . . . I appear to have gotten myself lost . . . I thought that, by following you, I might be able to gather my bearings again . . ."

Yukito blushed slightly, "Iie, we should apologise, we didn't mean to offend you . . ." 

Tomodachi raised his hand to Yukito's cheek, "It's all right . . . I guess you have all been subject to many strange occurrences . . ." He leant forward, ". . . I heard about the Reeds too . . ."

Yukito blinked as Nakuru pushed herself forward, "What did you hear?"

"Didn't you know?" The brown haired boy glanced at her, "The Reeds, one of the most powerful families in the magic world . . . they are all dead!"

Yukito glanced at Touya, "Ano . . . we had a few distant links with the Reeds . . . Ano . . ."

"Gomen Ni . . ." Tomodachi had the good grace to blush, "I didn't know it was a sensitive subject . . ."

Touya sighed and started to walk again, "It's not."

The foursome walked quietly along the road, talking about the day, Nakuru walked side by side with Touya behind Yukito and Tomodachi as Yukito pointed out various helpful landmarks and all his favourite places to eat, //Are you okay?// Touya blinked and looked at Nakuru, she smiled slightly, // Eyes forwards. . . There's a reason people use this method of talking, it called making-it-look-like-we're-not-talking . . .//

Touya laughed in his mind, //I'm fine//

Nakuru winced, //You're still a little too loud . . . Trust yourself to speak as normal// She smiled slightly, //I generally use something Eriol taught me . . . if you are loud enough to hear yourself, then those who listen will hear you . . .//

Touya laughed gently again, //Any better? //

//Much . . . Now, what's wrong? //

//Who says there is anything wrong? //

//Tomodachi is holding Yukito's hand . . . or haven't you noticed? // She threw a sidelong glance at him, as his eyes narrowed slightly, //You have . . . And you're not going to do anything about it? //

//I trust Yuki . . .// 

// As do I . . . it's that Tomodachi who is creeping me out . . . He seems to act like a brother and a lover to Yuki at the same time//

//Says she who has slept with her own brother . . .//

Nakuru snorted out aloud at this, causing Tomodachi to turn, she waved her hand, "Nothing, nothing . . ." He nodded and returned his attention back to Yukito, Nakuru slapped Touya's arm, //That was low! //

Touya smiled, //Gomen ni . . . demo . . .// He stared at Yukito's hair as the snow rabbit talked excitedly about the fried octopus from the park, //I trust Yukito . . . and even if Tomodachi tried anything . . .//

//Tomodachi gives off a *lot* of magic when he gets close to Yukito . . . Magic attracts magic . . .//

//I am assured that Yuki and Yue have enough self-control to restrain any effects . . .//

Nakuru linked her arm with Touya's and patted him gently on the hand, //I hope so too . . .//

Tomodachi smirked slightly, as he listened to the mental conversation, so Touya wasn't worried about Yukito leaving him . . . //Perhaps he should be . . .// When he had first come to Japan, Hei-ying had been seeking Touya, he wanted Clow back . . . but then he had come in contact with Yukito . . .

Yukito continued to babble about the various types of fried octopus, unaware of Tomodachi's keen gaze. Hei-ying smiled gently at his younger brother, Yue and Yukito had both grown into such handsome young men. Yue was dozing slightly, unaware his false form was babbling. Inwardly, Hei-ying frowned at this, he wondered why Yukito and Yue were separate entities now, when Hei-ying had been sealed, Yue was . . . //One person . . . You were *whole* when I left you.//

Yue woke up slightly, and gazed at Tomodachi. Hei-ying smiled to himself, confident that Yue was still unaware of Tomodachi's true nature. Tomodachi squeezed Yukito's hand slightly, directing a little warm magic, //Sleep, little Moonbeam . . . Sleep . . .// Hei-ying whispered, even through Yue couldn't possibly hear him. Yue fell asleep and Yukito squeezed his hand back.

Hei-ying sighed; he had been sealed because he had failed to kill Yue. Not because of the attempt, but because he had failed. Hei-ying loved Clow, loved him with all his heart, and both he and Clow knew, Hei-ying's appeal to Clow would have worn him down. Hei-ying smiled, if he had killed Yue in the first place, Yukito would not be here, and Hei-ying and Tomodachi would be Touya's lover. He turned slightly to look at Touya; the dark haired boy was still gazing at Yukito. Hei-ying knew, as did his dark Mistress, that in order to succeed in their mission, to kill Sakura, reclaim the card and still defeat both the child reincarnation and Touya, the Cardcaptor's little cache of friends had to be broken.

"Divide and conquer . . ." She had explained this during their journey back to Japan, in order to correct Clow Reed's foolish mistake, they had to divide the guardians, divide the friendships, isolate each and crush them . . . 

Hei-ying agreed, since he had to reclaim the true Clow Reed back, Mystrasa Kyree was his Master and his lover . . . he smirked, //Correction, I am her fucktoy . . .// That was not what he wanted, he wanted Clow Reed. Mystrasa's aim was to reunite her soul, the child reincarnation's and now, Touya's and bring Clow Reed back to life.  Mystrasa was Clow Reed's third reincarnation . . . or to be more precise, she was the first. She was born before Fujitaka, and Eriol because she hadn't been planned . . . Clow had intend to create two reincarnations, she told him as they lay together one night, but as always the bumbling fool had made a mistake. Blinded once again by his ridiculous notions of life, he had assumed that he had divided everything in his soul by two. She had chortled at this point, and kissed him harshly, "Except for everything in my soul," She murmured, "He forgot about his lust for you, and for Yue . . . his hatred, his anger, his pride . . ." She smirked as she straddled him again, "Not that I mind, but he did forget to give me all of his power . . . we are going to readdress this, my precious uke . . ."

Mystrasa was a cold-hearted bitch, and that would be complimenting her. Hei-ying smiled as he thought about her, she was well over seventy years old but her magic had sustained her, she had the appearance of a beautiful woman, late twenties, early thirties. She looked just like Clow. The only differences, aside from their genders, were their hair and their eyes. Where Clow had had perfectly straight hair, she had long corkscrews, most of which was pulled back into Clow's normal pony tail. Their eyes could be mistaken for the same colour, but as he had become intimately aware of, while Clow had had deep, deep blue eyes, she had black, pure black eyes. She normally hid them, casting a spell over herself to change her appearance. She did this because she didn't want to be identified. Clow Reed had had a simple look, and he was very recognisable, this appearance had been past down, not only to his creations . . . but to his reincarnations as well. 

She had given Hei-ying the task of dividing the older members of the Cardcaptor's group, Touya and Yukito, and Nakuru if he could. 

Hei-ying looked at Yukito as he paused, "Ano . . ."

"Hai?"

Yukito paused at the street corner and looked at Touya and Nakuru, and then back at Tomodachi, "Will you be able to find your way home from here?"

Tomodachi looked around, "I believe so . . ." He smiled broadly at the snow rabbit, "Arigato . . ." He stepped forward and hugged him gently, "Thank you so much . . ."

Yukito blushed and squeezed Tomodachi back, "It's really no big deal . . . just as long as you are sure you will not get lost . . ."

Touya pursed his lips together slightly, "Yukito." The snow rabbit looked at him with slight surprise, Clow's accent was taking over again, "Please stop fussing over him as if he were a child . . . We should be heading home, Sakura will no doubt be worried as to where---"

"Please!" Tomodachi held up his hand, "Don't let me keep you . . ."

Nakuru beamed, and grabbed Yukito's arm, "Well then, hope you get home safely then!" The red haired girl pulled Yukito closer, and announced loudly, "You promised me some of your cookies tonight! I intend to get 'em!"

As she started to drag Yukito away from Tomodachi, Tomodachi bobbed a quick bow to Touya. Touya nodded and turned to leave.

"Kinomoto-san?"

Touya turned; Tomodachi's voice had changed slightly, taking on a cooler, harsher whisper, "Nani?"

Tomodachi stared at him, green eyes unblinking, "Kinomoto-kun . . . Beware of the ice."

"Ice?" 

Tomodachi looked down, as did Touya, he was standing on a frozen puddle. Touya blinked, Clow Reed stared back for an instant and was gone. His eyes travelled to Tomodachi's reflection and saw very briefly . . . someone or something that wasn't Tomodachi, he blinked again and the image was gone, both his and Tomodachi's reflections returned. He looked up at Tomodachi to see if he had caught it.

The brown haired boy smiled and readjusted his monocle quickly, "I just thought I'd mention it . . . so you don't slip and fall . . ." 

Yukito waved at Tomodachi until the dark haired boy turned and walked home, "To-ya . . . there was no need to be so harsh . . . he was lost."

"And we helped him find his way . . ." Touya sighed and wrapped his arms around Yukito, "Gomen ni, Yuki, but I don't want him getting so . . ."

"Friendly? Fresh?" Nakuru frowned, "He's trying to initiate something with you Yuki . . . You and Yue should not allow him."

"He knows about Touya and I . . ." Yukito hugged Touya, and whispered, "Besides we *love* you . . . no one else . . ."

Eriol smiled as he pulled the door open, "Welcome to my humble abode . . ."

"Humble?" Syaoran snorted, as he stepped in, "You never do *anything* in humble!"

Spinel fluttered nearby, "The Master has excellent taste . . ."

Nakuru ran up the path quickly and bounced past, "He created me, didn't he?"

Spinel muttered quietly as he took Syaoran's coat, "Let me revise that . . ." 

They shared a quiet laugh as the older students filtered in. Tomoyo looked up from her sewing once again, and smiled as Eriol entered the room, since the attack everyone had been very on edge, but still tried to maintain their spirits, Eriol especially took great pains to ensure that Sakura did not lose hope for her cards. Every night they searched, but every night they had come home empty handed, but it was Eriol and Touya who assured her that they could still feel them. Yue and Keroberos had been incensed that someone had had the gall to steal a selection of their cards from right under their noses, but were very thankful that Sakura had been left with her stronger cards. 

Syaoran looked around, "Where is Sakura?"

Tomoyo smiled, as she picked up Sakura's cloak, "She's changing . . ." she stood and brushed down Sakura's cloak, "Since Touya-kun has received his robes, I have made Sakura her own set of robes . . ."

Nakuru grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged him into the kitchen as Tomoyo described the new dress, "I want to talk to Yue . . ."

Yue fluttered his wings once, sorting the feathers before dispersing with his wings, "What is it?"

Ruby Moon shook her butterfly wings in slight irritation before they too disappeared in a bright magic glow, "I don't like that Tomodachi man . . . he's . . ."

"He tries to be nice to Yukito." Yue muttered, he stepped over to the table and sat on it, the kitchen looked exactly like the one he remember. "Why did Eriol insist that this house look like our home?"

"I don't know . . ." Ruby shrugged, "Look, don't change the subject . . . I'm easily confused." Yue smiled slightly as Ruby mocked herself lightly, "The point is, Tomodachi is creepy . . . I mean, look at his name."

"Yukito means 'snow rabbit' . . . Tomodachi means 'friend' . . ." Yue looked around the table distractedly, "The snow rabbit's friend . . . so what?"

"Do you think that's a little creepy the way he's called 'Yukito's friend', and he's trying his darned hardest to take Touya's place?"

Yue snorted slightly and levitated an apple out of the bowl, "No . . ."

Ruby shook her head and started to prepare dinner, "He's got the magic of the Moon, and Yukito says that he can feel magic from us . . ." She started to cut the meat a little violently, "I think he's lying as to what amount of power he has . . ." 

Yue jumped off the table and started to pull out pots and pans to help her, "Don't you think you are over reacting?"

She sighed, and turned on the hobs, frying the meat quickly, "Okay, so . . . first Tomodachi and that horrid teacher arrives for Hiirawagizawa-sama's class, right? Then twelve cards disappear, and you and Keroberos go loco . . . then Tomodachi acts all nice to us, and follows us? Hello? See any connection here?"

Yue raised his eyebrow and started to chew slowly on the green apple, "Perhaps you think that some old foe has come back from the past to take on Clow once more?" He shook his head, "No one could match Clow's power, *no-one* except Clow Reed or his reincarnations could control us and still hide their aura . . . there's something else going on . . ."

"Whatever it is . . ." Ruby said quietly and pulled his hand in front of him, "It's powerful enough to make you eat, Moony . . ." 

Yue stared blankly at the apple, "I don't remember . . ."

Ruby stepped forward, her pink eyes deadly serious, "There's something happening . . . something big . . . and on some upper level, Yue, you are aware of it . . ."

Mystrasa smirked, as Hei-ying joined her on Eriol's roof. "It's nice to know that the child reincarnation has some taste at least . . ."

"Indeed."

"Hei-ying . . ." Kyree purred as she leant towards him, "You are giving the game away . . ."

"Mistress?"

Kyree smiled at him, and stepped forward. "Think I don't know about all these little hints you keep dropping to him?" She pointed down, "Yue's starting to sense you, and Yukito is starting to feel his brother's bond . . . Their distraction is starting to bring out old habits . . ." She turned to him, and delivered a stinging slap. Growingly, she grabbed him tightly, "I want you to stop it . . . You are to place a *wedge* between Yue and Touya, I want you to lure Yue *away*, to make Touya *hate* him . . . but for crying out loud, *stop* trying to be the nice older brother!" She pushed him away violently, "That's bloody Keroberos' *weakness*!"

"I'm not being nice to him . . ." Hei-ying glared at her, "I'm *trying* to lure him away!"

Kyree smirked again, before whispering, "Because you wished it?" She barked a harsh laugh, "sound familiar?" Hei-ying looked down, she raised her staff again, "Saurian!"

The black and gold staff sparked and the dragon uncoiled from it. Saurian hissed as he wrapped his thin body around her, slithering up in his false form, "Yes, my dark Mistress?" 

"Take us home . . ." She glanced at Hei-ying as the dragon turned into his ultimate form, "Hei-ying . . . "

The black haired angel raised his head, and nodded, "Yes, my dark Mistress?"

"Tonight . . . lure Yukito away . . . tell him of your 'feelings' and ensure you plant the seed of doubt in his mind . . ." She smiled, "Tell him of his deepest fear . . ." Kyree turned her black eyes on the darkening sky, "It's time to begin the next phase . . ."

"We should crush them now!" Saurian growled, "Forgive me Mistress . . . but I grow impatient!"

She stroked his back, "No . . . It's true, we should, but I'd rather see them suffer . . . how dare they live this life . . ." Kyree raised her hand and stared at it, and for a moment her true appearance shone through her containment spell. Mystrasa Kyree was fading, rotting away, her desperate attempts to maintain her form starting to wither as she attempted to resurrect her true self. " . . . While I lie dying . . ."

---------------------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!

DrM: Aaaaaahhhhh . . . I know, it's not very long, and not much happens, but I thought I'd give people a bit of a rest to take in what's happened, not to mention to let characters deal with it . . . so, it looks like Ruby's the only one smart enough to grasp that Tomodachi's not all he seems to be . . .

[Silence . . . somewhere in the distance a bell tolls gravely . . .]

DrM: yeah, I know . . . scary thought, innit? [Looks around] HEY! Where is everyone?! Why am I hosting today's show alone?!

[Clow appears in a poof of smoke, in his bathrobe, with a shower cap]

Clow: I thought you said you were giving us a rest to take in what's happened . . . 

DrM: [rolls eyes and slaps Clow upside the head] please R&R . . . oh, and Saurian, what do you have to say on the matter . . .?

[Saurian steps up, wearing big ol' headless barney the dinosaur costume]

Saurian: look at me. I'm *Barney* in my daytime job! Why don't you *love* me?! [Slips on barney head, sways from side to side, holding arms out to readers and sings] I love you, You love me, we're a happy family . . . with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to yo—[DrM pushes him away] WHOA!!

DrM: well, after that sick and, frankly, disturbing display of affectionate emotion . . . [shudders] I leave you now to R&R, I'm so glad to have hit the Magic 100 mark, I honestly never expected anything like this at all! And I thank everyone who helped me get there, if you have the time, have a look at the reviewer, go to their profiles and have a read of what they've got to offer, because I guarantee you'll find something of a brilliantly high standard. I really advise you to check out my fave authors and stories, and then R&R them . . . [grins] Yes, I *do* have an ulterior motive for asking you to review . . . 

Clow: [distractedly, plays with his rubber ducky] Why?

DrM: [quietly] Because I'm impatient and I want them to update already . . . [wails] BUT!! BUT! But their stories are so much better than mine, it's just must be done!!! Please R&R!


	12. Shown Angel

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Eleven: Shown Angel

"What can I do?"

Eriol sighed and rubbed his eyes, his pale face marred by the dark circles under the usually bright lavender grey eyes; to the others he simply looked very tired and worried. Tomoyo's eyes crimped unnoticed, she knew the truth, the truth about Eriol's tiredness. He was still recovering from the shock of losing such a precious descendant. He glanced at her, as he sat back in his favourite chair and then looked up at Touya. Touya sighed heavily and patted the back of Eriol's chair, "Kaijuu, there is no *one* answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Eriol sat forward, "I don't know what is coming for you, your cards and the guardians."

Sakura tapped her staff in her hand angrily, "I will not relinquish my cards, nor my guardians or any one of my friends. I will not *tolerate* another one of Clow Reed's enemies attacking them for some *petty* row."

Eriol let out a sharp sigh and pushed himself out of his chair, "You think Clow purposely sought out enemies for his *amusement*?!" He walked away, anger evident in his stance, "I do not *want* attacks on my guardians either . . ." He fumed as he paced back, "And I can not tell how much it angers me to think that anyone has power over my guardians."

"I want my cards back!" Sakura trembled with a deep rage, "And I intend to get them!"

"I. Do. Not. Have. Your. Cards!" Eriol spat angered, Touya sighed and rubbed his temples. He slid into Eriol's seat easily, and raised his hand, "Quiet."

Eriol seethed silently, and Sakura paced to the window, shaking her head. Tomoyo clasped her hands in her lap and looked around, the argument had been running in circles for an hour, the four guardians were stood behind her couch, making it clear that they took neither side. Syaoran was sat beside her, he stood, and spoke quietly, "This is getting us nowhere . . ."

"I agree!" Sakura said sharply over her shoulder. She glanced at Syaoran as he tiled his head reproachfully, she sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool glass, she stared first at her reflection, her emerald green eyes the clearest. She was so angry, so frustrated and yet there was nothing she could do. She stared past herself, it was raining, the town of Tomoeda soaked by the strange weather. Sakura frowned, whatever had her cards, whoever, was doing this. They were making sure Sakura knew that they were there. Sakura closed her eyes, and felt a tear roll down her face, "I can feel them . . . *barely*, but I can feel them . . ." She turned and pressed her small back against the cold glass, "And I will get them back." 

Sakura opened her eyes to find Eriol leaning on the window beside her, he looked at her, promise and sincerity in his face, mourning and grief held in his eyes. "We *will* get them." 

A silence descended heavily on the group, each deep with in their thoughts, until a voice broke it, "Who was he?"

Sakura blinked, "Hoe?"

Her brother sank back in his chair, staring at the table thoughtfully. "Describe to me again, the person or creature you saw . . ."

Sakura shook her head, "I told you I can't remember anything . . ." Eriol put his hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to try, Sakura closed her eyes, "Something about the Clow book definitely."

"You mean the Sakura book." Tomoyo said quietly, Sakura looked at her, and shook her head. The green-eyed sorceress sat beside her dearest friend, "No . . . The Clow book." She held up her hands, "On one side there was the front . . . the other the back . . ." she stared at her hands trying to imagine what she had seen, "Seal Beast . . ." She closed one hand, "The Appointer . . ."  

Syaoran knelt in front of her, "Keroberos . . ."

Sakura nodded slowly, and closed the other hand, "Hidden Angel . . . The Judge . . ."

"Yue . . ." Spinel fluttered over, "But did you say 'Hidden Angel'?"

Eriol nodded, "She said 'Hidden Angel' . . ." He leant back against the armrest of his favourite chair, "Why?"

Spinel fluttered onto Syaoran's shoulder, "You have studied all of Clow's books?"

"My family have done for many centuries . . . The phrase 'Hidden Angel' has never been read."

"My point . . ." Spinel shook his small head, "The phrase 'Hidden Angel' isn't *in* any of Clow Reed's books . . ." He glanced at Sakura, "You are using a term Clow Reed never used in terms of his books . . . Are you sure it's 'Hidden Angel', not 'Moon Angel'?"

Kero fluttered over and landed by Sakura, it was hidden angel, "Wasn't it?" Sakura nodded, staring at him, Kero shook his head and glanced at Eriol and Touya as they slouched thoughtfully in the Master's former chair. "Oh . . . You said you sealed him . . ."

Touya and Eriol blinked at Kero's whispered accusation. Kero jumped up and transformed quickly, he landed on the table lightly and whispered again, "You said you sealed him away *forever*." 

Touya and Eriol looked at him, their faces blanking. They glanced at each other, and then shook their heads, "We don't know what you are talking about."

"'Course you don't . . ." Kero swallowed heavily, "Clow always hated talking about the past . . ." 

"Kero-chan?"

Kero tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling, typically Clow Reed, it had Suns and Moons painted all over a deep blue, "The phrase you are referring to is incomplete . . ." He looked at her and smiled mockingly, "The version you just said. It's incomplete." 

Sakura nodded, "There *is* something else . . . isn't there?"

Kero's eyes were wet with tears as he glanced at Yue, he shook his head, "Little one, I do not want you here . . ." He turned his back on Yue and jumped off the table, "You will not hear this . . ."

"I am no longer a child Keroberos; you will not protect me from this."

"I can try." Kero turned instantly, climbing back onto the table, and eyed him strangely, "If only for this small moment . . . I can try."

Yue shook his head obstinately, "Our Mistress is in danger, my life pales in comparison to hers . . . I am bound by my pledge . . ." He stood behind Sakura and folded his arms, "I shall not leave her side . . ." Kero shook his head, he continued to shake it for a long time, quietly breaking. Yue moved forward quietly, he was in shock, he'd never known Keroberos to be so . . . disturbed. "Keroberos . . . Trust me to be who I was created to be . . ." 

The winged lion hung his head, and allowed Yue to wrap his arms around him. Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, she'd never seen this amount of affection from Yue, she slid off her seat to knelt by the table as Kero wept. "What is it, Kero-chan?"

"I don't want to tell you . . ." He shook his head, his voice thick with emotion, "I don't even want it to be an *option* . . . but . . ." He raised his head, "Seal Beast . . . Front cover, a winged lion contained behind a chain of gold . . ." He sniffed, his deep voice breaking quietly, "The Appointer . . .?"

Sakura nodded, and stroked his paw, "What else? Hidden Angel? What does it mean?"

"Hidden Angel . . . Back cover, a crescent winged Moon, under the sign of Clow . . ." Kero leant towards Yue and smiled weakly, "The Judgement Maker . . ." He shut his golden eyes tight, and drew a deep breath ". . . Between them, lies the Shown Angel . . . A star . . . and a red, red rose . . ." Sakura blinked, and started to nod slowly. Kero opened his eyes, and cried softly, "No . . ." 

Ruby stepped forward, and asked fearfully, "Keroberos . . . What does this mean?"

"Clow Reed was a liar . . . and a coward . . . he said he *sealed* him." The lion looked at Eriol and Touya, "Didn't have the stomach, did you?! Hmmm?" He pulled himself away from his Mistress and brother, "Couldn't handle putting down one of your own creations . . . no matter how unstable that creation was? No, of course not, the great powerful Clow Reed could fix any problem with a flick of his *wrist*!" 

"I don't care for your tone, Keroberos!" Touya and Eriol snapped. They glanced at each other, and Touya motioned to Eriol to deal with the discussion, the dark haired youth ran a hand through his hair and slouched back in the chair. Eriol stood, "What are you talking about?"

"You . . ." Kero blinked, "You honestly don't remember, do you . . .?" Eriol glanced at Touya who shook his head, Kero stood up, and jumped off the table lightly, "Clow Reed never liked talking about the past . . . I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he didn't share it with you."

Spinel Sun transformed and padded over to Keroberos, "Stop talking in riddles, and tell us the truth . . ." Kero shook his head, still too angry, Spinel sat beside him as they gazed out the window, "Please . . . if it is something important---"

"Clow ignored the Law Of Triad."

"HE WHAT?!" Syaoran leapt to his feet, and ran over quickly, "What was created? What the hell did he do?"

"Wait! Wait!" Tomoyo called out, "What is the Law Of Triad?"

Ruby stepped forward, towards her Master, "It's like the Law Of Gravity in magic . . . it must always be obeyed!" She threw up her hands, "And Clow Reed, the world's most powerful magician ignored this?!" She suddenly fell quiet as she looked from Kero to Yue, "Oh, no . . . no . . . by the Moon, no . . . Clow created a third guardian . . ." She sank to her knees by Eriol, and whispered in shock, "Clow Reed created a third guardian . . ."

"I don't remember any third guardian!" Yue stood, "I don't remember anything of the sort . . . there was no third guardian!"

"Yue . . ." Kero looked up at him, and swallowed, "Yue . . . there is no third guardian anymore . . . because Clow sealed the first." He shook his head, "Yue . . . you are the third guardian . . ."

Mystrasa lay back in her bed, and stared up at the canopy above. She smiled in the darkness, and raised her hand; the twelve Sakura cards flew into her hand instantly. Sitting up, Mystrasa picked up her spectacles, they were twisted and older than she, they were Clow Reed's old spectacles. She smirked as she slipped them on and stared at the cards. They burnt brightly and defiantly, glowing hotter until she could smell burning flesh, "Think that will hurt me?"

The cards intensified their glowing.

"Aren't you pleased to see me again, cards?" She held them up to her face and smirked, "I am Clow Reed, your Master . . ." the cards stopped their glowing in shock, she took them into her other hand and held up the burnt flesh. "Saurian . . ."

The cards watched in horror as the tiny dragon slithered on to the bed and started to nibble and chew at the charred flesh. Kyree smiled at them, "Understand now . . . This form has no meaning, no future, no purpose other than restoring me to my true self . . . she can die, she *is* dying . . . but I don't care . . . I'll just keep coming back as long as it takes to get what I want . . ." She smiled as Saurian wrapped himself around her shoulders once more, Kyree shook her hand quickly, the skin regenerating quickly. "I want nothing in this universe except what is mine . . ." She snorted with black humour, "Namely the universe . . . but I'll settle for making the magic world once again the only thing of concern, and retrieving my title as the world's most powerful magician . . ." She rolled out of bed, and plucked the Sweet card out of her hand. "Each of you . . ." She murmured as she cast the spell, "Will become my cards again . . . until then . . ." Mystrasa's black eyes narrowed as she smirked, "Until then . . . you shall remain in limbo . . ."

Sakura sat on the bath's rim; she looked at her silent Moon guardian as he sat on the floor. Yue, amazingly, had been violently sick, and had retched what little he and Yukito had consumed earlier. He'd locked himself in the bathroom, upset and sick, and refused to allow anyone to see him in this state. Sakura had used the Though card, determined to help her guardian. "Why can't you tell me about why it's so . . ." She jumped up quickly as Yue lurched towards the toilet again. As he coughed and sobbed agonisingly, Sakura pressed her head against the small of his back, "Oh, Yue . . . it's okay . . . I'm here now . . ."

"You arrogant bastard . . ."

Eriol didn't even lift his head from his knees as Syaoran continued to berate him. "I don't remember anything about a third guardian."

Syaoran shook his head, "Clow Reed created a third guardian and you don't even remember it?"

"Nothing . . . nothing . . ." The blue haired magician closed his eyes, trying to block it all out, "Nothing!"

Tomoyo put her hand on Syaoran, and was surprised to find that he was shaking with anger. "Easy Syaoran-kun . . . Clow Reed isn't here . . . just his reincarnation." Syaoran sighed sharply, expelling some of his anger. He nodded, and moved away, Tomoyo knelt by Eriol and slid her hands under his chin, "You'll make yourself sick this way . . ."

Ruby sat by Touya, "What about you . . . anything?"

"Nothing . . ." He glanced at the door, "Nothing at all . . ."

Out in the hall, Spinel sat with Keroberos, "You should not be so harsh on your former Master . . ."

"He ignored the Law Of Triad . . . He *forgot* it . . . and I didn't realise it until a few years before he sealed us . . ."

Spinel nodded, "I know, I know . . ." He sighed, "But now there is nothing to be done about it . . . The other guardian . . . He was the first or second created?"

"First."

Spinel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Then you are the second?"

Kero nodded, "Younger by ten years . . ."

"A decade . . ." Spinel shook his head, he fell silent as he remembered some forgotten thought, "And a decade is missing from Master's memory . . ." He glanced though to the sitting room, Ruby was pulling her hair out of it's usual tight style. 

She gathered the hairpins in her lap and massaged her head, "Why would he do this thing?"

"Greed." Syaoran suggested harshly, "Some magicians find it a power trip to have control over so many creations . . ."

Eriol raised his head weakly, determined to at least defend himself, "Clow Reed was not a selfish man . . ."

"Really?!" Syaoran snorted with distain, "Then why is it he left his family? Turned his back on his responsibilities?"

"Had he not, the Clow cards would never have been created . . ." Eriol shook his head, "And besides his family pushed too hard on him . . . had he stayed any longer---"

"I must bow to my family's decisions at times . . . Clow must have been taught that the good of the clan comes first!"

"Really?!" Eriol's eyes narrowed, "Then what are you still doing here in Japan and not in China, heading up your precious clan, married to Meilin?!" The two glared at each other furiously, Syaoran conceded the hit, folded his arms and nodded his understanding, Eriol sighed, "We cannot fight between ourselves at such a time!"

Touya nodded in grim agreement, "It's what whoever did this wants . . ." He sat forward and wrung his hands together, "They want our self-destruction to come about and then they will come and pluck up what scattered pieces they want and crush the rest underfoot."  

Syaoran shook his head, "In any case, we must remain strong for Sakura's sake."

"Indeed . . ." Tomoyo turned to Eriol, "Can you do it?" The blue haired boy stared at her for a while, then began to nod slowly, raising his hand to touch her cheek, "And for you . . ." He murmured hoarsely, "I can do it for you too . . ." 

Tomoyo pressed her face into his hand, and whispered, "Arigato . . ." 

Eriol smiled weakly, he looked at Touya, who was gripping the armrests very tightly. He could feel the taller boy's worry, worry for his love. Touya had his eyes shut tight, "Yue . . ."

She dipped her hands into cold water, squeezing the cloth, letting it soak up the water. She turned slightly and took in the sight of her Moon guardian. Yue hung his head, and murmured weakly, "I am sorry you must see me like this, Mistress . . ."

"Sa-ku-ra." She whispered gently, "My name is Sakura." She knelt before him and pressed the cloth against his cheek, "You're very hot . . . and it's a Half Moon tonight . . ." Yue shuddered slightly, rolling on to his side.

"I don't feel very well . . ."

Sakura smiled warmly, and stroked his hand, "I'm here . . . let me take care of you . . ." He sat up and pressed his hand against his mouth, "Are you going to be sick again?" He nodded, Sakura stood and tried to guide him to the bowl before he retched again.

Sakura rubbed his back in soothing circles again, "Shhh . . . shhhh . . . Take it easy . . . I'm here Yue, I'll always be here . . ."

Kero pawed at the door again, wincing at the sound of his brother being sick. He looked up, as Touya paced swiftly into the hallway. Kero shook his head, "Leave him be!"

Touya balked, "He's sick . . . he needs to---"

"He needs to let this all out!" Kero growled quietly, "He just found out what he really is."

"You had no right to tell him!" 

"Oh . . ." Kero nodded sarcastically, "Now we remember?!"

"No!" Touya fought to keep his voice in check, "I don't . . . I don't remember anything . . . All I know that Yue is in there and he needs my help!"

Kero hung his head, "I'm sorry Touya . . . it's hard for me to separate Clow from you right now . . ." He stepped aside, "Yue's put a high strength field between us . . ."

Touya blinked, "But Sakura got through . . ."

"That's because the force of Sakura's love is her greatest source of energy." Kero smiled slightly as he looked up at the tall boy, "You don't know how many times you have been saved by her love . . ."

Sakura looked at Yue's pallid features as he lay in her arms, she wished she could call for help. Yue had passed out when he tried to rise suddenly. The Moon guardian's eyes fluttered slightly, and he stared at her wretchedly. "It's why Clow never loved me . . ." he murmured, "All these years . . . I never knew . . ." 

"Yue, shush now . . . you'll make yourself sick again." Sakura looked up, she raised her hand and held it to the door, "Open."

Yue's pupils glowed dimly as he resisted, he didn't want anyone else here, anyone to see him like this . . . soiled, and shattered, curled up in his Mistress' arms like a lost child. Sakura frowned, not realising that her guardian was fighting her command, she closed her eyes, and concentrated harder, //Yue needs help . . . more help that I can give him . . .// she spread her fingers more, "Door, open."

Yue gave a small cry, so very quiet Sakura almost missed it, she blinked, and frowned worriedly as her Moon guardian lapsed and lose consciousness again. 

The door swung open unexpectedly, and Kero and Touya bounded in first. The large lion lapped at Yue's face, "Yue, my little one, my little one . . ." He frowned as he took in Yue's pale, weak features, the lion shook his head, and buried his nose under the angel's chin, "You had me so worried, please, please never do this again . . ."

Spinel fluttered into the living room again, causing all to look up, "Yue's sick . . . he needs to stay here tonight . . . with your permission Maste—" Spinel landed on the wine red chair's armrest, and peered at his Master, Eriol was so very deep in thought. "Master?"

"Don't bother . . ." Ruby Moon observed quietly, "He's thinking . . ." She poured a small amount of tea into a saucer and put it in front of Spinel, her dark pink hair falling around her shoulders as she leant over to check Eriol's eyes again. She sighed and nodded to Spinel, "Drink up . . . I have a feeling the night is going to be a long one . . ." 

Ruby stood and handed a cup of tea to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her thanks and turned to Ruby, "Do you know anything about this other guardian?"

Ruby sipped her drink slowly, her normal loud personality shelved as she thought deeply, "No . . . I don't, and I don't like the idea of it . . . Three in magic creations, spells, even curses is completely irregular . . . it creates a Triad."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran who was nodding, "What does that mean?"

He looked at her, "An imbalance of true power . . . one corner is always either on top or always on the bottom . . . that corner will always be unstable. If Clow created a third guardian, it would always be the most instable of the three . . . normally, such a spell would double back on itself, such as Chinese magic it would create a fourth base in an effort to stabilise, in Western I believe it destroys the third completely . . ."

"That's true . . . but since Clow's magic is a mixture of the two, the third wouldn't be destroyed," Spinel sat up, "It would *be*, it would continue to exist and remain so, but always completely unstable without the support of a fourth element or a reduction in the rest of the spell . . ."

"Yue's not unstable . . . he's fine, but Clow chose to destroy this other guardian . . ." Tomoyo mused quietly as she sat next to Ruby, "Have you ever even heard about him?"

"Not a peep . . ." Ruby looked at her brother, "You, Suppi?"

Spinel hummed as he shook his head, "I've read every book in Eriol's library, never have I come across a single mention of this third . . . or should I say, *first* guardian." He turned to Syaoran who had taken to the window again, "What about the books Clow left to the Li's?"

"In the first few books Clow left about the cards, there's a mention that the Cardcaptor would require the protection of the appointer and the counsel from the adviser." Syaoran sighed and shook his head, "However in his later books, the two roles merge, and there is no more reference to the adviser." He sighed and looked out the window, his family had studied and written about each of the books Clow Reed had left with his family, every generation had their own views about how the cards would be released but Clow had left cloying suggestions that he knew that the Cardcaptor would be female and not from the Li's, they ignored this and trained their children strongly. 

Clow had never left any books with the Reed's or at least that's what Syaoran assumed, contact with the Reeds was tense at most. The few remaining members had been very angry that the Li's had been chosen, and the Reed family were even more angry to find out Clow hadn't chosen one of their number to be reincarnated in. Once one of the most powerful families in the western sphere of magic, the Reed's had been devastated by the two world wars, and by the death of belief in magic in the west. The family were dying out, but the Li's made no motion to assist. The two families had still blamed each other for Clow's sudden departure, when as a young man, Clow had appeared to disappear off the face of the earth after his parents and his favourite uncle had died suddenly. Both families at first thought he had been kidnapped by the other, and then it was revealed that the young magician wanted nothing to do with the magic world, both families blamed each other for this, and thus, even to this day, rarely spoke unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Syaoran sighed, personally he was glad for this, he had met a few of the Reeds as he was the new clan head of the Li's; however he found them to be arrogant, still believing that they were the most powerful family. While the Li's had planned and ordered the family, insisting each family member produced at least one offspring, the Reeds had chosen to live their lives as long as they could, and the only children that were produced were when outsiders had married into the family, and had insisted on having their own branch of the family. // And now they are all gone . . .//

He turned away from the window, and sat beside Tomoyo who had started to sew again, she was still making adjustments to Sakura's new robes. As the purple haired girl knelt beside her, Ruby looked at her Master, "I wonder what really happened to the first guy . . . I mean did Clow kill him . . . did he kill himself?"

Tomoyo looked up quickly in revulsion, "Why would he---?!"

"Because there was Three . . ." Eriol murmured in answer, "Too many to support . . . He was unstable because Clow made a mistake . . . and then he . . . he . . ." Eriol sighed, and shook his head, "I can't remember . . ."

//Who was he?//

Touya was infinitely glad for the collar of his robes, the wind blew hard against his back, and his neck was protected from the harsh cold. //Pity there was nothing I can do about the hard driving rain though . . .// he reflected. He stared out across Tomoeda, wondering if any out there shared his deep thoughts.

"There's always one person . . ." 

Touya turned, Eriol dipped his head in greeting, and moved to stand beside him, "Always one person . . . will share your very thought at any one time . . ." He folded his arms and stared out, "Who was he?"

"No mention in our books, no mention from the cards . . . His symbol existed on the book was replaced; his purpose passed to Keroberos, and Yue retains no memory of him."

"Ten years . . . his death must have been at the same time as Yue's birth." 

"No . . . there is about two years worth of memory missing from Yue, after Yue's birth." Touya sighed, "What can we do?"

Eriol shook his head, "The only one thing we can do . . . we must combine our powers, Sakura's also and use the Return . . . or perhaps better yet . . . the Dream . . ."

"Why not the Return?"

"Clow doesn't want us to know, this dark secret of his has been carefully hidden . . . he would be able to block the Return . . . but not the Dream card . . ." Eriol growled quietly, annoyed by Clow's little deception. Never had he felt apart from Clow, but yet . . . he shook his head, ten years of missing memory, and the revelation of such a dark turn in Clow's life hurt. He turned to Touya, "We, you and I . . . and Sakura will combine our powers and ask what new threat threatens us . . ."

"Will we have enough power?" Touya looked at him, "I still can't call out my staff yet . . ." 

Eriol smiled despite himself, "You still aren't trained enough to call it forward with your own will . . . you must use an incantation." Touya frowned and pulled out his key, he stared at it, a small silver key, like Eriol only where the Sun held prominence, the Moon sat easily. It was linked to a chain, and he'd found it easy to link to his robes. Eriol suggested that this was because Clow had intended Fujitaka to be the reincarnation that used his magic on a daily basis, which was why it was so handier that Eriol's. "Try an incantation . . ." Eriol stepped back as he gave Touya room.

The taller magician nodded, and held out his key as he had seen Sakura do so many times, "Oh key of Clow . . . Reveal thy true form to me . . . Under our contract . . . Release!" 

The key clattered to the roof tiles as Touya let go of it. Eriol shook his head, "The incantation must be from your own heart . . . just as you called this staff into existence . . ." he paced away slightly, and pulled out his key. A whispered incantation, and Eriol's golden staff stretched into existence, he smiled at Touya, "Try again . . . You must clear your mind of everything . . . And you will feel the magic within . . ."

Touya closed his eyes . . . _and opened them as he felt the rain and the wind suddenly stop._

_"Clow . . .?"_

_Touya turned, he was in a room, a study . . . //Clow's study . . .// he looked down, a small lion was staring up at him, joy written across his features. "Kero . . .?"_

_The small lion cub frowned, "Kero sounds like a frog . . ." He leapt to his feet, "I am Keroberos, the guardian beast of the seal!" Keroberos giggled slightly, as he pounced up on Touya, "Grrrrr!!"_

_"Keroberos!" Touya blinked and look at the door, a prim and very proper looking angel stood there, he looked almost exactly like Yue. Touya fought to keep his mouth closed as Keroberos growled, "It's still my time to play!"_

_The angel hovered for a few seconds, before setting his feet down on the plush red carpets, his jade eyes narrowed, "It is never time to play . . ." The black haired angel looked at Touya. Touya stared back, as the angel ushered Keroberos out of the room. When they were alone, he looked up at Touya. "Master Clow . . ."_

_Touya blinked . . ._ and stared into the warm pink of Sakura's cloak. "Oniichan?" 

Touya lifted his head, Sakura stared at him in worry, he looked around. Ruby Moon held his hat tightly; she glanced from him to her Master. Touya lifted himself a little more, to see Eriol sprawled out in Syaoran's arms, Spinel sighed, as he covered his Master with his wings. Ruby looked to the skylight, "Prepare some hot drinks, they're waking up . . ."

Tomoyo nodded, and disappeared from the window. Touya sat up slowly; his head still a little light. "He was identical to Yue . . ."

"Who was?" 

Touya looked at Ruby, "The other guardian . . . Yue was based on him, the first guardian was Yue's template . . ."

Yue opened his eyes; Keroberos' head was leant heavily on the pillow beside him. The lion stared back, "Are you okay, little one?"

"Why---" Yue swallowed, and grimaced as his dry throat threatened to close again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Clow asked me not to."

"Why?"

"Because it would have destroyed you and we loved you more than anything else in the world . . ."

"What about the other . . .?"

"I don't want—"

"Please."

Kero blinked slowly, "he was a bastard, a hateful, cold bastard. He hated me, he hated you, he hated everything but Clow. I don't know what happened between his creation and mine, but Clow somehow sent him insane . . ."

"What was his name?"

"I swore never to speak it ever again." Kero growled, "He almost killed the both of us . . ." 

"Why?"

"Because Clow had come to love us more than him!"

"Clow would never . . ."

"You're right; he would never stop loving any creation of his . . . except Him." Kero raised his claw and pushed a lock of hair from his little brother's eyes, "Do you remember your first birthday?" Yue shook his head, "No . . . You can't because he was there . . . You remember your second?"

Yue nodded, "Barely . . ." 

"Indeed . . . Well, that's because you started to recover then . . ." Kero sighed, "He tried to kill both of us, and Clow finally agreed to seal him away . . . into a card form, locked in a book . . . forever and always, the only way he could be released was if Clow, or his reincarnations wanted his release . . ." 

"Sakura . . . She's seen him, hasn't she?"

Kero's golden eyes crimped, "I think so . . ." He moved closer, resting a paw on Yue's shoulder, "Little one . . . I tell you now, he will not succeed this time . . . If he comes for you . . . I'll-I'll kill him, I'll kill him myself, and this time there will not be any sealing, no card, no book for him, he will be killed for sure."

Yue's eyes widened, "I've never heard you speak so Keroberos, what did he do?"

The lion shook his head, "He tried to kill you . . . tried to reduce the spell by himself . . . he didn't realise that he was the unstable factor . . . " Keroberos closed his eyes, "Sleep now . . . Let us deal with all of this in the morning . . ."

-----------------------

And Now It's time for Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

Hei-ying: [all smug like] Go on. . . tell 'em!!

DrM: [quiet] I don't wanna . . . it's a scary and it's freaky!! [Edges away from Hei-ying] And it makes me even more scared of you!!

Hei-ying: [Sidles up close and puts hand on DrM's knee] Yes, my darling, but then . . . I want Yue . . . [acts like Two-Face from Batman] I want him *dead* . . . [nice Hei-ying] I want him . . . [Evil Hei-ying] Dead. 

DrM: [edges further away from Hei-ying] Yep, and if no one calls that even more scary then I dunno what is . . . [Sighs] Okay, so I got a very nice email from a reader, '-Crem', anyway . . . [Eyes Hei-ying] I'm watching you! . . . anyway, interestingly it appears that Hei-ying's name is actually a word. . . 

Hei-ying: [pouting] Doesn't have any impact if you don't tell them the full story!!

DrM: I'm getting there . . . [Sighs] Anyway, the full story behind Hei-ying, one day I was trying to draw Yue, and he went wrong, very wrong, and our darling Hei-ying---

Hei-ying: [grins] ME!!!

DrM: --was born . . . Anyway, I did what I usually do with all original characters and give them the first word that springs up into my head, usually this is a made up word, and 'Hei-ying' I thought was a completely made up word, hence the putting it down as a 'named after an uncle' bit, so anyway . . . now I get this email, asking me if calling Hei-ying, 'Hei-ying' was intentional . . . because . . . and here comes the scary bit . . . 'Hei-ying' apparently means 'Shadow' in Mandarin – wait, that's probably not the right spelling - Chinese. . . . Now . . . considering I don't know a word of Chinese, and all the CCS DVDs are in Japanese, I have no idea why . . . or indeed how, Hei-ying's name seems to fit this fanfic so very well . . . [Squeaks and dives behind a pillow] I find that particularly scary!!! 

Hei-ying: Ah, ya Wussy Guppy . . . [shakes head] well, while DrM is busy hiding behind a pillow like the wussy guppy she is, I'm going to go see if I can scare any little old ladies and steal candy from little babies! [Grins sweetly] Please R&R!! 


	13. Hidden Angel

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Twelve: Hidden Angel 

Yue lay in bed beside his brother, the lion snored softly. //He was the second . . . I am the third . . .// Yue closed his eyes as he felt the nausea build again, he was a third. Clow had taught him carefully in the ways of magic, and the law of triad had always been so very important . . . so always very stressed . . . //And Clow ignored it . . .// Yue closed his eyes and turned his head to the window, Clow Reed had ignored one of the most important rules of magic . . . 

Yue felt dirty.

He sat up and looked at his pale hands, he felt tainted, soiled. He was a mistake surely, Clow couldn't have purposely ignored this rule purely to prove his prowess as a magician . . . Yue clenched his hands, it couldn't be. Clow must have gotten carried away with his spells, his desire to help the Cardcaptor, which is why he made this awful mistake. He looked at Keroberos; the lion had started to growl in his sleep, Yue reached out tentatively with his mind . . .

_Keroberos growled as he sat in the doorway. The black haired angel smiled softly as he rocked the tiny new angel in his arms, "Keroberos . . ." The jade eyes flashed reproachfully, "You'll wake Yue . . ."_

_"I don't want you near him . . ."_

_The pale lips curved into a knowing smile, "And yet I am . . . and there will be nothing you can do about it . . . Yue and I are more matched to each other than you . . ." The small white haired angel gurgled quietly in his arms, "Soon Clow will realise his mistake . . . and destroy you . . . I'm sure he would rather have two angels, than a scraggly mongrel lion . . ."_

. . . Yue blinked, the dream was so vague, and yet . . . he knew that it was a memory for Keroberos. Yue sighed and rolled off the bed, so . . . this eldest brother was humanoid like him . . . perhaps this was why Clow could never love him. Yue sighed and walked out of the room, needing to get away from the sleeping lion. He walked along the quiet corridor mentally listing every aura he felt, everyone was still here . . . he paused outside the study, Eriol, Sakura and Touya were still up. He stepped closer to the door, and listened. The sensation of déjà vu shook him, he had done this before . . . Yue blinked and shook his head, focusing once more on what was being said.

"I will not assure Yue of that!" Sakura stamped her foot, "No. Just because Clow made some stupid mistake I will not accept that Yue is an unstable component . . . the other guardian, the one you sealed away . . . what or who was he?"

Touya frowned and glanced at Eriol, Eriol sighed, "We cannot remember his name . . . All we can know is that he was almost exactly like Yue in every way . . . except his aura was that of the stars . . ."

"He was a star guardian?"

"Yes . . . originally, Clow intended to have Kero and him as your only guardians . . . he felt that the moon was too distant, too cold to be of use to you . . . but he realised he needed an impartial . . ." Eriol trailed off and fell silent, the conversation stopped for some reason. Yue bit his lip and pushed away from the door. He stumbled slightly as he felt that nausea build again. The door swung opened and Touya stared at him, "Yue . . ."

Yue sank to the floor mutely, "You created me out of necessity . . . never because you wanted me . . ."  

"No . . ." Touya stepped forward to pulled Yue to his feet, "That's not true."

"It is . . ." Yue pushed him back, "Get away from me!" Touya crouched on the floor, as the angel pulled his knees to his chest.

"Please listen to me, Yue . . ."

Yue blinked miserably, "You *lied* to me . . . You *told* me you created me because you *wanted* me, you had seen me in a vision and that you *wanted* me . . ."

"I did, I told you the truth . . . but what Eriol has said is also true . . ." He raised his hand, "Yue please . . . try to understand . . ."

Yue shrank back, dipping his head, not knowing what to believe . . .

He sat in the park, his enhanced enchanted hearing helping him hear every word spoken at the mansion of Clow's child reincarnation. He closed his eye, and listen to Yue. Concentrating hard, he sent his youngest brother a fragment of a memory the two guardian angels shared . . . 

//I know you're there . . .//

Yue closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out everything . . .

_"I know you're there . . ." A cruel voice hissed from behind the massive locked door, "I know you're there, I know it!"_

_Yue looked up, his tiny child body was racked with pain, he was miserable, "You're right . . ."_

_"Of course I am, I am your oniisan."_

_"Oniisan. . ." Yue mumbled, "how can I make things better? How can I make everyone happy again?"_

_"It's you." The voice hissed sagely, "it's always been you, you have brought disorder to this family, and the only way to make everyone ordered once more is by making sure you disappear."_

_Yue wrapped his arms around his knees; he blinked back the tears as the truthfulness of his brother's words rang true in his battered soul. "How can I make things ordered once more?"_

_"Make Yue disappear. Make him never come back. Make everyone forget about him, never show him to anyone, he is the disorder . . ." The voice chuckled a little, "That's why Clow gave us false forms, so he could hide Yue . . . don't you see? He hates Yue so much he wanted to hide him behind that beautiful Yukito, that ever gentle snow rabbit . . ."_

_Yue nodded, it made sense . . . it made utter and complete sense . . ._

Yue gasped as he returned to the present, his eldest brother's voice still echoing around his mind . . .

. . . Hei-ying smiled as he retracted from Yue's mind, he started to swing back and forth on the large metal swing, his youngest brother's voice still echoing in his heart . . .

Yue lifted his head and stared at Touya, the memory faded away as soon as it came . . . he couldn't remember the specifics but the message was clear, he was a mistake . . . he was the wrong corner. Clow had created a triad, and because his magic was such a mix, the spell had gone wrong and Yue was the product . . . he was the unstable part of the spell. He was the real reason why Clow had never wanted him, and that was why The Other had obviously tried to solve the problem. He had told Yue the truth, he had explained the right way things were meant to be in, and had tried to get rid of Yue . . . he had succeeded for a few years . . . but Yue had reappeared . . .

The moon angel blinked as he stared at Touya, all emotion draining away from his heart . . .

Hei-ying stretched his feet into the air, as he swung backward, his white hands tightening on the cold metal chains. A smile quirked at his bloodless lips as he kept his last eye closed. "You need to think . . ."

"I need to think . . ." Yue mumbled as he got to his feet, Touya helped him a little lifting the angel's elbow.

"I understand that, but please, Yue . . ." Touya murmured, concern clouding his judgement, he didn't want to let Yue out of his sight at all, "Let us sit in the study where it is warm and . . ."

Hei-ying lent back as he swung forward, "You need to clear your mind . . . *Alone* . . . Come to me . . ."

"I need to clear my mind." Yue pulled his arm out of Touya's grasp and glanced at his Mistress, "Alone . . . Do I have your permission to leave this mansion, Mistress?"

Sakura stepped forward, worry and doubt marring her usually happy features. She started to nod slowly. Touya frowned and reached out to grab Yue's arm again, Sakura's arm snaked out and grabbed his hand. She looked up at Yue, "Only . . . only if . . ." She pulled out the Windy card, "Only if you take her with you . . ."

Yue took the card, the Windy spirit looked slightly worried, he sighed, but nodded his head.

Eriol sighed deeply as Yue stalked down the corridor, "Touya . . ." He grabbed the taller boy's other hand and pulled him back into the study, "Let Yue clear his head, than we can talk sense into him . . ."

Yukito looked around the quiet playground, why was he here? Why had Yue taken him here? Yuki sighed and wrapped his coat around himself tighter. He wondered what was so wrong, that Sakura had allowed Yue to leave in the middle of the night with the windy card as his protector. He sighed and sat on the swing, rocking gently.

"You're out late . . ." A quiet voice observed from behind him, "Very late indeed Tsukishiro-san . . ."

Yukito slowed his swinging to look around, Tomodachi was standing behind him. The brown haired boy smiled and pulled off his overcoat, he wrapped it around Yuki's shoulders, and sat in the swing behind him.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Appear like that?" Yuki began to swing again, gently so not to drop Tomodachi's coat. The brown haired boy smiled and took out his light green handkerchief. He pulled his monocle from his eye, and started to clean it gently. "Perhaps I should ask you the same? How is it you appear in places and don't seem to know how you got there?"

Yuki smiled, "I asked first . . ."

Tomodachi chuckled quietly, "Very well . . . I felt someone in pain around here . . ." Yukito blinked as Yue woke up again, and started to listen. Tomodachi tilted his head back and stared into the clear night's sky, "I just wanted to help them . . . I can feel their confusion, their sorrow . . ."

"What do you know . . .?" Yukito felt his voice turn a little hoarse as Yue tried to speak.

Tomodachi smiled and looked at him, "You found out something about yourself that you don't like . . ." Yukito blinked, feeling Yue warming to this man, Tomodachi nodded, "I found out something about myself that I didn't like either . . ." He sighed and started to swing, his motions at the same time as Yuki's as they swung together. "I used to have brothers, two little brothers . . ."

Yuki blinked, Yue smiled sadly, //And I used to have an older brother . . .//

"They were taken away from me when they were very young . . . my middle brother might retain some memory of me . . . but my youngest . . ." Tomodachi swallowed heavily, "He . . . I . . . I doubt he has any memory of me at all . . ." The dark haired boy tilted his head back again, "All I want in life is to see them again . . ."

Yukito nodded, "Is that why you have come to Japan?"

"A little . . ." Tomodachi swallowed again, "I don't really . . ."

"I understand . . ." Yukito smiled, "It's okay . . . you needn't tell me . . ."

Tomodachi smiled and nodded, "Thank you . . . what about you? If I may ask . . ." He glanced at him, "Is it Touya?"

Yukito's swinging slowed slightly, "A little . . ."

The dark haired boy slowed to keep them in sync, "May I suggest the problem?" Yukito made no movement, but Yue was clearly listening. Tomodachi smiled and continued. "Feel free to correct me but . . . You and Touya have a relationship, it has been stable for years and years, and then something has happened to cause an imbalance . . . I suppose this must be the death of his father . . ." Yue started to nod slightly, and Yukito's features began to blank, "Since then, he feels a little more . . ." Tomodachi paused, "I'm reluctant to use the phrase possessive but it does seem to apply . . ." 

"What are you talking about?" Yukito suggested quietly, he wasn't liking the conversation. His emotions were too raw, too open at the moment to tackle, he didn't feel the strength to fend off Tomodachi's encouraging smiles, his charming disposition, so very warm now . . . Yue nodded for him, "please . . . continue . . ." 

Tomodachi tilted his head, "He objects to you spending time with me . . ."

A nod was his answer.

Tomodachi's eyes narrowed slightly as Yukito dipped his head to stare at the snow, a smirk built on his lips as he continued, "I shouldn't be surprised . . . I guess he just doesn't want you to figure out what it is to be treated like an equal . . ."

Yuki's head snapped up, "Pardon me?"

Tomodachi looked the picture of calm and serenity as he continued, "Pardon me for my bluntness, but from the first time I saw you two together, I genuinely thought that he was some sort of Master to you and you were nothing more than a well kept pet . . ." Tomodachi smiled slightly as if he had made a joke, "When I said I could sense magic I meant that I could sense . . . well, I had the feeling that you were some sort of magic construct and that he had created you for his own purpose . . ."

Yue's anger started to build at this idea, "I am no one's pet!"

"Indeed you aren't," Tomodachi slipped off his swing and stood in behind Yuki's, pushing the snow rabbit gently, while goading him further. "That's just the feeling I got from the way he looks at you at times . . ." Tomodachi frowned, he hated himself for being so obvious in his attempts, his Mistress' scripted phrases stuck to his tongue. He closed his eyes and pushed his unsuspecting brother again, "And now he wants to prevent you from talking to others about your feelings . . ." As Yukito swung back, Tomodachi grasped his shoulders gently, "If you don't mind me asking . . . what are your feelings anyway?"

"I . . ." Yukito turned in his seat slightly, and looked up, Tomodachi stared down at him, a gently, encouraging smile floating on his lips. Yukito blinked, Tomodachi had very jade eyes, he'd noticed before, but they were so very green, and . . . he felt Yue smile inside; the dark haired boy's eyes were very handsome as well. The curled strands of Tomodachi's hair swayed gently in the night's cool breeze. "I . . ." 

Tomodachi winked, "You keep saying that . . ." 

"I know but I . . ." Yukito blinked as he felt a surge of Yue's annoyance, "I'm no one's pet!" Thin eyebrows shot up in surprise over slightly amused jade eyes, Yukito quickly followed, "And I don't think this is an appropriate conversation." Yukito stumbled up from the seat, not liking the way Yue's anger was turning, nor the way Tomodachi was speaking, "I think I should return home now . . ."

"That's another thing you keep repeating . . ." Tomodachi smiled, "Let me walk you part the way . . .?"

Yukito frowned slightly, and was going to refuse when . . . 

"Certainly."

Yuki blinked and growled at Yue as the angel pushed him back, and linked arms with Tomodachi.

Eriol sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the occupant. Tomoyo slept lightly, her pale neck exposed, her dark hair spilling over his white pillow. He shook his head and stood, he was going to sleep in with Spinel in his room . . . he stepped out into the dark corridor, //As soon as Yue returned.//

An hour had past and the angel hadn't returned, Sakura had fallen asleep, and Touya had carried her to the guests' corridor, to sleep in Syaoran's arms. Touya was so worried about Yue, he cared only that his sister was safe and comfortable. Eriol smiled as Touya stepped out suddenly. The taller boy raised an eyebrow, silently questioning. Eriol shook his head, silently answering. 

"Still no sign of him?"

The pair turned, Keroberos sat on the floor behind them. "No . . ." Eriol shook his head, "Keroberos?"

The lion nodded.

"Who was this first angel?"

". . . I better get a lifetime's worth of pudding for this . . ." Keroberos sighed and padded along the corridor. "If I have to say his name, it'll take that much to wash the disgust out of my mouth." He nodded; starting to walk past them, "Let's go somewhere comfortable . . ."

"His name was Hei-ying . . . you named him for your favourite uncle . . ."

Eriol lay on his side on the couch and stared at the fire with Touya, who sat in the large favourite chair of Clow's, Kero sat with his back to the warm fire, as he told his story.

"I always hated that name . . ." Kero muttered as he looked down, "He was a bastard, I hated him . . . you and Yue never came close to loathing him as much as I did. Yue simply because he was too young, you because you always believed Hei-ying was simply *misguided*, by some old spell you tried to use on him. You called it the Obedience Spell, and you only gave it to Hei-ying, never to me and Yue. I believe you replaced the spell with the Yin-Yang Effect, to make Yue and I loyal more to each other than you. Hei-ying was loyal, and loyal only to you." He sighed and looked up, "He was the star guardian, and was created ten years before I and Yue were created, you never spoke much about this gap, but Yue always showed me the few samples of your writings he could find from the period. I think you were in some kind of depression."

"Mister Hilligans . . ." Eriol sighed, "I remember him, he died around then . . ."

"Correction . . . that's what Clow's selective memory tells you, *Hei-ying* murdered him." Kero growled, "He did it because . . ." The lion closed one eye as he tried to remember what Clow had said, "Because Hei-ying thought Hilligans wanted to stop you from being with him." 

Touya sighed, "What happened between his creation and yours?"

"I don't know."

Eriol sighed, "Clow never told you?"

"Never . . ." Kero glanced at the clock, five in the morning. "Clow hated talking about the past . . . and much as I hated that habit, I beginning to understand . . . we cannot allow Yue to continue to remember Hei-ying . . ."

"Why not?"

Sakura stepped in, her tiredness setting a deep frown in her young face; she looked years older than normal. She gathered her long pink cloak about her, and her voice cracked with the grogginess of disturbed sleep, her eyes were saddened and dully as she repeated herself, "Hmmm? Why not?"

"Clow made a decision long ago rather than force Yue to remember everything, he would allow Yue to block out the memories . . ." Kero shook his head, dipping it once in respect to his Mistress, and twice in an effort to keep the old emotions at bay, "That is why Yue is the way he is now."

"What does that mean?" Syaoran stood beside Sakura, his hand resting on her waist, either supporting her, supporting himself, or possibly support for the both of them. He guided her in and they sat by Keroberos, Sakura leaned forward and grabbed Kero's face, "Tell me now. The truth, all of it, this guardian you call Hei-ying, what is different about Yue now to what you remember, and why Clow Reed is so ashamed of it."

"Hei-ying was the first guardian; I don't know what happened between the ten years of our creations." Kero yawned tiredly, "When I was born, he was barely on the right side of sanity, Yue's creation tipped him over the edge. He didn't understand, after having Clow to himself for so long, that Clow could bear to share his love with others. Hei-ying tried to kill me once, by drowning me in a pond . . . he failed, but Clow didn't release that Hei-ying was the one that tried to drown me."

Sakura blinked, "Why didn't you tell Clow?"

"I'll give Hei-ying one thing . . ." Keroberos snorted with sarcastic mirth, his voice dripped with derisive warmth, "he had the gift to persuade you what you once held to be true, was not so . . . I trusted Clow, and for some reason, I trusted everything Hei-ying said, he was a very influential older brother." The lion lay down and remembered, "He told me that Clow had asked him to do it, and I believed him . . . he said that I was too different from Clow and him, and that Clow was beginning to regret my creation. I started to try to be as quiet as Hei-ying, but that seemed to make things worse, Clow started to fall into one of those damned depressions of his again." 

Sakura glanced at Touya, his eyes were closed, as was Eriol's, they were both taking in everything. "Then what happened?"

"Yue was born." Kero smiled, "He was much slower to develop than Hei-ying and I . . . and Clow really didn't understand it either, but . . ." Kero smiled even more, "His childhood is one of my sweetest memories, his laughter, his very being was a gift." The tears from earlier began to return, and Kero laughed, "He was always so happy, I know it's hard to see in him now . . . even after two or three months he was still a tiny baby but we didn't care because he was---"

"Our little moonbeam . . ." Touya murmured, he sat forward slightly, "It's coming back . . ."

"Clow can't fight it anymore . . . the gaps, even the parts where his memory is selective . . . it's becoming clear . . ." Eriol kept his eyes closed, "Hei-ying . . . was my lover during those ten years . . . once you were created, Keroberos . . ."

"You stopped, you . . ." Understanding started to occur to Kero, ". . . pushed him away and concentrated on me, which is why he tried to kill me . . ." Keroberos frowned as he remembered something Hei-ying had once asked him, "He wanted your full attention back . . ."

Touya's eyes snapped open, "Keroberos . . . Yue has a right to know now . . ."

"To know what, Clow?" Kero growled slightly, "That you were in love with the first angel . . . that you rejected his love because you already got it from someone else?" 

"That's not true!" Touya stood, and paced to the window, "I just want Yue to know the truth now . . ."

"Really?! Since when?!" Sakura jumped slightly, as Kero got to his feet, his calm instantly dissipating, "You made the decision to let him slide into this, you cannot take it back!"

Touya sighed sharply; "I want him to know why!"

"Why what?" The lion spat harshly.

"Why I couldn't touch him . . ." Touya stared out the window, and muttered quietly, "Why I couldn't truely love him the way I wanted to . . ."

Kero's eyes narrowed, "you can't . . . you told us that any love we felt for you was the same that any creation felt for his creator . . . and you told Yue that it was the same way for creators . . ." Keroberos paused, his anger tainted his voice, cold sarcasm dripped off every word, "No, you did better than that . . . you told him that any love he felt was no better than a domestic animal!"

Touya's head snapped up at this, "I never said---!"

"That's what you lead him to believe, Damnit Clow!" Keroberos slapped the floor with his paw, "You spent years, decades convincing him of that . . . I won't let you ruin what he has now!"

"What?! What does he have now?!" Touya/Clow started to get desperately angry at this, "Hmmm? Tell me!"

"He has Touya!" Keroberos roared, "And a Mistress that tries to be his friend not a Master!"

The words might have as well have been a slap. 

Clow fell silent, and his shock showed in Eriol's face as well as Touya's. Syaoran showed no other emotion other than flicking his eyes from Eriol to Touya, trying to gauge their reactions; Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth, she felt Keroberos had crossed a line. Both Eriol and Touya were staring at him as if betrayed. Keroberos looked away, "I'm sorry . . ." He whispered, "I'm still so angry at you . . . Yue has Touya, he has a lover who would never . . ." He looked up and trailed off, "That's something that's not my business, but I . . . I *know* Yue deserved so much better than you cheerfully telling him on his birthday of all days that you were going to die . . ."

"You think I was happy about that?" Eriol sat up, his young face etched in frustration. "You really think I enjoyed telling my most precious creations that I had to leave them?" His voice seemed to constrict with complete sorrow, "All this time you have thought this?"

". . . You sounded it."

"That doesn't mean a damned thing, I was only told that morning!" Both Touya and Eriol started to get really upset, Touya hid his emotions and stared out the window, Eriol was the one doing all the talking now, "Do you have any idea how much I bawled my eyes out that morning?! I had to leave you that day! No warning, nothing, I couldn't prepare you, I wasn't even allowed to prepare myself!"

"You spent most of that day locked in your study! You could have spent that time with Yue and consoling him!" Keroberos growled, "We sat on the roof, in the freezing snow, him sobbing into my shoulder because he loved you so much!" 

"I had to prepare for the future!"

"That's what you've always done!" Kero roared, old anger beginning to build, "You were so wrapped up in the future that you couldn't see with your own eyes how dangerous Hei-ying was becoming!"

Yukito felt barely aware of himself as Yue chatted animatedly, he had never been this way with Yue, never been pushed back. //Is this how you feel Yue . . .?// Yukito said weakly, overwhelmed by Yue's forced awareness, // When I am in control and you watch my life through my eyes?//

Tomodachi smiled as he walked slowly with Yukito, he could tell Yue was the one in control. His mission was going well, he reflected, and soon, Yue would be his once more. "Do you have any siblings?"

Yue smiled slightly, as he allowed Tomodachi to link his arm with his false form's, it was unusual but Tomodachi, in this dark moment of his life, was very appealing to him, Yue felt he could talk and talk to this man and try to forget about this true nature of his being. Tomodachi's strong moon laced aura, combined with the revelations of the night, were very luring, very comfortable, very . . . "I have one, although his is my older brother . . ."

"Really? Tell me about him . . ."

"He's . . ." Yue giggled slightly and lent on Tomodachi's arm a little more, "Very fat, from eating too much pudding . . ."

"Is he mean to you?"

"Never!" 

Tomodachi barked a laugh, and pulled Yukito along, "Are you well . . .? You seem a little drunk . . ."

Yue straightened instantly, "I'm fine."

Tomodachi smiled, "It's all right, half moons do that to me as well . . ." He lent towards his walking companion, and whispered wickedly, "I do love a good Yue . . ." Yue squeaked, and giggled. Tomodachi wrapped his hand around his waist to stabilise him, "I should get you home . . . back home to your little Master . . ."

"I am no one's pet!" Yue frowned; he was getting more than thick headed with Tomodachi's closeness. "I am my own person."

"Of course you are, until you step inside that door and they start to question you as to where you were! What were you doing? Who were you talking to?"

"They wouldn't!" Yue looked up, Eriol's house looming slightly, it looks so unbalanced without the three most upper floors. He tilted his head to Tomodachi, "It's . . . very late, I have to . . ."

Tomodachi wrapped his arms around the snow rabbit's waist, "I shall see you soon?"

Yue smiled and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's neck, "I . . ." Yukito kicked, and struggled, bring Yue back to his senses. He stepped back, careful to maintain Yuki's usual facial expressions, "I've got to go . . ."

"Sure thing . . ." Tomodachi turned and started to walk away, "But Yukito . . .?"

Yukito stared at him, "Hai?"

Tomodachi tilted his head back, once again staring into the night sky, "Be wary . . . not everyone is, as they seem . . . not every belief you held to be true is so . . ." 

Yukito blinked in surprise as Tomodachi walked away.

------------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

Clow: These last two chapters are nothing but one huge giant info dump aren't there?

DrM: Pretty much so . . . [Looks appealingly to readers] I mean come on, when they start to beat the crap out of each other you don't want any huge chunk of info, do you?

Clow: I still say you should put a health warning on these info dumps!!

DrM: Well, that's just you, Mister 'I'm Preparing For The Future!!' 

Clow: What? I was . . . I wasn't playing Tertris at all!! It was your imagination! [Looks around quickly] By the way, I beat you all time high score!!

DrM: CURSES!!!! 

Clow: [Gulps and runs off, with DrM running after him with a giant frying pan] PLEASE R&R!! HURRY!! ARRRRGGGGHHH!! DrM! STOP IT!! ARRRRGGGGGHHH!


	14. My Heart Betrayed

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[Parts of this chapter has been written by my ever intangible Bluegoo, I worship at her feet for spotting something which I haven't had a chance to elaborate on]

Part Thirteen: My Heart Betrayed

"Stop it . . ." Sakura started to shake her head, "STOP IT! She glanced at Keroberos, who nodded at her, and sat. She looked at her brother; he still faced away from them, staring out the window. Eriol stared at Keroberos, his anger and utter heartbreak causing him to tremble. He stared at Kero until he stood and paced over to his former life's creation. Kero stared at him evenly. Eriol looked . . . lost for words. His mouth moved a few times, before he settled for sinking to his knees in front of the guardian. "When Yue was being bullied . . . neither you nor Hei-ying would tell me . . . why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I knew that Hei-ying would be given time enough to kill Yue." Kero blinked, his answer painfully simple, ". . . I couldn't risk it . . ."

Eriol nodded, he tapped his little finger and looked at Sakura and Syaoran, "When Yue was younger . . . When I allowed both Keroberos and Hei-ying teach him his lesson . . . Yue came to my study one day with a broken finger . . ." He glanced at Kero, "Hei-ying did that?" Kero nodded, "*Why*?!"

Kero smiled ruefully, "Why do you think Yue can recite his incantations word for word from the very words Clow wrote six centuries ago, and I can only remember the ones I really need to know . . . and the others I make up as I go along?" He snorted quietly, "Hei-ying did love to see *perfection* in everything you touched!"

There was a quiet sob from the window, Sakura looked up in time to see her brother slide his hand over his mouth, she looked at Eriol who managed to retain his expression, "The hair . . ." He glanced at Sakura to explain, "Hei-ying would cut Yue's hair nearly everyday because it grew so quickly--"

Kero snorted again, "That's what Hei-ying *told* you . . ." He laughed mockingly, "He cut it to stop Yue from looking any more like him . . ." The lion looked down and snorted to himself, "I'd hate to think what kind of reaction Hei-ying would have now if he saw him . . ." He looked up at Sakura and Syaoran, "Yue looks exactly like him now . . ."

Yukito soon lost consciousness as Yue transformed. The angel strode down the corridor, his problems were not quite sorted out yet, but he felt more clear headed. His thoughts turned briefly to the warning Tomodachi had issued, "What did he mean? Not everyone is, as they seems . . ." Yue murmured as he walked towards the study, "What can this mean?"

Sakura frowned, as Syaoran stood, the little wolf sighed and rubbed his eyes. He walked around a bit, "Let me get this straight . . . Hei-ying was Yue's . . .?"

"Prototype."

"And Clow's lover . . ." Syaoran nodded as he moved to the table, cold tea still in the pot. He poured some for himself, and sipped at it, it's cold bitterness waking him again, "So Hei-ying had the power of the stars and he was intended as the *what* to the Cardcaptor?

"The adviser of the . . ." Kero trailed off and blinked, "That's how he got the cards . . . Hei-ying . . . was the adviser of the cards, he was the one who was taught every little trick of each card, how to over come it, how to capture it . . ."

Eriol tipped his head back, and whispered, "Oh . . . no . . ."

Sakura felt sick to her stomach, "You mean this rejected guardian is holding my cards . . .? Why? Why would he want them?"

Touya pushed away from the glass, "He was never powerful enough to capture them himself! He must have outside help!" He turned away from the window and snarled, "Someone must have released him, because I know my father would *never* unleash him, and Eriol?"

"Never!" Eriol sat up, "But how?"

Kero cocked his head, "Don't you have the book you sealed him in anymore?"

"When I say I have Clow's library," Eriol looked at him, "I meant I have every book that I could find again, every book that wasn't destroyed, every book that wasn't given to the Li clan . . . every book that wasn't stolen . . . Hei-ying was . . ."

"Stolen . . ." Touya muttered, "And probably sold, though why anyone would desire a book that couldn't be opened . . ."

"Restore the balance to the way it was . . . the new order . . ." Sakura started to brainstorm quickly, "Do any of these phrases have any sort of meaning to either of you?"

Eriol glanced at her, "Ancient spells . . . Cast mostly by the most greedy of magicians . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"When Clow Reed was alive, the magic world was dying." Eriol stood, "In fact, Clow Reed was supposed to save it . . ." He chuckled mirthlessly, "That old Peter Pan thing with the clapping and the 'I do believe in faeries' isn't far from the truth . . . magic must be believed in order to exist . . ." He sighed, "With the magic world dying, many magicians tried to cast spells over their reincarnations, making sure each reincarnation would live longer and longer, and would try to make the magic world live again." He stared into the fire, "But it wasn't unheard of for a reincarnation to go against the will of the first life . . . so some magicians would try to restore the balance . . . try to come back, live again, and kill the reincarnation's soul to inhabit the body themselves . . ."

"Is it possible that Clow Reed---?"

"NO!" Eriol spun to look at her, "Clow divided everything in two . . . there are only two reincarnations, myself and your father, now that is down to one . . ."

"Could that upset any balance?"

"No . . ." Touya paced over to the chair, and sat, "The balance wouldn't be disturbed by that . . ." He looked up and stared at Sakura intently, "It must be something else . . ."

Yue blinked, he'd never heard about this 'Hei-ying' . . . the name sounded uncomfortably familiar, he knew it had something to do with the Li's, that one of Clow's favourite uncles were named that, but somehow he felt that wasn't the 'Hei-ying' Keroberos was referring to. 

"Do you remember everything now?" Keroberos asked of Eriol and Touya, "Maybe there was something that happened during the time you took him as your lover, some sort of power transfer that made Hei-ying a little more powerful over myself and Yue?"

There was a silence before Sakura turned the questioning a different way, "Maybe something happened during his sealing? Why did you seal him?"

Yue tried not to gasp, Clow had never allowed Yue to love him . . . However, this 'Hei-ying' had been, he was barely concentrating as he listened to Touya, //However . . . this 'Hei-ying' had been . . .//

"He, um, he became too unstable for me to handle, and I began to hate him . . ." Touya hung his head, and Eriol continued the account with a hushed shamed voice, "I used him, and when Keroberos and Yue were created I stopped using him . . . thinking that he would stop loving me as easily as I had him . . ."

"But he didn't . . ." Keroberos finished for him, "Which is why, when you started to pay so much attention to Yue, he tried to get you attention back."

"Hai . . ." Eriol stared at him thoughtfully, "You never turned against me and Yue was created to be just like him . . . why did he--?"

Keroberos shook his head slowly, "Maybe because it was him . . . he was a sick bastard and *everything* he touched became corrupted . . . besides, I gave you my solemn promise . . . I'd never allow anything to harm Yue."

Yue put his hands over his mouth, feeling suddenly very sick . . . if he was just like this 'Hei-ying' guardian, did this mean that one day he would cause history to repeat itself, and make Touya hate him . . . Yue didn't know if he could take this much longer . . .

Eriol eyed Keroberos for a few seconds, "If you hadn't . . . never swore this, would you?"

"Would I have ever harmed Yue?" Eriol nodded slowly, Keroberos glanced at Sakura, then back at Eriol, "It hurt . . . I'll admit that, when suddenly after Yue's creation, your entire attention focused solely on him . . . and I'll admit, there was a *brief* second when Hei-ying once asked me to join with him, when I thought it *might* be a good idea, it would be *nice* to claim back some of your attention for myself . . ."

Yue's eyes narrowed as he stepped silently away from the door, "So . . . not everyone is, as they seem . . ." He spun on his foot and returned to the guest room.

He sat in front of the dresser's mirror and stared at himself, he wondered what Hei-ying looked like, exactly like him? Did he have the same hair? 

//Yes.// 

Yue blinked as he heard his own mind answer the questions; did he have the same eyes? //Yes// The same colours? //No.// Black? //Hair . . .// Green? //Jade, he preferred to call it *jade* . . .// Did he sound like me? //No . . . Now you are like him, just like him . . . and one day you'll *be* just like him . . .//

Yue picked up a sheet of paper, and started to draw . . . not controlling his hand, he started with an eye, and broadened out into a face, one he'd never known, but had always known. It was him.

It was Hei-ying.

Even though the picture was merely a line drawing, not a speck of colour in it at all, Yue's mind began to fill it in, in Yue's mind the simple black lines and white paper seemed to burst into colour. Confident jade green eyes stared out from the page, a tight shiny black plait of hair fell from behind one ear; and on the other side, the rest of his immensely long hair was gathered and tied into a single tight twist. He was impeccable. Neat, tidy, the vision of perfection. He reminded Yue of Clow, with his black hair and even gaze.

It was Hei-ying. 

Yue's hand began to feel itchy; he looked at the palm intensely, rubbing it hard to make the strange feeling go. He stared at his hand in incredibility as a jade glow started to appear. The glow faded as it deposited a white plait in his hand. Yue blinked as he stared at the strange piece of hair, it was tied with a neat piece of jade cloth. He wasn't thinking as he glanced from the severed plait to the picture, and was thinking even less as he lifted the plait and placed it against his scalp, just behind the ear the long plait falling over his shoulder.

There was a quiet fizzle as the plait welded itself to his head.

Yue tugged at it, it wouldn't break off. It was sealed there . . .

He looked into the mirror and gasped quietly, his mind stopped playing with the colours . . . the white plait wasn't white anymore . . . it was whip-thin, black . . . And looked just like Hei-ying's . . .

Hei-ying flew through the window effortlessly, and closed it just as silently; he dragged a hand through his shiny black hair before walking down the corridor towards his Mistress' study. The night had been so hard . . . soul wearing for him in a way he had never felt. He stepped down the corridor, like a shadow made solid, hair swinging behind him.

He felt as though he were walking through a maze, lost, having lost his way, his direction, his purpose . . . That visit had taken more out of him than the simple use of magic to transform into his false form should have done, and he was so tired . . . he never remembered feeling so tired. The night and stars were his element and his power, and usually revitalised him.

Now it was an effort not to stumble, and the dark walls of this cold place hazed in time with his steps. Each pace, though, was even and sure, he didn't want Saurian and Mystrasa to think him weak. Especially that Bastard, his Mistress's Sun guardian, it was natural that its yin magic would repel his yang.

No. Saurian was not . . . not his yang, or his yin . . .

For a few moments, Hei-ying felt his body twist away from the Mistress' study. He hadn't done what the Mistress had told him to, not exactly, not the blind obedience he should have given her, and doubtless they waited inside for him. He frowned and started to walk to the study once more.

He slowed to a stop as he thought about Yue, the way his body had swayed towards him as they walked together, //I want him now . . .// Hei-ying blinked as the feeling grew intense, not willing to admit the truth, Hei-ying reminded himself of his sworn promises, He wanted . . . he wanted to hurt him . . . Sink his fingers into the pale flesh, draw blood . . . as he Sunk deeper, he wanted to hold him and murmur that it would be over soon . . .

He wanted to . . .

He wanted . . .

//Yue.//

Hei-ying spat and clutched his head with his hands, momentarily revealing his scarred eye-socket. Then the moment was gone, wiped away as his blank expression returned. He understood this effect. Mystrasa had warned him of it, with macabre enjoyment.

//This hunger . . .// she had told him, thin fingers playing over his spine //The hunger that makes serpents devour themselves . . .// and laughed as he had frozen, knowing his inner thoughts revealed to her.

//You've got it . . .// Mocking and cold, // . . . Haven't you?//

That was it, a destroying hunger and repulsion at once. 

//The Syndrome . . . not the Effect . . . the Yin-Yang Syndrome . . .//

It was pulling his unstable being apart. For a moment it seemed the shadowy figure would turn and walk away, but then Hei-ying stood straighter and breathed deeply.

//It's the only way . . . The only cure Yue . . . The only cure for me . . .// 

He would not fail. He would be strong. This tiredness would pass, like the fleeting half-remembered phrases of a poem falling through his mind. //Little Sunbeam . . . Little Moonbeam . . . May there always be . . .// Like the uncomfortable feeling, like the cold sting of regret he carried with him always . . .

It would fade . . .

//Beyond faith . . . Chance . . . All else . . .//

. . . A child's voice, a girl, pretty and small . . .

//. . . There lies hope . . .//

. . . He was resolute.

// . . . This yearning . . .//

Hei-ying took a moment to collect himself, compose his manifestation once again, before stepping through to the Mistress' study.

Mystrasa Kyree was at ramrod straight in her copy of Clow Reed's favourite chair, her staff was loosely grasped in one hand, and her eyes fixated on her deep purple magic circle. The Cardcaptor's actions . . . her discussions . . . Mystrasa was watching them. Saurian was lounging on the floor, wrapped around his Mistress' chair in his middle form, a large cat-sized dragon. He was chewing absently on a rotting bone, and licked his lips, "And the child reincarnation's concubine . . . and the butterfly girl . . ." He chuckled deeply, "How I'd love to sink my teeth into them . . ."

Mystrasa didn't answer, didn't even make any motion indicating she had heard him or acknowledged Hei-ying's silent entry. He glanced at her hand, feeling the cards' fading anger at him. There was still enough of their spirit untamed by the Mistress' control collars for them to send him every prick of hatred, and anger they still held for him. He sighed and drew closer. Saurian hissed quietly, "Oh, and that Clow Sun guardian . . . Keroberos . . . he looks like he has some meat on him . . ." Saurian closed his dark red eyes and sighed, he happily thought about the things he could do to them before he would feast on them. "Unless of course our little Moonbeam hasn't given the game away."

Hei-ying's eye rolled towards him, "I told you to stop calling me that . . ."

Saurian raised himself, "What could you do to stop me?" He hissed darkly as he leant closer, "You should be more careful . . . and what is this about 'Not everyone is as they seem'? . . . what the hell is that?"

Mystrasa chuckled deeply.

Saurian growled, "That wasn't what you were supposed to say!" 

"I felt . . ." Hei-ying address his Mistress, the dragon could be dealt with later, "I felt that his false form wasn't taking to my story . . . I thought a change of tactics was needed . . ."

Mystrasa Kyree nodded slowly.

Hei-ying glanced into the pool; the card Mistress was leaning heavily into the embrace of the Li clan head. Saurian growled, "She is taking comfort from him . . . Mistress let me . . . let me break them now!" He jerked his head in Hei-ying's direction, "He's trying to warn them Mistress, let me break them now and let's be done with this Clow guardian reject."

Hei-ying's jade eye twitched slightly, otherwise he showed no emotion. Mystrasa lifted her hand to pet Saurian's head, "Your enthusiasm is quite admirable . . ." She smirked, "And you are right . . ."

Saurian purred and cracked an eye open to look at Hei-ying.

". . . About the Li clan head . . . we need to break him . . . get him away from the card Mistress . . . she draws too much comfort from him . . ."

"What shall we do?" Saurian hissed, "Shall we drown him like we did the first reincarnation . . . or perhaps pay a little visit as we did to that Moon priestess . . ."

Mystrasa leered, "No . . . Our little clan head recently sent a letter, a reply to someone in China . . ." She smiled as she raised her hand over the magic circle. It warped and changed, to show a typically Chinese garden. A girl with black hair smiled as she tended to some lotus plants with love and care.

"As I recall . . ." Kyree smiled as she watched the girl, "The Li clan have very strict traditions about the death of a close family member . . . It's damned near law that no matter wherever you are in the world you *must* attend the funeral . . ."

The girl smiled as she patted the soil down hard, her red eyes sparkling with warmth. 

"Find her . . ." Mystrasa murmured, "And kill her . . ."

Hei-ying closed his eye and was about to answer, 'Yes, Mistress' when Mystrasa spoke again.

". . . Saurian."

Hei-ying's jade eye snapped open as his Mistress gave the order to Saurian, "Find her . . ." Mystrasa lounged back in her chair and drawled her deadly order lazily, "Rip out her throat . . . her spleen, her stomach, her heart . . . no, rip out her *heart* first, and show it to her, draw screams from her . . ." Hei-ying closed his eye, she knew that he didn't want to know what Saurian was going to do to her, ". . . Screams of pain, of *fear* . . . show her no mercy . . . and then . . ." Mystrasa started to laugh, ." . . leave her to bleed to death . . ."

Saurian threw back his head and laughed heartily, "I didn't know my birthday had come early . . . what about the rest of his family?"

"Leave them be." Mystrasa snapped quietly, ". . . they will have to deal with all that blood, won't they? . . . And not to mention . . ." She held her hand out and a letter appeared in a flash, "If you make a bloodbath out of everyone there . . . there will be no one left to read this . . ."

Hei-ying stared at the girl. "What is her name?"

"Meilin . . ." Mystrasa smiled, "Li Meilin . . ." She turned to Saurian as he transformed into his smaller form, "Take from her, a single lock of hair . . . take it before you kill her . . . before you spill blood on it . . ."

"Mistress . . ." Saurian smirked, "I'm sure little Moonbeam there would far rather have---"

"Do it!" Mystrasa growled, she sank into her chair, "Now go, get out of my sight . . . I want her dead now!"

Saurian smirked one last time at Hei-ying before spreading his dark brown wings and swooping out the window. Hei-ying stared at the window, and then soundlessly watched the young girl in the pool. He closed his last remaining eye. 

"Li . . . Meilin . . ."

--------------------------------------------

And Now It's Time For Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

DrM: Well, then . . . things are about to---

Meilin: [angrily barges in] I *better* not DIE in the next chapter!! You *better* not KILL me off, like you did that Kaho woman!!

DrM: [presses hand over heart] Oh, Meilin . . . my darling little Meilin . . . [Hurt] would I do something like that to you?

Meilin: [Softens] Well . . . I guess not . . .

DrM: [Grins]

Meilin: [Growling] why are you grinning?!

DrM: [Still grinning] I suffer from the same Mental Disorder as Eriol . . . I can't help it my face is like this naturally . . . 

Meilin: As long as I don't kick the bucket . . . [Doesn't notice Saurian making cut-throat motions behind her back] And I just know, the readers agree with me . . . [Turns to readers] You want me to kick Saurian's ugly butt all the way back to England, don'tcha?

Saurian: [Blinks, and then turns the readers] No, you don't!! You want me to KILL Meilin don't you? [Nods enthusiastically] See . . . I see D.I. Angel, and French-Fille already grinning for me!! 

DrM: [folds arms] I don't know why you're arguing . . . the next chapter has already decided who gets the butt-whuping, and let's just say, it's a pivotal moment . . . one side is gonna start winning! But --- [presses finger against computer screen] You won't find out unless you R&R!! Please!!


	15. To Live again, And Die Another Day

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. All Hail J.K For the Term Muggle!!

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Fourteen: To Live again, And Die Another Day

_The next morning in Hong Kong, China . . ._

Strands of her hair whipped about her face, she breathed in the smell of the salt water. The air filled her lungs, and she closed her eyes. The warmth of the Sun beat down upon her bare back, her hand tightened on the rail. 

"Such a beautiful day . . ."

Smiling, she turned away from the harbour and leant against the railing. The Li Clan family home was imposing and beautiful at the same time, sprawling across the land owned by the family for the last eight centuries. The garden was just as lovingly tended to as it had been the day the first fathers had laid their foundations. The reeds bent gently in the warm breeze; spring bringing out the best in Hong Kong's flowers. 

The sweet smell of lotus and roses filled the air. She smiled and pushed away from the railing. The gravel crunched quietly under her slippered feet, her summer dress wrapping and billowing about her legs, she giggled as she clamped a strong hand on her hat to stop it from escaping her.

She stepped up to the part of the garden she and her favourite cousin had added and tended to, the Japanese style had both earned admiring from outsiders and had irked the elders. She chuckled to herself as she went to Syaoran's pride and joy, a delicate Sakura tree. 

The beautiful light pink petals and the healthy green little leaves rustled gently as she walked over slowly, smiling with a tint of sadness. The Sakura tree was as beautiful as the girl Syaoran dreamt of under this tree when he was separated from her when he came to stay here in Hong Kong. 

Meilin chuckled and lifted her head again, "It's been five years . . . Syaoran and Sakura are very happy . . . and you are far too young to be lamenting a childhood crush . . ." She smiled and pulled out Syaoran's latest letter, and laughed out loud as she read their traditional opener. 

_My dearest cousin, Mei-rin._

_I hope you and Mother are well, that my sisters are not driving you crazy, and that my garden is being well kept . . ._

Meilin smiled as she looked up, his garden was perfect and she had kept their promise to keep it, and tend it herself while he was gone. It was his haven, and, like his sword and his robes, he trusted few to look after it while he was away. She smiled and caught a cherry blossom as it floated down around her.

_. . . Life here in Japan has become infinitely more complicated, we have a new teacher. I am convinced that she does not like Sakura at all. She is constantly on Sakura's case, demanding answers from her. It's as if she expects Sakura to be more than she is, or even she feels disappointed in her somehow, I don't understand it._

_I don't understand why she, the teacher – Did I mention her name? It's Mystrasa Kyree. She's so . . . so very strange, it's like she knows who we are, she's from England. _

_Which reminds me, Hiirawagizawa Eriol has also returned from England too, he came first. I know that you have spoken with mother, and I have to say I wonder what your response to the news is._

_The Reeds are dead. _

Meilin sighed and looked up, Li Yulan, Syaoran's mother and her auntie, had gathered the family and taken them before the elders, Li Xiao Fao Lan, the eldest of the elders sipped his tea slowly. The entire family, from the Clan head's immediate family to the northern territories most remotest members, waited in utter silence as the Elder Father looked up. 

_"The Reed family is no more. There are no males who hold blood relation to the Reeds, there are no females, and the name of Reed has died with a single young girl." His hands shook slightly, "All ties between the Reed line, the Li line, and the Master Clow Reed is now gone." He nodded his head, "Let their downfall, their dishonour be a lesson to all of us . . . the Clan's survival must come first, our blood to remain proud and strong . . . Our magic must remain as it has since this family was established."_

_Yulan frowned slightly as the Elder Father's bright eyes fell on her, the dig at Syaoran's choice of bride still smarting._

Meilin sighed, and returned to her cousin's letter.

_I feel nothing as I write this, Eriol is broken hearted. The young girl, Carolyn, I gather her name was. She was Eriol's favourite Reed descendent. His guardians have been preventing him from speaking much about her. However I am glad to say the news has brought Tomoyo and Eriol closer. _

_Tomoyo continues to be as strange as always and continues to provide my Sakura with the most intricate of designs._

Meilin smiled as Syaoran continued, describing the daily routine of the group, their plans and their ideas. She looked up at the sky, and thought about what she could write in response. She pulled out a pen and a slip of paper.

_My Dearest Cousin, Xiao Lang._

_You should concentrate more on what is happening around you than what is being done to your sweet garden . . ._

Li Yulan smiled as she fanned herself slowly, she closed off her senses from the other world and fell into a light sleep, her daughters were probably in the tearoom, drinking tea and gossiping loudly. She smiled quietly; at least they were having fun . . . her eyes tipped toward the telephone again. //The Reed family are dead . . .// Her son spoke with little emotion in his voice, the sound of quiet sobbing in the background, the card mistress and her soft heart. // . . . Not a single member survives . . .//

It was a sound like . . . a sound like a bird twittering but not quite. Meilin looked up from her letter, and looked around. Another cherry blossom floated down gently in front of it. Meilin turned her head, and glanced up into the branches, the tree shouldn't have been shedding it's blossoms just yet.

The branches rustled gently, and a small orange creature hovered out like a humming bird.

Meilin gasped, it was a small dragon with a long tail and fast beating wings. She giggled as it floated right up to her face, beating it's wings so fast they were a blur. It's whip thin tail swayed gently from side to side, it's small head cocked to one side as it stared at her.

She smiled, dragons were a sign of strength and goodness in China . . . and it had red eyes, she blinked, as the dragon twittered meekly again and bobbed about her like a fairy, it's sharp red eyes staring at her inquisitively. Red was a sign of good luck, Meilin lifted her hand, "My name is Li Meilin . . . Welcome to the grounds of the Li Clan . . ."

Yulan sat up, Clow Reed's aura . . . or at least his magic was nearby . . .

//Xiao Lang . . .?// 

When her son didn't answer, Yulan quickly picked up her robes and her fan. If her son wasn't here then he didn't bring the Card Mistress and her guardians with her . . . she paused as she closed her eyes, she felt . . . she felt . . .

Something powerful . . . 

Definitely Clow Reed's magic but it was . . . 

. . . wrong . . .

Meilin smiled as the dragon bobbed around her one more time, "Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

The dragon stopped in front of her, and smiled. "No."

Meilin blinked, "Did you just . . .?"

"Yes." The smile turned into a smirk as the dragon bobbed closer, "Hello . . . little thing . . ."

Meilin took a half step back, "Who are you?"

"No magic . . . You're a simple Muggle, aren't you?"

"I demand to know who you are!"

The dragon started to sway from side to side, "I'm going to enjoy eating you . . ."

Her fists flew up, and she instantly held up her guard, "I said who are you?"

The dragon's head fell back and his small wings wrapped about his body. Meilin might have had no magic, but she knew when a creature was transforming. She growled and spun, running quickly out of the small garden, "AUNTIE!!" She screamed loudly, trying to raise the alarm, "AUNTIE!!"

Yulan's head snapped towards the balcony, "Meilin!"

Meilin ran towards the ancient Li Clan gong, determined to raise the alarm with everyone, the gong was enchanted and would be heard by all Li's no matter where they were, "AUNTIE!! AUNTI---!!" 

Yulan ran to the balcony, as Meilin's call was cut short, "MEILIN!" She called out, "MEILIN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Meilin rolled on the ground and yanked her leg away from the dragon's tail, "Get out!!" She hissed, "I won't be the only one here!! Soon all of the Li Clan will be here to defend our land!!"

The dragon laughed, his middle form leant back on his back legs, "I'm sure they will . . ." He lifted the gong's hammer with his tail and tolled the gong twice, "Let them come . . ." He chuckled darkly, "Let them come . . ."

_DONGGGG! DONGGG!!_

Meilin gasped as the dragon raised the gong's hammer and brought it crashing down towards her. She scrambled to her feet and stared at him, "Who are you?!"

He chuckled as he wrapped his wings about him again, "My name . . ." The dragon got larger, his voice deeper. "My name, little thing . . ." Meilin's mouth fell open as the dragon; she started to edge towards the house, fear gripping her heart. "My name is Saurian . . . I am Clow Reed's servant come to wreak revenge . . . and claim back his life for him!"

Meilin spun again and tried to run to the safety of the Li Clan house, Saurian smirked and chuckled menacingly, "I do like it when they run . . . it builds such an appetite for me." He grinned and spun around quickly, the sharp edge of his razor tail whipped out quickly. The black haired girl stumbled, shock and pain numbing her to anything and everything. She tried to push herself up, aware she was bleeding somewhere. She pushed hard with her arms but her legs wouldn't obey her, Meilin stared at the ground under her with increasing horror.

Blood was pooling all around her.

It was her own. 

All her own.

The ground trembled slightly as the heavy dragon stepped toward her slowly. "Soon . . ." He hissed, "Soon . . ." he leant over her, pressing his snout against the back of her head, "Soon . . . When your foolish Clan head returns for you . . . the card mistress will be ours for the taking . . ."

Meilin felt her head weaken, felt unconsciousness eat rapidly at the edges of her, begging for her to take this last chance to die easily. She drew a ragged breathe, as the dragon's tongue lapped at the exposed kneecaps. "You cannot . . ." She panted slightly as she felt his sharp teeth nibble at the bare tendons, "You will not win . . . I won't let you . . ."

"Boohoo . . ." The dark chuckle came again, "The Muggle girl thinks she shall stop me . . ." He drew his tongue up her back and let it play on the back of her neck, his rank breath almost choking her. "You're such a pretty, *tasty* thing . . ."

"When the rest of our Clan come . . ." Meilin smiled grimly, "You'll be fed to the carps in the pond . . ."

"Scream for me . . ."

"Never . . ." Meilin growled, she clenched her fists and willed off what little of the pain shock had failed to absorb, she felt the pool of blood below her start to cool. //Just a little longer . . . Auntie, help me . . .//

"Scream for me, pretty thing . . ." Saurian lifted his heavy foot and let it hover over her back, his razor sharp claws wiggling just in the corner of her vision. "Scream nice and loud . . ."

"Never . . . Syaoran . . ." Meilin lifted her head defiantly, the sight of the claw galvanising her, she drew three deep breaths, "Li Xiao Lang . . . Head of Our Clan . . . will avenge me." 

"I sincerely hope he tries . . ." The dragon lowered his foot slowly, not quite putting all his weigh on her, not just crushing her just yet, he wanted to savour this moment, "Scream for me . . ."

"The Li Clan will never fall . . ." Meilin closed her eyes, drawing another breath, // I shall die a Li, I shall not scream// Saurian growled, losing patience with the stubborn girl under his foot. He drove his heel down, and smirked in satisfaction as he heard bones start to fracture. "Scream for me."

"Sakura will defeat you." Meilin gasped as what was left of her legs collapsed, "She's the card mistress."

"*Scream* . . ." He growled deeper, forcing the heel down further. "Scream loud and strong . . . *beg* for my mercy . . ."

"I will not yield. I am Li Meilin. I will *never* yield."

She chuckled weakly as he growled deeper in frustration, "You are such a pretty thing . . . I'd hate to have to rip you to pieces . . ." 

Yulan ran out of her house, her daughters fast on her heels, each girl with their sword ready to hand. For the first time in her life, Yulan cursed the Li Clan's name, cursed her forefathers for choosing such a large house with such large grounds, "MEILIN?!"

"MEILIN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The dragon crouched down low, "Do you hear that, pretty thing? They are looking for you . . ." He licked the side of her face, "Why not tell them where you are . . .?"

The thought was enticing, Meilin fought to stave of glorious unconsciousness a little longer as the dragon's claw started to dig into the ground around her. She kept her eyes locked with the Sakura tree, //It's a trap . . . Whatever's happening in Japan . . . This is a *trap* . . . Syaoran . . .// Meilin closed her eyes and cried out softly as her pelvis bone finally gave. //Don't break . . . Syaoran . . . I must . . .// 

"Scream for me . . . Beg my mercy and I'll let you die with *only* the smallest *drop* of pain!"

Meilin's eyes snapped open, the offer so tempting . . .

The dragon lessoned the pressure as he heard the girl gulp air, filling the small space he allowed her to have, to fill her lungs with air. He smiled as he listened for her plea . . .

"IT'S A TRAP!!" Meilin screamed desperately, "AUNTIE, IT'S A TRAP FOR XIAO LANG!!""

Her four daughters darted off in the direction of Meilin's screams faster than the time it took for Yulan to snap her head towards her son's garden. Her eyes widened as she listened. "Meilin . . ."

"TELL HIM TO STAY!! STAY WITH SAKURA!! IT'S A TRA---"

Yulan crumpled to the ground with a silent sob of pain as she felt Meilin's life force, weak and un-enhanced by magic as it was, give and fade. "Mei-rin . . ."

She looked up as she heard her daughters toll the gong, for all to hear . . . a Li was dead . . .

_The same morning . . . Tomoeda, Japan . . ._

Silence had fallen, Nakuru sighed and returned to her cooking. Yue was forcing Yukito to sleep, and had locked the door to his bedroom. Hiirawagizawa-sama and Touya-kun had retired to the study and were pouring over Clow-sama's books, looking for something anything that could explain how this demon guardian had escaped. Her twin guardian was with Keroberos, trying to persuade him away from Yue's door, but the stubborn old lion refused to move until his brother had appeared to them. He was probably still pawing at the door, desperate to see at least a hair of his brother. Sakura was still sleeping under the orders of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, and held her hand. A frown crossed Sakura's features again, the dark circles under her eyes matching Eriol's almost perfectly. Tomoyo squeezed her hand and glanced at Syaoran. The amber eyed boy stared at her resolutely, she blinked as he pulled out the large black bead that held his sword in the magic realm, "What is it?"

Syaoran sat straighter, "My family . . ." The Black stone seemed to vibrate with a sound unheard, Syaoran's brow cleared of everything as he whispered in horror, "No . . ." Tomoyo sat up as the Little Wolf stared at the vibrating ball and cried out wretchedly, "Not my family!" 

--------------------------------------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!

Saurian: Oooooooh yeah . . . [licks lips] It was good . . .

DrM: [slaps him] HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR MEILIN! [Grumbles] You just killed her, you bastard!

Cartman: Neah! Have some respect for DrM's authritaaaay!

Saurian: Shut up little fat boy, or I'll eat you too.

Cartman: YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHRITAAAAAAY!!

DrM: [rolls eyes as Cartman starts to hit Saurian] Anyway . . . I'd just like to mention, I forgot to mention it last time but . . . [Squeals] I got fanart from Caroltrue!! _[Go Read her Dark Yue fic!! It's very good!!]_ Which I'm very thankful for!! And if I had a website of my own, it would be SO there already! [Sighs] but unfortunately I don't . . . meeehh. . .

Yue: [Walks in and looks around, steps over Cartman, and reads fanfic while drinking coffee]

DrM: And I also just signed up for Streamload, and got this brilliant song sent to me . . . I've fallen in love with it, it's the best non-CCS song I've ever heard . . . It's called 'Pure Snow' by Yuko Sasaki and I love it! 

Yue: [suddenly spits out coffee everywhere] HEY!!

DrM: [jumps] What?! 

Yue: I got all of . . . [reads again, gasps] TWO mentions?! What?! [Shakes DrM] You realise if I don't kill you, Moon Mistress will?

DrM: Oh . . . I know . . . [grins] Which reminds me, Moon Mistress? [Innocently] Would *I* kill Yue? It's like I told Meilin, 'would *I* kill Meilin?' . . . [Grins and shakes head] I wouldn't *dream* of such a thing . . . *Saurian* though . . . he's a completely different matter . . .

Yue: [Slaps DrM, and then kicks her out of the window, sighs and turns to readers] Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't kill me . . . but I'll need help . . .

Hei-ying: [brightly] I'll help!

Yue: [stares at Hei-ying blankly, then looks at readers] As I was saying . . . I'll need help, to enlist for the Anti-Yue-Abuse-Society you MUST R&R . . . understand? Good! Go, Go NOW, press the review button now!! Quickly!! 


	16. Falling Apart

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Fifteen: Falling apart

He grunted twice, came, and rolled off her. 

He sighed as he moved to the edge of the bed, and placed his feet on the cool wooden floor. Breathed slowly as he dragged a hand through his sleek black hair, a deep chuckle from behind him caused alternative ripples of arousal and repulsion in his tight stomach. Hei-ying growled and smothered both emotions. "Why Saurian?"

Kyree giggled, a disturbing sound, something so childlike from someone so malevolent, she rolled on to her stomach, her loose corkscrewed hair spilling over her pale back like ink, and over her shoulders her small shoulders. Her ashen skin sickly white against the deep violet of the mussed sheets.

"Why not Saurian?" She snorted coldly, "What could be the difference? You would both kill that girl."

Hei-ying frowned and turned to face her, "He'll make a mess of it, leave some sort of clue . . ."

"I know."

"Then why?!" He felt his temper flare unchecked, his more irrational unstable side ignite at her clear non-answers. "I would do the job just as easily, but faster, cleaner and shar—"

"I want you."

He fell silent at her sudden change of subject. She stared at him hard, her eagle like eyes darting over his features, a sly smile spreading over her passion-swollen lips. Kyree pushed herself on to an elbow and drawled lovingly, "I love you."

Hei-ying groaned quietly, his anger fading as his arousal grew once again. "Clow . . ."

"I've always loved you . . ." Her amusement faintly coloured her soft drawl, "You've got such a power over me . . . I can hardly resist . . ."

He tensed, feeling old rules constricting in his mind, "I hold no power over my Master . . ." He looked away tiredly and started to chant, "You are the Master Clow Reed . . . every action you do . . . every word you say . . ." Hei-ying felt his heart constrict and worked hard not to let his throat follow, ". . . is ultimately true and right . . ." He opened his jade eye and stared at her, "And I must obey . . ."

Mystrasa shivered visibly as he recited his Spell, she pressed her head back, laughed deeply and stared at the canopy, again!

Hei-ying growled to himself, anger at her request, and hatred of his arousal for her. He climbed over her, felt her legs tighten around him as he dipped into her. He rammed her as hard as he could as he spat each word again.

"You are the Master Clow Reed . . ."

The Hiirawagizawa Mansion was silent.

Yue remained locked away, still refusing to come out; Eriol shook his head as he past Keroberos and Spinel in the hallway. Spinel was draped over Keroberos' back haunches, and both were still sleeping. He paused outside Sakura's room, and peered in, Sakura was hugging her knees, and Tomoyo was unpicking her sewing again. Her hands were shaking so much. Eriol frowned and stepped in. Sakura barely raised her head, knowing there was no news; Tomoyo didn't look up as he knelt in front of her. "Tomoyo . . ."

"No matter what I do . . . I just keep making the same mistake . . ." She growled quietly, failing miserably as she tried to sound as light and happy as usual. She started to sew again rapidly, and her hands began to shake again. Tomoyo cried out in pain as she stabbed her finger. She picked up her sewing and shook it slightly. "Shit!"

Sakura raised her head, "Tomoyo-chan . . . Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Tomoyo stood and shook her head sharply, instantly regretting her harsh words, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

Eriol tipped his head, and stood slowly, he pulled Tomoyo out of the room, "We'll be back soon, Sakura . . ."

Sakura nodded numbly and curled up on the bed, her mind only on what was happening in the downstairs study. Syaoran had been on the phone to his family for the last hour now.

Eriol pulled Tomoyo to his bedroom, and locked the door. He turned to face her as she paced back and forth restlessly, "I've never seen you swear . . . Especially in front of Sakura . . ."

She paused and shook her head at him, "It's spreading . . . to Li-kun's family . . . How much longer before it attacks Sakura-chan directly . . ."

"It's made that attempt alrea—"

"No!" Tomoyo spun and walked towards him, "It tested us . . . Poked at us to see which side of us is weakest!!"

Eriol blinked at her, his mind taking this in. "Why?"

"Because whoever it is can't get to Sakura-chan directly, can't just face her . . . She's too strong for them right now . . . And so they're slowly chipping away at her defences!!"

Eriol grabbed her and pulled her close, "Calm down . . . Please, this isn't the Tomoyo I love . . ."

Tomoyo froze in his arms.

She pulled away from him and stared into his face, "What did you just say?"

He stared back at her, his expression blank for a few seconds before . . .

". . . A-and know . . ." He tilted his head gently, and looked at her checking her response, "I've never known you to be so angry about something . . ." He slipped his arms off her and walked away, "Admittedly . . ." He murmured as he sank on to his bed, "I can't stand the idea either . . ." 

Tomoyo stood still for a bit, thinking, before she turned and knelt in front of him. She stared at the hard wood floor as she explained her anger. "I just . . . I just want it to be anyone but Li-kun's mother . . ." She sniffed, "Anyone but her . . . I know that's a horrid thing but I . . . Sakura-chan doesn't realise it but she's our only ally in the Li clan . . . the only one that wants Li-kun to be with Sakura-chan and if she's dead . . ."

"Why do you want Sakura-chan to be with Syaoran?"

Tomoyo looked up at him, revealing sorry eyes to him, she smiled tearfully, "Because I cannot make Sakura-chan happy . . . and Syaoran does . . . so I . . . I just want her to be happy and her happiness means more to me . . ."

Eriol nodded, and lifted his hand to stroke her head gently. As she dipped her head again, he slid off the bed and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms about her small frame, wishing there was something he could do, anything, to take away her pain.

Hei-ying stepped out of his Mistress' room, and slid the door shut quietly. He returned to his room quietly and as speedily as he could, desperate to return to his only abode of stability. The dark winged angel curled up on his bed, and clutched his head, digging perfect fingernails into his skull, begging the old confusion to stop. 

"Someone . . . please . . ." 

". . . Help me . . ." 

Yue lay in his bed, curled up and clutching his head. Digging his fingernails into his head, feeling the queasiness rise gorge in his throat again. He closed his eyes, as the voices in his mind got louder again, //He was my lover . . . _I can't love you Yue, not like that, you are my creation_ . . . hateful bastard . . .// He winced and drew a quick breath. //If you hadn't sworn this to me . . . _it would be nice to claim back some of your attention for myself _. . . I don't want you near him . . . _he hates Yue so much he wanted to hide him behind that beautiful Yukito, that ever gentle snow rabbit _. . . thy love shalt be thy disgrace . . . _the new order shalt be once again_ . . .//

Yue's eyes snapped open, order . . . that's what his mind craved . . . the calm and order of . . .

". . . Yue . . ."

Hei-ying's jade eye snapped open, the park . . . he felt ordered there, perhaps . . .

. . . Tomodachi would be there, Yue got up and started to dress again. He could trust no one in this house anymore, no one . . . not even Keroberos. His elder brother had lied to him, Clow had lied to them . . . they never loved him as much as they claimed, they only did what they did out of necessity, because Yue was the judgement maker never because they had . . .

. . . loved him, Hei-ying choked as he felt this realisation hit him. Hei-ying loved Yue, hated Yue . . . he clutched his head again and groaned out loud, "What's happening to me?! I want him . . . I want him *dead* . . . it's the only way!" He rolled out of bed and stormed over to his dresser, he looked around the table and growled as he searched desperately for his scissors. "Where are they?!" He yelled, losing his temper completely, his scissors were a gift from the man he loved. He screamed and yelled as he started to trash the desk, "Where are they?!" 

He didn't notice a dark figure in the doorway; pale hands gloves twirled the shiny pair of scissors over and over.

_ "Now . . . No matter what he says, no matter what he does, keep away from him . . . I don't think he's . . ."_

Hei-ying stared into the mirror as he heard his younger brother's warning ring out again, his hands gripped the edge of the desk tightly, as he stared at his own image in the glass. "I'm not . . ." He whispered, trying to deny his younger brother.

Glinting black eyes stared at him harder; the hands stilled, and then slipped the scissors into a pocket. The dark figure smiled a sinister sneer, as she turned and walked away silently, her spell forcing the memory to rise up in his mind, Keroberos' voice could still be heard clearly echoing in both their minds. Kyree's control strengthening again.

_". . . I don't think Hei-ying's . . . I don't think he is . . ."_

Hei-ying felt tears roll from his eye, he closed it and shook his head, "I'm not!"

The black eyes slid shut as the dark figure began to laugh quietly, as she paced further away slowly. Hei-ying's wild protests echoing for real.

_". . . *Sane* . . . anymore. . ."_

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Sakura got up. She blinked and gently wiped the tears from her eye. //Syaoran-kun . . .//

She stepped down the stairs and soon found herself outside Eriol's study. Syaoran had been locked in there for the last hour now. She drew a breath, and steadied herself. Whether he liked it or not she was going in. she raised her hand to knock.

The door swung open before her knuckles could touch it. 

Syaoran stared at her, his eyes dry, his expression blank. Sakura gulped, swallowed, and blinked at him. He didn't look upset at all. He started to raise an eyebrow. "Is breakfast ready then?"

Sakura frowned, "No way, Syaoran-kun."

Both eyebrows shot up in mild surprise, "I'm not getting breakfast then?"

Her emerald eyes narrowed, "Oh no . . . I won't let you . . ."

The little wolf's head tilted to the side as Sakura pushed past him. She growled as she paced around the room, "I won't let you just bury this under that cool mask of yours!"

"There's nothing to talk about . . ." He walked over to the desk calmly and picked up a piece of paper, "My mother says she felt Clow Reed's magic . . . not his magic aura per se, but a creation of his . . . perhaps that Hei-ying creature has attacked my family." He sighed, "In any case . . . My mother has ordered me to stay here, to protect you."

Sakura frowned, "Eriol mentioned that the Li's have strict traditions . . . Protocols about attacks on the family . . . He said that you might be ordered back to China to protect them . . ."

"Normally, I would return to China, particularly to attend a Li funeral but this time I cannot." He glanced at the paper, "It was a dying wish that I remain and protect you."

"Whose?"

He stared at her, his throat working slightly. He turned away and wrote on a slip of paper quickly, and walked away to the window. Sakura glanced at his receding figure, before stepping forward and lifting the paper to read.

_Li Meilin._

Sakura felt her head swim. Her knees couldn't support her and she sank to the ground. Her throat closed, pulling so tight she couldn't breath. //Meilin-chan. . .// the paper crumpled in her hands and she started to tremble violent. First her father . . . her cards . . . the Reeds . . . and now Meilin . . . A small sob sounded, a whimper pushed itself out of her. She felt . . . she felt . . .

"Mei . . . lin . . . chan . . ." She cried, her voice getting louder, "Meil-lin-chan! MEEEIII-LIIIN-CHAAAANNN!!!"

Eriol paused on the stairs as Sakura's voice rang out, his arms instantly rushing to Tomoyo as her breath rushed out of her. 

Ruby closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her hand paling as she griped the table top for support.

Touya shook his head slowly, and turned away. The pain in his sister's voice too much to hear.

Spinel looked up, and shook Keroberos. The lion looked at him quizzically before his jaw dropped open. "Oh no . . ." He closed his eyes, "Not that girl . . . oh Clow . . . what have you done . . .?"

Sakura opened her eyes again, and sniffed, "Meilin-chan . . ." She groaned, "Oh Meilin-chan . . ." She clenched her fist, and looked at Syaoran, "You . . ." She shook her head quickly, and pulled herself to her full height. "You . . ." She drew a stabilising breath, "You must return for her funeral, I'll be fine. I won't let Meilin-chan's memory be--"

Two swift steps and Syaoran was face to face with her.

"I will not allow Mei-rin's last wish be ignored."

"Her funeral . . ." Sakura shook her head, "Please . . ."

He stared down at another sheet of paper, "It's a trap . . ." He read, "Auntie, it's a trap for Xiao Lang, tell him to stay . . . stay with Sakura . . . it's a tra---"

Sakura shut her eyes as Syaoran cut off quickly; he closed his eyes, "Not another word spoken. Her last wish stays." Sakura moaned quietly as Syaoran turned and walked to the window again, "Her last wish stays."

Kyree opened the window and let her tired Sun guardian flutter through. He growled, as he landed heavily, "It's done . . ." he growled, "The girl is dead."

"I know . . ." Mystrasa smirked as she turned from the window, her gown billowing with the wind. She scratched the dragon's chin gently, "You must be hungry . . ."

He grunted deeply, "To say the least . . . that little bitch didn't scream for me . . . put me right off eating her . . ."

Kyree chuckled as she walked over to Saurian's muchly unused bed. "I thought you might have a bit of an appetite, so I did a little shopping for you . . ." She pulled the mouldy blanket off the quivering human girl. She looked to be sixteen at the most, her deep chocolate hair was mussed, and her deep brown eyes wide as she struggled weakly from her bonds. Despite the gag, the girl began to scream as the dragon advanced on her. "Oh Mistress . . . You shouldn't have . . ."

"Enjoy your meal . . . and conserve your strength, you'll need it soon . . . " Kyree smiled as she slide the door shut, a quiet chuckle issued from her lips, "Poor Terada . . . I'm sure he'll miss his dear little wife terribly . . ." 

Everyone stood as Syaoran and Sakura entered. The breakfast table set, and everyone but Yue and Yukito were stood around. Eriol stared at Syaoran, "When must you leave?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "I'm not."

Ruby glanced at Eriol, then back at the little wolf, "But the funeral . . .?"

"Will go ahead without me . . ." Syaoran pulled out a seat and motioned Sakura to sit. She looked stunned, and a decade older than she was. She held up her hand and grasped Syaoran's tightly as he sat. Touya exchanged a look with Eriol, before speaking, "Why?"

Syaoran pulled out a piece of paper, and started to read, "It's a trap . . ." He murmured, not really needing the paper to remind him of words he knew by heart, "Auntie, it's a trap for Xiao Lang, tell him to stay . . . stay with Sakura . . . it's a tra---" 

There was a moment's silence as he looked at each of them.

"So we are confirmed . . . whoever our enemy is has intimate knowledge of us . . ." Spinel shook his head, "First the Reeds, and now they are starting on the Li's."

"Not exactly." Syaoran said quietly, "Mei-rin was killed to get me to go to China. Whoever is doing this wants us to break up," he glanced at Sakura, "They want Sakura alone."

"It's Tomodachi." Ruby slammed her fist on the table, "It's him!" She leant forward, "He's being trying to put a wedge between Touya and Moony!"

Touya held up his hand, "We can't---"

"We can!" She hissed, "Is it any surprise that when he appears that Yue starts to act funny?!"

Eriol shook his head, "If this Tomodachi is truly responsible for this, why haven't we felt his power . . .?" Ruby growled as she sat back, incapable of answering, "Precisely." He continued, "We can't feel *enough* power from him to be capable of this . . ." 

Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand, his only outwardly sign of grief, "There's more . . ."

Tomoyo sipped her tea, her hands trembling slightly. "What is it?"

"They left a letter . . ." He stared directly at Eriol. "Clow's symbol on the back, and handwriting on the front . . . To live again, one more time . . ."

Eriol blinked, "What does that mean?" He felt all eyes turn on him, "I don't know what that means . . . there is *no* one in this world that can draw the Clow sign except myself, Touya, and my creations . . . It's impossible because the ability to draw it in utter perfection is *only* handed down through Clow's soul!"

Silence befell the table again.

The words hanging in the air.

_To live again, one more time . . ._

Yue checked his robes again, perfection the order of the day. He brushed his fringe back, his hair tied tighter today than normal, //not a hair out of place// he frowned, that black plait was still stubbornly in place. He'd tucked it into the main bulk of his hair, hence the tighter ties. Yue breathed in, hoping his face didn't display a single line of worry and stepped down the stairs, wondering where everyone was.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby sat forward again, "Huh? What can we do? What are our options?"

Eriol slouched back in his chair and stared at Sakura, she looked so despondent it was hard to imagine she'd ever smile again, "I'm so sorry to do this to you . . ." Sakura looked up as he continued, "To let you see such a horrible mistake . . ." 

She frowned and stood, she walked around the table and stared at each of them, "No . . . we can't let them get to us like this . . ." Syaoran met her eyes and despite himself smiled slightly, Sakura The Undefeatable was coming back, "No!" She called, "Meilin-chan will not have been murdered, and then I roll over and hand over my cards!" She walked over to Eriol and looked at him, "Don't apologise, everyone makes mistakes . . . it just happens that way . . ." 

"I know, I've never had to face it . . . this I know. I've never wanted to face this." Eriol shook his head, "It was a horrible period of Clow's life, and just like him; I would rather forget it."

"Well now, you can't . . ." Eriol turned to face his descendant, Syaoran had been particularly angry when they had informed the group downstairs; he was disappointed with Clow for forgetting such an important facet of magic. Balance. "That's not an option anymore! Whatever is stalking us is becoming bigger than we can handle . . . we must fight it now . . ."

"I just wish there is someway we could keep Yue out of it . . ." Keroberos sighed and looked down into his tea, "I can't take another shift . . ."

Sakura frowned in confusion, "What shift?"

Keroberos looked at her, "When Hei-ying tried to kill Yue, Yue was left so traumatised by it he tried to block it all out . . . when that happened, there was some sort of shift . . . destroying Yue, and creating Yue/Yukito as we know him now . . ." He sighed again and stared at Eriol, "I don't know about you but I . . . I can't take the prospect of Yue having another major shift in personality." 

"Neither can I, Keroberos . . ." Touya murmured, "Neither can I . . ."

Tomoyo sighed, "So Yue is unstable after all?"

Yue paused outside the door, as Tomoyo's voice echoed down the corridor. Eriol could be heard sighing, and answering, "To some extent . . . he's not aware of his slight mental disorder . . ."

"Slight?!" Keroberos growled louder, "Yue is the product of whatever that bastard instilled in him; Yukito is all I have left of my beautiful little brother!!" Yue's face hardened, as Keroberos continued, "There were times when Yue would slip back into his old ways, and since our release from the book, those times have been increasing slightly. Sure, it's just the odd smile, or maybe the odd chuckle, but for me . . . that's enough to hope. Maybe . . . just maybe he'd come back, go back together . . . Yuki could stop denying Yue's presence and just be himself again . . ." The lion paused, and mumbled, "I can't take another shift, I won't let this happen again . . . I'm not going to lose him again!"

"Not going to lose whom, Keroberos?" Kero turned, and found Yue standing in the doorway, gazing down on them. He stepped in silently, taking his place by Touya, and looked at each of them. "Who is it you are so afraid of losing?" 

"No one . . ." Keroberos smiled weakly, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm . . ." Yue stared at him, ". . . sick."

Sakura ran around the table, "Of what?" She said in concern. Yue glared at her coldly, and then his cold gaze slipped on to Keroberos.

"I'm sick of you," He trembled with a deep rage, "I'm sick of you *lying* to me!" 

Keroberos' face fell, "You heard us . . ."

Yue's eyes narrowed slightly as he stood, "I don't need your protection, I don't *want* your protection. Consider yourself free of your oath to Clow." 

Keroberos was quiet as he murmured; "I'll always stand by it . . . even if . . ."

"I don't *want* it!" Yue snapped, slamming his hands down on the table, "I don't *need* you! I don't need *anything* from you!" He glanced at Eriol, who had started to stand.

"Yue . . ."

"Keep away from me! I don't want you to even *touch* me!" Yue stepped back, "You told me my love was nothing more than a pet's! Well, fine then! I don't need you either." He looked at Sakura, his cool eyes narrowing even more, "And Keroberos . . .? If you want the *Mistress'* attention so much, you're welcome to it."

He turned and walked away, leaving Sakura staring after him in horror. She swallowed and started to run after him, "Yue!" 

The Moon guardian paused inside the adjoining-kitchen, and stared at his Mistress as she ran towards him. Keroberos stared at him in horror as he waited until the last second to slammed the kitchen door shut with his telekinesis, Sakura screamed as the door made painful contact with her face. Syaoran ran to her and gathered her up in his arms, "Sakura! Are you all right?"

Ruby and Spinel jumped up and ran after Yue, forcing the door open. They found him pacing the kitchen restlessly, "You can't do that!" Ruby screamed at him, "What's come over you?!"

Yue's eyes narrowed as he glared at her, he was silent as he approached her, "You were never a mistake . . ." He murmured quietly. "Never a *mistake*, you were *meant* to be . . ."

"That doesn't mean you break your Mistress' nose!" Ruby was very angry, "What's wrong with you?! Have you lost your min—"

Ruby's tirade was cut short as Yue slapped her, hard. So hard that she fell to the floor. 

"Shut up." He snapped, "I'm sick of you too!"

Yue slammed open the door and stormed out, he stepped over Sakura, brushed past Touya, who couldn't even lift his head to look at him.

--------------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To -----

DrM and Clow: [Raise arms and waves them about, screaming] ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Hei-ying, Kyree and Saurian: YES!!! [High fives, and cheering] We're winning, we're winning!! [Clap] They're losing, they're losing!! [Clap] We're winning, we're winning!!

DrM and Clow: [Raise arms and waves them about, screaming] ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Hei-ying, Kyree and Saurian: [cheering] We're winning, we're winning!! [Clap] They're losing, they're losing!! [Clap] We're winning, we're winning!!

Yue: [rubs temples] Please stop the madness . . . Readers and Read-ettes . . . please R&R!!


	17. No Matter What

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[Another Chapter brought to you with a little help from the Ever Intangible Bluegoo!! Yes, I do worship the ground she walks on for helping me here!! Go, go . . . later and read her fics!! Also as a special note: The first scene of this chapter I dedicate to Clow'd9. {Giggles} that was a brilliant idea, and I hadn't actually thought of it . . . thank you!! I'd also just like to mention, Caroltrue – an excellent artist, has sent me another piece of fanart, this time Touya in his robes! How cool is that?! Brilliant!!]

Part Sixteen: No Matter What

A cool breeze combined with the light rain, a warmer reprieve from the recent freezing snow. Shiny black boots scuffed the ground as he swung back and forth, strands of his false form's long, dark brown hair brushed around his face as he stared at the ground. His hair was slightly mussed from his rush to get away from the foreboding mansion of his mistress, from her smirking stares, and Saurian's latest feast. A young girl, one he'd seen around the card mistress, had been unfortunate to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. He glanced up, and stared at the rain puddle; revelling in his false form's almost perfect sight. One eye was forever weaker than the other, but still he enjoyed being about to see through two eyes for once. Hei-ying chuckled and shook his head to get rid of the melancholy feelings, and tipped his head back a bit more. The rain was blissfully unaware of the troubles, and cheerfully got heavier. 

"You're out early . . ." A quiet voice observed, Tomodachi turned in his swing to find Yukito standing behind him. The snow rabbit stood there numbly, a hard look in his eyes, and a soft smile playing over his lips. Yue was clearly in control. Tomodachi smiled slightly and turned away, they were winning. He smiled more as he heard Yukito shuffle closer, and push his swing slightly. Yukito leant down as Tomodachi swung back to him, "Very early indeed . . . even if you felt someone in pain . . ." 

Tomodachi slid off the stilled swing and lifted on knee to rest on it. He leant towards Yukito, "I couldn't sleep . . . actually . . ."

"Oh?" A quiet disappointment unlined Yukito's glib question. 

The green eyed boy smiled and leant closer, "But then . . ." He lifted a gloved hand and pressed it against Yukito's cheek a stark contrast of his black glove on Yukito's soft cheek. The snow rabbit closed his eyes as Tomodachi leant closer, brushing his lips over Yukito's, "I was hoping you'd come . . ." 

Tomodachi pressed his lips against Yukito's, jade eyes shutting, breathing in the sweet scent of his brother. He pulled back, not willing to go further just yet.

". . . To me . . ." He whispered, before wrapping his arms around the grey haired boy. He smiled slightly as he felt Yukito wake up, stiffening against Yue's actions. Yukito's eyes were opened wide, as he felt Tomodachi take his surprise as incentive to deepen the kiss. //To-ya . . . I'm sorry . . . //

Tomodachi smiled into the kiss, his sweet little brother . . . he raised his hand against the middle of Yukito's back, directing a little magic to the wing joint. He closed his eyes and allowed his lust for Yue to take over.

Yukito weakened and Yue took over, responding to the kiss, and to the pressure on his wing joint. Yukito felt his eyelids droop, his consciousness fading as Yue pushed his tongue against Tomodachi's.

// . . . To-ya . . .//     

The next few days were hard to say the least.

Yukito had stumbled in a few hours after Yue had left, a cool distant look in his eyes. He didn't discuss what had happened, didn't ask why Eriol was mending Sakura's nose with magic, why Ruby was sporting a hot red hand mark on her cheek. Keroberos kept his distance, offering smiles to the snow rabbit and receiving blank stares. Yukito was unaware of everything; Yue simply wouldn't let him see the damage his outburst had caused.  

All Yukito knew was that Yue was meeting Tomodachi nearly every night at the playground. The two would simply talk for hours, Yukito growled quietly to himself as Yue pushed him back. The angel wanted control but didn't want to risk showing his true form to Tomodachi. Yuki had approached Yue one night, asking quietly how Yue could treat him like this but Yue's always cold reply was //Because I can. I don't know why I waste my time even talking to you . . . you're nothing but a false form for me . . . a façade!//

That . . . hurt. More than words or emotions could speak, it hurt. 

And every morning was getting harder as he felt Yue's anger starting to boil over. Touya and Nakuru were treating him with kid gloves, afraid he'd explode again, but every time he tried to ask them what was wrong he felt Yue put a false smile on his face and ask about his next helping of food.

The only thing that really helped any was, that with the strange harsh snowstorms increasing, and in the case of Sakura's school, the announcing of Li Meilin's rather abrupt death and the total disappearance of Terada Rika, both schools were allowed an extra month's holiday. 

Yukito sighed as he climbed into Touya's bed; at least this was something Yue allowed him. To keep his relationship with Touya alive. Touya stepped in and smiled tiredly, "Are you okay?"

Yuki nodded, and opened his mouth to speak . . .

. . . and moaned inwardly as Yue forced him to sleep. 

Touya kept his eyes shut as the bed creaked. The mattress dipped slightly as Yue carefully slipped out from behind him and walked softly from the room. Light played against his closed lids as the door opened and shut soundlessly, handled with infinite care.

The warm space beside him was rapidly cooling.

His best friend's scent still hung in the air around him, but his familiar presence was gone, and he wouldn't be back.

When, by accident, he'd first caught Yukito/Yue doing this a few days ago he had assumed the magical being was getting a drink, or some fresh air, or even stretching his wings. After a few minutes of waiting for him to return sleep reclaimed him and he had thought nothing of it in the morning. 

But now . . .

He squeezed his eyes tighter against unexpected pain. It happened *every* night. When Yue thought he was asleep.

The angel would just get up and leave . . . and Touya didn't know where he went, he wasn't in the house anymore, this he could feel, and the faint click of the front door confirmed that Yukito had left the house. He could guess why Yue was allowing Yukito to sleep with Touya still . . . so he could make it absolutely clear, while the false form still loved him, the true form was rejecting him. And since Yue was the dominant personality, the more powerful . . . Touya grabbed a fist full of bed sheets and twisted them. After the events at Eriol's home, it was so hard not to be scared of what Yue would do to Yukito. Yuki's appetite had dropped, and it almost seemed like Yue was trying to starve the snow rabbit. That blank, glassy look in his eyes made Touya hurt more than anything. Even when Yuki and Yue were dissipating, their magic levels dropping dangerously; never had their eyes lost that sparkle. Touya sighed and rolled onto his back, mentally quashing Clow's instinctive need to chase after Yue. He needed to be alone . . . Touya knew, could feel it, Yue needed to be alone, to sort out his feelings. 

He reached out with his senses and felt Keroberos stir restlessly, the old lion was one of the people who were suffering the most under this. Yukito could hardly acknowledge his presence and Yue was never around. He sighed as he felt Yue put Sakura's door under a temporary lock spell to give himself enough time to escape the house without Kero following. Touya threw an arm over his face, and stared into the darkness. "To live again, one more . . ."

". . . Time . . ." Mystrasa Kyree whispered, as she watched Yukito get on his bike and ride towards the playground. She smiled as she touched the roof of the card mistress. "Are you ready, little girl?" 

Saurian snickered, "Let's hope that little Moonbeam of ours doesn't slip up this time . . ."

Hei-ying sat in his false form, hunched over in the swings. He swung back and forth slowly, just rocking on the balls of his feet, staring at the scissors in his hands. As sharp and as clean as the day Clow Reed had presented them to him. Every night for the past few days, he had met Yukito . . . or rather, since the snow rabbit wasn't in control, Yue here, always sitting in the swings. He looked up, the snow falling gently again.

Mystrasa had calmed the storm tonight so she could go out. Their plan was in motion, and he was to play a vital part tonight. Push Yue over the edge. Hei-ying smiled slightly, as he twirled the bright silver scissors in his hand, tonight the little Moonbeam would be his . . . and as soon as they had achieved their goal, he was going to take these very scissors and, as he had planned the last time he had attacked Yue, he was going to plunge the damned things into Yue's frail little neck.

"Konbanwa . . ." Hei-ying slid the scissors into his large overcoat's pocket and swivelled in his swing, Yukito was smiling at him.

"Hello Yukito . . . Grab a swing . . ."

Touya growled as he turned over again, one hour and still no sign of Yue. He punched the pillow beside him and forced his eyes shut again. Yue needed to be alone. He had to keep reminding himself of that, and if Yue needed to be alone, then the sadness in Yuki's eyes was something he . . . he . . . just couldn't interfere with! 

He punched the pillow again and rolled over. 

What could he say to Yukito about it? The bond between them he had thought was so strong . . . now it seemed as thin as paper, and he was scared to say anything in case it pushed Yue/Yukito further away. But he was aware that ignoring the problem wouldn't make it disappear. Ironic, really. Him . . . the deadpan, responsible elder brother, who could weather the insane magical attacks on his family and public humiliation in front of an audience with equal stoicism . . . he was just plain scared of someone he loved. It didn't make sense, but then, life seldom did.

He dragged his hands through his hair and decided to get up, not able to bear it here at the moment. It was too hot and too cold and tired as he was, he knew from experience he couldn't find rest tossing and turning. He'd just go for a short walk . . .

Sakura frowned in her sleep as she felt her brother's powerful aura pass her door. "Oniichan . . ." She murmured before turning over. Syaoran opened an eye and grasped his sword's hilt. He swept a lock of hair off Sakura's face as she buried her face into his chest. They had been sleeping together like this for the last few days, Syaoran not trusting Yue and Kero enough to leave the Kinomoto house anymore. Keroberos was too caught up emotionally with Yue's personality shift, and Yue too caught up in his thinking to realise they were become distracted from protecting Sakura. He sighed and closed his brown eye again, he would honour Meilin's last desperate wish. No matter what, he had promised his mother, his hands trembling slightly as he spoke to her that day, Meilin would not have died in vain.

//No matter what.//

Mystrasa straightened as she felt Touya leave the house; she closed her eyes and reached out with her senses. Keroberos was stirring restlessly, the Li Clan head was barely asleep, but also emotionally exhausted, and the card mistress . . . the card mistress was fast asleep, dreams filled her mind subconsciously trying to work everything out. Mystrasa turned her senses towards Eriol's house. He was awake, wide-awake, trying to figure out things. His Sun guardian was keeping him company, and his Moon guardian was tending to the Muggle girl that seemed to be Eriol's concubine. 

She smiled darkly. "Saurian . . ."

The dragon lifted his head, "Yes, my dark mistress . . .?"

"It's time for our second attack . . . be prepared . . ."

The window swung open gently, Syaoran was barely aware of it, sleep claiming him, Keroberos was in his drawer, twisting and tossing on his bed, images of Hei-ying come back for them and Yue's anger marring his sleep. Neither noticed as the curtains breezed slightly, white snowflakes and black curling tendrils of magic creeping in slowly.

The Sakura book awoke, and started to glow with it's panic. The magic was back. 

Sakura frowned in her sleep as she felt magic stirring powerfully in her room. She opened her eyes to see her book of cards engulfed in black swirling magic. "NO!!" Sakura rolled out of bed, and brought her staff forward with a single command, "Get out!! GET OUT!!!"

Eriol's head snapped to the window suddenly, "Sakura . . ." His eyes widened, "She's under attack!"

Touya paused just outside the Penguin Park, his eyes fixed on the swings. Yukito and Tomodachi were swinging together gently; the snow rabbit perched in Tomodachi's lap like a child, talking animatedly. He felt Clow's rage merely add to his own. //*Tomodachi.*// he was about to open his mouth to shout at them, when a sudden sharp tug as his consciousness pulled him towards his home. "Sakura . . ."

Tomoyo got up and ran after Ruby as the Moon butterfly suddenly dropped her tray and dashed out the room, "What's happening?!"

Ruby didn't answer as she ran down the corridors, the door to Eriol's study suddenly burst open in front of them and Eriol and Spinel dashed out too. "ERIOL!!" 

His guardians continued without him, as Eriol slowed to a stop. "Sakura's under attack!!"

"What?!" He shook his head and started to run again, "Wait! Take me with you!!"

They ran out, and Eriol climbed on to Spinel's back, he stared at Tomoyo, "I can't put you in danger . . ."

"I'm *not* a damsel in distress!!" Tomoyo growled as she ran up to them, "I can take care of myself, and it's Sakura-chan!"

Ruby Moon had already taken off, and Spinel glanced at his master, as Eriol sighed, "All right . . . grab my hand."

Syaoran growled as he tried to cut the magic with his enchanted sword, only to be reflected off with a bright searing violet spark. "It's not working!" He shouted over the din.

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed as the book groaned and the lock snapped open, "NO!!" She screamed as the cards fluttered out into a circle, "Cards, resist!!"

Once again the Sakura cards were violated, they sparked bright gold, resisting as hard as they could. The black magic swirled around angrily, demanding the cards' submission. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her to the ground, ducking as the magic pulled up toys and books, anything of any weight. Keroberos turned into his full form and bounded over to the both, "Keep down!!" He growled; as he covered them with his wings, "KEEP DOWN!!!"

Mystrasa closed her eyes, and held out her hands, drawing on every drop of strength she had. "Cards . . . Revoke thy mistress . . . card, I call thee . . . Thy name . . . Sleep . . ."

The Sleep card quivered, the tiny sprite wasn't willing to leave her mistress. She groaned and cried out as she felt the black magic concentrate on her fully. She clutched her head as the magic wormed it's way into her entire being, flooding her with Mystrasa's hatred. Sakura felt the card's pain and got up to grab her, but was dragged back by Syaoran. 

The Sleep card kicked and fought but finally was overwhelmed. She faded from reality.

Mystrasa Kyree grinned as the sleep card materialised in her hand. Black and deep violet, with only the blood red control collar. "Loop, Mist, Bubbles, Twin . . ." The four cards reappeared, her strength increasing with each card. Saurian watched in amusement as each card came more docilely that the last. "Snow, Dream, Through, Return, Big, Little, Change, Freeze, Shot, Maze, Create, Silent, Voice, Illusion, Sand, Storm, Thunder . . ." 

Sakura kicked and screamed, Syaoran closed his eyes and held her tightly, sympathising with her pain, but knowing that she could get seriously injured if she stepped up into the supernatural maelstrom whipping around them, Keroberos crouched low, not caring about the objects that threw themselves against his body. "Keep down!" He roared blindly, "Just keep down until it's over!!"

"NO!!" Sakura screamed, "My Cards!! MY CARDS!!"

Mystrasa slipped all of the cards into her pocket save one. "Illusion." She spat, the card rippled momentarily resisting her command, then fading, "Cover us . . ." Kyree ordered, "Protect us in your stealth . . ." 

Saurian smiled as he spread his dark orange wings and set flight. Mystrasa laughed quietly, as they flew towards the park.

When Eriol and Tomoyo, and Eriol's guardians arrived, Keroberos and Syaoran were outside looking around for clues. Tomoyo ran into the house and up the stairs desperately. "Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan?! Answer me!!"

". . . I'm in here, Tomoyo."

Glass crunched quietly under Tomoyo's shoes, Sakura's bedroom was a wreck. The television was blown out; every glass frame in the room was shattered. Her childhood toys were burst; each had their stuffing spilling out. Her bed and desk were almost turned over, and Sakura sat in the middle of the room, uncaring of the glass and the debris she was sitting on.

Tomoyo approached her carefully, kicking the broken alarm clock out the way. Whatever had attacked had destroyed everything. "Sakura-chan?"

". . . Twenty-two . . ."

Tomoyo's eyes slipped to the small arch of cards Sakura had arranged around her. "Left?"

Sakura shook her head slowly, still not looking up from her meagre collection, "Twenty two *stolen* from me . . . and I . . . I did *nothing* to protect them . . ."

The cards on the floor sparked and slowly surrounded her, defiant and bright. 

Tomoyo stared at Sakura's bowed head, "They don't think so . . ."

Sakura looked up at each of them. Her eyes grave. "I . . ."

Touya ran back as fast as he could. He growled, if someone had hurt his sister . . . he stumbled slightly as he felt the illusion card pass directly above him. Staring up, he could see nothing, but a small gust of wind told him something huge had just flown overhead. Torn between checking his sister, and chasing the card's signature, Clow guided Touya's sense. 

The silver key glinted as it swung from it's silver chain. 

"Oh Key, Key of the Moon . . . come to me . . . grant me thy power, assist me now." Touya let go, as his ice blue magic circle appeared, sweeping magic around his body, as the key lengthened and became his powerful pure silver staff. 

"RELEASE!!!"

Yukito jerked as he felt the attack and Touya's use of magic, he frowned as Yue cursed something foul. Glancing briefly at Tomodachi, Yukito murmured, "I've got to go . . ." He stumbled away, growling at Yue for being so sluggish in his response, //You *must* protect Sakura . . . You *promised* To-ya and me . . .//

Tomodachi called out as Yukito gained speed, "If you need me . . . just come back . . . I'll be right here!!" As soon as Yukito ran out of sight, Tomodachi grinned darkly, and his black wings extended. Hei-ying blinked once, his false form's dark grin fading from his lips before looking at the last point he saw his brother's false form, "I'll *always* be right here . . ."

He sighed as he felt his mistress land some way off, turning; he was with the large dragon and his mistress in a few wing beats. 

"Twenty-two . . ." Mystrasa held up her dark Clow book in triumphant glee. "And the Card Mistress shall bring me the rest . . ."

------------------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

Kyree: [smiles charmingly] I get the feeling many of you don't like me . . . or my guardians for that manner . . .

Hei-ying: Speak for yourself . . . [turns on the big lost little kitten look] I've got the sympathy vote!

Saurian: [grinning broadly] And I've got Caroltrue on my side . . . [shakes claw at readers] See! I knew it, you love me *really* . . . it's just some of you aren't brave enough to admit it . . . you like the dark side . . . don't you?

Darth Vader: [brightly] Dark side?!

DrM: Annie! Out of here, get back to your own universe!

D.V: DrM . . . I thought we'd agreed we would stop calling me 'Annie', I mean . . . I'm the most Evil Master Of The Dark Side in the universe—[pauses as Eriol glares at him] – SECOND most evil—[pauses as Bill Gates glares at him]—THIRD –[growls as DrM glares at him, and taps foot expectantly] All right!! Fourth Most Evil Master Of The Dark Side, it's really not appropriate that you call me 'Annie' . . .

DrM: I think Annie the Fourth Most Evil Master Of The Dark Side is a great title! [Grins at readers] And for anyone who thought the last chapter was the cliffie . . . [shakes head] Would *I* leave you with such a pathetic cliffie?! It's the *NEXT CHAPTER* which I'm updating which is the cliffie! [Grins and shrugs] and then I'm sodding off for TWO weeks!!  

Clow: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times . . . You've got to R&R to get this girl to shut up!! [shakes head] You're only encouraging her to continue to write b— [DrM slaps sticky tape over his mouth]

DrM: Yeah like Clow was saying there, Please R&R for more!! 

Clow: [Muffled] THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!!


	18. Divided And Conquered

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[ahem – if anyone's offended by me using their usernames in the A/N's {gulps} Erm . . . I'm sorry, please don't FLAME me!! Also, I've had threats of people that are going to stop reading if I kill any more people . . . [pouts] that's just plain mean . . . how's Dr Mmie – love this nickname French-Fille!! {on Star Wars, as a trekkie OFFICIALLY I'm a hater, but . . . I do have a soft spot for ol' Darth Vader} – How am I supposed to have *any* fun writing and put any tension into this without at least a few deaths/close encounters?! [Giggles] so okay, I'm not going to warn you, because that spoils it for you and for me. take heart, trust me – shut it, Bluegoo!] 

Part Seventeen: Divided And Conquered 

"And the Card Mistress shall bring me the rest . . ." 

Mystrasa looked around the park, sensing movement on behalf of the Card Mistress. She growled, and glanced at Hei-ying, "Well?"

"You attacked before I could go any furth---" Hei-ying stumbled back as Mystrasa landed a stinging slap across his features. He regained his balance and hung his head, "I'm sorry, Mistress . . ."

"I want no more excuses." Mystrasa glanced at her hand; it glowed with her renewed strength, "Saurian!" The huge dragon paused in his sniggering long enough to listen to his orders. Hei-ying pressed a hand against his cheek celebrating in his pain, for some reason he felt glad he'd been able to provoke her to lose her temper. It wasn't often and he always suffered, but it help him exist, knowing that just sometimes he had real power over Clow in some ways. Hei-ying sighed, and tuned back in for his orders.

Yue landed by Touya as the tall boy was just turning, his magic circle fading out of existence. Touya turned and looked at Yue for a moment before asking, "Did you sense it too?"

Yue nodded, he spread his wings to fly to Sakura when Touya grabbed his arm, "No . . ." He muttered, looking to the park, "I need you to come with me."

"You are not my Master."

Touya's head snapped to him, "No . . . But I sensed the Illusion Card heading that way . . ." Touya's blue eyes narrowed coldly as Clow snapped, "Or were you too caught up with Tomodachi to notice."

Yue pulled his arm away, "You . . . You have no *right* to spy on me!"

"I *do*."

"Since when?!"

"Since you and I became lovers!"

Yue scoffed, and paced in a small circle, "The only lovers here are my false form and Touya . . . Between you and I there is *nothing*!"

Clow growled, Touya's face paling. Both men had had little sleep, little time to understand what had been happening, and Yue's last insult was too much. He snapped. 

Yue raised his arm quickly to block Clow's slap. Their eyes locking with cold fury on both parts, "You will never touch me again . . ." Yue hissed, "Never *ever* again."

Mystrasa smiled as she cast a stealth spell, concealing her body away from normal view, the magic making the light bend away from her. Smirking, she slipped back into the foliage; her plan was in motion . . . the plan she had in the making for the entirety of her existence was finally in motion . . . 

Saurian was the Card Mistress' first challenge, with his skills and powers enhanced by the Cards already in her possession; he would be an adequate distraction and a drain on the Card Mistress' power. As her power began to dwindle, Mystrasa would pluck the Cards out of her possession as easy as a thief would pick an unsuspecting pocket. At some point Saurian would be charged with separating Yue from the crowd. Getting him into Hei-ying's reach where Hei-ying would deal with him. She smirked again, "And as for Keroberos . . ." She chuckled deeply as she felt the Card Mistress start to come towards the park, "Keroberos shall learn the price of his betrayal . . ."

Sakura flew as fast as she could her mind only on her missing Cards, she took a brief moment to survey those behind her, Tomoyo and Eriol rode Spinel, Ruby flew directly behind her, with a grim look on her face. Keroberos carried Syaoran without complaint as they rushed towards the park. She closed her eyes and squeezed her staff, whatever was before them would now be revealed . . . 

"Sakura!" Her eyes snapped open and she glanced at Syaoran he pointed down. Below them were her Oniichan and Yue, Sakura nodded and took the group down. She frowned as she neared the pair, Yue's low hissed voice and Oniichan's harsh barked answers carried clear on the wind.

"We don't have time for this!" Ruby shouted at the two. They snapped out of their argument, shock showing on Touya's face, and indifference from Yue. Sakura approached both carefully, aware of the tension in the air, "Oniichan . . . Yue . . . my Cards hav—"

"I know."

Sakura looked at Yue, "Then what can we—"

"They are in the park." Yue didn't even look at her as he pointed to the park; his eyes were still locked on his former lover. Touya growled, but made a visible effort to gather himself, "There isn't time for this . . . Yue . . . until—"

"Agreed."

Touya sighed sharply as Yue spread his wings and took off quickly. Keroberos growled quietly as he padded past, "If you have widened the gap . . ."

"Shut up, Keroberos! There isn't time!" Touya snapped back, he climbed on to the lion's back and motioned his sister forward with his staff. Sakura glanced at Eriol, the blue haired reincarnation glared at Touya, his expression showing clear disapproval. 

Tomoyo sighed, and squeezed Eriol's waist, "We should get going . . ." She held up her camera half-heartedly, "Time for Cardcaptor Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at her dearest friend's attempt to lighten the mood, she swallowed and nodded, "Yeah . . . time for Cardcaptor Sakura . . ." She looked at the park, Yue's figure waiting as a speck above it, "Here goes . . ."

As the entire group landed, the park was silent. The swings moved slightly with the cold biting wind, the snow gusting slightly. Sakura nodded as she took it in, and pulled out her last remaining Cards, "Dark, Light, Fly, Power, Shield, Mirror, Fight, Jump, Time, Sword, Libra, Shadow, Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy."

"The most loyal of your Cards . . ." Keroberos commented quietly, "It will take a lot of power to separate them from you." 

Sakura nodded, taking comfort from this fact, she held them close to her chest. "I will protect you."

"Oh . . . How cute you are . . ."

Their guard flew up, and they all looked around. Their disputes, their argument, all was forgotten as the deep voice resonated around the park. There was a deep chuckle, "And to think . . . How easy you are to break . . ."

Eriol growled, his frustration finally boiling over, "Who are you?! What is your purpose?!"

The Illusion Card began to fritz and disband, as it revealed the massive dark dragon. He laughed as the guardians stepped back, forcing their Masters and friends back. Eriol held up his staff to protect Tomoyo, as she moved behind him. "Go . . ." He murmured, "Get to safety . . ."

"Saku—"

"*Now*!"

Tomoyo hesitated, "Eriol, I can't leave you . . ."

Sakura turned slightly, "Tomoyo-chan . . . Leave now . . ." She glared at the dragon, "My friend means you no harm . . ." 

Tomoyo edged away, moving to the safety of the trees, the dragon held absolutely still until she turned her back on him to run. As fast as lightening, his movements enhanced by the dash Card, he had wrapped his tail around her legs and hauled her off her feet. The dragon smirked down at them as he held Tomoyo up, he shook her, and her camera crashed down in front of Sakura's feet. Smashed into tiny pieces. Sakura tilted her head back as the dragon lifted Tomoyo towards his mouth. 

"Now, why deprive me of a good snack, little girl . . .?"

Tomoyo couldn't scream, the hot rank breath of the huge dragon choking her, her large purple cloak covering her from sight as she trembled alone. She couldn't see her friends, couldn't hear their voices. A deep growl below her, and the smell of decayed meat told her senses one thing. The dragon's gaping jaws were open.

"NOOOO!!" Sakura screamed, she kicked off and flew up, "Tomoyo-chan!!"

"Ruby! Spinel!!" Eriol shouted desperately. Ruby drew her Ruby shard bow, and Spinel flew up instantly, as the dragon stared to growl deep within his hardened underbelly, preparing his fire to cook the tiny girl in his grasp.

Tomoyo saw glimpses. 

Through her blinding cloak she saw the dragon, his mouth open, somewhere in the bowels of the foul creature a fire raced out eagerly. Her mind weakened and started to shut down, her fear seizing up her limbs in preparation. "Sakura-chan . . ." She murmured, the blood started to rush to her head.

Fire coming closer, shards of red flecked her sight, or was it shards of red dashing past like spears? Black that had nothing to do her claustrophobic cloak started to close up her vision, "Eriol . . . Help me . . ."

Her fingers went numb, she couldn't feel her feet. Her eyes started to roll back in her head as the fire boiled up faster. 

"Eriol . . ." Her vision went blank . . .

She was falling was all she knew . . . 

. . . and then . . .

Tomoyo knew no more.

"Tomoyo-chan?!" Sakura screamed, "Tomoyo-chan?!" 

Keroberos looked down, unable to watch. Syaoran swore quietly in Chinese as the dragon's flame burst forth. Ruby Moon flew backwards, as the heat grazed her chin, she stared past him defiantly as Eriol and Spinel flew around. She smirked as the dragon growled with disgust, "My snack!!" He yelled angrily, "That's my snack!!"

Ruby deftly grabbed Sakura, and ducked and weaved as the dragon spat small bolts of fire at them; the Card Mistress sobbed quietly, "Tomoyo-chan!!" 

"Daijobu!" Ruby murmured quietly, "Daijobu! Look!" She nodded her head to Eriol. Sakura wiggled in her grasp to see Spinel quickly land on the other side of the lake, and Eriol jump off quickly, his arms full with a burning cloak, he pulled it off quickly, throwing it away from his safe catch. Tomoyo lay on the grass, un-responding to him. 

Sakura's head snapped to the dragon, and she pulled out her Cards, "No one hurts my friends!!" She screamed as she pushed out of Ruby's grasp, "No one!"

The dragon laughed heartily, "You could have fooled me . . . I thought Li Meilin was one of your friends . . ."

"You . . ." Syaoran's head snapped up, "You . . . You killed her!!"

The dragon tilted his head and stared down at him. He smirked and lowered his massive her to the ground to peer at Syaoran, "And I supposed you are the great Li Clan Head . . . she said you will feed me to your carps, oh great and mighty Clan Head . . ."

"Shadow, windy become a restraining chain . . ." Sakura threw the Cards out, "*Release*!!"

Mystrasa smiled as she held out her hands, "Thank you, Card Mistress . . . Cards . . . Revoke thy Mistress . . . Card, I call thee . . . Thy name . . . Shadow . . ."

The Windy Card paid little heed as the Shadow Card stopped suddenly, she went on to try and wrap the immense dragon in her soft power. Sakura watched in horror as the Shadow Card clutched his head and withered in obvious pain, "No. . ." The Card seemed to implode in on itself, fading from existence. "NOOOOO!!!"

The Shadow Card appeared in her hand in a flash, it's dark form established and it's blood red collar binding. She looked up, "Try again, Card Mistress . . ." 

Hei-ying winced as he felt another Card being ripped away, the Mistress would have complete control soon. He tilted his head back, feeling unusual freedom in his false form. The Moon was getting less every night; his Mistress' plan was timed just to perfection, so that the next few nights Yue would be at his lowest ebb. He frowned and lifted his hand, "Little Moonbeam . . . it's time . . ."

Yue's head snapped hard to the left again, causing Touya to growl. Not at Yue, but at Clow, the older magician was being very impatient with Yue's obvious lack of concentration. He fought hard against the snipping comment, but it past through his lips icily, "Yue, please concentrate, your Mistress needs you . . ."

Yue glared at him briefly before flying up to join Ruby. She glanced at him briefly as he flew beside her, "Clow's just—"

"I know!" Yue snapped, he drew his arrow and aimed it at the dragon, he watched Touya out of the corner of his eye as the taller boy tried to use some of the magic he had, //I know . . .//

The dragon smirked at them, "So . . . Moon insects . . . think you shall defeat me?" He lifted his head drawing a quick breath before roaring at them, hot burning flame jump out at them eagerly. Ruby and Yue used each other as platforms as they pushed away quickly, their hair and outer edges of their robes burning crisply. Ruby glanced at Yue as the dragon blew a plume of heat at Syaoran and Touya. She frowned as she noticed a black strand of something hanging from his hair. Time resumed and she focused once more on the dragon. Yue's new hairstyle could wait until later.

Spinel grabbed the back of Syaoran's clothes and Keroberos did the same with Touya as they darted the dragon's sweeping tail and flew to safety. The two Moon guardians had them covered, as they darted through. 

Sakura landed briefly by Eriol and ran over quickly, "Tomoyo-chan?!" 

Eriol waved her back, "She'll be okay . . . get out of here!" He glanced at the dragon, "We can't fight it!"  

She shook her head, "My Cards . . ."

"Sakura!!" Keroberos roared as he and Spinel landed nearby, "We're overwhelmed by this thing . . . We've . . . We've gotta call retreat."

"Coward."

All eyes turned on Yue as he brushed himself off, Ruby snapped towards him and pushed her face into his, she stared at him for a hot moment, before speaking, "And what are you?"

He glared at her, "I am a guardian of these Cards. He eyed her coldly, "And since the Mistress is safe, I should return to the fight." With that, he spread his wings and flew off. Keroberos stepped forward, "Yue! Come back!! Yue!!!"

The lion spread his wings and prepared to follow. Kero, stay here and protect Tomoyo-chan. Sakura tapped the Fly Card and flew after her Moon guardian as fast as her wings could manage.

Saurian smirked as he watched the Moon angel break off and fly after him, //Mistress.//

//Yes Saurian, I see him . . . // 

//Now?// Saurian pulled his tail up to knock the angel down swiftly. Awaiting his Mistress' order, Saurian moved his tail up further and held it in position. Yue glanced at the moving tail, seemingly aware of it's purpose, but unaware of his sweet little Mistress behind him. The angel pulled arrow after arrow, growling more and more as each arrow failed to have an impact.

Saurian's entire being concentrated, waiting for that one order. That final, whispered command . . .

//Now.//

Yue's eyes widened as he realised that the dragon's tail was a decoy. The huge dark orange wing of the beast swept him aside like a leaf, and sent him crashing into a tree. Sakura screamed as the dragon's tail suddenly came crashing down on her, plunging her into the deep lake beneath.

Mystrasa grinned, now . . . now as the Card Mistress' consciousness faded out, now was the time . . . "Dark, Light, Fly, Power, Shield, Fight, Jump, Time, Sword, Libra . . . thy name called, revoke the poisoned magic of Sakura . . ."

There was silence for a few seconds, disbelief as the surface of the water bubbled slightly. 

"Sakura . . ." Touya whispered, "Sakura . . ."

The water surface stilled, and the dragon lifted his tail. Yue was shaken, he'd led her to her death . . . his mouth hung open as the bubbles stopped, and the surface stilled.

"No. . ." Ruby shook her head, shaking it slowly, "No. No. No. No . . . That didn't just happen . . ."

Spinel blinked and quickly bounded over to his Master, as the young man stumbled backward, shock numbing him. Eriol fell back onto his Sun guardian, his mind incapable to understand what had just happened. "Sakura . . ." 

Syaoran hobbled to the edge of the water, staring at the spot where Sakura had been thrown in. "Sakura. Come on . . . if you stay under any longer . . . you'll drown . . ."

The surface began to bubble again, magic rippling the water strongly. A golden glow bubbled up from beneath. Syaoran smiled as he recognised the signature of the Sakura Cards, "Come on Sakura . . . Come on . . ." 

"YES!!" Ruby shouted as she rushed to the water's edge, "Here she comes!!"

Yue breathed a sigh of relief, as Sakura's remaining Cards started to power up. She was safe. He smiled and struggled to get to his feet, he hadn't failed her after all. Yue suddenly felt a little better about himself, the sudden rush of emotions revealing to him that despite his true origins, he still functioned as a guardian. He made a mental note to apologise to Sakura as soon as this battle was over. She deserved better. 

The water started to bubble more violently, Eriol pressed a hand over his mouth and then wiped his brow, //That was too close . . .// He smiled at Touya, but blinked as he watched the older man's look of hope disappear. Eriol glanced back at water's surface. Ten Sakura Cards floated on the surface in formation.

Sakura did not.

"NO!!" Syaoran lunged forward and grabbed the railing as the Cards zipped away, and the underwater glow faded. "Sakura! Sakura, get out of the water!!"

She opened her eyes. 

Her head . . . so very light.

Her chest . . . so very heavy.

She had to open her mouth, let the air out. It was too heavy. She tried to open her mouth, but found someone was holding it shut. She turned in the water, looking until her eyes met warm amber. Her father stared at her, smiling slightly. He tipped his head back, and looked up. 

Sakura looked up to see her mother smiling down at her. A long hand was extended and flexed slightly.

_"Come on Sakura . . . Come to mommy . . ."_

Sakura blinked, //Mother . . .//

_"Go on, Sakura . . ."_ Fujitaka murmured, _"Go to mommy . . ."_ He pushed his daughter up into his wife's arms, she caught her easily. Sakura looked down as her father waved at her. //Father . . .// She blinked slowly, as her mother let go over her leaving her to float just below the surface, she glanced around wondering what would happen to her. Her parents looped loving arms around each other, and blew sweet kisses to her. Smiling as they faded.

A single bubble floated out of her mouth.

Yue groaned as he realised he was wrong. He scrambled to his feet, his mind whirling in so many circles, it hurt so much. "What have I done . . .?"

His head started to hurt, hurt so much. He clutched it, digging his nails into his skull hoping the external pain would drive away some of the internal. "Someone . . . please . . ." He groaned quietly, "Please help me . . ."

He looked up as he heard the dragon's cruel growling laughter echo all around. He looked over the lake as Touya and Syaoran jumped into the freezing waters, desperate to save Sakura.

Just as she felt her world crash into darkness, Sakura was hauled up, and out of the water. She breathed in great heaving gulps of air as she was pushed up, and pulled up onto the bank. Eriol's warm robes were thrown over her, hands ran over her, checking for broken bones and voices, constant voices. She frowned and tried to hear only one.

"Sakura."

She felt her hand being squeezed.

"Sakura. Open your eyes."

She tried to obey.

"Come on Sakura. I know you can do it."

Blurred, doubled vision returned to her eyes, as she whispered weakly, "Syaoran?"

Syaoran smiled in relief. "Sakura . . . Sakura . . . you're safe . . ."

Yue flew up as rapidly as he could, his head still hurting, his emotions unbalancing. He could see that they had dragged Sakura from the icy water's death, but was she alive? He growled, even if she wasn't he would avenge her. He would deal with the dragon first, and then himself. How could he fail her like this? 

The dragon ignored him as he spread his dark wings. It was laughing loudly, laughing at Sakura, at their small group as they flocked and fussed around Sakura. Yue floated behind the beast's head, determined to cut it off. He raised his bow arm, ice magic crackling into existence instant. 

The bow sang quietly, as he drew the string back, and he aimed the arrow. "I'll kill you . . ."

Touya's head swam as Clow's anger bubbled over, he glance at Eriol. The blue haired reincarnation was shaking, his anger too growing stronger. Clow was becoming uncontrollable.

Mystrasa Kyree gasped as she felt her soul connect, become one for a brief instant. She felt it, her chest constricting with the energy. For the moment's breath, Mystrasa Kyree, Hiirawagizawa Eriol and Kinomoto Touya . . . were one in mind . . .

She raised her hand, reaching out blindly. 

Eriol felt it first; he gazed out across the water, past the dragon. The calling was so strong. Touya blinked, his head turning. "There . . . across the water . . ." 

"I know . . ." Eriol stood, "I can feel it too . . ."

Mystrasa smirked, "I'm here . . . here, I'm here . . ." She closed her eyes, "Yue almost got Sakura killed . . ." 

Touya growled as he felt Clow's anger take away the quiet moment, //Clow. No. I won't let you.// he glanced at Eriol as the boy faltered, Eriol felt to his knees, and gasped. "Clow!" The lavender-grey eyes snapped open, and looked with deep blue. "*Clow!*"

Touya wasn't there anymore.

Mystrasa smiled, "My power . . . The Cards are mine again, my power is growing . . ." She opened her black eyes, "It's *Yue's* fault, Sakura almost got . . ."

//. . . killed because of that idiot of a guardian// Clow's voice hissed, yet, Touya could tell it wasn't Clow. The monster in Clow's form had returned. Eriol held his hand up, trying to block the strange influence, "Touya . . . it was the dragon!" 

The taller boy's hands wrapped around the railing, "I know . . . the dragon's fault, Sakura . . . it's all the dragon's fault . . ." He growled and looked up unable to contain his fury anymore, he roared up. "SAKURA ALMOST GOT KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU!!" 

"YOU BASTARD!! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!!"

Yue blinked, frowning slightly, who was Touya yelling at? Surely the dragon . . . must be. Touya wouldn't accuse him of failing . . . would he?

Hei-ying felt his Mistress direct a huge amount of magic to him, he smiled, soon . . . soon he would have his revenge on Yue, "Yue . . . it's all your fault . . ."

Yue's head began to spin, he didn't fail Sakura . . . 

". . . You did, and now they want you out. . ." Hei-ying whispered, knowing only Yue heard him. "Come to me, little Moonbeam . . ."

He didn't fail Sakura! Yue growled and pulled his bow taunt, Touya's voice still ringing up. The dragon shrugged, and turned his long neck. The rotted breath breezed up as the dragon chuckled deeply. "Who's been a naughty Moon guardian then?"

"To-ya?" Yue hesitated, "No . . . He means you . . ."

The dragon mocked quietly, "But *you* led her to me . . ."

Yue glanced at Touya, seeking reassurance this wasn't true, but the taller boy had turned away to tend his sister, "To-ya?"

//Yue . . . You have fail me . . .// Clow's voice resonated quietly in Yue's head, //How could you? I trusted you with Sakura's life and you fail me like this . . . You are a disappointment . . . I should have destroyed you when I had the chance . . .// 

Yue's magic arrow and bow snapped out of existence, he stared at Touya in abject horror, "Nani?"

//Leave me//

"To-ya . . ."

//Leave me!//

"Clow . . . no . . ."

//Such a horrid mistake . . .//

"Papa . . ." Yue whispered as he felt the nausea build up in his stomach, threatening to spill out again, he flew back, away from the dragon and his rank breath, away from the people he trusted so much. He had to find somewhere . . . someone . . . 

"You disappoint me, Yue . . ." Mystrasa spoke almost silently, using the voice Card to project Clow's voice into Yue's mind. Her black eyes slid open as she whispered again, ". . . Leave me . . ."

Sakura opened her eyes, "Yue . . . Are you okay?"

"Yue?" Touya blinked as he remembered Yue, he spun and looked around, the angel was flying away, "YUE! STOP!! YUE!!"

The angel paused and looked at him, the icy voice clear in his mind, // So, I *am* correct . . . I am nothing to you . . .// 

//That's not true, Yue!// Touya called back, //That will never be true! I love you!//

//LIAR!!// Yue screamed back in his mind, the angel zipped away, leaving Touya reeling from the volume of his angry thought. Syaoran put his hand on Touya's shoulder, "Where's he going?! We need him!!"

Keroberos ran forward, "Yue! Come back!!" He paused as Spinel ran in front, bidding him not to abandon his station; Keroberos stared after Yue's receding figure. "Little one! No!!" 

 "Well . . . well . . . well . . ." Sarcasm dripped off the dragon's tongue as he hovered closer. "What do I have here?"

Yue landed, without knowing why, he could fly easily for another ten miles, he glanced around the glade, and found himself alone. "What have I done?" He sank to the ground and broke, his mind unable to cope with his actions of the night. Sakura . . . his Mistress, betrayed by him. Touya . . . his lover, abandoned by him. Clow . . . his creator, shamed by him. 

Tears of remorse rolled down his face, the part of him forever Yukito begged for him to return, beg their forgiveness, for acceptance back into their arms once more. He closed his eyes, as his fist tightened to anger. //NO!// He snarled, "I will never grovel . . . they betrayed me! If Sakura's dead it's her own fault!" He pushed himself up, and stumbled around. Anger bubbling up in his mind, hate in his heart. "So, Clow thought I was a mistake after all . . . hmm . . . I wonder what else has he lied to me about?!" He kicked the dirt, mentally pushing Yukito back as the snow rabbit tried to ease his anger. No . . . He was going to let it build to it's full potential. If Clow lied to him, then so did everyone else.

"Keroberos, Eriol . . . everyone . . . liars." He threw his head back and growled loudly, his frustration hindered only by his intense weariness. The Moon was waning, fading away from the night's sky. Yue's catlike eyes flickered from the Moon to the stars, the star guardian . . . "Hei-ying . . ." He frowned, had they lied to him about Hei-ying? 

He knew Hei-ying had tried to tell him the truth, had almost succeeded, but Clow and Keroberos had stopped him. With no one to trust, Yue's battered mind clung to this. His emotions were too uncontrolled, his normally logical mind rushed to this safe harbour of a fact. It could be true, it could be false, but there was nothing he could do to prove it right, either way. 

The angel groan and sank to the ground, "Someone help me . . . Please . . ." He clutched his head, and sobbed, "Please!"

"Yue?!"

The angel stopped suddenly at the familiar voice. Tomodachi stared at him, shock growing on his face. The dark haired boy started to breath deeply, "Is it really you?"

 Yue stared at him wretchedly, "Who . . .?"

Tomodachi ran over and skidded to the ground beside him, "My little brother . . . Could it be you?! Yue?!" 

Once again, in a time so full of confusion, Yue found a harbour in Tomodachi, "Who are you?"

The pale lips curved into a smile, a grateful smile, as the boy leant forward and wrapped his arms around Yue, tears filling the unusual jade eyes, "My brother, Yue . . . I found you . . ." he rocked them back and forward, moving his hands in soothing circles on the angel's back, "My dear . . . sweet . . . little . . . brother . . . I've finally found you . . ."

"Who are you?" Yue murmured weakly, his eyes sliding shut. He curled into the embrace, glad to find comfort. "Who are you?"

The rocking slowed, and Yue closed his eyes as he felt magic envelop them. He felt the material under his cheek change, the shoulder length hair grow sleeker, the very smell of the man changed to a springy freshness, a relief from the stinking breath of the dragon. He opened his eyes and pushed up to stare into the face of his rescuer. 

Hei-ying smiled faintly at him.

Yukito yelled and cursed, he believed Keroberos, believed their friends, Hei-ying was evil. But Yue . . . Hei-ying spread his arms welcomingly, Yue wanted to know the truth . . . he leant into open arms and sighed with relief as his brother's strong jade aura enveloped his own weaker aura. He smiled as his brother began to whisper reassuringly, "Don't worry, my Little Moonbeam, I've come to protect you . . ."

"From who?" Yue mumbled, starting to doze.

"From you . . ." Hei-ying tilted his head back, and smirked, careful to keep his voice even. They had won. "I've come to protect you from yourself . . . you are the third guardian . . ."

"Oniisan . . ." Yue murmured, knowing he was right, Hei-ying was always right, "Tell me . . . what can I do? What can I do to make things better for all of us?"

Hei-ying pushed him back, and stared very seriously into Yue's teary eyes, "Come with me . . . my Little Moonbeam, let me protect you . . . come with me . . ."   

Keroberos, Spinel and Ruby formed a wall between the dragon and their human Masters and friends, Syaoran growled and stood by Keroberos. The lion growled quietly, keeping his eyes locked with dragon, "Gaki . . . this is no place for you . . ."

"I'm not going down without a fight." Syaoran nodded grimly, "Meilin will be avenged."

Touya nodded, and stood also. He glanced to the horizon where he last saw Yue's fleeing figure, then at the dragon, he held out his hand and murmured his incantation quietly. The silver Moon staff appeared suddenly, as Touya took his place by Ruby. "I won't let you touch my sister again."

The dragon smirked, and tilted his head mockingly. "Awwww . . ."

Eriol helped Sakura to sit up, when he noticed Tomoyo get unsteadily to her feet, "Tomoyo . . ."

She wobbled over to Syaoran's side, and stared up at the dragon. She started to shake her head slowly, "I won't let you get past me to my Sakura-chan . . ." She murmured quietly, her pain in her voice, "Never."

Sakura blinked and cried out quietly, as Eriol got up and followed Tomoyo, he held his staff up in front of her, "And to get past her, you'll kill me first . . ."

Tomoyo threw a sidelong glance at him, and smiled weakly. She saw a smile tweak at his lips, as he stared resolutely at the dragon. The dragon stared down at them, and started to chuckle. His deep dark snorts turned to guffaws, "Oh how precious . . . The weak little Card Mistress has idiot friends . . ." He stopped laughing instantly, "Can't you see? We've already won."

"Who is we?!" Ruby yelled up, she made a show of looking around, "I see no one but a big, fat, ugly son of a bitch!"

The dragon smiled mockingly, as a deep violet glow appear on top of his head, forming into a woman. Her long black hair twisting in the wind. She moved forward, her long robes over coat blustering about her body. She smiled as Eriol recognised her clothes, chuckled as Touya recognised her features, and laughed out loud as Sakura found strength enough to push herself to her feet and run forward in shock.

Mystrasa Kyree glowered down at them, wrapped up Clow Reed's robes. She suddenly fell silent, and held her arms out from her side. "O, Card of the Master Clow Reed . . . hear me now . . . Mirror Card, hear me now and obey . . ." 

Sakura clamped her hands over her pocket. "No!"

"Thy name called, revoke the poisoned magic of Sakura . . ."  

"No!" The Card floated, struggling in the air, Sakura grabbed the Card, and wrapped her fingers around it. "No!!"

"Thy Mistress revoke . . ."

Syaoran and Tomoyo jumped up and grabbed Sakura's waist as the Card started to pull away, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, "Please! No!!"

". . . the Master return. . ." Mystrasa threw her hand forward, and reached out, "I, Clow Reed re-born, command thee!"

The Mirror Card began to tremble, and glowed bright and brighter, Sakura cried out quietly, as the Card started to burn her with it's struggle. "Please hold on, Mirror . . . please . . ." 

Tomoyo gasped as she felt another Card brush past her cheek. The Hope Card exploded into it's human form and clamped it's hands over Sakura's, "Mistress . . . hold on please . . ." 

"I'm trying!" Sakura cried, "Please, Mirror . . . Don't leave me!!" The emerald-eyed girl opened her eyes as she felt her hands loosen, "No!" The Mirror Card's humanoid form stared back, tearful.

"Mistress Sakura . . ." The pale green girl pleaded, "Please don't let me go . . . I don't want to go!!"

Sakura trembled, as her Card's hand started to pull away. "No . . ." 

The Hope Card closed her eyes, her sister's aura becoming sealed; she rested her head against Sakura's back, "Please hold on . . ." 

Eriol stepped forward, and reached up, "No . . . It's not supposed to be this way!!" He turned his head and shouted up angrily, "It's not supposed to be this way!!"

"This *is* the new order!" Mystrasa snapped back, "It will *be* as it was *before*!!"

Sakura's fingers felt as if they would rip away from the knuckles at any moment, the Mirror Card's own hands becoming softer as they faded from existence, "Mistress Sakura . . . Help us . . . Please. Please . . ." The pupil-less eyes widened as she was torn away, "MISTRESS SAKURA!!"

"NOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed as she and her friends fell back to the ground. She raised her head miserably as she watched the Card return to it's true form, and Mystrasa Kyree clamp her pale hand around it. The black-eyed reincarnation smirked as she took the Card up to her face in a mocking mirror of Sakura's favourite Card pose, and revealed the Mirror Card, sealed and transformed. 

"I've won . . ." Kyree smiled, "Do you understand now Cardcaptor? I've won . . ." She spread her arms out, the Mirror Card floating out slowly, as Kyree was surrounded by Sakura's Cards. "If you want them back, you must become the Cardcaptor once again . . ." 

Eriol and Touya sprang to their feet, "It's not supposed to be this way, Clow!"

"Of course it is!" Mystrasa breathed passionately, "Join with me . . . or perish! Either way, I, the rightful Clow Reed will live one more time!"

"Give them back . . ." Sakura stared at her, "Give me back my Cards . . ."

"If you want them . . ." Mystrasa sneered, "Take them from me . . ." She motioned the Cards floating around her, "They are right here for you, Cardcaptor . . . *Take* them from me . . ."

Sakura pushed away from her friends and walked towards the water's edge. She drew a deep breath and looked up, fifty-two of her Cards floating in a deep malevolent violet circle around the reincarnation. She felt a light kiss in her cheek and turned to find the Hope Card beside her, the Card smiled and turned into it's Card form, "It will be all right . . . for sure, Mistress Sakura, for sure . . ."

Sakura nodded her thanks and looked up again, her magic circle faded into existence slowly, as she prepared herself. "O, Cards of Sakura . . . please hear me now . . . Return . . ." She held up her hand as Mystrasa had done, she raised her voice, "Hear me now, I, Sakura, your true Mistress call thee! Return to my side!"  

Mystrasa smiled as the Card began to shake violently, the deep violet flashed with deep gold. She didn't even bat an eyelid as the Cards burst away from her and transformed into their humanoid and creature forms. Sakura smiled as the Card started to race to her eagerly; the Windy and the Earthy held up the back herding the Cards forward, the Watery and the Firey either side, ensuring no Card strayed. 

"All right!" Keroberos roared, as Sakura smiled, she held out her arms welcomingly as the Cards raced to her desperately. As the Cards drew closer, Sakura smiled to see the Mirror Card at the front racing forward, a smile on her lips. "Mistress Sakura . . ." 

Mystrasa Kyree drew her arm up slowly, as the Mirror Card reached for the safety of her Mistress' arms.

"Cards, cease."

The weaker Cards were the first, their blood red control collars tightened, choking them, the other Cards started to slow to a stop as they realised their collars were killing them. The Mirror Card, the Light and the Dark, the Earthy, the Windy, the Watery and the Firey scrambled forward. Dropping away one by one, until just the Windy and the Mirror Card were capable of carrying on, the Windy gave the Mirror one more push ahead of her before falling back.

"Mistress Sakura . . . please help us . . ."

Sakura held out her hand, leaning as far over the railing as she could, "Just a little further . . ." Their finger tips brushed gently, Sakura cried to see the pain in her Card's eyes, "I will not relinquish you like this . . . please just a little further . . ." 

Kyree growled, and closed her hand into a fist.

The Mirror Card cried out as the collar tightened again, she gasped, "Save us Mistress Sakura . . . please . . ."

Her pale hand whitened as she yanked it back, pulling on some unseen leash. The Mirror Card screamed as she was pulled back, and sealed once again.

Sakura fell back, exhausted and light headed. She could give no more. Syaoran caught her, and lowered her gently to the ground, the dragon's mocking laughter ringing out as Sakura's magic circle faded, and her friends gathered around. Sakura stared at Kyree as the dragon hovered a little higher.

"So . . ." Kyree called down to them, the Cards once again hovering around her in a trapped circle, their anger burning bright violet. "Now I, Clow Reed re-born, have my Cards . . ."

"Clow!" Keroberos roared up, "This is not the way!!"

Kyree smirked at him, "Ah, Keroberos . . . what a fool I was to choose you over Hei-ying . . ." She held out her hand a jade green glow burned bright, a jade magic circle appearing suddenly. A pale, jade-gloved hand appeared from the rip in existence, and grasped her hand confidently. 

Eriol shook his head slowly, as the magic revealed the rest of the being, "No . . ."

His sleek black hair, still torn from when Clow cut it, twisted in the wind, his once pure white wings replaced with that of dragon's, Hei-ying let go of Kyree's hand, and stared down, "We meet again, my little Sunbeam . . ."

"Hei-ying!" Keroberos growled, "You bastard, I'll kill you!! You bastard, I'll kill you for sure this time!!"

The black haired angel smirked as he glanced at Kyree. She smiled at Sakura, paying no more heed to Keroberos, "And now . . ." she held out her other hand. "I have my angel."

"No." Touya whispered as the new magic circle began to draw itself in the air. "This isn't the way it's supposed to be."

Pale fingers reached out and touched Kyree's deathly pale hand.

"Little one!!" Keroberos shouted, "NO!!"

The ice blue of the circle seemed so cold as it formed in the air. 

Sakura started to cry, "No . . . No . . . Onegai . . . no . . ."

Yue smiled as he stepped through, gazing fondly at Hei-ying before turning. He glared down at them all, his anger turning him against them fully. Yukito was weakening, and only a ghost of remorse fell over Yue's face as he gazed at his fallen Mistress.

Touya growled, and shouted up, "Yue! Don't do this!!" 

Mystrasa Kyree held her hand forward, and the Cards piled into her hands instantly, Hei-ying smirked at Keroberos before stepping behind Kyree, he glanced at Yue. The white haired angel gazed coldly at Touya, the sleek black plait whipping around his shoulder. 

"Make your decision, my little brother . . ."

Yue stared at Touya, silent, all emotion draining visibly away.

Touya shook his head, "Yue . . . come back to me . . . please . . ." He dropped his hands, his staff returned to it's key form, "Please . . . I . . . we, Clow and I, we love you . . ."

"Liar."

Touya's head snapped up as Yue spat the single word, "Believe me. Please."

"Never *ever* again." Yue hissed, he glanced at Sakura, once again Yukito's sadness surfaced briefly. Sakura reached up, her eyes pleading with him to stay.

"Onegai . . . Yue-kun . . . Onegai . . ."

"I'm . . ." His eyes softened, his Mistress was so weak now, her eyes pleaded as he heard her voice in his mind amid the chaos, //Onegai . . .// Yue's anger started to boil again, he didn't want to be weak, not like her. His eyes narrowed as Yukito started to weaken again. 

Hei-ying blinked as he sense his brother's pain, his jade eye flickered to Mystrasa to see if she'd make some sort of move to soothe his confusion, as Clow had tried once with Hei-ying. The dark Mistress smirked at Yue's pain.

Yukito made one last bid, locking eyes with Sakura, "I'm sorry." 

Sakura's sobs rose up in the night as the dragon stated to fly away, Kyree riding his back, Hei-ying and Yue flanking her.

"YUE! PLEASE, NO!! YUUUUUEEEEE!!"

------------------------------------------------

AND NOW IT'S TIME TO LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA, HER TRUSTED LIEUTENANTS AND LEGION OF TERROR!!!

Clow: [puts hands over eyes] So that was the almighty Cliffie, eh?

DrM: {grins] That's the Cliffie!!

Clow: You suck, DrM . . . you suck very much . . . [frowns and yells] Hey! Where are you going?!

DrM: [grins even more] Germany. Two weeks. [Picks up bags and runs off] Bai, bai, see ya in two weeks!! [Door slams]

Clow: [sighs] I guess it would be nice for her if you R&R, so when she came back she'd hit two hundred reviews . . . [grins evilly] or we can say we did, and then run away!!

[Several people clear their throats behind him; Clow turns to find some of DrM's Trusted Lieutenants, with her Legion Of Terror as back up]

Clow'd9: [grins] Guess what, Clow-y? [Clicks handcuffs]

Bluegoo: [steps forward with some rope] *WE'RE* the baby sitters while DrM's away! 

Clow'd9: [giggles as Clow falls over] Like she'd trust you to behave!

[Saurian gulps as French-Fille, Dark Ice Angel and The Raven Mark step in]

F-F: [cracks knuckles] OH ho ho ho hoooo! I've got my list, and I'm checking it twice . . . guess who came up as a bad widdle dragon?

D.I Angel: [chuckles evilly] That's right, Saurian-baby . . . Twooooo Whooooolllleee Weeeeeeeekkksss!!

T.R.M: [rolls up sleeves] Kill Rika, huh? [Produces rather large baseball bat] oh yeah . . . this bat's got a *name* . . . It's called *Pay Back* . . .

Saurian: [Gulp and squeaks] Help Me!!

[Caroltrue jumps out, and holds up note]

Caroltrue: [quickly to stop carnage] Sorry you three, but while DrM's away, she puts Saurian in my trust . . .

[F-F and TRM growl, shake their fists and glare at Saurian]

D.I. Angel: [points at the dragon] You'll get yours, Saurian-baby . . . [nods while TRM holds up _Pay Back_]

F-F: Uh-huh . . . [grins darkly] Caroltrue can't stay awake *ALLLLL* the time . . . Two weeks is a pretty long time, Saurian . . .and remember . . . [pats Sword] This has got your name on it . . .

[Meanwhile]

Yue: Why me . . .? [Groans as Clow'd9, Moon Mistress, The PenMaster, Mateem Bluewing and pretty much everyone else jumps on him Syaoran's Sister styling, then carry him out of the room like some sort of sacrificial virgin] Dang it! Why am I so pretty?!

[Kyree and Hei-ying try to tiptoe out without anyone noticing]

Saiai Yohji: [pointing] THERE THEY ARE!! 

Cat: [raises sword] GET 'EM!!!

[S.Y and Cat run after Hei-ying and Kyree with Legion of Terror]

Legion of Terror: [War cry] ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!

mz anmanjiko: Wait for me!! [War cry] ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!

[Icefire and Flame Solo put fists on hips and shake heads slowly] 

Icefire: There's one word to describe this . . .

Flame Solo: [Nodding] hmmm . . .

Both: Nutty.

Bluegoo: [Sits in DrM's favourite seat . . .] YEEEOOOOWWW!!! [Only to get zapped by a bobby trap, gets letter and reads] _'Never sit in DrM's Favourite chair . . .'_ [Sighs and shakes head] Well, while DrM's away, please R&R . . . [looks around] If only to stop the nuttiness of it all . . .


	19. Victory Celebration

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[THANKOO!! THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE BRILLIANT REVIEWS!! WAI!!! THANK YOU!! And when I count it up, I'll be able to tell you who managed to clinch the Two Hundredth review!!! In the mean time, this is another chapter brought to you with a lil assistance of the Ever Intangible Bluegoo, thank you Bluegoo!!]

Part Eighteen: Victory Celebration

"Take only what you need . . . leave the rest . . . We leave on the crack of dawn."

Kyree tossed the order over her shoulder as she stormed off to her study. Yue blinked, and looked around, the house was spacious, and old. Hei-ying grabbed his hand, and tugged him up the stairs. The dragon, Saurian smirked as they past him, "So the fucked become the fuckers . . ."

Hei-ying paused, but chose not to reply. He didn't stop pulling Yue with him until they reached his room and Hei-ying had locked the door. The room was incredible sparse, clear of all clutter; Hei-ying was as orderly and neat as Yue was usually. The white haired angel felt very tired, and sank onto the bed. He hurt all over, his wings, his back, //Our soul . . .// Yukito whispered quietly, Yue frowned and looked up at his eldest brother, "Where are we going now?"

Hei-ying moved around the room quickly, packing efficiently and speedily, "To England . . . Back to our home. The Reed Mansion."

"Why?" Yue moved slightly as Hei-ying pulled a bag from under the bed. The dark angel was swift as he pack what meagre possessions he had. He noted his eldest brother wasn't packing much in the way of clothes. The angel looked slightly harried, as he zipped up the case quickly. "Mistress Mystrasa wishes to fight the Cardcaptor on her own terms, not here in Japan . . ." He paused as he folded some blankets, "We'll need these for the train, if I remember right . . . you always liked to sleep on long journeys."

Yue smiled, his curiosity provoked, "What else do you remember about me?"

"I remember that you were always very curious about life." Hei-ying smiled, "Always very curious . . . it was always what does this do? What does that do?" The dark haired angel smiled slightly as Yue made a funny face at his mocking tone, " 'Really?' this and 'Really?' that . . ." He smiled as Yue chuckled quietly. He moved over to his bedside, and pulled the top drawer open. His concealment book and the white plait lay there. He reached in and pulled them out slowly, everything else fading out of his attention. 

"Oniisan?"

Hei-ying nodded absently as he sat on the edge of the bed, the book and the plait held in his lap. He glanced at his ankle, the silver scissors still tied tight to there. His opportunity was now, the door locked, Yue weak and tired. He could take Yue's frail little life and be free of this obsessive hated . . . Clow's love all his own. But then . . . he sighed silently, his mind focusing on the cold feeling that was beginning to form every time he planned Yue's death . . . it was always 'But then . . .' . . .

"Oniisan?" Yue blinked and reached out, Hei-ying jumped slightly as Yue's pale hand clamped down on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking . . ." Hei-ying turned, easily shaking off the distracting feelings . . . there would be time to deal with his remorse later. He stared at Yue for a fraction of a moment, //But then . . .// He smiled slightly, "About you . . How tired you must be, after such a battle . . ."

His brother's long pause was odd, but Yue yawned and nodded slowly, "I am tired . . . But where can I . . .?" 

Hei-ying pulled his legs up and opened his arms, his black hair spilling out behind him, "You can sleep here . . . Safe and warm, my little Moonbeam . . ." Yue slipped down, and lay in Hei-ying's arms. The dark angel smirked as Yue's toes brushed against the cold silver scissors. "Safe and warm . . ." He closed his jade eye as he cradled Yue once more, almost singing automatically as the soft smell of lavender and ice floated to him, "_Little Sunbeam . . . Little Moonbeam . . . Where are you . . ."_

Yue drifted off, to the sound of Hei-ying's melodious voice, singing a centuries old lullaby, both forgotten and instantly memorable. 

_He sat on stairs._

_Looking down seeing . . . no . . . Staring . . . at Clow Reed's wide magic circle . . . it was engraved into the hard dark wood, pure and gold. He blinked as he looked up. A dark figure moving down the stairs silently, floating not walking. A toy bounced down, and the dark figure stopped, stooping to hand the toy back. A quiet growl from behind him made him turn and look up the stairs. Keroberos was sat at the very top, watching them. His usually happy gold eyes narrowed, staring past him. He looked up, Hei-ying glared back at Keroberos, his serious jade eyes narrowing with cold hatred._

_"I'm only picking up a toy, Keroberos . . ." Hei-ying gave the small stuffed toy back to Yue, and mockingly half bowed, spreading his arms widely, "There, see? . . . No harm done . . ."_

_He looked back up the stairs; Keroberos frowned before turning his head. Clow was calling Keroberos away with his silent voice. The lion looked back at Yue . . . Yukito . . . for the first time in his life he couldn't tell . . . _

_Keroberos closed his eyes, shook his head and padded away silently._

_The scene changed, "Clow. . .?" _

_Clow was sat on the windowsill looking out. He was walking towards the tall mage slowly, nervous. Clow gazed out, and sighed, "What is it, Yukito?"_

_He blinked and looked at the window, his reflection showing him to be Yue. "I am not Yukito."_

_Clow jumped visibly, and turned, almost leaping out of the seat. "Yue?!" He rushed over and grabbed Yue's pale hands, "How are you? Are you hungry? What would you like to do?"_

_Confusion. He felt confusion, he knew he hadn't returned to his true form in some time, but how long had it been?_

_Clow's hands slid up his arms, touched his face almost like a lover but not quite. Yue blinked . . . and found himself in another old memory. . ._

_Keroberos was sat quietly, they were waiting._

_"What's so special about today?"  _

_The lion shook his head and murmured a reply, he was tired or sad about something. Yukito frowned, the name of his other form hung in the air. Yukito was surprised as he found himself asking who Yue was, he knew who Yue was but for some reason. . . knowing this fact was bad. . ._

_He frowned, and shook his head. The dream was painful, it didn't make sense, he knew who he was . . . didn't he?_

"Remember . . . My little Moonbeam . . . Do you remember . . .?"

Kyree smiled slyly as she waved her hand over Yue's slumbering face. The deep dark purple glow of her magic casting shadows over his face, as the memories raced across his mind. Smiles chased frowns, confusion dallied with understanding. She stepped back and moved to the foot of the bed, her hands restless. Both angels lay, entwined together. It was a very comfortable sight, the dark angel's torn hair mixed with the fullness of Yue's, their limbs were entwined, and Yue's nose just brushed under his eldest brother's. For the first time since his release, Kyree noted, Hei-ying slept easily. She smiled as she plucked his prized scissors from his ankle, she knew Hei-ying was eager to kill Yue but. . . she passed her hand over the sliver blades, she wouldn't let him until both their purposes were met. She opened the blades and started to test them against her skin. They retained their sharpness, but would cut anything but Yue's flesh. 

She smiled again, glancing at Hei-ying's faint smile, as he rolled over and wrapped his arms more securely about Yue's slim waist. She easily slipped the scissors back into Hei-ying's makeshift ankle tie, and straightened to gaze at the two. She felt Clow's lust build again, she couldn't wait until she had become Clow's full self again. She could take both once again as her . . . Clow's own, just as he had desired in life. She felt some dark part of Clow, more than his possessive lust, grow stronger and she grinned darkly. "So, now I have two precious ukes. . ." She turned away silently, and slipped out the door, "Lucky, lucky me . . ."

Saurian smiled as he landed on his Mistress' shoulder, she was walking around the house again. "Mistress . . .?"

"Soon." She raised her hand and petted him, "Soon, we return to England . . . and the Card Mistress and her little friends will follow . . ."

"Then we shall truly win?"

"Ah . . ." She patted her cloak, the Clow Cards safely stored there, "We've already won. All I need to do now is to reclaim my power from the child reincarnation and Yue's lover." 

The dragon cocked his head, "And then what do we do with the two Moonbeams?"

"They are my creations, Saurian, leave them be . . ."

"Surely you don't . . ." he wrinkled his snort as if it was a bad taste, ". . . *love* them?"

Kyree's hand shot out, and pinned the tiny dragon to the wall, squeezing his long neck, "*My* creations . . ." She stared at him, "I shall do with them as I please . . ."

So their journey began.

First flights from Japan to Hong Kong main airport. Hei-ying smiled within his false form as he gazed at Yukito, the Snow Rabbit's consciousness held under tight control by Yue. The flights were easy, Kyree obtained tickets simply, no questions asked. They were just a woman and two teenaged boys. Tomodachi held Yuki's hand tightly, the flight from Hong Kong to Germany, before the change over to the small carrier plane from Germany to England.

Yukito fell asleep during the last leg, and Tomodachi spent most of his time observing his face. Sadness reigned, the false form reliving his last moments with his friends. Tomodachi smiled and sat back. They had won, his prize . . . his younger brother, and Clow Reed's love. 

Kyree sat bolt upright in her usual manner, her usual book open and unread on her lap, her emotions contained behind a cool mask. She was plotting, planning the next strike. They returned to England, the final battle between her and the Card Mistress to take place, fittingly, at Clow Reed's mansion. Once there, Kyree would trap the Mistress and her friends, exacting her vicious revenge. Each Card would provide a trap, if that was to fail, then Saurian and the Moon guardians would be her next line of defence, and finally Kyree herself would face them. Her plan was simple. Her objective was merely to defeat the Card Mistress one more time, and then take her power back from the two reincarnations. As night fell, and the plane landed at a remote airstrip, Kyree straightened as she disembarked. She paused on the stairs, and glanced around, storms and cold weather gathered, ready for the battle of Clow Reed. Breathing in the cool air, she smiled and stepped down the steps.

The train would take them to their next stop.

The small lamp inside their train cabin afforded little light on the small foursome of beings, Saurian slumbered in the rack above, Kyree sat bolt upright once again, but with her eyes closed. She seemed to be asleep. Hei-ying glanced down at his lap, Yue was curled there. He smiled and lifted his hand, stroking the fine white hair gently. Yue had grown in to a fine, handsome man . . . so much more mature than the child he once knew. A snort from the other seat pulled his attention back up. His Mistress' hard black eyes stared at him keenly. 

"You love him."

"I hate him."

A corner of her lip twisted up, she was amused by him, amused by his struggle against the strong feelings he had. "You have the syndrome . . ." Her glinting black eyes slid closed as she mockingly observed, "It's only natural you want him . . ."

"I want him dead!"

"Keep your voice down!" Kyree snarled, quickly snapping from amusement to anger, she glowered at him. "You had better keep your hands off him." She warned, her dark eyes falling on Yue's slumbering face, Clow's dark passion for him twisting a smirk on her blood red lips, "He is mine now." 

Something cold twisted in Hei-ying's chest, a deep feeling of dread. //But then . . .// He looked down at Yue, the white haired angel smiled in his sleep, his hand curled around his face, his other arm fallen, and the hand resting on the floor. // . . . But then . . .// Kyree wanted Yue, as much as she wanted Hei-ying. Part of his was repulsed by this, and he was shocked to find himself thinking, //But then Yue's fate is as your own . . . She will corrupt him as she has you . . .// He quashed this strange response and told himself, it was Yue he was 'worrying' about. Yue was deserving of this hell, his precious little brother was deserving of whatever the Mistress did to him . . . even if it meant the circle of abuse was to start once again . . .

He glanced at her, hoping his inner thoughts were not plain on his face. She smirked and closed her eyes. 

She knew.

As the train slowed to a stop, Yue opened his eyes, disorientated. Yukito was struggling again, trying to regain control of their shared body. He growled quietly to himself, silencing Yukito's calls and forcing the boy asleep once more. There was a quiet chuckle as Kyree touched his shoulder, "It's time to wake up . . . Little Moonbeam . . . Time to be awake . . ."

The coach journey was slow going, and it had been so long since Yue had used the traditional horse drawn carriage. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, hoping that would provide some balm to the headache Yukito was bringing . . . he glanced up when he saw a movement out of his eye, Hei-ying smiled as he leant forward, he brushed the hair over Yue's ear back, "False form?" Yue nodded mutely. Hei-ying smiled and slid off his seat, he knelt in front of Yue, and motioned the angel down, "Come here . . ."

Yue dipped his head, and tried not to gasp as Hei-ying started to fiddle with his earring. "What are you doing?"

The dark haired angel chuckled, "You don't remember what these earrings really are, do you?"

His little brother frowned, "What do you mean?"

Hei-ying sat back on his heels, "There now . . ." He hoisted up Yue's deep blue earring, "Better?"

Yue sat still for a moment, then shook his head, "No . . ."

The jade eye blinked in surprise, "But this contains your false form . . . surely . . ."

Kyree sniggered, but remained silent. She was sat back and observing them quietly. She looked back down at her book and continued to read. Saurian glanced up at them, and shook his head, "So. . . What's the first thing you two will do when you get in? Hmmm. . . I wonder . . ." He pressed his tail against his chin sarcastically, "Maybe you'll retire straight to bed and screw around for a bit . . . Hei-ying's been dying to fu--"

"Shut up." Hei-ying's pale hand struck out like lightning and squeezed the dark orange neck. "Shut. Up."

Yue blinked, as Hei-ying shook him once before letting the dragon go, and sat back. "What does he mean?"

Hei-ying looked at him silently, before murmuring, "We have the syndrome . . ."

"The Yin-Yang?"

The dark angel nodded, and said no more. He just turned his head and looked out, the familiar track warping as they entered the centuries old spell surrounding Clow Reed's Mansion.

Yue tipped his head back, his home . . . he hadn't been here in centuries, and didn't think he'd ever see it again. He followed Kyree in, he and Hei-ying carrying the bags. He looked around, not much had changed, here and there he could see some of Ruby's possessions, things they had left behind. He glanced at the magic circle of Clow Reed, it was dark . . . black where gold once was. . . 

"What happened to the Circle?"

Kyree paused, standing in the direct centre of the circle. "This is my house."

Yue blinked and looked around, "Where's Kaho?"

Saurian chuckled darkly and hissed as he fluttered past Yue, "Well . . . you're standing on a bit of her . . ."

Yue looked down instantly, the floor was stained in blood, and charred, he glanced up as Hei-ying's jade green foot stirrups and pale toes came into sight. His mouth fell open, and Hei-ying stared back impassively. The dark eyed angel was emotionless as he hoisted his bags up again, "Come on . . ."

"You killed her?"

"I didn't. Saurian did."

"But you killed her anyway, why?"

"It was a necessity, she was in our way." Hei-ying sighed as Yue paced back and forth restless. "Will you sit down please?"

Yue stopped, and stared at Hei-ying, "I didn't realise you were a murderer . . . You're . . . you're responsible for the little Reed girl's death . . ."

"Yes, I am . . ." Hei-ying passed his hand over his jade eye and rubbed it tiredly, he ran his hands through his hair momentarily revealing his missing eye and ear. 

"What happened to you?" Yue asked quietly, he never seen such a wound on any magical creation, he'd always assumed that Hei-ying, like he and the rest of Clow's creations, could heal himself. But then . . . he frowned slightly, the kind of injuries Keroberos had inflicted would probably need to healed by Clow himself. Clow hadn't helped him, hadn't healed his terrible injuries. He balked as he stared at the empty hole, it seemed huge against Hei-ying's face, the scars had the markings of sharp claws.

"Hmmm?" The dark angel hummed absently, his black hair falling back into place.

"Your eye and ear . . . what happened?" Yue stepped forward, curious now, he knelt before his eldest brother, resting his hands on Hei-ying's knees, "What happened to them?"

Hei-ying smiled sadly, once again he had to hide the truth from Yue. He placed his hands over Yue's, and squeezed them gently, "Keroberos took them both."

"Why?"

"A petty argument . . ." Hei-ying found lying to Yue surprisingly easy, but then he did want Yue . . . he blinked once as he amended quickly, //to forget about Keroberos.// Hei-ying smiled as if it didn't really mattered as he added quietly, "He broke one of my wings too . . ."

Yue blinked, and glanced at the wing he had noticed was crooked slightly. He thought about asking about Hei-ying's torn hair, but found himself wanting to ask another question. He wanted to blurt it out quickly, get it over and done with, but what would Hei-ying answer? He sighed, feeling hesitant to ask his next question, but he had to know what the truth was . . . 

"Did you ever try to kill me?"

Hei-ying opened his mouth, when someone answered for him.

"No. He didn't."

Yue and Hei-ying's heads snapped to the door, Kyree stared back at them impassively, her voice very cool as she ordered them again quietly, "Get rest now . . . the Card Mistress will begin her journey soon . . . very soon . . ."

She blinked, and moved away, just as silently as she had appeared.

"England?" 

Sonomi looked at her daughter, she seemed very tired and saddened. She glanced at Sakura, as the amber haired girl sipped her tea. She too had dark rings under her eyes, the last two days Tomoyo had been demanding passage to England. She said that Hiirawagizawa Eriol had invited them to attend a family reunion with him. Sonomi frowned, the excuse was flimsy, and she didn't want Sakura or her daughter to leave the country but . . .

"Are you sure you have to go to England?" She asked again, "Surely . . . I mean it's a very far country to go to . . . Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes, we are . . ." A usually energetic voice said quietly, dully, Sonomi blinked to hear it. Sakura looked up finally, and Sonomi knew. She just knew, Sakura had to go to England, and her daughter had to follow. She glanced at Eriol; never in all the time Sonomi had known him had she ever seen him not smile. The blue haired boy was solemn, his hand clenched tightly around her daughter's. 

They were drawing strength from each other, just as Sakura and Syaoran were. Sonomi sighed, and nodded.

And so their chase began, they were three days behind Mystrasa, Hei-ying and Yue. 

They boarded a plane in Japan, and travelled to Hong Kong main airport, they began their long haul flight to England, arriving ten hours later. The group were sombre faced as they travelled, each to his or her own thoughts. Sakura's lay with her Cards and her fallen guardian, Keroberos were more murderous and more than once Spinel had to soothe the seething guardian. The two were kept in a small carrier bag, so the group could easily access them, Ruby kept the bag near her at all times. Ruby glanced over at her master, he, like Touya, sat ramrod straight. His eyes fixed forward, and his thoughts planning and conceiving various ideas. She could tell he was fuming quietly to himself, part of him feeling humiliated at such an easy defeat. Ruby shook her head, she, like her brother, was more shocked by Yue's decision. How could he choose this stranger, even if she was a reincarnation of the master Clow Reed, over his true Mistress? 

Such disloyalty was inconceivable to them. 

She closed her eyes and sat back, her false form was beginning to display signs of worry and stress, black circles gathering under her pale eyelids. She turned to look at Tomoyo who sat on the other side of Hiirawagizawa-sama, she too was displaying signs of the last few days. Her mother had been very stubborn at first, and Tomoyo had actually had to argue for passage, but something in Sakura's voice had just got it for them. Ruby sighed and promised silently to herself, her own heart, that she wouldn't let anything happen to Tomoyo-chan. //Nothing . . .// She smiled slightly, as Spinel touched the back of her hand, they shared sentiments on Tomoyo's status in Eriol's heart, but Spinel was far too conservative to say anything about it. 

Tomoyo, meanwhile, held her thoughts on her dearest friend's loss, Yue's betrayal and how it all affected Sakura. She frowned slightly as she turned her attention on Eriol for a moment, a large part of her worry settled on him as well. She glanced at Ruby, and the butterfly girl flashed her a tired smile, Tomoyo nodded back. She was relieved that his guardians were there to take care of him. //Must have been the same with Clow, Yue and Kero-chan . . . // She thought, she shook her head and returned to her self-appointed task. Tomoyo kept her eye on both Eriol and Sakura, while Syaoran held Sakura's hand throughout. The little wolf thought back to his conversation with the Elders.

_"I am travelling to England with the Card Mistress."_

_The Elders shook their heads, "The Card Mistress has failed, she relinquished the Cards . . . She is not--"_

_"She is!" Syaoran snapped, for the first time he would not take the Elders, not tolerate them an instance longer. "I am the head of this Clan, do you understand? This Clan has for centuries been dedicated to the protection of the Cards of Clow, now those Cards have been passed to another, and now I obligate our Clan to the protection of these new Cards."_

_The oldest of the Elders stood, and stared down at the young Clan head, "And if she fails, do you agree banishment?"_

_Syaoran was silent, his mother stepped forward, "We agree banishment."_

_"Mother!" He snapped his head towards his mother, "That is my punishment alone."_

_"No." She looked defiantly at the Elders, "No, for too long this Clan has been growing smaller. We are strong now. . . but if we continue to allow you to dictate who we can or cannot marry, the Li's risk facing the disgrace of the Reeds. If Xiao Lang faces his banishment, then his closest family shall face it too." _

_"Yulan!" The Elder hissed reproachfully, "Do not bring dishonour into the chamber of the Elders."_

_She shook her head, "You bring dishonour to us! The Card Mistress, more powerful than us all, cannot depend on the Li Clan for assistance? She is dishonoured by our cowardice . . ."_

_The Elder blinked, then turned his head slowly to the Clan head, "Xiao Lang . . ." Syaoran nodded to his mother, before addressing the Elder. The Elder nodded, "You may go to assist the Card Mistress . . . and inform her . . ." The Elder paused, "That the Li Clan stand ready to fight any battle . . . but should she fail . . ." He breathed out, his dark eyes narrowing, "Tell her if she fails, she has killed us all . . . the Li Clan are not powerful enough to defeat the Master Clow Reed." _

_The man nodded once, and sat. Returning to his almost statue like mediation. _

Syaoran opened his eyes, and stared at the back of the seat in front, Sakura had the support of her friends, and his family, even though he had not told her of the consequence his Elder had warned of, Syaoran frowned deeper, he could not add to her burdens like that. He tilted his head so he could see her, she was reading a magic book of Yue's, still trying to learn, any spell, any counter curse, anything to keep her mind off her battle. She fiddled with the page's corners nervously, her eyes darting back and forth as she read the passage, re-read the passage. //Anything that could help,// She'd asked him and Keroberos, //Anything I can learn, anything I can do to help Yue-kun.// He sighed, squeezed her hand gently, and looked over at Touya. His eyes were narrowed, his hands clenched around his key. 

Touya tried not to growl out aloud, how could he fail Yue like this? Clow's anger was inverted, and focused on himself. Clow felt disgusted with himself, how could he let this get so far? He sighed, feeling the same humiliation he knew Eriol was feeling as well. Sakura had been failed by them both, but also by Clow. And Yue . . . //Yue and Yukito went where he felt safe . . .// He closed his eyes against the bubbling memory of Yue's harsh denial and Yukito's pleading soft eyes. //They are one person . . . what one feels, the other denies . . .// Touya uncurled his hand, and stared at his silver key. It's Moon magic and crescent reminded him of what his heart had lost. //Yue . . . Yukito . . . I . . . // His hand closed again as Clow gave him determination to add to his own, //We will get you back . . . please be all right . . . Please . . .//

Other than that . . . there was nothing they could do, but wish the winds to be kind, and their plane faster.

He didn't know it but his eyes were changing. The very outer edges were changing slightly, but came with no pain . . . therefore, quite simply, he didn't notice it. 

Hei-ying was still sleeping when Yue got up; he crept out of his eldest brother's warm embrace, and out of bed, looking around furtively. It was still a little dark, nighttimes had fallen. Slipping out into the corridor quietly, Yue looked around the darkened corridor. The smell of his home hadn't even changed that much. There was the sharp smell of Ruby's favourite perfume tangled with the smell of Saurian's breath. He paused as he neared Clow's old bedroom, the light was still on. He pressed a hand against the door, and smiled as he felt Kyree's aura, it was so like Clow's . . . so alluring . . . //It is nothing like Sakura's// Yue blinked as Yukito's voice sounded, he growled and touched the earring, why couldn't he silence Yukito? Even now? 

"Yue?" Kyree's soft voice rang out, Yue blinked, it was just a little lighter than Clow's voice, "Is that you?"

Kyree closed her book as she looked up; she glanced out the window, the sense of déjà vu rolling in her heart. //So the circle begins again// she smiled, Clow's old life, old ways were returning. Yue stood in the doorway, his hair looser than usually, and the sleek black plait fell over his shoulder, Yue stopped trying to hide it now. He looked almost like he did after he'd come running to Clow after having a bad dream. Clow's desire flickered into a bright flame, he . . . she, Kyree wanted Yue more now . . . Her lips curled slyly again, she . . . Clow wondered idly how different Yue would be from Hei-ying, or if, like their physical appearances, they were the same.

"Won't you come in, Yue?"

She smiled at him, and he felt . . . warm . . . she wanted him, in a way Clow had never; she was going to take him . . . in a way Clow never dared. He knew if he chose to step in, she would become his Mistress completely, in every way he wanted . . . Yukito pleaded loudly again, he could walk away, Sakura remaining his Mistress, and Yue could await rescue. // And the love of To-ya . . .// The snow rabbit pulled up memories, every memory of Sakura he had, and then some he didn't, her green eyes tearful as she asked him not to join Kyree. This gave Yue pause, guilt at his betrayal of Sakura the only thing he felt ashamed of. Though the night had been clear as crystal, full of space and Moonlight, his thoughts felt muggy and confused as if to compensate for it. //Sakura . . . // Confusion had dogged him as they fled the island, turmoil chasing each change over, each step of their journey a step away from her, he had made his choice . . . his course was set. The best course, for all of them . . .

Beneath it all ran a current of aching guilt in his heart.

Yue smiled faintly apologetic, as he closed the door.

Guilt he was about to compound.

He was lying on his back, submissive and leaden. Nothing in him had the strength to resist, and truthfully he little wanted to. Around him soft shufflings and rustlings confirmed the presence of his maker . . . or one side of his maker, at least. Kyree had gone to the trouble of preparing the room for his arrival: there was nothing in her that anticipated failure to persuade Yue to her cause.

And perhaps she was right . . . he shook his head, no, she was certainly right. The Mistress was always right. 

Yue twisted his face to take in the glimmer of dim candlelight. The musty air of a room sealed and not long re-opened was concealed by the fragrant smoke, and those flickering fairy-lights also hid all but a swaying shadow in the corner of the room. A shadow that grew and loomed towards him, past the barrier of candle-glow, then spread over him as Mystrasa bent to consider her offering.

"Six hundred years of waiting, and your reception has a lot to be desired . . . you can do better than that now, can't you?" She hissed, reaching out with a slender hand to flick the skin of his face. It twitched under the rough sensation. He gritted his teeth. Almost without meaning to the angel reached up with both arms grasping, coldness banished for the moment as let her press down on him, tight close, her own hands shoving him down against the bed.

He sank back and let her do this to him. It felt strange, no, *good*, not strange. There was something inside him and it needed to be put out of its misery. Let it out. Let it go. Give it up . . . One pale hand . . . he registered it as if it were disembodied from his own body . . . touched her dark hair sprawling over his shoulders, pushed her head closer until teeth met beneath his neck.

Fingers like claws gripped him harshly. The hair scratched and tickled. Pinching, prodding. He let it happen, let it happen, caught up in the urgency, and if he half-closed his eyes in the blur of candles he could imagine the lean figure against him was . . . someone else's . . .  and the dark eyes piercing his own . . . if he concentrated hard enough they would change to deep midnight blue, that spiky smile the sardonic grin of his . . .

Hei-ying pushed the door opened, and looked in. So it had begun, first they had pulled him from his friends, and now Kyree was making him her own. He sighed and pulled the door closed again. His brother's pale white flesh, and over heated expression disturbing in more ways than one. He stopped in the corridor as Kyree's voice rang out, calling names, victory cries. 

"I'm . . ." He closed his jade eye, surprised when he felt a cool drop of something roll from it. He rubbed it away with the back of his hand harshly, feeling anger and resentment not only to himself for his weakness, but to Kyree. " . . . So . . ." He growled as he felt himself incapable of saying it. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand absently, nervously, "Clow . . ." He mumbled, he stumbled away, his mind wheeling as he heard Yue grunt louder. Feelings of brotherly regret and his darker lust for Yue battled. He dipped his head, closed his eye and turned away. 

She had won, and now he and Yue . . . were hers.

Clow loved him. Yue smiled as he grunted, pushing harder. Clow loved him, he could ignore the bosom below him, it was a lean hard chest, slightly defined, tight. Larger than he, the slim feminine arms were stronger, muscled. The lean neck stretched out, not feminine at all. Yue deluded himself, pretending he could see Clow's Adam apple bob as the mage experienced the pleasure he had long denied his angel and himself. Yue rammed harder and harder, his white fingers twining with Clow . . . Kyree's . . . *Clow's* dark black hair, Clow loved him, Clow finally loved him. "Clow . . . *Clow*!"

//To-ya . . . I'm sorry . . . To-ya, forgive me! . . . Oh, To-ya!// Yukito fantasised, Touya's face, body in place of Kyree's, even the snow rabbit had to give into the pleasure, Yue closed his eyes, the pleasure exploding in his mind as well. He hissed through clenched teeth as he bestowed long, wet kisses on her passion-swelled lips, "Clow . . ." He glared down into his lover's eyes accusingly, breathing deeply, "You denied us this . . ." 

His lover smiled wickedly, and pressed a magic-sated hand against his wing joint, making him hiss. "I know, my loving uke . . . poor, poor Yue . . ." 

And then it was over, Yue's loose white hair falling back against the dark violet of the bed's covers, and before he had time to recuperate there was no one beside him, nothing there but smoke. He smiled languidly, as he murmured, "Thank you . . . my Master Clow . . ."

And he wasn't sorry.

Yue's eyes flushed a dark purple as he started to laugh, Yukito was silent now. His laughter echoed around the old room, getting louder and louder, until they racked like sobs. Leaving him laughing and sobbing at the same time.

He wasn't sorry at all.

The hair around the black plait started to change from the roots outward, a centimetre or two now a deep sleek black. His outward appearance beginning to reflect his inner. 

He *wasn't.*

Kyree murmured a quiet goodnight as she slipped out the room. She smiled as she walked down the corridor, knowing perfectly well she wasn't alone. A soft rustle from behind her made her stop. She nodded once, and tipped her head back slightly, "Did the bed bug bite?" 

She turned at stared at her glowing Moon guardian. Hei-ying was furious but controlled. She smiled as he manoeuvred her against the wall, blocking her escape with his body. 

"Why?!" He demanded, his breath harsh as Yue's, his jade eye widened. "Why did you do this to him now?!"

"Or maybe it was the jealous bug. . ." Kyree observed dryly, she slipped her hand down, feeling his semi-arousal, "The sight of Yue getting some a little too much for you?"

Hei-ying growled deep within his throat. "I want him . . ." He dipped his head and kissed her coarsely, pushing himself into her hand, "I want him so much . . ."

Kyree kissed him again before speaking, "You can have him as soon as I'm dead . . ."

Hei-ying paused, "But you plan to live for--"

Kyree threw her head back and barked a harsh laugh, "Forever and ever!" She sang delightedly, her true nature ringing out. His jade eye narrowed, as she smiled mockingly at him, "Now, my precious uke. . . say those words I do so very much love to hear . . ." 

"AGAIN!!"

Yue raised his head slightly as Kyree called out, her voice mingled with pain and with pleasure. He sighed and fell back asleep, the sound of Hei-ying and Kyree sinking into the pleasure filled dreams as they rose in his mind. His irises tinged with dark purple, and the centimetre or two of black . . . became two or three . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------

And Now It's Time For Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

[DrM drops bags and walks in, the sound of a fading police siren, gunshots, and general chaos float to her]

DrM: You leave the country for all of two weeks and what happens . . . 

Clow: [chucks beer can at DrM's head] Oi! Down in front!!

DrM: [Roll eyes, and switches off Demolition Man, and turns up the lights, grins] Did ya miss me?

Clow: [shouts from the back] NO!!

DrM: [pouts] Fine then . . . Guess who hasn't got in on all the German food I brought back . . . [grins] Mmmmm German food . . . [picks up new shoes] Mmmm German high heeled boots . . . 

Clow: [raises eyebrow] You realise owning more than one pair of high heeled boots, in the form of sandals . . . or . . . [picks up DrM's favourite boots] Knee highs, does technically constitute a fetish . . .?

Hei-ying: [excitedly] did anyone say fetish?!

DrM: [face faults, and kicks Hei-ying] hentai!! Anyway, [hugs readers] I love you, no seriously, I do, I really love you guys!! Thank you for R&R-ing, and 'specially to everyone who baby-sitted for me!! [giggles] can't wait to read this 'Baby Sitting For Doctor Megalomania' fic of yours Clow'd9!! [looks around] which reminds me . . . where's Yue?

Yue: [muffled from behind door] HELP!!

DrM: [breaks down door, finds Yue tied to silken bed, with fanfic writers, fanart artists and just about anyone who watches CCS sitting all around, waving candles. DrM face-faults] Okay . . . the sacrificial virgin joke was a joke you guys . . . 

Everyone: [waves candles] Yue . . . 

DrM: [shrugs and grabs candle] Then again . . . I could never resist a good sit down . . . [waves candle] Yue . . . R&R . . . Yue . . . R&R . . . Please . . . 


	20. Where Loyalties Lie

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Nineteen: Where Loyalties Lie

Sakura wrapped her cloak around her shoulders tightly as they approached their first stop in hours. The jet lag made her feel nauseous, and even though the anger she felt could sustain her awareness, it could not sustain her in the long run. She, like her friends, needed to sleep, needed to eat . . . needed to mourn. 

The hotel was small, but quiet. Eriol's vast fortune, and Sonomi's protective instincts secured them a luxury suite each. Keroberos, Ruby, Touya and Spinel took the room closest to the waterfront. The middle room was Sakura's and Tomoyo's and the room opposite was Eriol's and Syaoran's. Sakura lay back on her bed, and closed her eyes; she was asleep in a matter of seconds. Tomoyo sat up and started to sew. Even in the dim lamplight, she made sure every stitch was tight, every knot tied, no part left opened, easy to latch onto at all. The uniform this time was protective and she had to make sure everything was perfect. No more frilly ribbons that could easily catch, no bell to be heard and give warning. Her hat was small and close to her head; it was hardened to ensure protection, and a radio to keep some sort of contact . . .

A whimper drew her attention. "Yue . . . Onegai . . ."

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura, a deep frown misplaced on her brow, she shook her head and concentrated on the gloves she was making. They stretched up the arm, special padding in the elbow, and were supported in the forearm, in case Sakura had to use her arm to protect her. Tomoyo frowned deeply as she concentrated, unable to let herself sleep while the threat hung over her precious friend. She glanced once more at Sakura; silently promising she'd protect Sakura. No matter what. She returned to the gloves. Heat proof, and slip proof, grips in the fingerprints and on the palm, elasticised for extra protection . . .

"Try to get some sleep." 

"I can't sleep. I need to think . . ." Eriol stopped pacing for a few moments and glanced at his distant relative. "How can you meditate at a time like this?"

"In such a time of confusion, it can only aid the ch'i, if one is centred and calmed . . ." Syaoran opened an eye and gazed at the blue haired reincarnation. "Clow disliked meditation, didn't he?"

There was a soft snort as Eriol sank down and sat beside him, he pulled his legs in and straightened his back, "He was always too restless for it . . . He would sit there and think of at least ten other things he could do . . ."

A smile passed over Syaoran's face. "Sakura can and will defeat them . . . and reclaim her cards . . . and that 'Clow Reed' will be defeated . . ."

Eriol breathed in slowly, "Since when did you become so calm, my descendant? I remember you as always very emotional . . ."

"Since I found something I could really believe in, for myself . . . Not for the good of the clan, but for me . . ."

"Sakura?"

Syaoran's eyes opened slowly, and he met Eriol's gaze, "But of course . . ."

The two exchanged an understanding, and continued their meditation.

"Blame will not get him back faster."

"But it makes me feel better about it!" Keroberos growled as he paced along the large stone railing, Spinel was sat, quietly with his eyes closed. The panther sighed deeply, as he opened his deep midnight blue eyes. "Does Hei-ying have any weaknesses?"

The winged lion shook his head, "I-he-I-I . . . Arggh!" He growled and turned again, pacing restlessly, "How can Yue do this?! Why doesn't he understand what's wrong?!"

"Keroberos . . ." Spinel spoke quietly, knowing that Keroberos needed to rage a little before he could be any use. "You must try to see this from Yue's point of view . . . he's confused."

"What is there to be confused about?! Hei-ying is a cold-blooded murderer!" Kero crouched down and hissed callously, "He would slit Yue's throat open if he thought it would get Clow so much as to look in his direction!" He threw his head back, and snarled, "The man was, is, will forever be possessed!"

"Does Yue know this?"

This stopped Keroberos. The lion sat and looked away, tears gathering in his gold eyes, and his usually cheerful lips drew into a mournful frown, "No . . . He doesn't . . ." 

Spinel jumped up and sat beside the lion, the Moonlight bathing all around them, "Yue doesn't know who he is . . . We *must* help him find a new identity, he doesn't know where his loyalties must lie . . . we *must* show him, he doesn't know who to turn to . . . we *must* hold ready to show him the truth, perhaps a truth he most fears, but we will *endeavour* to help him . . ."

Keroberos looked down, "He's my little brother, Suppi . . . if Hei-ying turns him into . . . into . . . I . . ." The winged lion shook his head, "I can't kill him . . . I won't . . ."

"You might have to . . ." Spinel leant against Keroberos as the lion cried, "You might have to."

The lion tipped his head back and stared up, "I swore to Clow . . . to myself . . . to Yue . . . I'd never let anything harm him . . ."

"When the time comes, Keroberos, and perhaps it might, that Yue stands ready to kill Sakura . . . *You* must make *your* choice . . ." Spinel looked at him, and looped his tail around Keroberos', offering solace. "I tell you now, my loyalties lie with The Master, his with Sakura. I am bound by my very existence to protect those chosen by my master . . ." He sighed and tipped his head back, "And by extension remove those who would be a threat . . ." Keroberos and Spinel stared at each other as Spinel sent his silent warning, ". . . And those who would betray us . . ."

"I understand." Keroberos whispered, grateful for Spinel's level headedness.

The deep midnight blue eyes glistened slightly, the toll of the last few days taking hold, the pain of drawing battle lines hard upon the panther, "Sakura is your mistress . . ."

". . . And Yue my brother. . ." Keroberos breathed, the lion's eyes started to tear again, the Moon hung above them, just out of his reach . . . and his protection. "When the time comes . . . I . . . I don't know . . ."

Nakuru glanced at the balcony, then at Touya's bed. She sighed, got up, and lay beside him. She stared at the ceiling, "What do you see?"

Touya was silent before he answered, "I don't know . . . we have two options . . . we will find Yue frightened, and easy to bring back . . . or . . ." He closed his eyes, trying to stave off the tears again, "Or we will find Yue one of them and willing to kill Sakura before he comes back . . . either way, the bond between Yue and I is broken."

Nakuru sat up suddenly, and leant over him, "And that's it?!" She growled, "You're willing to accept that because Yue's thrown out some spat phrases –" She pressed his nose hard, "--In his *anger*, might I add, doesn't mean he isn't regretting it now . . ." 

Touya smiled slightly, and pushed her away. "I love him, Nakuru."

"I know that!" She flopped back into bed, "Just as Syaoran loves Sakura-sama, and as Hiirawagizawa-sama loves Miss Tomoyo!"

"You think Eriol . . ." Touya shook his head, "No . . . I know it too . . ." 

"Hiirawagizawa-sama just thinks he can't tell her because she is so in love with Sakura-sama . . ." Nakuru pointed up, pointing at the shadows on the ceiling, "Suppi-chan and I want her to stay, like Kaho-san did, only Tomoyo-chan is . . . is, Tomoyo-chan is . . ."

"Is?" Touya moved on to his elbow, "Didn't you like Kaho?"

Nakuru sobered, "Suppi and her got on great, but . . ." She shrugged, "We didn't get on so great, we were always competing for Hiirawagizawa-sama's attention . . . The time we spent in Japan without her just went on to *prove* it!" She lowered her arm and rested it over her forehead, "But with Tomoyo-chan. . . I want her attention just as much, she's pretty and smart . . . and I adore her . . ." Nakuru sat up, "And she always smells of lavender, which is Hiirawagizawa-sama's favourite!" She turned to Touya, and confided, "That and . . . it's just like a fairytale; my master and Tomoyo-chan will get a happy ending if they were together!"

Touya chuckled slightly, as she flopped back and hugged a pillow, "You like happy endings?"

"Especially in fairytales!" Nakuru pouted sweetly, "I just want my master to be happy, Suppi thinks so too . . . and Tomoyo-chan's just perfect for him . . ." She sat up and hugged her knees, "I want a fairytale ending for this too . . . but . . ." Touya sat up, and was surprised to find Nakuru sobered completely, she stared at the pool of Moonlight on the end of the bed, "In fairytales, good people don't die . . ." She smiled bravely, and nodded with surety, "When this is all over, we'll be able to fix things . . . but first, we must get sleep!" She got up and moved over to the bathroom, "Try to sleep some okay?"

Touya nodded, and lay back, staring hard at the ceiling. Trying to imagine what Yue was doing right at that moment.

"Yue . . . Where are you . . .?"

Tomodachi looked around the park with mild disinterest, Yukito, or rather Yue since the angel was in partial control, shivered as the light rain fell on them. It might have been the unusual shadows cast by the lights of the park but there was something wrong with Yukito's hair, it was getting a darker grey, much darker than he remembered it being. Tomodachi blinked, and shook his head. He spotted what he was looking for. "Come on."

Yuki shivered and followed mutely, Kyree had ordered them to go 'Shopping'. Hei-ying had rolled his eyes and glared at Saurian but hadn't told Yue much about the 'shopping' they were indulging with. He frowned slightly as Saurian's voice came ringing back to him, "Something large . . . and with a little alcohol please!!"

Hei-ying's false form slowed to a stop beside the bench, the alcoholic bum snoring loudly on bench. He reached down and started to shake the man, "Wake up . . ."

"What are you doing?"

Hei-ying paused and looked at him, "What does it look like? I'm trying to wake him." He turned his attention on the rough sleeper, "I said wake up!"

The drunkard blinked and stared at him in non-comprehension, "Wha . . .?"

"Get up, and collect your things . . . We've come to take you to shelter . . ."

Nakuru washed her hair; the smell of that bastard of a dragon still seemed to reek from her. She lifted a leg into the air and soaped it down slowly. She smiled as the bubbles slip down, she felt cleaner now. Lying back, she transformed to give her true form some attention too. After a vigorous soap, Ruby Moon closed her eyes and started to dose.

A soft knock at the snapped her eyes open, and she reached for a towel before permitting entry. 

Spinel padded in, and sat on the floor, he glanced at her, "Keroberos is asleep as is Touya . . . you . . ." He peered at her, "Have been in here for the last three hours . . ."

She smiled and let the towel drop, "Water's still warm if you want in . . ."

Spinel frowned disapprovingly at her, prompting a laugh. He smiled and lay down, "I just thought you might want to talk . . ."

"Thank you, my dear brother . . ." Ruby let a hand slip down, and rub his ears, leaving soapy bubbles on his head. "Thank you . . ."

He shook his head, "Ruby!" She chuckled gently as he got up and rubbed his head on a towel. He walked back over and sat by the tub's edge. He stared at her, "Are you okay?"

"Mmmm . . ." Ruby hummed, "Just tired . . ." She leant back, her foam bubbles slipping over the edge as she disturbed them. "Suppi-chan . . . when did Yue's hair turn black?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I just thought I saw a black . . ." She pulled up her plait, "One of these, in the same place . . ." She got up, and leant on the rim, "Since when did Yue get a plait?"

Spinel sighed, "I don't know . . . Are you sure it was a plait, not a trick of light?" Ruby nodded slowly, the blue panther sighed again, "I don't know what it could have been . . . perhaps we should as The Master about it."

"Maybe . . ." Ruby tilted her head; her damp hair framed her face. To Spinel, she seemed a little younger, her pink eyes wider. A smile twisted her lip as she caught him smiling slightly. "Suppi-chan?" He hummed slightly as she stroked his chin slowly, "Suppi-chan . . . do you think they have it too? Moony and that other Moon guardian of Clow's?"

"Perhaps . . . it does seem a little likely," The large cat purred as he started to nip and chew at her hand lightly, "You should get out now . . . I think you're done."

Ruby Moon laughed, "Or else I'll start to wrinkle like a prune, right?"

"Sugoi!!" 

Yue turned slightly alarmed, and looked at Hei-ying's blank profile. Hei-ying had watched Saurian eat a thousand times . . . Yue had not. 

He felt his head swim, as Saurian giggled delightedly, alternating between his small form and cat-sized form as he pounced all over the still withering man. "Help me . . ." He cried out wretchedly, "Please . . ."

Yue stared at the man's outstretched hand, but couldn't move. He glanced at Hei-ying again, "Why are we . . .?"

"Mistress thought it might help you."

"How?" The Moon angel stared back at the man, as Saurian chewed delightedly at his throat. "How is this helping me?" Hei-ying declined to answer, just nodded to the man. Yue frowned and decided to push it harder, not willing to accept the simple answer, "This is wrong." 

The dark haired angel nodded slowly, "I know . . ." 

"This is *murder*!" Yue shook his hand at the withering man, "We were never created to murder like this! Why would this help me? How could this---"

"Because Master Clow wished it." Yue blinked as Saurian hissed the interruption. The dragon stared at Hei-ying as he murmured, "Because Clow wished it . . . because every word he says . . . every action he makes . . ." 

". . . Is ultimately true and right . . . and . . ."  Hei-ying closed his eye and sighed heavily, he looked tired in that moment. Yue frowned slightly; the words seemed like an old cruel spell he had once heard of. Clow had always been very adamant that the spell, the submission spell or whatever it was, was a very cruel spell, and that Yue should always advise his next master never to use it. Hei-ying opened his jade eye and stared blankly, almost remorsefully at Yue, "You and I must stand here and watch this because Clow wished it to be so . . ." 

Yue bit his lip, he felt like a foolish child, one who had asked one too many questions and got an answer he should have known. Clow reed, his master, had wished this to be so . . . and he had had the insolence to question his master's will . . . his darkening purple eyes narrowed, he could not disobey Clow, he wouldn't allow such frailty to exist in him. "Hai!"

The dragon lifted his head and snickered, "You've been around humans too long . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"You're weak like them . . ."

"I am not weak!" Yue protested hotly. Saurian sniggered louder, and transformed again. He sat back and motioned the dying human.

"Prove it." The blood stained lips curled back into a mocking smile, "Or are you weak like they are?"

Hei-ying closed his eye as Yue stormed forward. The man's cries of pain regular and fading as Yue delivered swift kick after kick. He opened his eye, and watched as Saurian admired Yue's neat footwork. The man's jaw broken, and blood gushed from him. The man twitched, unable to escape the choking blood in his throat. Hei-ying glanced at Yue, and noted with some faint disgust, the black hair was spreading more. 

The black haired angel shook his head and turned away, silently leaving Yue behind with the bastard that was the dragon. He walked down the corridor, as Saurian explained loudly, the various frailties of humankind, and explained his favourite methods of killing them, of eating them . . . it all seemed to run together after a while. The dark haired angel slowed to a halt as he felt his mistress' dark presence nearby. 

"Why are you doing this to him?" He sighed, waiting for her to answer. He rolled his eye, "Your mind games don't work on me, Mistress Clow . . . Answer me . . ."

"But they do . . ." Hei-ying's head snapped hard to the left, his hair momentarily revealing his lost eye. Clow Reed, not a reincarnation, ghost or magic's keeper, Clow Reed the man stood there. His pale lips curled slightly, "What do you think? The Illusion card's still got it . . ."

Hei-ying faltered, "Clow . . ." He murmured longingly, Clow Reed smiled and stepped forward, deep blue eyes peering over the rim of his spectacles, spectacles that weren't twisted, rusted, blackened like Kyree's but new, polished. His robes, new and the faint smell of cinnamon, apples and magic drifted from him. Hei-ying's face grew innocent, all his hatred, all his pain fading and revealing the same innocence Clow once saw in a small boy reading about his existence. A cruel smirk passed over Clow's features as the taller man looked the angel over, lust clearly guiding his actions. Clow raised a hand and brushed it over Hei-ying's face.

The angel mewled quietly happy, "Clow . . . You . . . came back for me . . ."

"Of course I did . . ." Clow murmured, as Hei-ying leant forward, burying his pale face in Clow's robes, unaware the Illusion card was struggling hard against the spell and momentarily revealed Kyree in her true form. "Always for you . . . I have something to show you . . ." The Illusion card grew tired and Clow Reed's image re-established itself. Clow smiled and held up his hand, "Mirror?" Clow murmured, "Soon . . . When I have all my power, you shall have all of this once more . . . Very soon . . ."

Hei-ying blinked, and stared at Clow's hand as the Mirror card appeared in a flash, morphing into a hand held mirror as Hei-ying lifted his head. He gasped and pressed his back against Clow as he stared into the mirror. 

His right eye . . . returned to him, his ear as pale and full as the other once more . . . his prized hair no longer in it's covering sloops. 

"Oh . . ." Hei-ying moaned quietly, raising trembling white hands to the mirror, and then to his face, the scars and the pain were gone, he was a full angel again, he blinked as he gazed over his mirror counterpart's shoulders, white wings restored and balance once more, not a single bend or imbalance to show where Keroberos had broken the weaker wing ever.

Yue staggered out of the room, "Oniisan . . . Saurian wants to show you someth—" Yue stumbled to a halt, "Cl-Clow Reed?"

The Mirror disappeared as Clow looked up and opened his left arm, "Yue . . ."

Yue ran forward and buried his face into Clow's other shoulder, "Clow . . . I missed you . . ." He looked up excitedly, with all the excitement of a five year old . . .

_She smiled, so proud of her small pretty display, her mother looked at her, pride filling her pale brown eyes. Saurian snickered as he leant closer to Hei-ying, snorting, "Watch this . . . I'll make her scream faster than she made those plants grow . . ."_

_Her small face so full of wonder . . ._

. . . wonder, as he stared up at Clow Reed. Hei-ying blinked as he returned to the present, Yue's face and Carolyn's merging briefly, as they had when he had killed the girl. Neither Yue, nor Clow noticed Hei-ying's momentary slip, as Yue went on to babble, excited by his master's presence.

"Look, Clow . . . come see? I never fail you! Never . . ."

Clow smiled his precious smile, drawing warmth even from Hei-ying's cold heart. "Oh, Yue . . . my dearest little Moonbeam . . . you have failed me . . ."

Yue shrank away, "I haven't! I promise I haven't!" He drew closer again, and wound his fingers into Clow's robes, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Clow tilted his head, and even Hei-ying could see Kyree was just feigning her disappointment, Hei-ying felt an odd sensation. Something to do with touching this Clow. He stepped away slightly, and watched the scene.

"Oh, but Yue . . ." Clow shook his head slowly, before cocking it to the side as if he was listening, ". . . I can still hear breathing . . ."

Yue blinked slowly, "You're right . . . I'll . . ." he turned, and glared down the corridor, "I'll stop it immediately . . ." Hei-ying and Clow exchanged a glance before watching Yue; he drifted, levitated off his feet slowly, drifting down the corridor. The white haired angel slowed to a perfect stop, as silent as a whisper before he drew his ice bow, and smirked, "Oi . . . here's your help . . ."

There was one more bloodcurdling scream as Yue waited for the man to recognise what was happening before he let the arrow go. As Yue beamed at Clow, Saurian yelled foul curses, and Clow went to observe Yue's archery skills, Hei-ying turned away. He felt cold, so very cold. He managed to get to his room before tipping over, he lay on the floor, kicking and wiggling, feeling the nausea and the cold racking sobs hurt again.

"Having another fit, eh Hei-ying?" 

Keroberos murmured quietly from the door. Hei-ying looked up, the lion was sat there, but he was younger, leaner, this was a memory!

"Help me!" Hei-ying manage to choke out, not realising it was his mind playing tricks again, "Please! Help me!!"

Keroberos sighed and shook his head, walking away, disappearing silently.

"No, please, Keroberos!! Please help me!!" Hei-ying sobbed, reaching out to a ghost of the past for help come too late, "Don't leave me here like this . . . Keroberos!!"

The Mirror card appeared in her hand, and Kyree smirked, the Illusion card retained Clow's image for her. "So many uses, Mirror . . . so many uses . . ."

Three days past as the group readied themselves. Eriol had tried repeatedly to get Kaho, but the telephone lines to his home were cut. He sighed as he put the phone down, "I guess that confirms their location . . . They've taken my home." 

"And what about Kaho-san?"

Eriol's face crumpled slightly, Sakura's innocent question hung in the air. He was silent before answering, "I think it's safe to assume . . . Kaho has been taken as well . . ." He sighed, "We are too far to tell . . . but I don't think I sense her anymore . . ." 

Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura, but the emerald eyes remained bone dry, "So . . . we travel to the Reed mansion . . .?"

Eriol nodded, "Our battlefield has been chosen . . ."

". . . And the lines drawn, right Keroberos?" Spinel asked quietly, the lion looked at him, understanding the panther's warning. They exchanged a nod, before Eriol continued.

"I wish to make one more stop before we face them . . . there is someone I need to see . . ." 

_Carolyn Zenith Reed ~ May there Always be hope. . ._

Eriol smiled as he touched the damp stone, the rain falling in a soft patter all around. The stone glowed slightly as he cast the spell, Eriol leant over and whispered, "There now . . . no more monsters under your bed, sleep easy, child . . ." He straightened, and crouched down, "Sleep easy . . ." He pressed his hand against the freshly laid grass, Ruby and Spinel nudged the others back as they stood around the tiny lot. The ground moved slightly, and gave life to many pretty little flowers despite the season. 

Sakura brushed her auburn bangs out of her eyes as the cold wind blew against them, the rain getting stronger. She glanced to the west, a storm was coming. Tomoyo walked past her and crouched by Eriol, "I wish I could have known her . . ."

Eriol murmured his reply, and the two talked a little as Syaoran looked around. So this was what was left of the Reeds, their legacy, their price paid in full. A small graveyard, by a tiny family church, on the side of a hill. The mighty fallen. He shivered deeply, this was not going to happen to his clan, his clan were not to be forgotten, he nodded, he would fight this battle and win. Sakura paused as she looked around, "Where's Clow Reed?"

"Pardon me?" Touya asked quietly, speaking for the first time since they left the hotel. 

Sakura turned slightly, her large hood obscuring her profile, "His grave . . . where is he buried?"

"Not here . . ." Keroberos padded over to her, and glanced at Touya, "Yue and I got together before our sealing . . . we cast a spell utterly independent of Clow to make sure our creator would not be a skeleton in that damned favourite chair of his for the rest of eternity . . ." Touya smiled slightly, and crouched down by the lion.

"Where did you bury him . . .?"

Keroberos' gold eyes flitted to Eriol, the young man looked up, he too wanted to know. "It's a secret . . ." A smile crossed Keroberos' lips, "But it's somewhere where we could come to see you . . . we didn't think you would ever come back . . ." Touya and Eriol smiled the same grateful smile, dipping their heads at the same time. Kero looked up at Sakura, she was still gazing to the west. "What is it, Sakura? What do you see?"

Sakura blinked and came out of her small trance state. She turned slowly, the quiet chatter amongst the group died out as the seriousness of Sakura's eyes hit them. She looked each person long in the eye before sighing. Her decision made.

"Keroberos is the only one who will accompany me to the Reed mansion . . . the rest of you will return to the hotel, and await from my return . . . if I do not return, then you are to separate and return to Japan, no one will attempt to come for me . . . is that clear?"

"Kaiju---"

"No." Sakura murmured, not meeting his eyes, "I cannot, I will not put any of you in danger . . . This is my battle . . . I fight it alone."

"This is not just your battle . . ." Syaoran stepped forward, "The Li clan claim vengeance for the murder of Li Mei-rin--" Sakura started to shake her head, "-- And the protection of a future Li family member." 

Touya glanced at the little wolf, and Syaoran met his look. Touya inclined his head slightly, and Syaoran took his approval. He stepped forward, and leant towards Sakura, "As well as funerals . . . the Li clan have strict rules about marriages . . . both bride and groom must attend or not at all . . ."

Sakura blinked, shaking her head. Her emerald eyes were wet, but she couldn't cry, not yet. She closed them and nodded, all right. She looked up, "The rest of you I cannot even begin to ask . . ." Touya stepped forward suddenly, moving behind her quickly. "Oniichan, no . . ."

"What?" Touya folded his arms; his robes' collar flapping hard against his neck, "I am your older brother . . ." He glanced down at Keroberos, "Right?"

The lion nodded, and Sakura sighed, she glanced at Tomoyo, "Please tell your mother that I'm thankful, and that if I don't come back . . . her cakes, even if they were bought, were always very nice . . ."

Tomoyo stood, glancing at Eriol before grabbing the hem of her purple cloak, "I'll be sure to mention it when we get home together . . ." she started to walk forward, careful not to slip on the dull damp grass, "Although I'm sure she's like it better from you . . ."

"Tomoyo-chan . . ." Sakura began quietly.

"I will not permit it."

Tomoyo paused as she stood in front of Sakura, she glanced behind her as Eriol stood, his fists clenched in anger. "I, Keroberos, Sakura, Touya and Syaoran will take the fight." He stepped past her fast, "You, Tomoyo, return to Japan tonight."

Her hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder, "I can—"

"You can't!" He growled, he grabbed her hand and shook it hard, "You have no magic skill to speak of, in comparison to the others you have nothing . . . I will not permit it!"

Tomoyo growled, "Sakura-chan—"

"Is a very powerful magician, you are not!"

"Are you saying she doesn't need me?!" Eriol stopped as he realised Tomoyo's voice with racked with pain, not only the emotional he just caused, but physical, he looked down at his hand, it was clenched around hers, her pale finger tips going bright red. He made himself let go, "No . . . I'm saying I don't want you to get hurt . . ."

"Why?"

"I . . ." He growled at his own cowardice as his voice failed him, "I . . . can't let you . . ."

Tomoyo stepped forward, and held her hand out blindly, Sakura's met it instantly, "Sakura-chan is my dearest friend, I love her with my heart . . . I will not let her go it alone now . . ." She smiled, and squeezed Sakura's hand, "I've been there for nearly every battle, and trust me . . . I can be more than a simple camera girl, sometimes it was just a word, or merely a small suggestion, but I helped a little . . . let me help a little now . . ."

Eriol shook his head, his blue hair twisting in the wind, while his robes' large hat rested easily on his head.

Tomoyo let go of Sakura and held her hand to Eriol's face; she smiled and leant in closer, laying a small kiss on his pale cheek while cupping it with a deep purple glove. "What makes you think I want to let you go either?"

The lavender-grey eyes blinked slowly as Eriol took this in, he sighed and looked away, "As stubborn and as persistent as you were at ten . . ." He flicked his eyes to her, "stay close, stay down, and stay out of the way . . ." He looked at his guardians as they moved forward. "Wait . . ."

Ruby paused, "Don't worry, Hiirawagizawa-sama . . . me an' Suppi will keep her out of the way . . ."

Eriol smiled and stepped towards them, he shook his head. "No . . ."

"Nani?!" Ruby coughed, as Spinel sat down, awaiting his master's continuance. Ruby flicked her head violently as she demanded, "What do you mean NO?!"

Eriol smiled slightly, "This is a battle I never prepared you for . . . never trained you to fight . . . to ask you to fight now, would be asking you to fight something you know nothing about, maybe don't even have the chance to win . . ." He sighed and spread his arms, his staff glowing into existence. He held it level, one side pointing to the east, the other to the west. His magic circle glowing faintly beneath him, he was ready to perform a powerful spell. Ruby and Spinel glanced at each other.

"Master?"

"Hiirawagizawa-sama?"

"You . . ." Eriol smiled warmly at them, ". . . are free . . . if you desire it, you need not obey me . . . and I shall give you your own sources of magic to survive . . . this will be your choice and your choice alone . . ."

Keroberos' mouth fell open; Sakura grasped her staff tighter, as Eriol posed the options to his guardians. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun blinked, they could be freed, they were no longer required as his guardians . . .

"Suppi-chan . . ." Ruby looked down at Spinel, she sank to crouch at his level and stared at him very seriously, "Hiirawagizawa-sama is very delusional today . . ."

"Hmmm . . ." Spinel nodded.

"Think we should tag along . . . Just to make sure he doesn't faint?"

"Hmmm." Spinel nodded in agreement again. The two stepped forward and ducked Eriol's staff, clearly showing their decision. Eriol smiled and turned as his guardians continued their mocking conversation. 

Sakura looked around again, her friends stood beside her. "Arigato . . ."

Hei-ying looked around, "Yue? Where are you?"

//I'm on the fourth floor . . .//

Hei-ying stepped up, and looked around. The fourth floor was somewhere he had been many times, Clow's room, and his own . . . he smiled slightly as he glanced at the open door. Ah . . . Yue had found his way into Keroberos' room . . .

"What do you think?"

"This was . . . Keroberos . . ." The angel frowned deeply, old, and older memories battled to make sense to him, he touched his head, twisting his fingers in his darkening hair, "But it . . . Kero didn't . . . never slept here . . ."

"Kero?" Hei-ying snorted, "Now the stuffed animal sounds like a frog . . ." He blinked, and sobered as Yue spun to him, "What is it?"

"Stuffed animal?" Yue murmured, "Syaoran . . . always uses that name, Keroberos hates it . . . he won't tolerate it when I say it, he only allows Syaoran to because . . ." He frowned as he tried to recall Keroberos' exact words, "Because it makes him forget the first person to call him by it . . ."

Hei-ying nodded, and stepped into the room, looking around, "That would be because I was the first . . ." 

The white haired angel blinked and sat on the large summer yellow bed, small motes of dust floated around disturbed. The two looked out as the thunder growled outside. Hei-ying sighed and sat beside the angel, he stared at Yue's hair as the other angel started to twirl the black plait in his fingers absently, the black hair was spilling over the once white locks, the blackness had been spreading like a weed in the last three days. The top of Yue's head was almost completely black right down to the tips of his fringe. The long ponytail was virtually untouched, but . . . Hei-ying reached out and touched the lowest rung, there too a patch of black spread like a plague. 

Yue was becoming just like Hei-ying . . . the jade eye threatened to fill with tears, as he stroked the hair slowly, the once beautiful white mane was becoming stained.

"How long do you think it will take for them to come here?" Yue's voice was distracted, his fingers twirling the plait slower. Yue was losing his mind too. "Do you think they will want tea and cakes? My false form makes wonderful cakes . . ."

Hei-ying blinked, and remembered the reason he had been looking for Yue. He had a hunch he wanted to try out. Yue and his false form acted as if they were separate entities, Yukito didn't seem aware of Yue, and Yue treated the form coolly. Clow never meant for that to happen, the false form and true form's personalities were not to be separate, he and Keroberos had always been aware that the false form was a disguise. But now Yue seemed to think . . . his eye narrowed slightly, he had a theory, maybe when he had tried to kill the younger angel the first time . . . something in Yue, something in his mind, had broken . . .

"He does adore them so . . . and eats so many . . ." Yue giggled and put his head in Hei-ying's lap, "Maybe I should cook some for you too . . ." 

"That would be nice . . ." Hei-ying murmured back, his eye fixing on the earring, he played with it lightly, not calling attention to the fact he was trying to get it off. Yue giggled quietly and closed his eyes.

"Yukito makes so many . . . he eats them, all you know . . . he likes to make them for To-ya and he likes to make them for Sakura-sama but he can't now . . ." Yue frowned and opened his eyes, ". . . Do you know why?"

"No, Yue . . . why can't he make cakes anymore?" Hei-ying asked as he successfully slipped the earring off, there now Yukito's form was contained in this tiny gem . . .

"Because . . ." Yue sat up, and knelt on the bed, he bounced a little before leaning forward, "Because I killed her . . . I led her to her death and now everyone hates me . . . but not you . . . or Clow . . ." Yue blinked; "Do you think Clow would like some tea and cakes?"

Hei-ying slipped off the bed; hiding the deep blue earring behind his back, "Maybe . . . can I talk to Yukito?" He smiled, "I just want to asking him something . . ."

Yue smiled lopsidedly, "Okay . . ."

The angel spread his wings, and wrapped them around his body, calling forward his magic. Hei-ying's pale hand tightened around the earring, feeling it vibrate as Yue tried to access the false form. The wings parted and Yue sat on the bed, his expression grave. The angel slipped off the bed silently, his eyes locked with Hei-ying's. He quietly walked past him, to the door, he was going to leave. Hei-ying's jade eye glowed, and the key turned and locked. And then it lifted out of the lock, floated a brief second in front Yue's grave face before flying away. 

Lifting a pale hand into the air, Hei-ying grasped the key. 

"Let me out." The angel quietly protested, he nodded slowly, "When Sakura gets here she'll defeat you, she will!" He made a slicing motion with his hand, "Sakura-chan is more powerful than you'll ever be . . ."

Hei-ying's eye slid shut, his hands tightening around the key and the gem, "Yukito . . ."

"I know who you are! You are Hei-ying, aren't you?!" 

"Yukito . . ." Hei-ying murmured again, almost mouthing the name.

"You tried to kill us, Yue and me!" Yukito growled, his normally calm and sweet personality shelved, "I don't know how you are keeping Yue from realising it but you tried to kill us both!"

Hei-ying growled, as the angel ranted on, his hand snaked out and grabbed the back of Yue's head. The angel started to shout, and tug away, as Hei-ying dragged him to the old dresser. He threw the younger creation into the seat and clamped his hands on the small shoulders and bent over. "Look."

The darkening purple eyes narrowed, "I'll do nothing for you!"

Hei-ying's pale hand wrapped around the defiant chin, and forced him to look. "See?! You're just like me! You're as broken as the stone on my chest; your mind is as split as mine . . ."

"Na-Nani?!" Yukito's mind revolted, as he stared into the reflective glass. Yue's face stared back, "What is this . . .?" He looked at his hands, bright royal blue gloves, sharp white sleeves, "This isn't . . ." He looked in the glass again, Yue's white hair, black in places. "This can't be . . ."

"You're insane . . ." Hei-ying smirked, he was right . . . he had killed something in Yue, and just as Yue had broken Hei-ying's, Hei-ying had broken Yue's mind. "You're just like me!"

"I hate you." Yuki stared at Hei-ying through the glass. "I hate you."

Hei-ying blinked, the almost sanity he felt around Yue rapidly fading as old feelings came back with Yukito, "Tell me, Yukito, tell me you love me . . ."

"I hate you . . ." Yukito turned, and spat into the older angel's face, "I hate you! I hate you!" 

The jade eye narrowed, "Tell me you love me!"

"NO!" Yukito pushed him back, turned to the dresser. The items on it were so old, a dried Sunflower, paper, pencils; all covered in dust, he growled as he shoved it all off, "I hate you!! You did this to me!"

Hei-ying sat up, and stared at his leg, the scissors glinted temptingly. His jade eye slipped to Yue's body, as the snow rabbit raged and broke everything on the dresser. "Yue . . ."

No! Yukito shouted, but staggered weakly. "No . . ."

". . . Return to your true form. . ." Hei-ying glared at the split-minded being as he 'transformed' back into Yue, the fierce defiant glare disappeared, and the distracted wandering look returned, Yue smiled gently, "Did you have a nice conversation . . .?"

Hei-ying shivered, his full anger at Yukito drained away as his younger brother stared at him, eyes focusing and un-focusing all at once. Hei-ying stood and started to brush himself off, "No, He . . ." Hei-ying glanced at the scattered objects, breathing a little harder than necessary, disappointment in his mind, "He doesn't like me . . ."

"Why . . .?" Yue tilted his head slowly, his voice taking a decidedly distracted tone, "Why not?"

//Because he knows the truth// Hei-ying looked away and held up Yue's earring, "This is for you . . . it's Yukito's form . . ."

The angel blinked, his eyes wide as he took the small gem. He stared at it, "Is this all that is Yukito?"

Hei-ying paused before answering, ". . . Hai."

"All my life . . ." He tipped his hand, "All of it . . . that I can remember . . ." The earring bounced slightly and rolled on the hard wood floor, Yue continued to stare at it, "All my life I've had to hide behind the ever adorable Yukito . . . everyone's favourite snow rabbit . . ." A cruel smirk worthy of Saurian spread across Yue's feature, "Everyone does love him so . . . but when it comes to me, there is always disappointment. Awwww . . ." He turned and picked up the small wooden stool from the table. The angel sank to his knees. "Where could Yukito have gone? To-ya gives his power up, not to save me . . . no . . ." Yue brought the top of stool down hard, his voice taking on a mocking tone, "No! To save the ever adorable snow rabbit . . ." He brought the stool down harder on the earring, crushing it, the gem smashing, "Sakura won't fight me because she's scared of hurting the ever adorable snow rabbit! It's always Yuki, Yuki . . ." He brought the stool down with every hissed word, "YUKITO!!"

Thunder rumbled as they waited for the train.

"Mama!!" The small boy yelled, he was blonde, his head a bouncy mass of curls. He totted to his mother, a tall woman. she chuckled gently as she leant down to the little boy, the boy giggled, "Mama . . ." He murmured shyly, his accent clearly European, German. He leant closer to his mother, and pointed at the small group of strange people as they stood on the platform. The three tall men, and the beautiful women as stood like stone, all facing the track. Not a single smile between them. The small boy toddled away from his mother again, and ran over tripping slightly as he tugged at Touya's long over coat. The tall boy knelt and smiled weakly at the child as he spoke rapid German. "I'm sorry . . ." His mother apologised, "He seems to think you are magic persons . . ." She chuckled faintly, as she picked her child up, "Especially you . . ." The woman looked at the son, "He likes to look at the . . ." She smiled helplessly as she gestured the Moon symbol. "Er . . . der . . . was ist das, bitte?"

"The Moon?"

"Ah, danke . . . Ja, he likes to look at this Moon . . ." 

Mama! The child shouted and whispered into his mother's ear, she giggled, and nodded.

"Please . . . he asks if you are a . . ." She paused, "A magic man . . . bitte, eine . . . magician?" Touya nodded slowly, as she relayed this to her son, the boy blushed sweetly and reached out to touch Touya's cheek. Syaoran leant towards him and whispered some quick Chinese, which Clow translated for him. //The boy has some magic, some Moon influenced magic, he's attracted by that . . . // Clow sighed quietly, // If Yue was here . . .//

The thunder rumbled loudly again, and the child frowned worriedly. He told his mother something, and pointed at the sky. She smiled helplessly as she turned to him, "I am very sorry . . . aber . . . he wants you to . . ." She looked up at the dark sky, her son pointed up, and shouted pleadingly. She shushed him and continued, "He wants you to bring back the Moon . . ." 

Touya looked up, the Moon was hidden behind the storm's clouds. He sighed, more promising himself than the child, "I'll try . . ." 

An hour, maybe two . . . he didn't care, they lay beside each other, Yue's raging quieted. He dipped his hands into the once brilliant white hair, the black had spread more completely now. Yue was becoming just like him. He sighed and pushed himself onto an elbow and observed the damage Yue had wreaked upon the old room. The bed was now leaning dangerously on one side, where Yue had broken a post; it's mattress overturned and the stuffing ripped out. Pillows lay gutted as white feathers floated gently, the beautiful yellow curtain were ripped and torn from the railings, the dresser was over turned, it's mirror shattered. The shards lay around them like diamonds, some were blood splattered where Yue had handled them, uncaring of the glass' sharp edge and had ripped everything. 

Hei-ying sighed and turned his attention on Yue, his now black hair spread out around them, his eyes, once a delicate light amethyst, now a deep purple. Yue stared, stared at the ceiling, his arm draped over his forehead, showing his hand as it seeped red blood. The younger angel closed his eyes and sighed, "I feel so much better now . . . Now that little rabbit is dead . . ."

Hei-ying smirked a little as his brother drifted into a light slumber, Yue didn't realise that while he had destroyed Yukito's form, he hadn't killed the rabbit. He couldn't, the snow rabbit, and the angel were one . . . but just like him, neither could see the truth anymore . . .

Kyree smiled as she prepared herself for the next battle. So, now she would be dead, and Clow Reed would live once again. She could feel him, Clow Reed, could feel his lust, anger, and pride build again. His lust for the two angels that lay upstairs exhausted by their physical fights and her mind games. His anger at the card mistress for being the one who had his cards, and at his other reincarnations for being so pitifully weak and not taking back what was his. His pride at having defeated the card mistress, and for claiming back his angels now. 

"There are no coincidences in this life . . ."

She smiled and tipped her head back, staring at the ceiling, and feeling the change of powers. Yue was changing, accepting the evil she was instilling in him. She looked into her mirror again, she was Clow Reed, she should be Clow Reed, she looked like him so much. A smile quirked her lips. 

"Only . . ." A dark chuckle floated up from her, "Only . . . the inevitable . . ."

She was winning, she had already won.

"You know . . ."

Yue smiled as he felt gently fingers brush against his lips, his eyes opened sluggishly, "Your feelings for me could be described best as incest . . ." He propped himself up and stared at Hei-ying. The black haired angel tilted his head, and stared back. Yue couldn't deny that he felt some attraction back to his brother.

"It's the Yin Yang syndrome . . ." Hei-ying murmured, he turned away, "We're too close to each other to be apart . . ."

Yue smiled, "And soon we will never be apart again . . ." He lifted his hand and brushed back Hei-ying's hair, "We shall complete our way, and become one . . . our madness' cured . . ."

Something cold stabbed Hei-ying's heart as Yue spoke, so this was it. This was remorse, Hei-ying had finally done it, had finally caused Yue to feel something that he felt. 

And how did it leave Hei-ying feeling? How could he rejoice from this victory? 

Yue smiled and sat up, "I wish it had been you in the book with me, you and I would have been together for all eternity . . ." He turned serious, "It was Keroberos' fault that Sakura found us . . . and I didn't want her as my mistress . . ." He smiled brightly, "Now we have Clow back once more!"

"I'm sorry you're here . . ." Hei-ying mumbled as he sat up, he got up and walked out the room. Yue blinked and went after him. Hei-ying walked into his room, and sat on his bed. The dragon winged angel started to rub his temples, his mind beginning to feel a familiar dull pain, "I so sorry you are here . . ."

Yue stood before him mutely, his black hair shimmering dimly as the lightning lit the room briefly. 

Hei-ying got up, and went to his dresser, plucking up Yue's white plait. Stroking it gently, he murmured, "I wish there was some way I could stop this . . ." His jade eye focused on his reflection, "Clow wanted me . . . to take care of you . . ." His eye crimped as Yue stood moved behind him, their only difference now, was that Yue's clothes were white, dirty and bloodstained, he had two dark purple eyes, and his fringe was shaggier. Hei-ying felt ready to cry, "I'm sorry, Yue . . ." 

"I'm not . . ." Yue smiled lecherously as he wrapped his arms loosely around the jade-eyed angel. "I want you . . ." He hissed enticingly into Hei-ying's ear. "You and I should be one . . ."

Hei-ying closed his eye, "Don't . . . please don't . . ."

"Oniisan . . ." Yue's voice took on a slightly amused, childish tone, "Won't you teach me . . ." His pale hands worked on Hei-ying's clothes, "Come and play with me . . ."

Yue smiled as Hei-ying tilted his head slightly, Hei-ying watched their reflections in fascinated horror, as Yue dipped his head and kissed his neck like a vampire . . . and the lusting smirk rise on his own lips, as he gave in.

Saurian lifted his head as he felt an exchange of magic; he glanced at his mistress, as she stepped back from her mirror, "Aren't you going to stop them?"

She glanced at him, and smirked, "I was thinking of joining them actually . . ."

Saurian shivered with disgust, if there was one thing he could never enjoy, it was the idea of his brother screwing. It disgusted him the way anyone could take pleasure from such a sordid activity. 

Kyree laughed as she sat back in her favourite chair, Clow Reed's favourite chair, and closed her eyes. The Cardcaptor was getting closer . . .

The final train journey felt the longest.

Sakura stared out the window, Syaoran held her hand, and sleep lightly, leant against her shoulder, Eriol and Tomoyo were leant against each other. Eriol's hand was wrapped securely around Tomoyo's and ever so often he'd open his eyes and check her, Nakuru's head bobbed side to side as the train rocked, Kero and Spinel curled around each other in her lap. Her brother sat opposite her, a frown that mirrored the storm outside taking almost permanent residence on his brow.

"Oniichan . . .?"

"Kaijuu?"

Sakura smiled slightly, "If I don't get my cards back—"

"You will."

She smiled again, "I will, and I will do everything in my power to get Yukito back for you . . ."

"And Yue . . ." Touya murmured, he stared out the window. "Yue and Yukito are one person; you cannot get one . . . without the other . . ."  

Sakura looked out the window, even she knew that the hidden Moon could not support Yue entirely, that . . . she shivered, and he was not drawing enough power from her to support himself . . . that Yue must have found another source, another mistress to draw magic from, "What state do you think we'll find them in?"

"I don't know . . ." he murmured quietly, watching the thunder roll across the clouds with anger, "I simply don't know . . ." 

----------------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

Lt. Zechs [gundam]: Where is this place?

Yue: [walking past] What the--?! Hey, you look like—

Lt. Zechs: --Like Me?!

Both: ARGH!

DrM: [waking up] Nani? What'samatter with you?!

Both: WHO IS THIS MAN?! [growls and point at each other] AND WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE ME?!

DrM: [blinks stupidly] what in the hell are you talking about?! 

Both: HE LOOKS LIKE ME!!!

DrM: [blinks stupidly] Nani? [slowly looks at readers as both start to fight about what they mean] do you know what they are talking about? [Shrugs] nah, didn't think you did . . . aiyaa . . . anyway, Mid-story checks everyone, I just want to know if anyone still wants email updates? If so, please leave your email address in a review please!! [grins] I have a feeling I've been sending email updates to people who don't read this story any more, and I just want to check!!

Yue: OI!! ANSWER ME!!

DrM: [yawns] hai, hai . . . [shrugs again] please R&R . . . while I sort these two out . . .


	21. We All Fall...

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Twenty: We All Fall . . .

Today was the day.

Kyree announced this fact over breakfast, a fragrant buffet with a pitcher of orange juice, a pot of brewing English tea and an array of meats, breads and cheeses. She smiled as she observed Yue's eager expression, he was ready. She felt Clow smile over this, his most perfect angel was fully entered into his most perfectly organised insanity, she felt her dark side of Clow smirk, //What a perfect achievement . . .// She looked to the next seat, the one closest to her, her eyes narrowing slightly as she took in Hei-ying's saddened eye. He was regretting something. Saurian snickered as he also noticed this, "What's wrong, little moonbeam?"

Hei-ying glared at him, Yue blinked and glanced at Hei-ying.

"Didn't get enough last night?" Saurian taunted, his crimson tongue slipping out to lick his lips mockingly lustful, "Rather than assisting the mistress, you'd rather be upstairs romping with your little uke?"

Hei-ying snapped, he grabbed the tiny dragon, and shoved his head into the pitcher of orange juice. Kyree sat back and arched her fingers, watching Saurian struggle for air as Hei-ying held him under. She frowned, when she noticed it was only Yue's amused giggle that made Hei-ying relent and let go. He shook the dragon hard once, "Shut up!" He growled, "Or you'll never live to see another meal!" Hei-ying straightened and turned to stalk off.

"Hei-ying."

The jade-eyed being stopped, and turned, "Yes, mistress?"

"Kiss your mistress good morning." Kyree ordered quietly. 

Hei-ying rolled his eye, but stalked back to her. He stared at her for a long moment before leaning over, and hissing. "I hate you."

Kyree smirked, "I know." She looked at him, and quickly waved her hand. The illusion card worked quickly, and as soon as she lowered the card, Clow Reed sat in her place. His brow clear of the hateful amusement Kyree displayed, his deep blue eyes so sincere as he murmured longingly, "Kiss me anyway."

"No . . ." Hei-ying groaned quietly, "Clow . . ." He dropped to his knees instantly, and faced upward as Clow leant over and kissed him. He broke the kiss, and stood, Clow's normally sweet smile was tinged with the eager pride that tainted his soul. A sweet giggle drew his attention, Yue stared at Clow, "Can I kiss you good morning too, Clow? Please, may I kiss you too?"

Clow's smile disappeared in the face of feigned sincerity, "Of course, Yue . . ." Clow opened his arms, and Yue ran over like an eager puppy. Hei-ying turned away as Yue slipped into Clow's lap easily, and started to noisily kiss the being he thought was Clow Reed. 

Sighing, Hei-ying started to walk out the room, he had to . . .

"Oh, and Hei-ying?" Clow's voice floated over, above Yue's mewling protests, "Please prepare to receive the card mistress . . ." Clow kissed Yue quickly, sliding a groping hand up the inside of the younger angel's leg, Clow smirked as Yue giggled and whispered into his ear. Clow peered at Hei-ying over the rim of his spectacles, "Do show her she's our welcomed guest . . ."

"Yes . . . Master Clow . . ." Hei-ying stood motionless as he watched them; Clow was now sucking at Yue's neck, his roaming hands squeezing tightly. Yue's eyes were half lidded, and a small, small smile, the kind reserved only for the purest of innocence . . . or the deepest of insanity, such a small smile graced Yue's pale lips. The sight of his brother like this brought, not arousal to Hei-ying this time . . . but something else, a deep . . . he tilted his head, naming the instinct, a deep sadness reigned as he watched this 'Clow Reed' molest his youngest brother unrestrained. Hei-ying blinked as the realisation came to him, he had to . . . he had to get Yue away from here. He glanced at his ankle, the silver scissors coldly glinting . . . he knew exactly how to save his brother.

The day seemed to pass so slowly; Kyree had loosened every card into the house, allowing each to prepare a booby trap for the card mistress and her friends. Saurian 'cleaned' his room; singing in awful mismatched notes every grotesque thing he wanted to do to the child reincarnation's concubine and to the butterfly girl guardian. Hei-ying sighed, as he walked to Clow Reed's old study, Yue's voice quieter, and much sweeter. Yue was singing again.

_"Ring a ring a roses . . ."_

Hei-ying walked in, and found Yue sitting in the window seat, his white robes were gone, in favour of the same sharp black as Hei-ying's own clothes. Kyree had presented them to Yue, and Yue eagerly slipped into them, proud that he and Hei-ying were wearing matching robes now. The only difference was that Yue's purple stones and blue gloves and foot stirrups remained. It chilled Hei-ying to see this complete inversion of his own robes. 

_"Ring a ring a roses . . ."_

Yue breathed out and wiped the glass again, the storm still raged, and raged more violently, with the aid of the storm card. 

_"Ring a ring a roses . . ."_

Hei-ying's jade eye crimped slightly, Yue was singing the same line over and over again. It was because he could feel them, his former friends. Hei-ying could feel them too, and could feel the card mistress Yue was so convinced he killed, and knew it only added to Yue's descent. He sighed and shook his head, "Little Moonbeam, I have something to show you . . ." 

"Ring a ring . . ." Yue trailed off, and looked at him, "A present for me, Oniisan?" He slid his legs off, allowing Hei-ying to sit, "I'm sure it will be beautiful . . ."

"It's not a present . . ." Hei-ying lifted his hand, the white plait dangled from it, "Do you remember this?"

Yue stared at his own white hair with a distracted smile, "Must be yours . . ." he twirled the black plait in his fingers, "I've already got mine . . ." He took the white hair from Hei-ying's pale hands and leant forward. "Here let me fix it for you . . ."

Hei-ying closed his eye as he felt Yue's soft breathe on his face, and his attempt to stick the white plait on to the same place where his old plait had once lain. "Do you remember?" He whispered almost pleadingly, "Do you remember . . . what really happened between us?"

_"Ring a ring a roses . . ."_ The same line, the same notes, over and over.

"Yue . . . please . . . do you remember . . .?"

"Ring a ring . . ." Yue sighed; "It isn't working . . ." The plait fell back useless. Hei-ying opened his eye, to see Yue sit back and play with the plait slowly. "I guess . . ." he laughed quietly, "I guess my hair is too bad to be a part of you . . ." Hei-ying's heart took a lurch, as Yue drifted from the seat slowly, and knelt by Hei-ying's knee. The angel lowered his head into Hei-ying's lap, and he resumed his singing. Hei-ying's lip curled, Yue's voice echoed full of his child's voice, if Hei-ying closed his eye . . . he could see Yue, the child he once tried to kill, screaming, pleading for his little life . . .

"Ring a ring a roses . . . ring a ring a roses . . . ring a ring a roses . . ."

"Yue . . ." Hei-ying stared at him, "You're singing the same line . . ."

"Am I?" Yue murmured softly, his dark purple eyes staring out the window, "I'll get it right, I promise . . ." 

"Yue . . ." 

"I can feel them . . . they are getting closer . . ." The angel laughed again, soft and distracted, "I'll bake for them, and we'll have tea and cakes . . . ring a ring a roses . . ." He raised the plait and stared at it, before coiling carefully on Hei-ying's knee, murmuring disappointedly, "I'm too bad to be a part of you . . ."

"Oh, Yue . . . don't you remember? Sometimes it's so much easier to taint white, than to turn black pure . . ." Hei-ying raised his hand and started to stroke Yue's now black hair, "What have I done?" His hand slipped down to his pocket, and pulled out the scissors, "I should help you . . ." Yue giggled slightly, as Hei-ying's hand stilled on his hair, and grasped it tighter. Holding Yue still. "I can help you . . . and soon, you'll be free . . . like a little bird . . ."

"Ring a ring a roses . . ." 

"You can fly away . . ." He brushed the hair away from Yue's neck, and dipped the scissors down, stroking the blades against his brother's neck. "I'll save you from this . . ."

A soft giggle sounded again, "Oniisan . . . that tickles . . ."

Hei-ying sighed, and glanced out the window. The card mistress was outside the gates now. //a pocket full of poses, we all fall . . . down . . .// his hand lifted from Yue's hair and went to his own neck, "I know . . . I've done it often enough . . ."

His pale hand snapped away from the gate as if burnt. 

"How dare she!" Eriol growled, "Deny *me* entrance to my own home!" 

"Then we will find another way in." Sakura held up her hand, the pink glove extended all the way up her arm. She was dressed in the costume Tomoyo had been making for the last few days. And she was thankful for it; she knew how much it meant to Tomoyo that Sakura wore he costumes. The costume was very practical, a deep grown up pink, nothing that drew too much attention to her. The boots were strong and reached over her knees, kneecaps to protect, rubber to protect from water and electricity. The skirt was short in the front, so running was easy to manage, but long in the back to protect against fire attacks, it was also split and webbed with a durable clear plastic to make it spread. The top was tight, no ribbons that would easily catch, with a easily buttoned front, to make it easy to get out of. It was almost like the costume that she had used in her fight against the Void card, but was stronger. The hat was simple, and very like her brother's and Syaoran's, except where Syaoran had a jewel; Sakura had a light silver star. 

Tomoyo glanced it over one more time, her expression worried. She prayed that her adjustments to Sakura's clothes would keep Sakura safe. "What are we going to do?"

"I will not beg for entrance into my own home!" Ruby growled, and threw back her hand; she was about to blow the gates apart, when they swung open, protesting hard with loud creaks. "What the---?!"

The group stepped back uncertainly as a coach, with two black horses and a coach appeared half way down the drive from nowhere. The horses' hair fell in unnatural waves; they had been groomed patiently for this meeting, their hooves sounded like rain on the gravel, a cheerful clip-clop-clip-clop. The coach driver clicked quietly, pulling on the rein and the two horses came to a stop. Eriol and Touya stepped back, horror clear in their eyes.

"What is it, master?" Spinel growled quietly, his hackles raised as the two horses pawed the ground. They reeked of black magic, and the coach was covered by the same dark magic. The coach driver smiled gently, his pale lips thinning. His head was tipped so that the narrow rim of the hat fell over his eyes, only the pale sharpness of his chin up to the tip of his nose could be seen, his lips were suppressed; hiding a smile perhaps, or fighting a sneer. Keroberos growled as he recognised the horses, they were the same horses Clow used to use when he travelled around. "Hei-ying . . ." The lion glared at the silent coach driver, "You *bastard*! I should of known you would never let the dead be . . ."

The coach driver chuckled childishly as if he was playing a game.

"Bastard!" Keroberos swore again, incensed by the driver's mocking, "What have you done with my little one?!"

Sakura stepped forward, placing her hand on Keroberos' head, calming him, "Hei-ying . . . that's your name, isn't it?"

". . . No. . ." the coach driver mewled in a child's voice.

"Hei-ying . . . get down here!" Keroberos barked, "Let me sort you out properly. You BASTARD!!!"

The coach driver giggled, and raised his head. Wide dark purple eyes stared unblinking, making Keroberos step back.

"No. . . YUE!!"

Yue giggled again, and tipped back his head, his hair was as black as the night, and face as pale as in death. 

"Little one . . ." Keroberos moaned, "Oh, my little one . . ."

Touya felt his heart scream, his love for Yue cry out in pain. Yue was one of them. "Yue . . ." He whispered as the door swung open and a tall dark figure stepped out, his clothes the same as Yue's except for the jade stones and the green gloves and foot stirrups. Keroberos ran forward, "You bastard! I'll *kill* you!!"

Hei-ying blinked and raised his hand, a jade dagger span into existence. "I wouldn't just yet, Keroberos . . ." His voice was dull, he had been expecting this reaction. He paused and glanced up at Yue, the jade eye seemed calmed against Yue's glassy child's gaze, "You'll never reclaim Yue if you do . . ."

Sakura stepped forward, and looked up at him. The jade eyed being stared at her, the picture of serenity, she looked at him, trying to see the frenzied mass murderer Keroberos described. She carefully kept her expression non-judgmental, "You are Hei-ying." 

He dipped his head respectfully, and stepped down from the coach, offering his hand as he helped her into the stagecoach.

Kyree smiled as she watched the coach rumble closer, Yue and Hei-ying indistinguishable from each other as they rode on the driver's seat together. "Saurian . . ."

The dragon lifted his head.

"Greet them in the main hall, ensure that the Illusion and the Maze do their jobs."

Saurian smirked and zipped out of the room quickly. 

Kyree glanced at her reflection; Clow's face peered back. "Let this be our last battle . . ." 

//This our last fight . . .// Eriol's eyes narrowed as he watched his reflection, Clow Reed's face stared back, anger and sorrow fought over the pale features. The coach swayed side to side as they rumbled along the road, the rain driving down on them all. 

Kyree smiled, "the fairness in war . . ."

Touya blinked once, his reflection showing his dark blue eyes encased behind Clow's wire rim glasses, // . . . is as the fairness in love//

"Let this be our last battle . . ." She turned away from the window, and stormed towards the door, to storm to her position in this game. "This our last fight, to live again . . ."

//One more time// Touya and Eriol glanced at each other, as the coach came to a stop. Pulling up along the Mansion's steps. The door opened of it's own accord, and the group filed out slowly. Sakura tipped her head back; careful not to let her hood slip off, the rain drove down, fresh and pure. The house was imposing, all six floors of it, and, under different circumstances she would have been impressed by Clow's taste but now . . .

She glanced at the driver's seat; the two warped angels were gone, vanished in the air. Sakura stepped up the stairs, and glanced out across the grounds, there was at least half a mile between the gates and mansion, and beyond the gates lay a deep forestland. The mansion was obscured from prying eyes. She nodded, and glanced at her friends. "Come on . . ." 

"It was like playing hide and seek . . ." Yue babbled excitedly, "why did we have to leave so suddenly?" Hei-ying was silent as he dragged Yue to the fourth floor. Yue giggled again, "Are we going to play hide and seek now?"

Hei-ying stopped outside a room, the door was dark, and dusty, this was one room that had never been opened, it's snowflake and moon shape lovingly carved into the hard wood. He held Yue's hand tightly, and glanced down the corridor. Kyree was watching them, she wasn't here, but she was aware of them. He growled and cursed her. Reaching into his deep pocket, he touched the scissors again; he was going to save Yue from her, from Saurian . . . from Hei-ying himself. 

"What's wrong, Oniisan?"

Hei-ying blinked, irritation boiling up in his broken mind, something about Yue calling him '-san'. Why did it have to be this way. . . he called Keroberos by Oniichan, Keroberos was loved. . . Hei-ying was not.

"Don't call me that."

"What do you mean, Oniisan?"

"Cease saying Oniisan!" Hei-ying spat, then reeled in his anger at Yue's miscomprehension. The violet-eyed angel blinked at him, as Hei-ying murmured, "I mean, don't call me it!" He growled and pushed his fingers past the scissor. Kyree had created a key, a special key she had called it. For use when ever Hei-ying felt like visiting the past. It would open Yue's bedroom, the first bedroom Yue had ever had, the one Hei-ying had left stained with both Keroberos' and Yue's blood. Clow had sealed it, and now Hei-ying had the power to unseal it. He had never used it.

"Why not?" Yue was clueless as to the inner battle Hei-ying was having. "Can't we go play?" He leant closer and started to kiss Hei-ying's neck, "You taught me such fun games last night, come and play with me, Oniisan . . ." 

"Not now, Yue . . ." Hei-ying shrugged him off, then forced a smile on his face, falsely promising, "Maybe later?"

"Really?" Yue giggled, "Oniisan . . . When will be later?"

Hei-ying shook his head, and rolled his eye as Yue dipped his hand into his pocket, "Yue . . . don't . . ." Yue's fingers traced the scissors briefly before grabbing what he was looking for. He pulled out the white plait triumphantly, and peered at it.

"Do you think if I lick it . . . it'll stick?" Yue chuckled as he held the plait to Hei-ying's head, he giggled, "Maybe we should get some glue . . ." 

Hei-ying sighed and pushed Yue's hand away, "I want to give you something, Yue . . . A *real* present . . ."

Yue started to clap, "Lookit! I made it stay this time!!"

Hei-ying's eyes dipped to his shoulder, true . . . the white plait lay gently on his shoulder, a striking shimmering white against his black uniform. He glanced up, and stared at the moon and snowflake, just as Yue had a part of him, he now had a part of Yue . . . his eye narrowed, he had to get Yue away from here . . . 

Hei-ying turned away from the door, it's symbols reminding him too much of the past. He grasped the key and pulled it out, "Yue . . . give me your hand . . ." Yue's pale hand came up instantly, and stroked the side of Hei-ying's face, Hei-ying peeled it off, and pressed the key into his younger brother's hand hurriedly, "You wanted to know the *truth* . . ." He murmured, "You came to me for the *truth* . . . take this now . . ." He let go and started to walk away, Yue's distracted look becoming too much. He paused before the stairs, "Yue . . . tell me you love me . . ." He smiled faintly and shook his head, Hei-ying looked at Yue, hope in his eye, "No. Why don't you tell me the truth . . .?" Hei-ying smiled at Yue's confusion, "When *you* find it, tell me the truth . . ."

Kyree growled as she heard Hei-ying's request, so . . . he wanted forgiveness from his darling Yue. She frowned, Hei-ying had never forgiven Clow. Even when Clow had asked for it, Hei-ying had never given his heartfelt forgiveness. She shook her head out of the feelings of self-pity, and returned her attention to the room. She knew that Hei-ying was too far gone to ever truly find his haven, and that Yue was too far gone in his mind to ever come back to his senses. 

She smiled, and glanced around the large hall room, it was on the sixth floor. The flower card was decking it with festive blossom; here would be her last battle with the Cardcaptor, and the site of her long desired victory. 

"Let the party begin!"

Kyree lifted her arms, Clow Reed's old cloak flapping as her power increased suddenly, lights everywhere in the house powered up, the song and the voice started to sing, music filling the halls. Somewhere in the old mansion, the glow bobbed in a million pretty lights. 

Surrounded by the Glow's soft luminosity, Yue looked around, "So pretty . . ." The key in his hand dropped to the floor, and landed with a dulled thud. "So *very* pretty . . ."

"Yue . . . please don't cry . . ." Yue paused as he heard Clow's soft voice drift, muffled, in the corridor. "Don't you like it . . .?"

"Yes . . ." Yue frowned as he heard a child's voice answer, he turned and walked back. One of the rooms, one of them had Clow Reed in it. Yue swallowed, and called out, "Clow?"

"Yue, please . . . I know you're scared . . ."

"I wanted to say goodnight to my brothers!! Keroberos said he can't sleep unless I say goodnight!!" The child wailed again, Yue frowned he recognised Clow, and the conversation . . . he walked up to the room Hei-ying had stopped in front of before. Staring hard at craved snowflake and the moon, the room . . . was so . . .

"Take from it only your most prized possession . . ." Yue spun as Clow Reed spoke from behind him. Clow smiled slightly, and press his hand against Yue's cheek, "Please Yue . . ." The deep blue eyes were so sad, Clow looked tired and as if he would cry, "Take from it only . . . your most prized possession . . ."

Clow's hand slipped off, and his head dipped to look at the small white haired child beside him. Yue gasped as he recognised himself, "What is this?"

The child hobbled forward, and paused, his pale amethyst eyes were racked with pain, pain from serious injuries. He closed his eyes and dashed forward. Running through the door as if he was a ghost. Yue glanced back at Clow, and saw Keroberos, a younger, leaner, and also injured Keroberos hobble up, and glance at Clow. Clow looked even sadder as Yue's ghost-child self ran out of the room again his two hands clutched around a ribbon, and something else. Yue frowned as he watched himself tie the ribbon tight around his bow arm.

The gift from Clow, his bow and arrow.

The little boy lifted his hand and quickly secured his earring to his ear. Clow didn't look down as he murmured, "is that all you wish from this room?"

Yue felt a stab of pain as he watched the boy nod; he knew that his younger self was lying.

"Yes, that's all I want . . ."

"Keroberos . . ." Clow moved his hand a little, "Please . . . take Yue to your room . . ." 

The lion nodded silently, and followed the younger Yue as they walked away. They faded instantly, as if they had been wiped from existence. A sob drew Yue's attention back; Clow was staring at the door, tears rolling down his pale, ashen cheeks unchecked. Yue ran forward, and hugged Clow tightly, he felt tears well up. "It's not true, I lied to you . . . I want everything in there . . ." Clow wrapped his arms around Yue, as the angel shouted, muffled, into his deep robes' cloak, "*Everything* . . . I know you made everything for me, and I want it still . . . I'm sorry!"

Clow pushed Yue back, and Yue blinked miserably at him, his eyes focusing on him. Touya stared back. "To-ya . . ."

"Yue . . ." Touya moved Yue away, and started to walk towards the door. "Come with me . . . catch me, my angel . . ."

"To-ya!"

Touya stopped and turned, "When the time comes, Yue . . ." he smiled and press a finger against the angel's lips, "when the time comes . . ." Touya leant closer, brushing his lips over Yue's with a sweet promise, whispering, ". . . Believe me . . ."

The taller boy suddenly straightened and swiftly turned to walk away, leaving Yue blinking. The angel recovered quickly and ran after Touya as the taller boy walked through the door. Yue gasped painfully as he realised the door was locked and he couldn't run through it. He pulled at the handle, "Matte, Touya!" He rattled it desperately, "Tell me the truth!!"

//Yue . . . you are needed . . .// Kyree's cold voice dripped into his mind. Yue frowned, and walked away from the door. He had to leave, he knew it, but the door . . . he put a hand out and traced the snowflake, he had to open the door . . .

//Yue!!// Kyree started to sound angry. Yue sighed, and turned away from the door. The door could wait, couldn't it? He frowned, feeling cold as he walked away. It had to wait.

He swore quietly as he stubbed his toe on something and a dull black key went spinning along the floor. The key. The key to the door . . . the key . . . was the key to the truth . . .

Saurian growled as he watched Hei-ying walk down the stairs. "What's that thing attached to your head?!" 

Hei-ying twirled the white plait, tugging on it gently, "Nothing but a gift . . ."

"Come here and I'll burn it off for you . . ." Saurian smirked, he growled and looked around, "Where's the Illusion card?"

Hei-ying smiled again and pulled the card from his pocket, "Here."

"Where did you . . .?" Saurian broke off and shook his head, and turned away. 

Just as the card was floating away, Hei-ying leant over the railing and whispered, "Illusion!"

The card stopped and hovered, half turned to him as if listening.

"Thank you . . ." he smiled gently, "I think you may have just saved Yue . . ." The card bobbed once, and floated off to join the Maze as they created their trap. Hei-ying stared up the stairs, and smiled, now the wait for Yue to act on his 'visions' remained. The black haired angel was unaware a portion of hair, surrounding the plait, and the roots on the scalp of his head were bleaching a pure white. // I'll get you out of here, Yue// Hei-ying blinked, and glanced at the door, // and I won't fail my mistress . . .//

The door swung open.

---------------------------------------

And Now It's Time To Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

DrM: Hell—

Real Life: [sneaks up behind DrM and kicks her]

DrM: OW!! [Growls] Excuse me . . . a certain Real Life needs to be kicked back in shape!! [Grabs the first few people she can lay her hands on] 

Sakura: [looks up at Saurian] erm . . . gulp. . .

Saurian: [looks down at Sakura] Mwha ha ha ha!!

DrM: [wipes hands, and looks up just as Saurian goes to pounce on Sakura] OI!! [kicks Saurian] CUT THAT OUT!! 

Sakura: Yeah!

DrM: you ain't killin' her until I say so!!

Sakura: Yeah!

DrM: which might be soon!

Sakura: Yea—matte!! That's bad!

DrM: no . . . it's good, good for tension!! [laughs evilly to self]

Sakura: [turns big watery eyes on readers] you wouldn't let her kill me. . . would you? Leave review, keep her in a good mood, and ensure my ability to continue to live . . . [bites finger nails] I dread to think what would happen if I die. . .

DrM: [shrugs] simple. I'd replace you.

Sakura: [blinks] with who?

Sah-KOO-rah from Cardcraptors: Did anyone say replacement?

Sakura: ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! [launches self at Sah-KOO-rah]

DrM: [shrugs and pulls out the real replacement – Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing] I was gonna say you. . .

Heero: [growls] I do NOT wear pink, skirts, or giggle cutely. Why in the hell would you chose me?!

DrM: [giggles and leans head on shoulder] because in my Gundam-Yaoi-lovin' mind, Duo would so drool over it! 

Heero: [growls] I'll Kill You . . . [points at readers] and then I'll kill you if you don't review!!


	22. This Last Fight

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Twenty-One: This Last Fight

[As always, I give plentiful thanks to the Wondrous Ever Intangible Bluegoo for assisting me with this chapter, it's long, and much of it . . . well, let's just say, ya know how I said Eriol's the ONLY one who will live to see the dawn. . .? {Grins broadly} just thought I'd remind you, y'know that anyone, maybe everyone might. . . oh, I dunno. . . DIE . . . or something minor like that. . .] 

The door swung open.

Ruby stepped in first, flanked by Keroberos and Spinel Sun. she glance up as the dragon glared down at them. "Welcome to the mansion of Clow Reed . . ." He intoned deeply, "You're just in time for the party . . ."

Eriol glared up at him, "Where is Mystrasa Kyree?"

The dragon didn't even bat an eyelid as he continued, "Drinks will be served on the sixth floor as well as . . ." 

The group glanced at each other, as Sakura exclaimed quietly, "I can feel the Maze . . ." She closed her eyes, "And the Illusion . . ."

Syaoran nodded, "She wants to break us up . . . split us up physically . . ."

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and held it tightly, as he looked around, "Stay close . . ." Touya glanced up at the huge dragon, as Eriol asked the question on both their minds, "Where's Kaho?"

The dragon smirked, his blood stained yellow teeth flashing sharply. "Which part?" He chuckled with dark humour, "If you want to start a treasure hunt . . . you could start with the bit you're standing on . . ."    

Tomoyo pressed her hand against her mouth as she glanced down at their feet, charred wood, and blood stained the floor. Sakura didn't look down, she'd mourn later. "Where's Mystrasa Kyree?"

"As I was saying . . ." The dragon continued cordially, "Drinks and my main meal will be served on the sixth floor . . . or, because I'm so very impatient, I could always –" He spread his wings suddenly, and roared, "--EAT YOU HERE!!" He dipped his head suddenly, and snapped at them. Eriol, Tomoyo, Keroberos and Spinel dived to the left, Ruby, Touya, Sakura and Syaoran jumped to the right.

The dragon smirked as he made his first divide. He slammed his foot down between them to make sure they couldn't regroup. Turning his back on the card mistress and her group, he concentrated on the two sun guardians, the child reincarnation and his concubine. The sun guardians made the first move and leapt into the air, trying to blast him with their fire. He lifted a wing and brushed them away, sending them into the Maze's first trap. Spinel and Keroberos disappeared through one of maze's fake walls.

He grinned darkly as the Illusion card descended behind him and trapped the elder two of the card mistress' group.

Ruby growled as she found herself and Touya thrown back into a room. "Damnit!!" She growled and started to search the room for a door, "We've got to get to the others!!"

Touya nodded, and started to feel the wall for irregularities, knowing very well that while the Illusion could fool the eyes . . . it couldn't hide the door from touch.

"Tomoyo-chan!!"

Sakura screamed as she and Syaoran were suddenly pushed towards the stairwell, they fell painfully against the steps. Syaoran swore quietly as he rubbed his back, but quickly doused the pain as the dragon's large tail came whipping towards them. He grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her up. "Come on!!"

"Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura and Syaoran ducked as the tail past over them, they raced up the stairs, "Tomoyo-chan! Oniichan! Kero-chan! If you can hear me . . ."

". . . GET TO THE SIXTH FLOOR!!" 

Sakura's voice rang out, as Keroberos and Spinel found themselves in a jungle. Spinel turned to Keroberos, "hear that?"

"And obeying!" Keroberos nodded, "come . . . we've got to find our way out before the woody gets any more denser . . ." he paused as he say something move out of the corner of his eye. "Spinel, stay still . . ."

Spinel did as he was told. "What is it?"

"It's a vine . . . and as I remember the woody doesn't have very good eyesight . . ." Keroberos looked ahead, the path ahead of them was clearing, the door in clear sight. He glanced at either side; a different kind of plant was lining itself along the path. Lining up like guns for the firing squad. "On my mark . . . transform . . . and fly for the door like a bat out of hell . . ."

". . . GET TO THE SIXTH FLOOR!!"

Eriol backed away from the dragon, his staff held up in one hand, Tomoyo's hand held securely in the other. The dragon chuckled darkly, "That's if you live long enough to get to the first!" The ground shook as he took a heavy step forward.

Tomoyo stepped back, and looked up, a large glass chandelier hung above the dragon's dark orange head. She blinked, and glanced at Eriol, he was too focused on the dragon to notice the opportunity offered to them. Biting a pale lip, Tomoyo frantically tried to think of a way to get Eriol's attention without alerting the dragon. 

Saurian chuckled deeply, "Oh . . . how I'll enjoy eating your little concubine . . ."

Eriol's lavender-grey eyes narrowed in cold fury, "To get to her, you kill me first!" He raised his staff, and snarled heatedly, "And I don't think you are yet powerful enough to destroy a reincarnation of Clow Reed!"

Saurian lowered his head, bringing his hideous eye to their level, "I could roast her alive, don't you think? . . . Hmmm, I bet she tastes like . . ." His large reddish eyes flickered to Tomoyo, "She tastes like a dry white, with just a hint of vanilla . . . why don't you describe her taste? . . . I do like to hear what's on the menu . . ."

Eriol's temper grew, his aura flaring with his anger.

". . . just like that Kaho woman . . ." The dragon smirked, "He had her too . . . her aura reeked of his, his scent on her skin . . . Did you know that, concubine? Ooooh . . . she tasted of wine too . . ." 

Tomoyo felt Eriol squeeze her hand tighter, and blinked as he heard his voice in her mind, //Stay close to me . . . and don't be afraid . . . I won't let him touch you . . .//

She blinked again and smiled, //I'm not scared. And I know that you won't . . . I'm a little more interest in what's hanging above his head, then what's he's saying!!//

Eriol's eyes flicked upward once then back down again, the only sign he had heard her. He looked at the dragon, who tilted his head suspiciously. The reincarnation's aura was suddenly too calm . . .

"I'm sure your concubine won't mind you spilling all her secr--- ARRGGGHH!!" The chandelier tinkled delightedly as it came crashing down on his head. The diamonds and crystals bounced and rained down on Tomoyo and Eriol as they span and ran away. 

"We've got to get to Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo shouted as she covered her head with her free hand. She followed Eriol blindly, as he ran forward. "The sixth floor!! How do we---AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!!!" 

The dragon shook his head, and smirked as the two escaping people ran straight into one of the mistress' carefully prepared trap. The concubine screamed, as she and the child reincarnation fell through the floor. Saurian turned into his middle form and peered into the dark hole, as there was a loud splash. "Hmmm . . . I wonder . . . how does drowned concubine fry? Do they fry well? Or will I have to dry her out first?"

Sakura and Syaoran ran along the corridor, only to find themselves up against another wall. "We need to find the stairs again!" Syaoran cursed, "Let's go back to where we were!"

"Good id---"

Syaoran span as another wall appeared behind him, and the wall in front of him slid away to nothingness. "Damnit!! Sakura!!" He threw his hands against the wall, knowing that maze wouldn't just yield under him. "Sakura!!"

"Syaoran-kun!!" He span and found Sakura just running around the end of the corridor, "Syaoran-kun! Where are you?!"

"Here!" He sighed, and ran up to her. He hugged her briefly before grabbing her hand, "Don't let go, okay?" 

Sakura nodded mutely.

Syaoran paused, "What is it?" Her eyes seemed so sad, he swallowed, "Don't cry . . ." He raised his free hand and brushed it over her cheek lightly, "Whatever happens, don't cry . . . I'm here . . ."

She looked at him. 

And nodded again.

Sakura ran around the corner, "Syaoran-kun?! Where are you?!" 

She shrieked as she felt something trip her up, rolling and bouncing back up Sakura glanced up to see the loop card's signature gap fade. She looked around, so the loop card had tricked her. Cursing she looked around, "There's nothing I can cut you with." Sakura growled and spun, "What can I do?"

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo and held her close as they dropped through the darkness. He didn't know exactly what to expect other than the fact the Watery card was below them. The impact with the water was hard, and they were swallowed up immediately. Eriol felt Tomoyo grab onto his clothes desperately, it was so dark here, and they could see nothing. He closed his eyes briefly and forced his staff to glow. Opening his eyes, he saw Tomoyo look back at him and smile, she was okay. Nodding, he looked up; they had to get to the surface. 

Tomoyo started to kick with her feet, her large purple cloak was moving easily, not soaking up the water at all. Eriol frowned as he noticed the back of his cloak was feeling a little too heavy. Tomoyo's beautiful eyes widened as she noticed the Watery growl menacingly and grab a hold of Eriol. What could she do?!

There was a burst of air as the Watery dragged Eriol down suddenly, Tomoyo cursed silently, as her human instincts forced her up. Her head broke the surface, and she took great gulps of air. 

"Ah, Concubine . . ." her head snapped up, the dragon was floating just about the surface, "Maybe I should boil you instead . . ."

Tomoyo drew a quick breath as the dragon lit the surface of the water with his hot flame. She swam down to where she saw Eriol last, he was still struggling with watery.

He glanced up at her and pushed his staff to her, air escaping from his mouth faster. Tomoyo's brow creased with dread as she caught the gold staff easily, he was drowning, no matter how powerful he was, he couldn't stop himself from drowning . . .

Touya and Ruby searched frantically, when Touya suddenly stopped. "Ruby . . ."

"What?" Ruby looked around, her hand ready for attack. "What's wrong?"

"The room . . ." Touya stepped back from the wall, "it's getting smaller . . ."

"Oh, Shit!" Ruby growled as the room's walls took a sickening step forward, "It's the Move card . . . but it's not powerful enough to-"

"The Power, I can feel the Power as well . . ." Touya ran to the wall and started to run his fingers over it blindly, "We've got to get out of here!!"

//One . . . two . . .//

The vines seemed to ready themselves. Keroberos paused again, //This isn't going to work . . . the woody can tell . . .//

Spinel was silent as he thought, //We need to move Keroberos . . .// he dipped his eyes to Keroberos' feet, //the vines are wrapping around us . . .//

//I know . . . we need some other way . . .//

The door flung open suddenly, as the Rain card bounce in on her card. The door slammed shut, and the cute little card settled herself over them and rained down hard.

Keroberos growled, as the trees grew faster, "Perfect . . . just what we need . . ."

Sakura frowned, "I need the sword card . . . or something I can cut it with . . ." she walked around the corner and found herself where she started, "I need to cut the loop . . . but I need a sword . . ." 

She blinked as she felt Syaoran's green aura pass her . . . and the Mirror card following him.

"Sakura . . .?" Syaoran stopped as he felt a doubling on his senses, Sakura was on the other side of the wall . . . but she was behind him . . . wasn't she?

Syaoran felt Sakura grab at his robes, and push him forward. He spun and found her holding his sword. "Sakura?!"

"I . . ." her eyes filled with tears, "I can't keep this up . . . we're losing . . ."

"No, we're not!" He stared at her, "Give me my sword back."

"Syaoran-sama . . ." She murmured, as she raised the sword, "Please run away . . ."

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving you . . . we said we'd come through this together!"

Her light brown bangs swished quietly as she shook her head, "Run away please . . . I can't . . . I don't want to hurt you . . ."

A bright red control collar flashed, and Sakura looked up suddenly, her emerald green eyes narrowed. Syaoran jumped back as she dived towards him with his own sword.

The Rain looked so worried as she watched them, Keroberos looked back at her and smiled. "I know, it's not your fault . . ."

The card looked like crying as she nodded her thanks.

"And don't cry!!" Keroberos called up, "We don't need any more water!!"

Spinel tilted his head back, he was shorter than Keroberos, "It looks like the Watery is busy somewhere else . . ."

"Or that bitch of a Clow Reed likes to see people drown slowly," Keroberos nodded, he glanced around, the trees had stopped growing. He frowned why would they stop growing, when they had so much water?

There was a dull thud from behind the wall, and Sakura banged back, "Syaoran-kun?! Can you hear me?! Syaoran kun?!"

Syaoran clawed at the girl's hand as she pinned him to the wall with unusual strength, "Mirror card!! Try to resist!! You've . . . got to . . . try!!"

The card's eyes crimped slightly as she pulled back her sword arm, "I'm sorry . . ."

Sakura jumped back as something ruptured the wall. Plaster and blood dripped from it, Sakura's eyes widened as she recognised the blade. "SYAO-RAN-KUN!!" She threw herself against the wall and beat her fists on it desperately, "ANSWER ME!" 

More bubbles escaped from Eriol as Tomoyo swam behind him, he was still fending off the Watery. Tomoyo looked at the surface, Saurian's fire occasionally lighting the surface. She shook her head, and concentrated on holding her breathe down for now. She reached around and grabbed Eriol jaw, and held it shut. The first thing was to stop him from drowning. The Watery didn't pay her that much attention, almost as if it was deliberately giving her a window of opportunity, Tomoyo held the staff hard in her hand as she swung it through the water.

Eriol's eyes widened as he saw his staff come into his line of sight, it glowed slightly, faintly, but it was glowing! Tomoyo was accessing the tiny amount of magic she had. The staff connected with the Watery, and dispersed her briefly. Enough to let go of Eriol. He grabbed his staff from Tomoyo, and thrust it to the Watery. The card's pupil-less eyes widened as Eriol directed a much larger blast of magic to her. 

Saurian growled as a bright streak of gold flew past him. The Watery card had been defeated . . . he growled and glanced at the surface. Bubbles were coming up nicely, they may have defeated the Watery, but they were going to drown. He grinned and with a neat back flip dived into the water. 

Ruby pressed her back against Touya, as they continued to search for the door, "We can't hold out for much---"

"We have to try!" Touya snapped, he looked up, the ceiling was coming down as well. Growling, he pulled out his key.

"What are you doing?" Ruby called over her shoulder, lifting her legs against the incoming wall, as she and Touya press hard against each other.

"Power card!!" Touya yelled suddenly, as his staff appeared in a flash, "I challenge you . . ." the walls stopped their movement, and pulled back slightly. There was a glow of light and a little girl appeared. The Power card looked at them gratefully. Touya nodded, and stepped over, "I challenge you . . ." He began, the card closed it's eyes awaiting it's challenge.

//Touya!! Hit it with as much magic as you can!!// Eriol's voice sounded loudly in his mind. Touya winced, but did as he was told. The Power card didn't even realise what was happening as Touya brought his staff down on it's head hard. Ruby jumped forward as she heard Eriol's call as well. She wrapped her arms around Touya's body, and willed as much of her power to him as well. There was a bright flash, and the two looked up just in time to see the bright streak of light as the Power card streaked away.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand, and pulled her behind him, as they watched saurian transform into his champion form. As the arrogant dragon looked around for them, they swam around him, and grabbed his back. 

Sakura slid down the wall, "Syaoran-kun . . ." She cried weakly, "Syaoran-kun . . . can you hear me?"

There was a metallic sound, and a quiet swish. She blinked and quickly rolled out the way as the sword card embedded itself in the wall. She glanced at it as it wiggled and got loose. Held by some unseen swordsman, the sword floated closer. Sakura blinked and instantly looked down, the shadow card held the sword card easily. She looked up again as the card came crashing back at her. Sakura ducked and moved away, //what can I do?!// She narrowed her eyes as she jumped up, //I need the sword to cut the loop, I need to get the sword away from shadow . . . how can I get it?// 

She stared at the loop card as it's signature line flared again, the sword came crashing down beside her. "All right!" Sakura turned, "You wanna get me?" She sprinted forward and stopped just in front of the loop, "Come and get me!" 

The sword card waved slowly, trying to coax her away from the loop, but Sakura held her ground. She stepped closer to the loop, and felt it wobbled uncertainly. It couldn't move without breaking and Sakura wasn't going to move without the sword card's deadly swipe. She clutched her staff, "I know you want to come home. . . I can feel it. . ." 

The shadow card rippled on the floor, uncertainty clouding it briefly. The red control collar flickered brightly, and the shadow card lurched forward, Sakura smiled as she fended off the shadow card's first strike with a shadowy arm, and stepped out of the way of the sword. All three cards sparked brightly as they all made contact. As all three cards' visible forms came into existence, Sakura drew back her staff as if to seal them. "Don't worry!!" She called, as all three turned towards her, "I'll win you back!!"

The three turned into sharp bright streaks of light and headed straight up. Sakura turned and ran, "Can anyone hear me?! Anyone at all?!"

"Anyone at all?!"

Sakura's voice was muffled under water, Keroberos kicked and struggled as the vines made one last ditched attempt to hold him down. The room was filling with water!

The vines were weakening. He couldn't think why that was, normally when the rain and the woody got together. . . Keroberos blinked as there was a sudden movement in the water, Spinel was suddenly dragged away. Keroberos growled to himself and pushed up, escaping the water. He gasped loudly as his head broke the water's surface. The rain quickly moved to hover over him as he yelled out, "Sakura!! We're in here!! Hurry!!!"

Sakura ran into a wall, and bounced off it uncaring as she ran towards the muffled voice of Keroberos. "Kero-chan?! Where are you?!"

"He's down there." She skidded to a halt as Hei-ying stepped out, and pointed down the corridor. 

"Why should I trust you?!" She edged past him slowly, as he smiled sadly at her.

"You defeat the cards by hitting them with your staff, and overloading them with magic. Your friends have already discovered this. The girl you call Tomoyo is fine, and looking for you." Hei-ying paused as he looked up, "Yue is on the fourth floor, Mystrasa on the sixth, Keroberos is in that room." 

Sakura nodded, and stared at him. "Why are you . . .?"

Hei-ying smiled as he stepped forward, "I am the adviser of the Cardcaptor . . ." He knelt quickly and fiddled with his earring, "This is a special earring, give it to Yue when you get him back."

"Why . . .?" She murmured, staring as he quickly clasped her hand around the earring and stood.

"Hurry . . ." He spun and walked away, "And mistress?" Sakura looked up from her hand, as he paused again, "Tell Keroberos that I wish I could have been . . ." He smiled softly, "I could have been a better brother . . ."

Sakura blinked, as the angel disappeared, the Maze card changing the layout again. She stared into her hand; the sparkling jade earring lay cold in her hand. 

"Sakura?!" Keroberos' muffled voice yelled out, "Are you there?!"

She blinked and ran off again, the earring slipped safely into her pocket. 

The water seemed to explode as Saurian emerged from the water, he growled as he flapped his mighty wings, "Parasites!!" He roared as he flew out of the water, "Geddoff me!!" Eriol and Tomoyo held on tightly as Saurian blasted through the floor of the entrance hall. A blast of Ruby red hit the side of the dragon, as Ruby moon and Touya appeared in the second floor landing. Eriol pulled Tomoyo up; the stairs were just in reach. "Tomoyo, hold my hand!" She looked at him, as he wobbled back slightly. Eriol looked up at Ruby, //Hold your fire until we're off. . .//

//Gotcha . . .// Ruby held her bow taunt.

"One . . ." 

Tomoyo took a deep breath, her eyes on the stairs.

"Two . . ."

Eriol tried not to be aware of the sickening height between him, Tomoyo and the floor.

"THREE!!" The two ran as fast as they could, and leapt into the air. Ruby closed her eyes, Touya grasped the railing tight. Eriol and Tomoyo sailed through the air . . . 

The door was locked. 

Sakura kicked it hard, her anger boiling over. Keroberos was yelling alternatively now, he'd be yelling loud and strong for a few seconds, then fall silent, when he came back, he'd sound weaker. The water seeped under the door, they were drowning. Sakura glared at the door, and saw the lock card float slowly in front of it. She'd already tried her key on it, but Kyree had put a lock on the lock. "Damnit!" Sakura kicked the door again, "Kero-chan?! Can you still hear me?!" 

"Hai!! Hurry!!"

The sound of panting made her turn, as Syaoran came running down the corridor. "Sakura!!"

Sakura blinked, "Syaoran!!" She threw her arms around him, "You're okay!!" 

He smiled and hugged her gently, "If you don't hurry, those two will drown!" 

They turned back to the door, and Sakura raised her staff, "I don't know if this will work. . ." Closing her emerald eyes, she felt Syaoran put his hands over hers and smile reassuringly by her ear.

"Trust yourself . . . it will . . ."

As she summoned her energy, Sakura murmured as she opened her eyes suddenly, "You're not Syaoran. . ."

The smile faded slightly, "I know. . ."

"Is he dead?" Sakura's power reached it's peak, and she brought the staff down hard on the door. The door creaked and burst under the weight of the water. Sakura held on tight to the 'Syaoran' as the gushing water swept past them. She gulped for air as she struggled to her feet. The 'Syaoran' smiled as he pulled her up. "Not yet . . ." he kissed her gently on the cheek, "But you must hurry . . . We can't keep him out of the Master's attention for long . . ." 

Keroberos coughed weakly as he dragged Spinel out, Sakura blinked and turned away from the 'Syaoran', "Is he okay?!"

The lion shook Spinel, and shook him harder, "Suppi? Suppi?!"

Spinel Sun wasn't breathing.

Yue ran down the corridor. He was lost, the maze card shuffled again. It wasn't letting him join the fight! 

"Damnit!" He slammed into a wall again, "Let me out!"

Spinning, Yue ran in the opposite way, turned a corner only to find it blocked again. 

"How can I find the truth when I'm lost?!" He yelled in utter frustration. He growled as he found himself in front of the snowflake and the moon door again.

"No . . ."

Tomoyo let out a small cry as she saw the stair railing pass in front of them. They had missed.

"Hiirawagizawa-sama!!" She heard Ruby scream as they started their sickening drop. Tomoyo felt Eriol dig his fingernails into her arm and raw blood leek from the crescent shaped punctures as his other arm shot up. 

They hit the wall hard as they swung from his snagged staff.

 Eriol panted as he looked down, "Are you okay?"

"Dazed but fine!" Tomoyo called up, as she looked up at him, "What now?"

"Now it's time for a little feed!" The choking breath of the dragon engulfed Tomoyo for the second time in her life. "Anyone up for a little game of Piñata?"

Tomoyo growled as she pushed herself from the wall, half span and kicked out at the dragon. Hitting the wall again, she smiled as the dragon jumped back in pain, and her boot dripped with a slick liquid.

"She's a feisty one!" Saurian clutched at his eye, as he growled, "Makes for tough stringy meat!" 

Ruby drew her Bow, and aimed for the side of the dragon's immense head. The soft twang, and the Ruby red arrow stuck true, and the dragon staggered back as Ruby flew down to held her master. 

Touya kept his eyes on the dragon, and noticed a fog swirl at the bottom of the stairs. "Ruby! Hurry!!" He glanced at the rotting Mist as it eagerly ate the stair rail, "It's the Mist card!!"

A cough, a huge heaving cough, and a splutter of water. 

Spinel sun, heaved with all his might all the water he had swallowed. He felt people roll his body on to his front, and bang his back hard. He coughed harder, and tried to raise his head. 

"Are you okay, Suppi?!"

Spinel opened his eyes, blurred double vision showed him swirled colour, "My name's . . . not . . ." He coughed violently, and continued quietly, "Not . . . Suppi."

Keroberos dipped his head, and licked his fellow sun guardian, relieved. "I know . . ." He looked at Sakura, "Where's the Gaki?"

"I don't know, we got separated . . ." Sakura ran into the room quickly, "Rain! Woody!!"

The two cards looked at her, Sakura hit the Rain first, the tiny little spirit smile with appreciation as she disappeared in a flash of light. The Woody spread her arms, holding back her trees desperately. Sakura smiled, knowing how much it was hurting the Woody to disobey like this . . . 

"Thank you, my dearest Woody . . . "

The card started to smile and cry at the same time. She trembled as her trees surged forward.

Sakura raised her staff and brought it down hard. "I will save you."

The green card smiled tearfully again and nodded, before disappearing in a flash of gold.

"To-ya?"

Touya turned in time to see the back of an angel's robes disappear around a corner.

"To-ya . . . where are you?"

He glanced back down at Eriol, Tomoyo and Ruby, and decided that there was nothing he could do from where he was. He turned and ran after the voice.

"I'm coming, Yue!"

He ran along the corridor, always too late to see Yue, but always in time to see the back of an angel's robes disappear around a corner. He growled and tried to run fast.

"Kino . . . moto-san . . ." a voice cried out weakly as he past yet another corridor.

Touya stopped and retraced his steps. "Syaoran?"

"Touya . . . help . . ." 

The taller boy ran over quickly as soon as he spotted the little wolf. Syaoran was nailed to the wall by his own sword. "Wha. . . what can I do. . .?"

Syaoran shook his head, "I . . ." He swallowed heavily, a thin trail of blood was running from his pale lips, "I've been using my . . . magic to . . ." His head dipped, and he shook it slowly, "To. . . stop the bleeding. . . but I . . ."

"Shhh. . ." Touya straightened, and pushed Syaoran's shoulder back, forcing the younger boy upright. "I'm going to pull it out, okay?"

Syaoran frowned, closing his eyes, steadying himself for the pain.

Unknown to them, a jade eye narrowed gratefully.

Hei-ying edged around the corner, careful that he remained unseen. He smiled, glad he's led Touya to find the Li clan head, any longer, and the clan head might have died. He glanced up, knowing this wasn't exactly what Kyree meant by leading them around the house. But then. . . he smirked as he walked away, the Obedience Spell was always left to his own interpretation . . .

"Take Tomoyo!!" 

Eriol swung Tomoyo as best he could to Ruby. He glanced down; the Mist card was eroding the railing!

Swearing, Eriol jammed his feet against the wall, and started to haul himself up. Ruby held Tomoyo tightly as she flew up to the second floor again, "Touya?"

Tomoyo blinked and looked around, "Where's he gone?"

Ruby swore, "Damnit!" She put Tomoyo down, "I've got to get Hiirawagizawa-sama!" 

"Wait!" Tomoyo grabbed her, "There's no sense in losing me too! Come on . . ." She ran to the stairs, "We've got to stay together!"

Eriol dragged himself up, and over the railing. "Staff, Retract!" He glanced at the dragon, it was gone.

He looked around, he could hear something . . . It was a sound like . . . a sound like a bird twittering but not quite. . .

Sakura dashed out the room, "We've got to find Syaoran, and the rest!!"

Keroberos groaned as he tried to pull Spinel to his feet, "Come on Suppi . . . you've got to move . . ."

Spinel moaned out loud as his feet slipped out from under him. Sakura looked around, "What can I do . . .?" She knelt down quickly, and placed her hand on Spinel's back. "Until we find Eriol . . . draw power from me, okay?"

Keroberos' head snapped up, "Sakura, you cannot support three guardians!"

She stared at him, "Something that will trigger the Triad thing?"

"No. . . But . . . you're not . . ."

"I'll have to be!" She shook her head, and pulled up Spinel's chin, "I don't support the cards right now, and I can barely feel Yue drawing power . . ."

Spinel looked at Keroberos, who sighed and nodded. The blue panther closed his eyes, and began to glow a deep blue.

Ruby jerked as if someone had collared her.

"What is it?!" Tomoyo grabbed her hand, "Ruby-chan, what is it?!"

"It's . . ." Ruby's eyes filled up with tears, "Suppi . . . he's not drawing power from Hiirawagizawa-sama anymore . . . I . . ." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, "He's dead . . . My Suppi is dead."

Tomoyo pressed her hand against her mouth, "No . . . Spinel-kun . . ."

Ruby's head snapped up, and she glanced at Eriol. The dragon was playing hide and seek with him. Growling, Ruby grabbed Tomoyo and slung her over her shoulder, screaming bloody revenge for her dead brother.

Touya pressed his hand hard against Syaoran's stomach, "what can I do?" He pressed down harder, "I . . ." Syaoran's eyes were unfocused, Touya growled quietly, and closed his eyes, //someone . . . help me . . .//

Yue's head snapped back to the door, Touya's voice was muffled from behind.

_"Someone . . . help me . . ."_

"To-ya!!" Yue staggered back, and threw himself against the locked door, "Open this door, and let me in!!" 

Kyree snarled as another card flashed and landed in her hand, the cards were falling so easily! 

"DAMN YOU!!" She screamed as she locked the cards in her dark book, "How can you be so weak?!" She spun and glanced down at the magic circle, Hei-ying smiling as he betrayed her. 

Kyree closed her eyes, and gasped as she sensed what was wrong with him.

The Yin-Yang Syndrome had been activated between them, everything between them was being countered and balanced like the scales of the Libra card. What Hei-ying lost, Yue gained. What Hei-ying gained, Yue lost . . .

She growled as she sent her only choice of orders, to prevent the scales from balancing completely. Her eyes narrowing as she waved her hand over the magic circle, Hei-ying's image fading as Yue's came into focus.

Yue's insanity was being countered, balanced. Hei-ying was becoming sane.

Saurian raised his head, as he heard Kyree's spat order. //Kill Hei-ying.// grinning darkly, he raised his razor sharp tail, ready to separate the reincarnation's head from his body. 

"Eriol!!"

The reincarnation jumped and span, ducking Saurian's spin. The dragon growled and tipped his head back, becoming his middle form quickly. But not quick enough. As his wings peeled back, he got a stunning kick to the snout and fell down the stairs.

Ruby landed, and backed up, as the stairs began to collapse.

"It's the Mist card!" Eriol shouted, he grabbed Tomoyo's hand and started to run. Ruby paused, staring down into the hazy mist for the dragon. 

"Bastard . . . I'll kill you." Ruby nodded as she swore at the unseen dragon, for my brother. She muttered before turning and running.

Sakura and the two sun guardians bounded down the corridor. "Syaoran?!" Sakura shouted, "Where are you?!"

"Where are we?" Spinel glanced at Keroberos as they ran.

"Third floor. The west side. " Keroberos looked up, "Sakura!! The—"

Sakura gasped as suddenly she found herself in a gravity-less part of the corridor. She looked around, "I don't have time for this!" The Float card's visible form faded in and out, Sakura nodded, and swirled her staff around, whacking it hard. "Float!!"

The card disappeared quickly with a streak of light. The sun guardians ran forward, and caught Sakura as she fell from the air. Sakura quickly rolled off them, and started to run again. "Come on!!"

Yue sank to the floor in front of the door, the maze card refused to let him go anywhere but here . . . Touya was in there, Clow . . . everyone . . . but they had lied to him . . . betrayed him . . . hadn't they?

The key glowed slightly with Hei-ying's jade magic.

The moon angel's shoulders slumped as he stared at the foreboding doorway. He knew he needed to enter, somewhere in his broken heart, his broken mind, he knew. He needed to find the truth, what really happened . . .

Ruby bounced off the wall, and ran as the Mist card ate the stairs. Tomoyo coughed slightly, she was cold and wet still. "Where do we need to go, to get to the sixth floor?"

"First . . ." Eriol brought his staff down on the first few tendrils of the Mist, and the card streaked away. "We need to find the others. . ." He looked around quickly, "We're on the second floor . . . east side. . . let's go. . ."

Touya looked up suddenly as he felt Eriol pass nearby, //ERIOL!!//

Eriol gasped and stumbled as Touya's loud thought caught him off guard, //What?!//

//You're near to us.//

//Us?//

//Syaoran's with me . . . he's hurt bad; I've stopped some of the bleeding for now but . . . we need to get to him to a proper doctor or I don't know what to do!//

Eriol growled as he took another turn, dragging Tomoyo and Ruby behind him, //You've got the same amount of magic as me, Touya! Use it to heal him . . . concentrate on nothing but the wound, and that you want to seal it . . . I'll fix it better when I get to you!// 

Tomoyo stumbled slightly, "Eriol . . . it's getting too cold . . ." 

Ruby shivered, "It's the Freeze card . . ." She looked around, "Keep moving . . . I'll get this one . . ."

Eriol shook his head, and grabbed Tomoyo, "Come on!"

"I . . ." she'd closed her eyes, and started to shake her head.

"Don't give me any 'I can't' because you have to, Miss Tomoyo . . ." Eriol growled, dragging her, and pushing her in front of him, "I'm not giving you any choice!"

Sakura smiled as she sealed the sweet and the move quickly. The two cards disappeared, and streaked away. "I'm going to do this!" She promised herself. She looked around, "Where are we now?" 

"Third floor, north wing . . ." Keroberos looked around, "We need to get to a stairwell . . . follow me!"

"Third floor . . ." Kyree's eyes narrowed as she waved her hand over the magic circle, Eriol still pushing his precious little woman forward, "And the second floor . . . three floors to go . . ."

Saurian pulled himself out of the rubble, "Butterfly girl . . . Butterfly girl, am I going to enjoy plucking your wings, Butterfly girl. . ."

Ruby growled as she kicked the Freeze card aside, the card shattered with the force of her magic and streaked away, the Change card pounced on her back, "Kutabare!!" Ruby threw her back against the wall, and kicked the downed card along the corridor. It too streaked away. The ground heaved with a mighty bounce as the Jump card stormed in. Ruby blinked and ran to the former stairwell, she raised her hand and beckoned it closer. 

The Jump card made a jump for her.

Ruby ducked and the card went crashing past her, falling downward. Ruby smirked and waited for the stupid card to come bouncing back up. The dazed confusion of the card didn't stop Ruby as she drew back her hand and punched the card hard in the face. The card arched away before streaking up. Ruby wiped her hands and panted slightly.

"Butterfly girl!!" 

Ruby looked up to see saurian flying towards her. "Ruby!!" Eriol shouted, "Let's go!!"

She nodded, and glanced back at the dragon, lifted a hand and sprayed him with a dozen Ruby shards. Satisfied she'd temporarily blinded him, Ruby moon span and ran down the corridor to her master.

Syaoran groaned quietly, the shock becoming too much for him. Touya was feeding magic into the wound but he didn't know enough about the process to get it right. Clow wasn't being of any help, he could feel Yue just a few floors above him, //Focus . . . Touya, I'm coming . . .// Eriol whispered in his mind, //Please don't let me lose my descendant . . .//

The stairs below them were ruined, "Damnit!!" Sakura shouted, she pressed her hand against her mouth, "What are we going to do?" 

Spinel jumped out, and Keroberos turned to her, "Jump on!"

The three flew down as fast as they could. Unaware of the dark angel trailing them.

"Run!" Ruby pushed Eriol and Tomoyo, "Runrunrun!!" 

A plume of flame just singed the end of her hair, saurian roared as he flew behind them, "Concubine!! Butterfly!! Come, come! I don't want my meat all tough and toned!!!"

Eriol growled as he pulled Tomoyo and Ruby into a room, kicking the door shut behind them. He levitated a chest of drawers over, and Ruby and Tomoyo pushed as much as they could in front of it. Ruby panted as she patted the back of her hair, "Bastard . . . I'll avenge Suppi!" 

Eriol shook his head and walked over to the window. "That's true, Ruby, but it will have to wait for now. . ." 

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo followed him over, "We can't exit through the window . . . the storm would—"

"We haven't got much of a choice," He opened the window, "We'll have to scale the building . . ."

"Eriol . . ." Tomoyo looked out, "We've got to get to Syaoran-kun . . ."

"I know . . ." The blue haired boy nodded, and closed his eyes, //Touya . . . Is there a window nearby?//

Touya looked up and around, //at the end of the corridor . . .//

//Can you get to it . . .?//

//I can try. . .// Touya stood, and shrugged off his coat, Syaoran looked better and he wasn't bleeding anymore. He lay his coat over the younger man, and rushed over to the window, throwing it open he looked around. Eriol was leant out a window about six rooms away. The blue haired man nodded, and shouted, "I'm coming!! Try to stay by the window!!"

Touya gave him the thumbs up, and ran back to Syaoran. Carrying the younger man gently, Touya set up station by the open window, uncaring of the driving rain as it pelted them.

"Sakura . . ." Syaoran opened his eyes and rasped, "I feel her near . . ."

"Syaoran . . ." Sakura's head snapped over, "He's on the second floor . . ."

Spinel and Keroberos nodded, and changed direction, diving downward. 

Hei-ying watched them from the fifth floor, and glanced at the stairs for the sixth floor. "Almost . . . almost there . . ."

Yue stared at the key. Then at the door. 

He drew a quiet breath and stood, it was time to discover the real truth. No more smoke and illusions, it was time for the real truth. The key seemed to slip eagerly into the lock. 

Yue blinked, a shadow of a doubt falling over his mind. Did he want to know? Did he want to find out that Keroberos and Clow had lied to him all this time? That Touya was wrong, that he didn't love Yue or Yukito at all? 

The key turned.

Did he want to know that he was wrong? Did he want to find out he was the one who had done all the betraying?

The door creaked open.

Did he want to find out what really happened all those years ago?

Yue opened his eyes as he looked around the room. It was a child's room, a room . . . he knew . . . recognised. A nightmare, years long ago, he had had a nightmare about this room. He looked around; toys and bed covers were strewn around the place. A room violated by violence. Everywhere was stained with blood. His blood. The room hadn't been touched since the attack Hei-ying had wreaked on him. Yue sank to the floor, staring at the devastation all around him. 

He was wrong.

Yue the Judgement Maker had been wrong, all this time. Touya, Keroberos . . . they had been telling him the truth, and now . . . and now he had led them all here . . .

He clutched his head, and screamed.

"NO!!"

Hei-ying's head snapped to the side, as he feel Yue's pain. He closed his eyes and ran blindly to the fourth floor. He had to help Yue, had to sooth his pain. The sharp pair of scissors glinted on his ankle as he ran. "Yue!! I'm coming!! Little moonbeam, I'm coming!!"

Kyree growled as she watched Yue. She held her hand out, and the magic circle's vision changed to the second floor. Touya was still tending the Li clan head. Her eyes narrowed, as she commanded the maze card to change again.

The Storm card and the Windy battled; the stronger element card was trying to hold back the Storm from the house. Knowing full well, the small band of people treading along the ledge would never make it if they attacked. She glanced at the Thunder beast as he tried to keep himself from attack, allowing only small bolts fly at them, after their steps, near misses reminding them to hurry.

Another shot from the Thunder card caused some rubble to break away from a ledge above theirs, Ruby pressed herself against Tomoyo, and kept a firm hand on Eriol as they walked along the narrow edge. "Hiirawagizawa-sama . . . I feel the Maze card . . ."

"I know . . ." Eriol tried to walk faster; "We've got to get there before it changes again and we lose them."

Touya stuck his head out, come on!! He shouted over the howling wind, he blinked and saw the windy card swirl around, holding back from attacking them directly. He smiled at her, offering silent thanks for her resistance. He held out his hand and pulled Eriol through the window. Eriol immediately tended to Syaoran, as Touya pulled Tomoyo through. Ruby waited until Tomoyo was all the way though before looking around quickly, sadness clouding her mind briefly, //Suppi . . .//

"Ruby!! Come on!!" Touya called, holding out his hand.

She shook her head, and reached for his hand. Touya gasped as he looked up suddenly, Ruby turned. The windy couldn't resist anymore.

Eriol glanced up as he felt Ruby moon being ripped away from the window. 

"Eriol . . ." Syaoran said quietly, "Ruby . . ."

"I know . . ." 

"Go . . . I'll live . . ."

Eriol shook his head, "Not this time . . ." He closed his eyes, and concentrated on Syaoran's wound, and not the screams of his moon guardian as she was thrown against the hard stone of the building.

Spinel suddenly took a right turn.

"Suppi!!" Keroberos yelled as he chased after him. "Where are you goin'?!"

"It's Ruby!!" Spinel shouted back, as he ran to the window. "I can hear her!! Ruby!!"

Keroberos closed his eyes as he concentrated, he too could hear Ruby screaming. He felt Sakura grab his fur tighter as they doubled their speed. Spinel growled as he prepared to blast out the window.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Spinel and Keroberos growled as saurian stepped out of the corridor between them and the window. "Bastard!" Keroberos yelled, "Get out of our way!!" Sakura looked around for some sort of distraction, she bit her lip as she slid off Keroberos' back. 

"Kero-chan . . . Spinel-kun . . ." She commanded quietly, but not so quiet Saurian couldn't hear, "You distract him long enough to give me enough time to go to Mystrasa directly . . ."

Keroberos turned suddenly, "Sakura!"

She shook her head, and started to edge away, "Ready?"

"Sakura!" Keroberos protested, but stopped as Spinel put his paw against his.

"She's the card mistress . . ." Spinel murmured, "Trust her . . ."

"One . . ." Sakura backed away, "Two . . ." Keroberos and Spinel approached the dragon slowly, Saurian smirked as he kept his eyes on Sakura, "THREE!!"

The two sun guardians feign an attack on the dragon, as Sakura span and ran down the other corridor. Saurian ignored them both and flew after Sakura. Spinel blasted the window out and ran up to it, "Trust her, Keroberos!! Come on!!"

Keroberos glanced down the corridor, Saurian's taunting shout rising. He shook his head and ran after Spinel as the two leapt out the window.

Ruby was in so much pain. She couldn't think, couldn't breath, she wasn't given enough time to even brace herself against the next throw. Her back felt like it would break, her chest as if it would crack open. She just wanted the pain to . . .

. . . stop. He'd give anything in this world, just to make the pain stop. He curled up and stared out the window, rocking back and forward, Yue just wanted the pain to . . .

. . . stop. How could he be this way? How could he fail his real mistress like this, fail his brothers so? Yue was in so much pain, and Hei-ying could feel more pain from his cousin, the other moon guardian, Ruby moon . . . she was . . .

. . . dying. She was dying. She felt the bitter metallic taste of blood in her mouth, her eyes were blurring, she couldn't make sense of anything anymore, just the thud. Thud. Thud. Thud of her own body as she hit the wall again and again. Ruby broke, screaming out one last time, "SOMEONE—"

"--HELP ME!!" Yue cried out, his breath misting the clear glass, frosting his pale reflection with beads of condensation. 

Spinel glanced up and dragged as much air as he could into his lungs, roaring as his Ruby red fire spilled out of his mouth with a force unknown to him. His darling sister, they were killing her! Ruby screamed on last time, begging for mercy before the windy was blown away with Spinel and Keroberos' combined attack. She whimpered quietly as she fell. Landing heavily on Spinel's back. The panther huffed out with her dead weight, but he managed to fly up to the window.

Touya waved them up, and they climbed through soaked and panting. Tomoyo ran forward, and threw her damp cloak over Ruby, it was the best she could do. Ruby was hyperventilating, her eyes darting back and forward under her eyelids. Tomoyo pulled her up into her lap, and rocked the weak moon guardian gently, "It's okay . . . Ruby, can you hear me?" Ruby began to cough, her breathing evening out, Tomoyo smiled and brushed the wet hair off the moon guardian's face, ". . . It's okay . . ."

Eriol help Syaoran to his feet, the little wolf almost as good as new. He smiled and patted Eriol on the shoulder, as the reincarnation tended to Spinel and Ruby. Syaoran grabbed Keroberos by the fur, "Where's Sakura?!"

A hand suddenly stuck out and dragged her into a room, she almost screamed when she heard a desperate hiss, "Shh!"

The dragon flew by, too stupid to sense for auras, as her mysterious rescuer dragged her down the darkened corridor. //It could be Yue . . .// she wondered as she followed them quietly, //. . . or Hei-ying. . .//

The rescuer dragged her into a room, and led her to some stairs. She felt a sharp push, and stumbled up the stairs. "These will take you to the fifth floor . . . you will find your friends there . . ."

Sakura stumbled and turned, "Hei-ying."

Hei-ying stopped and looked up at her.

"Come with me . . ." Sakura asked quietly, "Join with me . . ."

He smiled, reaching out to touch her. She grabbed his hand, and held it tight, feeling their magic connect easily, one star to another. Hei-ying closed his eye and smiled again, this time with a touch of relief, "Maybe later . . . I've got to get to Yue first . . . he's my little brother . . . I can't let Mystrasa keep him . . ."

Sakura nodded and turned to run, her every step sure even though she had nothing but the dim light of the huge windows to guide her.

"So, you *are* seeking redemption . . ." Kyree noted with a tone of disgust, she turned her attention on the people of the fifth floor, "Silent card . . . Silence their lives."

Saurian flew out into the main hall, he had lost her, had lost them all . . . he turned and flew up to the sixth floor.

Yue stared out, he could feel them, all around him, Touya, Keroberos, Eriol, Ruby, Spinel were above him one floor, Sakura was below him, two floors, Kyree was above him two floors. Saurian was on the same floor now, and moving up, and Hei-ying . . . Hei-ying was below him three floors. 

He closed his eyes and reached out, //Hei-ying . . . Why?//

//. . . Why?//

Hei-ying pressed his hand to the glass, //Does it matter now?//

//yes.//

He sighed internally, //because I loved Clow. Just like you do, I loved him.//

//Loved?//

Hei-ying nodded, not remembering that Yue couldn't see him, //She's going to kill your friends . . .//

Yue was silent.

//Don't you care?//

//I . . . they don't want me back . . . they couldn't, not after what I've done . . .//

Tomoyo looked up as she felt something familiar. She looked around, and focused on the end of the corridor, there was a bright blue flash as something travelled from one painting to another. She blinked and held up her hands, "shh!!"

Silence descended on the group as Tomoyo pointed down the corridor, another blue flash travelled closer from one painting to another. Tomoyo recognised it, one of the first cards she and Sakura had faced, it's signature coming closer and closer.

The Silent card.

She turned and looked out the open window. It was a trap, if anyone made a single noise . . . they would be . . . she turned her attention back on to the card, sliding her hand over Ruby's mouth to stop her moaning. The card took it's visible form before them.

A single noise . . . and the perpetrator would be sent out of the building. Five floors from the ground. 

//Who will be first?//

Hei-ying shook his head at Yue's quiet question; they too could feel the Silent card above them. There was no escaping this card. Hei-ying closed his eye and reached into his pocket. Sliding reassuring fingers over his silver scissors.

High above the jade-eyed angel, Yue's heart sank. He knew who Mystrasa would choose. He knew deep within his heart, who would sacrifice themselves to distract the card long enough. He *knew* who it would be. Drops of dark red blood ran unnoticed down his arm, welling from the crescents his nails had cut in to his pale palms. //I will not pity them. They do not deserve my pity . . .// he thought bitterly, he couldn't return to them now, they wouldn't want him, he had lead them to their deaths. Some part of Yue was almost indifferent to this, but another, a part he thought he had lost, pulsed in agony. But there was no way to leave his mistress . . . Kyree, and he did not want to, not . . . want . . . 

Internally the pain rose to a cry.

//I can't go back . . . // Yue's eyes widened as he felt silence descend the house, waiting, waiting, waiting, //I want this over//

With an effort, Hei-ying pulled himself out of the stance he had adopted, having instinctively mirrored his brother's taut position, causing him to tighten his grip on the scissors he held. It's gleam was hidden in the darkness of his pocket.  If Yue was going to make a move, it would be soon, and he would be expected to stop him . . . no-one would know, not even the mistress, that he had had a choice . . . For a second the old hatred surfaced more virulently than it had for a long time.

//But then. . .//

It faded into regret, always regret . . . Hei-ying closed his eye and fingered his dull blade. A sharp jolt of pain brought his eye open again, to see a trail of red running from his own wrist.

//Just like Yue's . . . //

He looked out the window again; the storm was obscuring the moon. Hei-ying blinked as he realised that was why Kyree had deployed the storm card to keep the storm around the house. She had known that it was possible that either he or Yue would come to their senses, and she was starving them of magic, making them depend on her for their magic more. 

Hei-ying breathed out, misting the glasses, he was the one. The one that would disobey her. Once again, twice in his life, the spell that had so binded him so hard to Clow Reed gave way, Hei-ying was going to save his brother . . . not only that, but save his life. He smiled as he gazed into the window; his hair was streaking with white.

Almost quiet as a thought, Hei-ying whispered "Your choice, Yue."

//Eriol.//

Eriol's head tilted slightly, the only sign he had heard Touya, //Yes?//

//On my mark---//

//--You'll be killed!// 

Touya mentally shook his head, his eyes locked on the still Silent card, //We have no choice, you and I are the only ones powerful enough to defeat this card . . .// Eriol nodded slowly, as Touya continued, //On my mark . . . one . . . //

Sakura pushed herself hard, striking every card that got in her way. She barely paid attention as each card gratefully streaked away. She could feel Eriol powering up his magic.

//Two . . .//

Yue stood, could he do it? Could he free himself from all of this . . .?

He stared out, and groaned, as he felt Eriol power up his staff, so Yue was right. He did know who would give themselves up.

She narrowed her eyes; this would be the test of her control over the two angels. Mystrasa Kyree's laughter was almost audible in the malicious sorcery; as in complete silence, the spell broke.  

"Now." Hei-ying noticed quietly. With finality, the magic chose its victim.

"_NOW!!!_" Touya yelled, the Silent card open her eyes and lifted her finger as Eriol ran forward, her concentration so great on transporting the powerful magician out she didn't notice Eriol running toward her.

Her finger brushed her lips a split second before Eriol hit her with his staff. 

There was a bright spark of glow as the card dispersed, and it's last spell was cast.

Abruptly his voice was wrenched away from him. It felt as if he had been plunged into ice, but it was air, not water, as Touya was transported outside the silence enclosure the Silent card had made of the room . . . but at the same altitude he had been before! The ground stretched away into a dizzying drop below him; time expanding for the instant before gravity took hold. He was suspended in mid air, wisps of air, nothing but the regretful Silent Card to support him. His eyes widened . . . 

. . . He couldn't breathe. 

  -----------------------

And Now It's Time For LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [throws hands up] Argggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Touya: [seriously put out] That's MY line!!

Yuki: [Seriously putting out] Poor Touya!! Come here ad let me make it better!!

Yue: [Seriously putting more out] NO!! Me!!

Hei-ying: [Seriously putting even more out] Aw Yue, baby. . . come to someone who'd really take care of you!!

Saurian: [Seriously put off] Thank you, I WAS going to enjoy a nice meal, with full side orders but no, nono. YOU had to go and spoil it all. . .

Heero: [seriously scowling] I'll kill anyone I like!! [thinks] and then I'll go kill anyone I DON'T like!!

Clow: [covers eyes and starts pushing DrM out the room] Thank you Dr. Mmie. . . that's enough bad word play tomorrow. . .

DrM: But-but-but all work and no word play makes DrM a dull girl. . . Clow! CLOOOW!!!

Touya: Okay people, YOU know what to do. . . in order to make sure I don't die a gruesome and most likely painful, humiliating death at the hands of a possessed Author . . . I mean, card, CARD . . . ya gotta review, Reviews appease the Author just like sacrificial Lemons . . . I mean, VIRGINS . . . do.


	23. My Trust Reborn In Thee

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Twenty-Two: My Trust Reborn In Thee 

[Once again another chapter brought to you by the ever wonderful Intangible Bluegoo!! And {grins} I did say only Eriol would make it. . . who *needs* another half reincarnation of Clow Reed running around the place. . .? {laughs evilly}]

"Oniichan!" 

Sakura screamed as she felt her brother's aura suddenly transfer outside, she threw herself against the glass and screamed, beating her gloved fists against the glass. "Oniichan!! No, Oniichan!!!"

He closed his eyes, he could feel the Silent card holding Touya up, it was waiting. . . waiting for someone to save Touya. Yue closed his eyes and turned away from the glass, pressing his back against the cool pane. He couldn't go back, why should he even try. . .? 

Yue slid down the glass. He regretted everything.

The cards . . . he wished he never been charged with their protection.

Sakura . . . he wished the child wasn't here.

Keroberos . . . he wished the lion didn't have to be here to witness his final failure.

Kyree . . . he'd come to loathe. It was all a horrible mistake . . . one that he no longer had the power to correct. He sighed and sank his head into his knees.

"Yue . . . Yue . . . What are you going to do now?" He looked up and out of the window. It was rain; the icy cold wind blowing hard, the storm was very powerful. "What am I going to do? Why did Touya even bother to come?"

"Because he loves you. . ."

"He opened his eyes, Clow. . .?"

The real Clow Reed stood there, not an illusion, but his ghost. The medium he used so often to talk to Sakura face to face. Yue looked around, surrounded by stars. Dreamscape. 

"Clow. . ."

"He'll die if you don't do something, Yue. . ." Clow turned and walked away, "I did not create you to do any of this. . . look in your heart, the one I crafted for you, and see the truth. . . Open your eyes, see the truth as it lies around you. . ."

"Clow . . . I'm. . ."

"Yue." Clow turned, and stared at the angel, "Apologise to Sakura later."

Yue nodded, "Will I ever see you again?"

The mage tapped his head, "I'll be here . . ." He tapped his heart, "And here . . ."

The angel moved his hand to his heart, and tapped it gently, ". . . And always here. . ."

Clow smiled, and nodded, disappearing again.

Yue looked out the window, and up. Silent, as perhaps a parting gesture to her old mistress, held Touya aloft for the fraction of a second before relinquishing her hold. Yue tried frantically to catch his eye, but it was obscured, there was not enough time.

//Let him fall!// Kyree sneered in his mind, //Let him die for what he's done to you. . .//

The Silent was weakening, no one was coming. 

Touya closed his eyes; Eriol was leaning out the window to help him. The blue haired boy reached out with his arm, trying to bridge the gap with magic. Touya reached out too, but looked up at he felt Kyree send her own magic down on them instead of the cards.  Eriol pitched forward suddenly, a look of surprise on his face as he crumpled, before his eyes slid shut completely. "Master!" Spinel jumped forward, breaking his master's fall. The big cat gently lowered a senseless Eriol to the ground. But this wasn't one of his visions. The boy was twisting and jerking, as if he was in the grip of one of his own invisible threads.

Touya felt his breath take away, as the silent card let go. Giving up.

"Oniichaaaaaaannn!!!!"

Sakura screamed, unaware her screams were alerting some old threat in the darkness to her position. A dark chuckle sounded as he stepped into the room, "So. . . little Cardcaptor. . . this is where you are hiding. . ."

Sakura jumped as Touya fell past her. She was powerless, utterly powerless to help him. "Oniichan!!"

"Hello Cardcaptor!" She jerked back and scrambled up the stairs as Saurian suddenly flung open the door. "I've been wanting to get you on your own for so long now. . ."

//Yue!// Hei-ying opened the window, and leant out. //make your choice now!//

Yue stepped away from the glass, taking one more look around his room. He blinked, and ran forward blindly. 

Touya managed to flip himself in the air, if he was going to hit the ground; he'd hit it with his back down. A sharp death, and an easy death. He stared up, the stars so pretty, //Sakura. . .//

And then a window shattered. Exploding outwards in a glitter of razor-sharp particles, shards of glass spun outward raining down, sparkling as they fell. A dark figure span and spread white wings. Touya smiled and whispered, "Catch me, my angel . . ." before his world passed out.

Sakura scrambled back; out of the corner of her eye she saw the shards of glass twinkle, and the blurred dark shape. //What . . . who . . . who am I seeing?// Sakura almost didn't recognise the glow of bright feathers and magic as it dived down past her window. //could it be. . .//

Keroberos and Spinel leant out the window, frozen by the fall. Behind them, Ruby and Eriol lay beside each other, Tomoyo comforting both, Syaoran held Tomoyo's shoulder, all with faces sickly-pale, everyone waited. Keroberos and Spinel watched as Yue closed in on Touya, the Moon guardian completely focused on his descent. They were moments away from hitting the ground, and already too far away to make out properly.

Eriol, shakily, managed a grimacing smile.

"Yue . . ."

The wind was fierce and pushed him back and forth as he dived. It made his eyes tear but he didn't dare close them. No energy or time for shields, either, as every ounce was put into increasing his downward speed, and he was unable to call on the cards' power. Flashes of light streaked past, lamps or windows, too fast to make out properly. His friend. . . eyes closed, limp. . . 

_. . . Snow. . . an oh-so-familiar dark-haired man, eyes stretched wide with fright and concentration, swooped down on him, leaning forward dangerously on his flying staff, hand outstretched in a plea. . . Yue was the one who was falling, helpless and hurt and broken, and then. . ._

Yue's eyes opened against a vision that didn't make sense. He fought it . . . couldn't let the sight take hold, not yet.

//It never happened that way!// His mind protested, trying to hold on to what his childhood trauma had fantasised for him, //I never fell like that . . . Hei-ying. . .// He closed his eyes trying to hold old demons at bay, the air screaming past him, whipping his now black hair around his face painfully, //The truth. . . what's the truth?!// 

Yet deep in his mind, there was the conviction that he was falling as Touya was, and they were both doomed . . . Yue felt his wings pack up; start to fail him as centuries old memories started to assault him. // . . . The truth . . . //

Hei-ying stared up, //Kyree!!// She was forcing Yue to fail. She was putting him through Hei-ying's last attack on him, making him relive old memories at such a time! She could kill him, she would kill Touya if only to keep Yue regaining his life back. The dragon-winged angel growled and pushed himself out the window. He had to wake Yue up.

//**SAKURA**!!// 

Hei-ying's thought blasted through his head at mind splitting levels. Yue pulled up suddenly and drew his bow and arrow, blindly shooting into the building. His entire being protesting at letting Touya go, but somehow knowing it was all right. Sakura threw herself to the ground as Yue's arrow exploded the window, glass ricocheting off everything dangerously and ripping through Saurian's side. The dragon roared as the arrow force him down the stairs, tumbling out of sight. Sakura scrambled to her feet, and ran to the gapping hole in the window, Oniichan!!!

Yue panted as he stepped into the old stairwell, and closed his eyes. He slid down, exhausted by the flight. //To-ya . . .//

Wind whipping painfully fast in his hair, eyes, teeth . . . its howl was deafening. If he was screaming he couldn't hear it against the onrushing gale. . . a multitude of thoughts screamed through his mind, memories, worries, everything all at once. //How can I protect my precious cherry blossom now _for someone falling so fast, this was taking so long _Yukito, Yue. . . he was so fragile. . . how would he cope with my deathagain_Clowprayeditwouldn'tshatterhimagainPleaseSakuraI'mgoingtohitthe_//

He hadn't even had the breath to cry out against the rushing air . . . he'd been too surprised, too shocked . . . but the impact snapped it out of him.

Sakura gather Yue up in her arms, and tried to drag him up, "We've got to go. . ."

"But I failed you. . . leave me here. . ." Yue mumbled, he struggled to his feet and stared dully at that the door, "I'll hold off saurian, you. . ." He waved his hand at her blindly, incapable of meeting her eyes, "You've got to go. . . go now!"

"Yue!!" Sakura shook her head, her hand rushing out and roughly grabbing his arm, "I don't have time for this, come on!!"

"But To-ya. . ." He still refused to meet her eyes, not even protesting about the way her tight fingers were hurting his arm.

"No, Yue!" Sakura shook his arm hard. She dragged him to the window, in time to see what had happened, pointing outward, directing his downcast eyes, "*Look*!!" 

Keroberos slipped back, relief almost forcing his knees down, "I never thought I'd be glad that bastard is alive. . ."

Tomoyo grabbed him, "Touya-san?! Is he. . .?"

The lion shook his head and rolled his eyes with relief. Spinel looked at her over his shoulder, "Come and look for yourself . . . " 

A steady beat of wings woke him, as they fluttered off the ground. His first sight was a rather stomach rolling sight of the coach directly beneath him, and the black horses pawing the ground nervously.

"Yue . . ."

There was a soft chuckle, "Not exactly . . . he's safe, don't worry . . ." The ground proceeded to move away, and strong arms were wrapped tight around his waist. Touya groaned again, there was a giddy feeling of deceleration and then the sea of stars in front of him were fading into darkness, but it wasn't total, unconscious darkness; some of the stars remained.

Completely winded, Touya gasped for breath as he was suspended twenty feet above a horrible demise. Hei-ying chuckled again, "Come on . . . pull yourself together or you'll start to hyperventilate . . ."

Touya felt Clow push himself forward and ask, "Why?"

"Because . . ." Hei-ying tightened his grip on Touya's stomach, "Because Yue wished it . . ." 

Touya felt Clow step back, and his mind take a good dose of shock, his stomach protested at Hei-ying choosing it to grab, but it did save Touya from a dislocated shoulder. They were rising upwards now, against the wind that seemed to come from all directions.

Touya's head dipped once, twice . . . and the tall man passed out.

Yue closed his eyes and swallowed, as Hei-ying flew through the window. Landing softly beside them, Hei-ying let Touya down, and Sakura ran forward. "Oniichan!!" She cried out with relief, "Oniichan!! Speak to me!!"

Hei-ying smiled lopsidedly as he stepped over the broken glass to reach his younger brother, "are you okay?"

"I . . ." Yue tilted his head back, and looked at Hei-ying, his voice was quiet and even, observing quietly, "you tried to kill me . . ."

Hei-ying nodded, he felt so tired, he just wanted this to all end now. "Yes . . . I did."

". . . Why?"

"Because I thought Clow loved you too much . . ."

Yue nodded, understanding in his eyes, the very edges of his irises returning to their beautiful pale amethyst, "and I thought he didn't love me enough . . ." the angel looked down, "I'm sorry . . ." 

"Don't be." Hei-ying knelt down and pulled out his scissors, he tilted Yue's head back, and pulled at the black plait. A simple cut, and it fell off Yue's head easily. Coiling it in his hand, Hei-ying handed the scissors to Yue, "remember me now?"

Yue cut the white plait from Hei-ying's head, "I do remember you. . ." he gave Hei-ying the white plait and the scissors, and stood as Hei-ying turned. The jade-eyed angel smiled, and threw both plaits out. Yue placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, and stared out. "I'm so sorry, Hei-ying . . ."

"Come on, Yue . . ." Hei-ying whispered, "we have a job to do . . ." And with that, Hei-ying turned away from the window, and held his arms out to Sakura, "may I . . . mistress Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and stared at him. The adventure had taken away her blind trusting nature, she eyed him carefully, before making her decision. She had asked him to join her, but could she trust him? She glanced at Yue, as he silently tended to Touya, unasked, //But then again . . .// she reasoned //. . . could I trust Yue anymore?// Sakura frowned, and realised that it would only aid Kyree to win if she didn't accept them now. Hei-ying looked at her, almost as if he could read her mind, he knew his actions didn't aid her decision on how she could trust him now. He closed his eye, and sighed, she couldn't trust him . . . not after what he'd one to Yue, taking her Moon angel, and turning him into the submissive wreck he was now . . .

"Yes. . . " Sakura murmured, walking closer, "you may . . ."

Hei-ying's jade eye snapped open, as she walked into his arms, allowing him to carry her. 

"On one condition. . ." she stared at him, making him feel almost afraid of her gentle trust.

"What's that?"

She pressed her hand against his cheek, "you let me be your friend . . ."

Hei-ying blinked, the wind momentarily revealing his battle scars. "I . . ." he looked so shocked, that he might have dropped her, "you don't want me as a servant?" She frowned and glanced at Yue, then shook her head, Hei-ying felt something heal. "Of, course. . . Sakura . . ."

Hei-ying glanced at Yue, as the angel picked up Touya, the tall dark haired man still slipping in and out of consciousness. He sighed and stepped forward. Spreading his wings, and smiling slightly as he felt his dark scales touch Yue's white feathers.

Kyree staggered back, her angels. . . betrayed her, betrayed Clow Reed. . . she sank down, just missing her chair and buried her face into the seat, howling with her frustration. "How dare you?!" She screamed to no one and everyone, "I am Clow Reed, the only Clow Reed!! Damn you!! I will not be defeated like this!!" She straightened, and held out her hand, "saurian. . ."

Reddish orange eyes slid open and glowed in the darkness.

"Here they come!" Tomoyo called out, as she spotted the two angels break into flight, she turned away from the window to look at the group behind her. Syaoran was now standing, every trace of his injury gone. He was leant to the side, the only visible sign of his sheer exhaustion. Eriol had Ruby's head in his lap, passing his magic to her as he healed her, it was as if Kyree hadn't launched her attack on him. The reincarnation looked tired though, as he had the day she had visited. Spinel lapped at his sister's hand, silently trying to wake her. Keroberos sighed and padded to the window, silently urging them to hurry.

A deep orange wing flexed in the darkness, dust and rubble falling to the ground easily.

Hei-ying and Yue twirled in sequence, avoiding the Windy's air currents easily. They did so in silence, Sakura stared at her Moon guardian, Yue looked . . . ill, much sicker, he looked pale and harried, and it was hard to believe that he'd ever be the same again. She closed her eyes, //I'll help you . . .// She promised him silently, // I'll always try my best. . .//

//Good.//

Sakura's eyes burst open as the strange voice sounded in her mind, she peered at Hei-ying as he flew, he looked a little more focused than Yue. He smiled weakly, //I'm sorry, I've spent the last sixty years listening to people's thoughts . . . it's hard to get out of the habit. . .//

She blinked, //Ano . . .//

//Hai?//

//Yue. Is he---?// she paused as he looked pained, //Nani?// she asked as he suddenly stopped mid-flight. Hei-ying looked up at the window they were meant to fly to. They need to fly into it directly, but neither could fire at the window and still carry their cargos. "Yue?" 

Hei-ying blinked and looked over at his younger brother, as he stayed silent.

Yue was watching the windy as she swirled around, trying to resist the control of Kyree. His wings beat slower, Touya frowning as he lay unconscious in his sleep. Yue's head started to rock back and forth, his eyelids dipping and spring up alternatively. He was so tired . . . Touya's magic was so welcoming, so life giving . . . he was of the Moon, and the real Moon was obscured from sight. . . he closed his eyes . . . or were they already closed? 

Sakura frowned as Yue's wings slowed even more, surely Yue couldn't suspend himself in the air with just that wing beat . . .

He sighed slowly, allowing the air to drain from his lungs. He felt warm, so close to Touya's magic, he was vaguely aware he couldn't fly like this but . . .Yue's left wing slowed to a stop . . . it didn't matter anyway . . . all that mattered was . . .

//Yue?// He blinked, and glanced at Touya. The taller boy was frowning so deeply, worry etched across his brow, //Please, I know you're tired, so very tired but please, Yue, please . . . you must concentrate now . . .// The angel blinked at the strange request, and opened his mouth to ask why, when Hei-ying interrupted him.

"Yue." Hei-ying restrained a sigh of relief as Yue's attention drifted back into focus, his wings beating fully again. "Yue, we need to get access to that corridor . . ." Hei-ying smirked slightly, knowing what his middle brother would say if he asked. "Please inform Keroberos that he needs to open the window wider . . ."   

Bones cracked loudly, as the long neck rolled, easing up the tension. Razor sharp claws extended, biting into the stones and the frail woods of the floor.

//Keroberos?//

Kero's face suddenly blanked, a tender look passing over his face as he listened to Yue's tentative whisper.

//. . . Keroberos . . . please, I know I've been wrong . . . please answer me now?//

the lion's gold eyes turned gently, as he tried to keep his mental voice even, //I'd always answer, my little one. . .// he closed his eyes, blocking out everyone but his little brother's quiet voice. Yue was remorseful, even scared as he asked, //Could you open the window wider . . . so we can fly right in?//

Keroberos' eyes snapped open and he stepped in front of the window, //I'll do better than that!!// he growled, "Gaki, away from the window!"

Syaoran stepped aside quickly, pulling Tomoyo with him. "What are you doing?"

"Making a runway!!"

A drop of gooey saliva dripped from smirking cruel lips. "Oh butterfly girl . . ." His dark red tongue slipped out and licked dry lips, "sweet butterfly girl . . . how I hunger for you . . ."

The fireball burst out eagerly, and a square of Clow's mansion was ripped away. The window blew out the furthest, followed by the burning wooden frame. 

"Cover your heads! 

Hei-ying drew his wing up, as he yelled the warning. Sakura buried her face into his neck, and he glanced over at Yue. Touya couldn't protect himself, so the angel flipped them over, so they faced downward. The Moon angel closed his eyes, as he felt hot sparks of debris bounce off his wings and his back. Touya opened his eyes slowly; as he smelt hot ash fill the air around them. Yue's face was by his, angel eyes closed, he looked tired, and remorseful. Touya blinked, they'd done it . . . they'd won Yue back . . . //My angel . . .// Touya sighed mentally, wrapping his arm around Yue to shift some of his weigh off the angel's arm. He buried his face into the pale neck, restraining himself from bestowing kisses. 

The last of the ash and debris dropped by, and Hei-ying started to fly again.

Yue paused and pulled back slightly from Touya, and stared into the taller man's deep blue eyes. Pale lips parted, whispered apologies, but Yue seemed to lose his courage, and looked away, looking down at the foreboding ground again. Touya pressed his lips together, //Later . . . // he thought to himself, watching Yue's expression carefully, //Everything must come later . . .// 

Yue's eyes started to widen, some life flowing back into them. 

Touya frowned and followed the angel's gaze, the hole, where the two angels and their precious passengers had flown from, had started to smoke slightly, small wisps of black smoke treacled out. Yue's head snapped upward, "Oniisan!"

Hei-ying pulled up again, stopped and looked down, "What is . . . it . . ." His voice trailed off as he recognised the smoke, "Yue. . . come on!"

"Oniisan!" Yue stared down, a frown on his face, "What is it?"

"Come on!" Hei-ying called urgently, spreading his wings further. It was then the building groaned . . .

. . . Tomoyo stumbled slightly as she sank down by Eriol, he was frowning deeply. She looked around as the building groaned again, "What's that noise?"

Spinel got up and sniffed the air, "Powerful magic. . ." He looked over as Ruby Moon grumbled and sat up, "We've got to move. . . they'll want to land soon."

Ruby blinked, and smiled gratefully as her brother helped her stand, "What's the Clow-awful noise?"

Syaoran looked around, "I don't know. . ." He glanced out, "Keroberos?"

The lion was standing by the ruin that was the window; he looked out, "GET A MOVE ON!!"

"Yue!" Hei-ying snapped, real anger in his voice, "We do not have time to sate your curiosity, fly now!"

Touya blinked as Yue instantly complied, the two angels racing up. He held Yue tightly as he glanced down quickly. The driving rain did nothing to stop the smoke, his eyes widened as the smoke became a dark red glow. "Yue. . ."

"I don't know what that is. . ." Yue murmured back, increasing his flight until they drew level with Hei-ying and Sakura, "What is that?!"

Hei-ying remained silent, allowing the event to speak for itself . . .

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand as his home made another sickening tremble, the building screamed out in protest.

Touya stared in horror, Clow's horror as his former home tore itself apart.

Hot shards of every kind of debris shot out, wood, metal, stone, glass, all exploded outward! 

Touya stared down as the small wisps of smoke and fire became a huge fireball, racing out eagerly. Like a fiery phoenix, saurian suddenly burst out of the Reed mansion, leaving a massive hole where the third and second floor once met. 

Tomoyo stumbled over as the building shook and groaned loudly, "What's happening?!"

Eriol got up, and quickly pushed Ruby along the corridor, "Everyone, run!!" He grabbed at Tomoyo's hand again and pulled her onto Spinel's back, "Come on!!" 

Keroberos spun, and allowed Syaoran to jump on, without complaint. They had to get out of the corridor, out of range!

"GET OUT THE WAY!!" Hei-ying yelled as he and Sakura landed first. He pushed Sakura forward, making her run. "Get out of the corridor!! Quickly!!"

Syaoran looked back, "Keroberos! Slow down!" He reached out, trying to grab Sakura's hand. Their fingertips brushed, Sakura's face creasing with her desperation as she ran. "Sakura!" Syaoran called, "Come on!"

She bit her lip and pulled up her magic cane, holding it out for him. Hei-ying alternated his glances, one at Yue and Touya as they made their landing strike, one to Sakura as her Li clan head pulled her to safety on Keroberos' back, and finally one downward, with the pelting rain as Saurian batted his massive wings, transforming into his ultimate form as he flew upward. "Come on!" Hei-ying urged Yue, "Come on!!"

As soon as his younger brother, and Kinomoto Touya had landed, Hei-ying helped Yue support the weaker Touya to escape. They had mere seconds, the briefest of moments to get out of the corridor. No one dared look back. Tomoyo closed her eyes, and prayed Sakura was safe, as she wrapped her arms as tightly around Eriol's waist. Eriol felt his jaw tense up painfully as he stared ahead, one hand firmly, almost harshly clamped on his sun guardian's fur, his other hand over the small clasp of Tomoyo's linked hands. Sakura stared at the back of Syaoran's head, she couldn't focus on anything else, she could feel saurian flying up the mansion eagerly.

Ruby stepped to the side suddenly, and waited for Yue and Hei-ying to run past her, "Come on . . . run, runrunrunrun!"        

"We are, Ruby!" Yue muttered as she helped them push Touya along, he was still a little dazed. Hei-ying was scanning the walls of the corridor. They'd only got a few meters, and the end of the corridor was at least three minutes away thanks to the maze card. "Quickly!" He yelled as the maze resisted his control collar, and a door suddenly came up, slamming open for them, "Inside!!" 

Saurian grinned as he increased his speed and flew straight past the opening in the side of the building. 

Tomoyo cried out as Spinel lost his footing, the vacuum created by saurian too much for anyone to stand up against. Eriol clamped his hand on Tomoyo, and swung his half size staff out quickly. Syaoran winced, and held Sakura tightly, as the sharp points of Eriol's staff nailed the billowing flannel of his trousers to the floor. Support for the both of them, as the gusting vacuum lessoned.

Yue handed Touya to Hei-ying, pushing them to safety. The black haired angel understood easily, and helped the others up. Hei-ying and the mortal magicians scrambled into the room. 

Their time had just run out.

Chunks of the ancient architecture fell to the ground, pounding craters into it as saurian latched on to the building like some great bird to a branch. He grinned darkly and flexed his long neck, twisting it so he could push his head into the corridor.

Yue and Ruby stood by each other, Keroberos and Spinel either side of them. Hei-ying stepped out of the room, and looked down the corridor as Saurian's immense head came slithering towards them. //Bastard . . .// His jade eye narrowed.

"Hei-ying . . ." Ruby held up her hand, "Stay with our masters . . . they need protection."

A soft click of the door again told the four guardians Hei-ying agreed without argument. Ruby and Yue's right foot slid back as they took a fighting stance. Keroberos crouched lower, breathing in, reading himself for attack. Spinel's hackles shivered visibly. 

The dragon grinned as he came slowly closer. "Oh butterfly girl . . . I was looking for you. . ."

Yue's bow and arrow appeared, the almost invisible string singing as he pulled the ice arrow back.

"Mmmmm. . ." Saurian's red eyes glowed dimly, "Do you know why?"

Keroberos' claws dug past the worn red carpet, and into the old wood floor, he growled deeply from the pit of his stomach.

The rank breath of the arrogant dragon rolled before him, as he hummed, "I look forward to having you, my dear . . ."

A small bead of Ruby red energy started to boil as Spinel opened his jaws, fury rippling his fur more than anything.

The giant head slithered to a stop, "I'll pluck your wings off . . . little butterfly girl . . . and roast you alive . . ."

A red glow lit shadows across Ruby's face as she held up her hand, her Ruby shards forming. She tried not to show her pleasure at Spinel's absolute fury of the dragon's words, "You can try . . ."

A lazy smile spread over his dark lips, "Oh . . . how I *will* enjoy you . . ." His expression became shuttered as he summoned his fire from deep within his stomach. Massive jaws spread as wide as they could in the corridor, blood stained teeth and rank breath filling their senses.

//Wait for it . . .// Ruby whispered to her fellow guardians, as they watched the dark red glow at the back of the dragon's throat. //Three . . .//

Sakura leant over her brother as he lay back against the farthest wall from the door. Syaoran was knelt beside her, his sword up at not only the door, but the black haired angel. He didn't want to trust the turncoat so easily. Eriol and Tomoyo huddled together, his black cloak wrapped around her shoulders at they waited.

Saurian closed his eyes blissfully, already planning what he was going to do to Hei-ying. He didn't care about their raised weapons, confident that they could not defeat him.

//Two . . .//

Hei-ying was stood, a metre away form the door, and raised his arms. A vivid jade green energy field buzzed loudly, surrounding not only the door, but the entire wall. He didn't want to risk anything breaking through. He could feel Saurian's arrogance, Spinel's utter fury, Yue's remorseful desire to get things right. Ruby and Keroberos shared the same almost eager pleasure as they pooled their magic together. 

He smirked darkly, and opened his jade eye. 

"One."

The door blew straight off it's hinges, nearly making him flinch as it bounced off the energy field, chunks of plaster, of wood and wall exploded against it, as the massive meeting of magic occurred. Through the holes of the wall, Hei-ying watched in great pleasure as the force blew saurian back.

The massive dragon was dragged back, expelling all his fire as he was winded. The fire raced down the corridor, Yue grabbed Ruby and slammed her towards Keroberos, and then dived over to cover Spinel. Knowing that the butterfly wings of the younger two weren't built to fend off such heat, the two older guardians pushed Ruby and Spinel down, and spread their stronger wings against the hot fire. 

Sakura winced as she felt some of the heat seep through Hei-ying's forcefield. Hei-ying closed his eye against the heat, but kept his hands steady as the fire burned itself out. 

Ruby grunted under Keroberos as the lion shook his wings, "Thanks . . ."

The lion grimaced, shaking himself as hot embers still burnt him as they fell from his wings. "Don't mention it . . ."

Yue pushed off Spinel silently, and walked swiftly down the ruined corridor to see what had become of saurian. The rain gusted in, a cool relief as the four guardians looked down. Yue sighed, shivered deeply, the cold feelings in his heart, and the icy wind hard to bear. He quickly drew his bow and arrow, shooting off three arrows in quick succession. The thunder beast, the windy spirit, and the storm card all disappeared and raced away. The natural storm continued as it had before, rumbling deeply as it pelted the rain at them. Keroberos looked up, and snorted darkly at Ruby's expression, "don't worry about the horses . . ." he looked down at the downed dragon, and the crushed carriage and horses below. "Considering Kyree raised them from the dead . . . I wouldn't worry too much about them . . ." He glanced at Spinel who glared down in uncharacteristic vehemence, "Come on Suppi, we've got masters to tend to . . ."

The blue panther nodded, and spat down. A final insult. He glanced at Ruby Moon, before turning away silently, his long blue tail twitching side to side with unfulfilled emotion.

Ruby smiled slightly and turned back to Yue. The angel was dirty, and tired looking, blood from the small cuts he'd earned earlier seeped into his ruined robes. He was staring at the sky forlornly, Kyree still denying them access to the Moon, his hands were wrapped around his elbows giving him a frail look. 

Ruby turned her attention to the sky, the cold wind blowing around them. She knew there would be time to deal with everything later, so why did Yue look like he had no future? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey Yue?"

She opened her eyes to see him look at her, the same remorseful, forlorn look in his eyes. She shrugged with one shoulder, and picked off from small piece of dirty from his shoulder, "Back straight, eh?" She sighed, and moved slightly closer, tipping his head up, "And head up . . ." Ruby whispered, she tipped her head down the corridor, just as Eriol and Sakura emerged form the room, "They trust us to be ---"

"Who we were created to be . . ." Yue nodded as he finished the line, he dipped his head down again, "I'm—"

"I missed you." Ruby interrupted his quiet apology, she smiled brightly, trying not to wince as it stretched her bruised cheek. It was worth it, for the way he looked up suddenly in surprise, she winked gently with her black eye, "I do like you, Yue . . ." She linked her arm with his and pulled him back to their group, "We *are* family, you know . . ."

Spinel licked the back of his paw slowly, as Keroberos sat beside him. The lion spoke in low tones to the panther, but fell silent as Hei-ying stepped out and looked down at the sun guardians, not so surprised at the rage in the blue panther's stance. "Saurian?"

Dead. Keroberos answered simply, he swung his head towards Spinel, isn't that right, "Suppi?"

The deep blue eyes of the panther narrowed slightly as he paused, and nodded. 

Hei-ying's jade eye widened, "You've got it too."

Spinel looked at him, surprise in his eyes, "Syndrome?"

The black haired angel nodded, and then glanced down the corridor, "The butterfly girl?"

Spinel looked down the corridor, Ruby stretched her arms in the air, and rolled her neck. She caught his stare, and smile, winking as she waved at him. A smile twitched his lip briefly, before he looked up at Hei-ying, "Her *name* is Ruby Moon." 

"Forgive me," The angel bobbed a quick bow, "Ruby Moon?" 

The large cat nodded, "You . . . and . . ." A look of disgust formed, "That dragon?"

Hei-ying's head fell back, and he laughed harshly, causing Sakura to look at him as she looked around. The sound sounded so cold from him. He stopped suddenly and wrapped his arms around his body, "never." He glanced down the corridor, Spinel's eyes widened as he realised who Hei-ying shared the syndrome with. Keroberos started to growl as he reached the same conclusion. 

"Suppi." He spat warningly, his gold eyes locked with Hei-ying's dull jade. "A moment."

Spinel looked between the two before moving away. Hei-ying quickly knelt by Kero, the lion's tail twitched from side to side. "Keroberos—"

"If you have touched him . . ." The lion spat in disgust, he shook his head, "A single kiss . . . anything. . ."

Hei-ying's eye dropped down, staring through the lion. He couldn't deny it. 

The strike was so fast Hei-ying didn't even see it. He fell back, and clutched at his face, raw pain and blood seeping across his face. 

"KERO-CHAN!!" Sakura yelled as the lion stalked closer to the downed angel, she ran over to him and tried to hold him back, but he was too angry. He pounced on Hei-ying, "You bastard! How dare you! He's only a child!!"

"Get off me!" Hei-ying yelled, anger spilling out, he pushed Keroberos off, and stood touching his face, a three lined cut scarred across his cheek. "How dare *you*!" He pulled back his slopping hair, "You claimed this eye, stuffed animal! You will not claim another!"

The two archenemies glowered at each other, old hatred and renewed fury igniting. Sakura blinked in surprise as the two started to speak in a rapid fire language, she only understood snatches of it, and heard Syaoran mutter beside her, "German . . ."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Eriol and Touya suddenly pitched forward, Clow's voice suddenly filtering through, "Stop it, stop it now!" The two ignored him, and grew even more ferocious, obviously swearing at each other. Clow growled, both Touya and Eriol shaking in barely contained anger, "I said stop---"

"Oniisan! Oniichan! Papa!" Yue suddenly cried out, his voice taking on a whole new tone, as he clutched his head. "Stop it!! *Stop* it!!"        

The former family stopped instantly, Touya and Eriol turned and stared at him, "You . . . you remember . . ."

Yue stared at the ground, almost trembling, "Yes." He rasped, his true voice filtering through, "And I want you to stop it."

Hei-ying felt a sudden pull, Yue . . . Yue needed him. He moved to step forward, when he noticed Touya felt the same urge. Touya's movement and Keroberos' deep growl beside him made the dark haired angel curb his instinctual desire. As Touya wrapped his arms around Yue, Clow whispering apologies for now, and the time before; Hei-ying felt . . . felt . . . he closed his eye and looked down, he wanted to help Yue . . . but Touya . . . a shiver racked his spine, he opened his eye and tilted his head up slightly. Touya was the one for Yue, as much as he was loathe to admit it, no matter how much he wished it wasn't true . . . Touya loved Yue, and Yue . . . 

The white haired angel's eyes were closed, and he wrapped his arms around Touya tentatively, nervous about what he could do and could not. "To-ya . . . Clow . . . I . . ."

"Shhhh . . ." Touya closed his eyes, and held Yue closer, "Shhh . . ."

Hei-ying stared at them, Yue loved Touya . . . Hei-ying sank down, aware the only person watching him was his middle brother.  

Keroberos glared at Hei-ying, "You bastard . . . he's only—"

"He's not anymore!" Hei-ying snapped quietly, "Okay? Get it out of your thick head, Keroberos; he's not a child anymore!"

"You're sick . . . Yue's---"

"Got it just as badly as I have." Hei-ying tried to calm himself, part of him knew that Keroberos had every right to be disgusted, he was disgusted himself. "We've both got the syndrome."

"That's no excuse." Keroberos growled, he glared at Hei-ying, "I'll never forgive you."

Hei-ying stared at him, and nodded slowly. "I know."

"Never . . ." The lion glanced at their youngest brother, "I'll never forgive you. . ."

Hei-ying raised his hand and gingerly stroked the lion's bejewelled ear, "I know . . . Keroberos, I know . . ."

Yue stepped away from Touya, his eyes not quite meeting the dark blue of Touya. He looked up, as he felt Kyree cast another spell. Glancing at Hei-ying, Yue could tell he felt it too. Kyree was dampening their power link to her. They were having to survive on what little she allowed them, what little they could scrap from the hidden Moon was not enough and . . .  

Sakura stepped forward, and touched his arm, as Yue suddenly sank to his knees in front of her.

"Mistress . . ." He murmured quietly, not wanting to beg for his life, "I . . . Kyree's not supporting . . . I mean . . ." He moved his head toward the end of the corridor, the dark storm still raging, "I can't draw power from the Moon and I . . ."

Sakura sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back slowly. 

"It's okay . . . I'm here, Yue . . ." 

--------------

And Now It's Time For Leave It To Doctor Megalomania!!!

DrM: And you didn't trust me!!

Touya: NO!! [grabs DrM and shakes her hard] You evil bitch, the ground's hard and cold, it woulda killed me!! you mean cow!!

DrM: don't be mean to me!! or I'll send Grace after you, and then you'll be in trouble!!

Touya: Grace? Who the fuck is Grace?!

Eriol: I thought it was Alice. . . who the fuck is Alice. . .

DrM: what the. . . look, [sighs] I know it's a short chapter, but the next one's the big chapter. . . our guys verses. . . Kyree!! Yay!!

Kyree: I'll beat them to a bloody pulp. . .

Grace: I'm sure you will, ma'am.

Kyree: Who the fuck are you?!

Grace: [smiles sickeningly sweetly]

DrM: don't ask, don't tell. I implore you readers, please review. . . five more and, and, and. . . I've hit the Magic 300 . . . but knowing my luck. . . I'll probably get stuck on 299 or something cruel like that. . .

Grace: [pats shoulder] Golly DrM. don't worry I'm sure someone out there will have pity!

DrM: [irate] Who the fuck are you?!


	24. Beyond Chance...

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Twenty-Three: Beyond Chance . . .

[Thanks naturally go out to Bluegoo, once again providing some of this, and to Penmaster for the summary on ff.net – mine are crappy so I asked her – and for the Fanart that she drew, and to Caroltrue and Mateem Bluewing both again for Fanart, and since I don't have a website of my own yet, if you wanna see them, please just email me at dr_megalomania@hotmail.com and I'll send them, cause they are sooooooooooo good, I'm not kidding, I never realised someone out there would even think of spending more than five minutes even thinking about any of my characters!! Well, enough of my senseless babble. . . are you ready Sakura-chan?! Ganbatte!!]

Echoes chased each other around the walls, bouncing back and forth. 

The hall was beautiful, the ceiling high, painted with a royal blue, and a deep purple with silver moons and gold suns all over it, white stars twinkled almost like diamonds, scattered between the over lapping lines of the moons and suns. Huge clear windows lined one side of the hall, the pelting rain, and flashing lightning rattled the centuries old panes of glass in their dark wood frames. The wood floor was beautifully polished, their reflections almost as clear as a mirror as they stepped in. 

"Congratulations, Cardcaptor . . ." 

Kyree's voice floated to them, both whispered and filling the room. Sakura motioned the others to stay back as she walked forward, "I am the card *mistress*." She slowed to a stop, standing in the middle of the room, "And I demand you return my cards." 

There was a quiet chuckle. Kyree was sat in Clow Reed's favourite chair, facing away from them and staring deep into the fire, "You have no cards to speak of, they are mine. . . They are *my* life's greatest work . . ."

"No. They are not. " Hei-ying stepped forward, "It's over, Kyree . . . There is nothing more."

She slammed her corroded staff down hard, "NO! As long as I have my cards . . ." She pushed herself to her feet, leaning heavily on the dull gold cane for support, Clow's robes looking old and tattered, entirely too much for her hunched over body. She swallowed heavily, and straightened. Tipping her chin up, she was determined to see this last fight with dignity. "I am the master Clow Reed." She rasped, her voice quiet. "I will not be defeated by a mere girl."

"I am not a mere girl." Sakura stepped forward, "I am mistress of those cards, I earned them, fought for them, they are my cards!"

"YOU ARE NOT!!" Kyree screamed, "They were never yours, I gave them to you, and I can take them back."

"I earned—"

"You used my bell, did you not?" Sakura's deep green eyes widened, as Kyree smirked knowingly, "My bell that gave you a second chance to get it right . . ." She nodded to herself with growing hard conviction, "I was wrong . . . I should never have given up my power . . ."

"Yes, you should have."

Kyree stared at Hei-ying for a long second, his voice still so soft echoed around the hall. "You dare question me, Hei-ying?"

He chuckled, "You are the master Clow Reed . . ." Smirking, he walked forward, circling her, "Every action you make . . ." He walked away, and stared at Eriol, who had paled at the sound of the centuries old spell, "Every word you say . . ." His jade eye flicked to Touya, who clamped a hand on Yue's shoulder for support, ". . . is ultimate and right . . ." He sniggered darkly, as he turned back to Kyree, "And I must always obey . . ."

"I am Clow Reed. " 

Hei-ying bowed slightly, and motioned around, "Ah . . . but that's the beauty of it all . . ." He smirked, as he spoke coldly, "Clow Reed never specified which Clow Reed I have to obey . . ." He shrugged as easily as he could, "If that's one liberty I have of the obedience spell it's that . . . I can interpret your wishes anyway I want and still say I'm obeying you . . ." 

Kyree growled quietly as a small chuckle rose from Eriol, "I always knew you were cunning, Hei-ying . . ."

The black haired angel glanced at Yue, he smiled slightly as he continued, "As far as I see it, I think that obeying the Clow Reed with the most opinion is the correct fashion. Currently there is two to one against Mistress Sakura's destruction . . ."

"Too many Clow Reeds?" Kyree snapped angrily, she threw out her hand, "Perhaps then I should equal the odds!"

There was silence as the group looked around to see what Kyree had done, Yue frowned as Touya's hand suddenly compressed hard on his shoulder. Looking over, Yue was horrified to see Touya sink to one knee, blood dipping from his nose, Yue fell to his knees and pulled Touya's chin up, the dark blue eyes wide and staring as Touya shuddered deeply. His jaw tensed and loosened alternatively, blood gushed out as he choked. 

"To-ya!" Yue cried out, and the taller boy passed out, still convulsing hard on the floor. "To-ya!!" 

Sakura span to find her brother having a seizure on the floor. "Oniichan! NO!"

A cruel laugh from behind them made Yue look up, Clow Reed smirked as he stared back. Hei-ying spat and growled as Kyree fooled Yue again with the Illusion card.

"Clow! Please, no!!" Yue begged, "please!!"

"But Yue . . ." Clow drawled slowly, "That's not my doing . . . remember? You're just like Hei-ying. . ."

Yue looked at his hands, they were covered with Touya's blood, "But I . . ."

"YUE!" Hei-ying roared, "THAT IS NOT CLOW!" The white haired angel blinked and looked at Hei-ying, as he explained, "The Illusion card!"

The illusion card fritzed gleefully as it was revealed to them. Yue stood, and glared, "I . . ." doubt coloured his voice but he swallowed it, "I don't believe you . . . Clow Reed is . . ." Yue visibly calmed, his voice, his true voice taking on a new strength. It was now, now he understood. . . everything, his doubts, his longing to live his past died in the face of this imposter. The Yue Sakura had always known came back in full force, as he calmly stated to Kyree, "Clow Reed is dead!"

Kyree growled and lifted her hands, the black Clow cards span out around her, "I am Clow Reed . . . Master of these cards!"

"No."

"What did you say . . .?" Kyree glared at Sakura as she shook her head slowly, the girl was staring at her brother, he'd passed out, or maybe died. It didn't matter to Kyree. Sakura stroked her brother's forehead gently, and motioned her best friend to care for him before she stood, and stared back at Kyree. "I think you heard me . . ."

"I am the master of these cards!" Kyree growled as the cards sparked violently, her deep purple magic circle glowed brightly, whipping up a enchanted maelstrom all around her, her black hair falling out of it's tie. "I will never be defeated . . ." Her black eyes glinted hard, as Clow's voice added a powerful depth to her voice, "I WILL LIVE THIS ONE LAST TIME!!"

"It's over. There is no more for Clow Reed in this life."

"I will live this one last time!" Kyree spat, "My life was ended to make way for you . . ." She calmed herself and lifted her arms, the cards sparking again, "Well . . . now I end your life to make way for me . . ." She glared at Sakura, their world consisting only of the two women. "I gave up my life . . . my cards . . . my magic . . . for you . . . I gave up the love I could have had . . ."

Sakura's expression softened at the desperate tone of Clow's voice. 

"But now . . ." Kyree smiled as she glanced between two angels, "Hei-ying . . . Yue . . . *Now* we can be together. . ." She looked at Hei-ying, "Forever . . . " her eyes looked to Yue, ". . . And always . . ."

"I don't love you anymore, Clow . . ."

Kyree faltered, "What?"

"I don't love you anymore . . ." Hei-ying repeated dully. "I stopped loving you when I finally realised what you were doing to Yue . . ." He looked at his youngest brother, "Was what you had done to me . . ." He turned his dull jade eye on Kyree, "Ten years, Clow . . . ten long years . . . you took me when I was only a child . . ." Keroberos' head snapped towards Hei-ying as he finally explained it truthfully, "You hurled abuse at me, you took me when it suited you . . . and pushed me away when it didn't . . . and you taught me . . . You taught me that was love . . ." 

Kyree's eyes filled with Clow's tears, "I love you . . ."

"And now you wish for me to return to you, and let this all happen again, to Yue . . . when you get bored of us, then to the next creation . . ." Hei-ying spread his arms and his jade daggers started to form, his jade green magic circle forming beneath his feet, "Never! I'm tired, Clow! So very tired." Hei-ying's voice broke with his emotion, "I want to sleep . . . and there is nothing you can offer me . . . that will give me *half* of what I could get from Sakura . . ." 

"What?!" Kyree questioned harshly, "What can she give you that I can't?!" 

"The chance to be . . . what I was created to be . . ."

Kyree shook her head, glanced at Sakura as the angel's daggers began to spin, she groaned, "But I love you. I love you . . ." It wasn't working, Hei-ying's magic grew, she glanced at Yue, "Yue. . . I love you . . . you've missed me, you love me . . . now we can—"

"No." Yue stepped back, his usual cold demeanour slipping into place to cover the numbness he felt, he glanced down at Touya, then back at Kyree, "No. You're dead, Clow . . . the balance is, as it was meant to be . . ." He raised his arm, his ice bow and arrow cold, as they appeared, his ice blue magic circle cool as it bloomed under his feet. His amethyst eyes narrowed as he stared at her, "It's time to accept this, Clow, both me and you."

Kyree shook her head, trying to deny this. She looked at Keroberos and Spinel as they flanked Sakura; they floated off the ground slightly, as Ruby moon floated behind Sakura, all with their weapons ready, their magic circle bright beneath them. Kyree stared into Keroberos' golden eyes, "Keroberos . . . I—"

"No, Clow . . ." Keroberos murmured, "It's over . . . a new dawn must be seen."

Kyree started to tremble with Clow's rage, "NEVER! IT'S NEVER OVER!"

Sakura stepped forward; her magic circle drew itself, line by line, symbol by symbol, burning itself into the polished wood as she walked. She closed her eyes, and spoke quietly, her staff growing into existence. Kyree trembled deeply, holding her power over the cards, as she watched Sakura's staff grow to equal Sakura's height, a symbol of her increasing power. Sakura's eyes snapped open as she tapped her staff hard on the ground.   

"It is over, Clow." 

"Never."

Sakura shook her head, raising her arm, her magic shifting uneasily around her, restless. "It's over . . . and now, I must claim back my cards . . ."

"Never!"

Tomoyo gasped as she watched Sakura's magic circle grow out, spreading as Sakura's determination made her magic increase strongly. Eriol gasped in surprise as her magic circle became the size of Clow Reed's, Sakura was becoming as powerful as Clow Reed, just through her own will. Syaoran watched Sakura as her magic swirled around her, ready for her spell. Her arm was extended towards Kyree, "Very well . . ." Sakura murmured; she threw her arm in Hei-ying's direction. 

The black haired angel gasped as his magic circle flared under him, a surge of magic coursing into his body. He opened his jade eye, her magic infused his, giving him the strength to see this though. 

Out of the corner her eye, Sakura watched as Hei-ying's jade daggers span with renewed strength, she threw her arm towards Yue.

The angel flinched slightly as Sakura's magic overrode his own, filling his hands, his head, his heart with the warmth that was her own. He pulled his arrow back, his eyes narrowing as he focused on his target, sparing only a second to think, //To-ya . . . I'm sorry . . .//

Sakura's arm flipped back, and Keroberos chuckled slightly as his own gold magic circle glowed brightly, he felt his stomach tighten with power. They were winning now, and he was ready to claim back the cards, and seek revenge from the creature that claimed to be his former master.

Kyree growled tearfully, as she watched Sakura flip her arm to Spinel, infusing the panther with magic as well. Eriol stared at his guardian as he watched Spinel throw his head up, surprise flitting over his midnight blue features as Sakura overrode Eriol's power. 

Ruby Moon's pink eyes narrowed as Sakura flipped her arm towards her, the moon guardian jerked her arm back further as she prepared her Ruby shard bow for the fight.

Sakura lowered her arm, her magic electrifying the room, even Tomoyo could feel it grazing her cheeks, her sense tingled as the true card mistress grasped her staff again, she smiled as she watched her best friend and wished even now, that she had a camera to take in Sakura's features. Syaoran drew his sword and glanced at Eriol as he too drew his staff into existence again. The two stood just behind the front line of angels, and the two sun guardians. 

Sakura smiled slightly as she felt both Syaoran's and Eriol's magic flare, ready to fight with her. She stared at Kyree, and spoke calmly, "You cannot win . . . Give it up now . . ." She grasped her staff, "I will not let this happen, Clow, don't make me have to destroy you . . ." 

"This one last battle, Cardcaptor . . ." Clow's voice filtered through Kyree's once again, "To live again . . . one more time . . ."

"I am the card *mistress* . . ." Sakura shook her head, "Not you."

"Very well, Cardcaptor . . ." Kyree/Clow nodded slowly, mockingly challenging Sakura, "Prove it . . . Take the cards from me . . ."

"O, cards of Sakura . . ." Sakura raised her hand, it glowed with her power, "Hear me now . . ." 

The cards around Kyree started to tremble, causing her to increase her power over them.

". . . Return to me . . . thy true mistress . . ."

"No!" Kyree spat, her violet magic circle flared. "Cards, remain!"

". . . Forsake the corrupted magic of Clow, accept thy truth . . ."

"Never!" Kyree closed her eyes against the cards as they burned brightly in the air around her, throwing off her control.

". . . Return to me, Sakura, thy true mistress . . . I call to thee, return to my side . . ."

The cards began to spin, faster and faster, sparking in the air, Sakura's pink and gold magic exploded against Kyree's violet and black. 

"Move."

Sakura's voice was a mere whisper in the storm, as the move card suddenly stopped spinning and dashed to her in a stream of gold. It slit a cut against Kyree's cheek in it's haste. It raced to Sakura's magic circle, and floated in it's usual place. Glee and happiness emanated from it as it gave Sakura all it's power. Sakura's emerald green eyes narrowed, as she felt magic course in her body again,  " . . . Dash! . . . Song! . . . Lock! . . . Sleep!"  She smiled as she gathered pace, each card streaking to her in a flash of gold, and lending her every ounce of their power, her voice grew louder and more confident, "Float! Loop! Mist! Flower! Woody! Wave!" Tomoyo smiled as she felt Sakura's magic increase more and more, she looked around quickly and gasped as Sakura's magic cast shadows, she could see Syaoran's own magic circle, faint dark green. She could see Touya's powerful and blue, and she could see a faint lilac coloured one, the owner of whom she couldn't identify. She looked up as Sakura continued, "Dark! Light! Silent! Voice! Rain! Illusion! Sand! Storm! Thunder!" Sakura's hair flew around her face, as the magic surged around her, "Fly! Snow! Power! Shield! Create! Fight! Jump! Sweet! Twin! Dream!" her magic circle flared as each card deserted Kyree; it started to give off powerful pink ripples as Sakura reached half way, "Bubbles! Through! Return! Big! Little! Glow! Time!" the strong glowing wind of magic whipped around the entire group, warm like a spring breeze, the guardians shivered as they closed their eyes and dropped their weapons, Eriol smiled as he felt his version of Clow close his eyes too, Sakura closed her emerald eyes, and drew a deep breath, "CHANGE! FREEZE! SHOT! MAZE! SWORD! LIBRA! ARROW! SHADOW!" Kyree held up her hand to prevent the fifth to last card, Sakura staggered a little, the potent magic making her a little light headed. One thought ran through all of Sakura's friend's minds, as Syaoran suddenly dropped his sword, Eriol made his staff turn back into his key, and Tomoyo ran to Sakura's side. Syaoran stood behind her as he had on her final test with Eriol, Tomoyo and Eriol grasped her staff with them, and drew it up with her, Sakura's eyes flew open as her friend closed their eyes and helped her. She drew as much air as she could into her lungs, and screamed at the top of her voice, as the four slammed the staff down as hard as they could, "MIRROR!!"

The mirror card stopped spinning and raced to her true mistress.

Kyree panted, as she took in her last cards, the Windy, the Firey, The Watery, and finally the Earthy were the only cards remaining. 

Sakura's friends fell back, even Eriol was exhausted. Sakura alone remained standing, as her friends sat around her panting.  

"O, cards of Sakura . . ." Sakura began again, her determination and love of her cards giving her renewed strength again, her eyes focused only on her cards, "Hear me now . . ."

The cards sparked bright, burning the very air with their power. 

"Return to me . . . Thy true mistress . . ." Sakura's hand tightened around her staff, Kyree's magic circle flared and grew as she threw her entire being into the control she had over the cards.

"Return to me, Sakura, thy true mistress . . . I call to thee, return to my side . . ."

The cards continued to spin, the power of Clow and Kyree too much to throw off.

Sakura swung her staff again, "Return to me! " The cards still span, Kyree's control still too much for the Ruling Cards. She growled quietly, "You will not stop me, Clow, my cards will return to me . . ."

Kyree wiped her face, her concentration bursting a blood vessel in her nose, causing blood to run down her face, "Never!" She cackled insanely, "You are out of friends!"

Hei-ying's magic circle suddenly began to spin, as he faded from existence. His very essence span and swirled in the air as it raced to combine with Sakura's staff. Sakura smiled, as her staff gained a star pattern, she looked at Yue, "Onegai, Yue?"

Yue smiled, as he spread his arms and wings, his magic circle spinning faster as he too faded from existence. 

"NO!!" Kyree screamed as Keroberos' magic circle span out of control and the lion too combined with the staff, Sakura's star grew with Keroberos' magic, the small wings flexed with Yue's. Sakura smiled as she felt Spinel's magic circle spin and his dark blue magic infuse with her staff, deep red handgrips appearing.

Kyree glared as Ruby moon danced on her circle, as it too began to spin. The butterfly's wings fluttered as she jumped into the air and turned into pure magic, Sakura's staff began a brilliant pink as Ruby sealed herself into the staff as well. The long staff became the smaller sized version as Sakura started to spin it around herself slowly. "O, cards of Sakura. . ."

"No . . ." Kyree cried out as the cards under her control span out into their visible forms, the four Ruling Women of the cards took their places, north, south, east and west of her magic circle. Facing Sakura, and awaiting their rescue. "NO!"

Tomoyo sat in awe as the cards above her head span, and magic dripped from them like fine glowing sand. The magic sparkled as Sakura reached her peak again. The once scared Cardcaptor smiled confidently as she recited her incantation. 

"O, cards of Sakura . . . hear me now . . . forsake the corrupted magic of Clow Reed, accept thy truth . . ." Sakura's staff came to a sudden halt as she span to the south of her magic circle, "I command thee . . . with all the supremacy over the four winds of the Earth at thy will . . . Wind spirit, return to me . . ." The Windy spirit smiled gently as she wrapped around Sakura once, and settled into her place in the south point, Sakura swung the staff down hard and struck the air. "WINDY!" Shimmering gold tendrils of magic obscured the woman from her sight and the card came into existence, sparkling pale gold magic raining down.

Sakura grinned breathlessly, and swung her staff over her arm as she swung to the east, raising her staff once more, "I command thee . . ." She called above the howling wind, "With all the supremacy over the three infernos of space, man and the earth at thy will . . ." The Firey smirked as she danced away from Kyree, Sakura could feel the spirit burn against her cheek as she brought the staff crashing down, "Fire spirit, return to me . . ." Scarlet whips of magic wrapped themselves about the girl's form and sealed her into her confine. "FIREY!!"

Bright red magic sparkled as fine sand as it covered Syaoran; he smiled as he watched Sakura, her magic making the air tremble. Sakura swirled her staff over her arm again, "I command thee . . ." She ground out as she turned on her heel to the west, "With all the supremacy over the six oceans of the earth at thy will. . . Water Spirit. . ." Sakura grimaced as the magic made her light headed again, she shook it off, knowing her friends couldn't help her anymore, "Water spirit, return to me. . ." Sakura sucked in a deep breath; She closed her eyes as she pulled the staff down with all her heart. "WATERY!!"

Sakura staggered slightly as she turned to the north once more, facing Kyree and the Earthy card. A shimmer of doubt suddenly clouded her vision, she couldn't keep this up, it was too much for her . . .

"Daijobu . . ." A quiet voice murmured, Sakura glanced behind her, to see the Hope card wrap itself into her staff, the card smiled sweetly, "Mistress . . . we depend on thee . . ."

Sakura nodded as the card faded. Her emerald eyes settled on her brother. She had to do this . . . for her father . . .

Kyree braced herself for this last assault.

. . . for Kaho . . .

Eriol clenched his fists, and closed his eyes, willing as much power as he could to Sakura.

. . . for Meilin and Rika . . .

Syaoran pushed himself to his feet, and stood behind Sakura wrapping his hands over hers, lending as much as he could to her.

. . . for Yue . . .

Tomoyo closed her eyes, and growled quietly, unwittingly giving Sakura all her magic.

 . . . for Hei-ying . . .

The cards span brighter, this final time . . . they could not fail their mistress. 

. . . for Carolyn . . .

Sakura's eyes snapped open. 

. . . for Clow Reed . . . and for . . . _herself_ . . .

She tighten her grip on her staff as she called the final verse of the incantation, "I command thee . . . with all the supremacy of the earth at thy will. . . Earth spirit. . . Return to thy true mistress. I, Sakura, command it . . ." She slammed the staff down as hard as she could, the combined magic of every one of her friends, guardians and cards rocking impossibly white ripples of sheer power on to this celestial plane. "EARTHY CAAAARDD!!!" Sakura roared as she completed the seal on the last card of the Sakura Cards.

The Earthy spirit floated away from Kyree sparing only one last look of pity, before exploding into a shower of earth green magic and light, Sakura screamed quietly as the final card sealed itself into it's form, the circle of cards around her sparking brightly, triumphant as they were completed. Syaoran stumbled back and fell unconscious as Sakura bore the brunt of the magic fall off; Tomoyo covered her eyes as she crawled over to catch him. Eriol was grimacing as the magic whipped around them. He could feel Kyree's pain, could feel Touya . . . and knew they could feel his as the cards were ripped away from Clow once again. The transference cutting every last bond he once had with them.  

The Li clan, young and old, sat in the Elders chambers, gathered once again. Many had their battle robes on, ready to fight to the death. Only Yulan refused to change for the battle, and forbade her daughters to do the same. They remained in their best clothes, beautifully intricate dresses, hand crafted, and stitched with magic. 

They waited.

Every single member of the Li Clan waited.

Either the card mistress would fail . . .

Li Xiao Fao Lan opened his glinting black eyes and stared at the impassive face of the Clan Head's mother.

. . . or she would succeed.

Yulan opened her eyes and stared back at the Elder. 

Still they waited. 

The sound buzzed the air, vibrating the musty haze of incense, every Li felt magic course in their bodies, magic they knew only as fall off . . . Syaoran was outlet-ing some of the power he was feeling into them . . . but to achieve such a thing . . .

Yulan's daughters were slightly less controlled than herself, exchanging excited looks as they realised what it meant. Yulan stared evenly at the Elder.

But to achieve such a thing . . . The card mistress would have had to conquered the cards, claiming them as her own once more . . .

Li Xiao Fao Lan nodded imperceptivity, and observed quietly, "There is still the matter of Clow Reed himself . . ."

Kyree slumped to her knees, her black cloak, the former cloak of Clow Reed, almost shredded beyond recognition. Holes and deep rips where the cards had piece the centuries old cloak, they had raced to Sakura eagerly without regard for their former master's favourite clothes. Blood seeped from the small cuts and grazes, where the cards had escaped, uncaring of her flesh. She hung her head, unable to support herself anymore. 

"How dare you . . ." She rasped, her voice lower, and deep. Her nose still bled, the bitter taste of her own blood upon her lips. 

Sakura staggered back, allowing Eriol and Tomoyo to guide her down, Syaoran panted slightly as he pushed himself up, allowing her to lie in his lap. She closed her eyes as she caught her breath; her throat was dry and drained. She lifted her hand, and the cards floated to it eagerly, their pride of her, creating a warm sensation in her hand. "Welcome home, cards . . ."

The cards glowed once before filing into her pocket, making their feelings utterly clear. They were where they wanted to be.

Sakura closed her eyes and rested. The battle had worn her out. 

Her staff shook and glowed warmly as the guardians started to unseal themselves from each other and the staff. 

Kyree's head snapped up, with her fury providing her with extra strength. Her dark eyes narrowed as she felt her traitor guardians begin the process of extricating themselves from the claustrophobic confines of the staff.  

"How *dare* you!" She hissed and threw her hand out, she need a distraction to escape, and if she could harm her traitor guardians in the deal as well, then so be it. She cast the locking spell, and dragged herself up, stumbling weakly to the hidden stairwell.

The staff sparked hotly, causing Sakura's eyes to snap open and her to drop the cane in pain. Ah! It shook and rattled on the floor, as the guardians tried strongly to escape, throwing themselves against the confines. Eriol frowned, as he sensed a spell on it, and motioned to Syaoran to help him hold it down. The guardians started to panic as the two men tried to hold the staff down, calm down! Eriol snapped quietly, "I'm just trying to—"

The staff sparked hotly as the five guardians pooled their strength and threw themselves against the confining spell. 

"Calm down!" Eriol snapped again, "I'm just trying to break it . . . but you've got to calm down!"

The five paid no attention as they pooled their magic again, the cane jumped, and jolted as their panic mounted. They could sense they were trapped. Sakura pulled herself up and took the staff in both hands; she glanced at Tomoyo, as the two women calmed the five guardians. Tomoyo held the staff as Sakura removed her gloves, and cooed quietly, "Shhh . . . my guardians, it's okay . . . it's okay. . ."

The staff glowed dimly, Eriol's guardians still trying to escape. Tomoyo smiled gently as she cradled half the staff in her lap. She stroked the cane slowly, "Daijobu, Ruby-chan . . . Spinel-kun . . . please try to keep yourself calm for now . . ."

The staff stilled, and Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, her soft words calming his guardians easily. He smiled weakly, "maybe I should have you around next time Ruby wants to give Spinel a bath . . ."

Sakura blinked and stared at Eriol as he waved his hand over the staff. It was a weak joke but it . . . she smiled broader as she felt Syaoran lean closer to her, and drop a very subtle kiss on her cheek softly . . . it meant everything was going to be okay . . .

Eriol frowned.

"What is it?" Tomoyo questioned quietly, she could see the staff glow slightly, different from usual, with a darker bind around it.

Eriol pressed his finger against his lips, and started to wave his hand up and down the staff, trying to dampen the guardians' senses. They could hear them perfectly, but not see the locking spell. On the surface, the spell was incredibly simple, just a mere locking spell, but with a dark sting. Kyree had trapped the equivalent of a spring in the spell's lock. The lock could be opened but . . .

The guardians bucked slightly, not willing to be sent to sleep, they wanted to be aware of the conversation. 

"If we try to spring the lock open . . ." Syaoran asked quietly, placing his hand on the staff, also silently asking the guardians to calm themselves, not to give into the crushing terror they had to be experiencing. They could only be aware that they were trapped in the tiny space of the cane, not of the deadly trap Kyree had left with them. "What will happen to them?"

Eriol lowered his hand, it wasn't working. He wiped his hand over his eyes tiredly, "It's not so much that we can't get them out . . . it's just they'll come out much faster than they can ever be braced for . . ."

The cane started to rock violently; the guardians were awake enough to hear him. 

"Will it kill them?"

He shrugged, "I don't know . . ." Sakura picked up her staff and struggled to her feet. "Where are you going?"

She moved to the centre of the room, and looked around. "Bubbles, Float . . ." Sakura paused as she tried to think of another soft card, "Ano . . . Snow . . . Create for me a barrier soft for the guardians to land in . . . Release!"

The cards rushed away, and padded the room, the Snow filling as much of the windows as she could, building huge snow banks around the room's floor. It built a small, heavy bank of snow, packed heavy in front of the small group, to protect them. Tomoyo shivered deeply, and leant into Eriol's arms as he moved closer to her. The Bubbles card padded the ceiling with as many tough bubbles as she could. The Float hovered around Sakura, ready to decelerate the guardians as the five exploded away from the staff. 

"Okay . . ." Sakura murmured, "Ready, guardians?"

The staff glowed uncertainly, then brightly as the guards decided to be thrown about was better than being trapped. 

"Very well . . . first . . ." Sakura let go of the staff, allowing it to float before her, "Kero-chan . . ."

The staff glowed dimly as the guardians shuffled uneasily, they all wanted out at the same time. Sakura touched the staff, knowing their impatience and panic made them hesitate. "I ask for Kero-chan first . . ." She smiled gently as she explained to them, "because Kero-chan is the more hardy . . . then I shall ask for Spinel, then Yue . . . Hei-ying and Ruby-chan will follow . . . okay?"

The staff glowed brighter slightly.

Sakura touched the staff one more time, "I know you're scared . . ." She admitted, "I am too . . ."

The staff started to rotate slowly as the first guardian separated himself from the staff. "Sakura!" Eriol shouted, "Come back here . . . the guardians can take care of the unlocking themselves . . ."

Sakura ran over as the staff started to spin faster and fast, almost matching the speed of her key when she was ordering the staff to come into existence. The magic circle beneath shone a bright burning gold, whips of gold magic moved around the staff as it got faster and faster. Eriol winced; the spell was a horrid and petty one. The staff started to spin out of control, it's perfect rotations became erratic and scarily fast. 

There was an indescribable bright white flash as Keroberos appeared suddenly. There was the sickening crunch of bones as he was thrown against the wall furthest from the windows. The float tried his best to capture the lion, but he had been too fast. The lion slid into the snow bank below, and lay there dazed, groaning loudly. One of his hind ankle bent at an odd ankle and all of his paws looked swelled as it became clear he'd landed feet first against the wall, five of his claws had been ripped from his paws, and blood trickled, staining the snow red. 

Sakura jumped up quickly and ran over to him, cradling his head in her lap, "Kero-chan!" The lion barely opened his eyes, a look of pure pain over his features.

"Sak . . . ku . . ." He whispered, his golden eyes filling with tears, "Sakura . . . Sakura-a-aaa. . ."

She swallowed heavily and looked up, the spinning staff getting faster. Sakura closed her eyes, the next guardian had to get out now . . . 

"Spinel Sun."

Eriol called out his sun guardian's name as he felt his stomach clench, he could see how much pain Keroberos was in, it had reduced the powerful lion to tears! Spinel sun was only just a bit smaller than Keroberos. The magic circle turned instantly to a cold dark blue, rotating with wisps of Spinel deep velvet magic. Another bright flash, and another sickening thud. 

Spinel sun skidded along the floor, just a little way from them. Eriol felt his stomach take a horrid lurch, as Spinel didn't move for a few seconds. He got slowly to his feet, staring at his downed sun guardian. A quiet sob issuing from his lips. Eriol ran over to his midnight blue panther, "Spinel?!" 

Spinel's dark blue eyes were glassy and staring as he whimpered like a kitten, the sun guardian, like his counter part, reduced to tears with the pain. Spinel tried to push himself up, but his left front leg caved under him, his left shoulder crushed from the impact. "Master . . ." Spinel whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and crying weakly, "It hurts, master . . ."

Eriol trembled, and stroked his guardian's fur gently, "Shhh . . . shhh . . ."

Syaoran and Tomoyo exchanged a look, before Syaoran sucked in a deep breath, he sat up a bit. "Yue-sama . . . it's your turn . . ."

The dark sapphire faded into an icy azure, as Yue's magic appeared. 

Tomoyo clapped her hands over her ears, and squeezed her eyes shut, screaming out in surprise as Yue's sudden shout of fright was cut off. Syaoran bit his lip and looked away as Yue suddenly hit the ceiling, then went crashing to the floor before he could help himself. The snow card had gathered a little snow there, but it wasn't enough to stop the angel from hitting the floor hard. Syaoran stood slowly, exchanging a look with Tomoyo before walking slowly to the angel. Tomoyo peered over the small protective snow bank, Yue was pushing himself on to his hands slowly, a look of pure grief on his face; his amethyst eyes were dazed, and teary. Blood poured from his nose, and from his mouth and from cuts on his cheek. He cried out weakly as his hands slipped out.

Syaoran knelt in the snow by the angel, rolling him over and pulling him up. He held Yue to his chest, not caring about the angel's blood on his family robes. The angel moaned in his pain, his beautiful eyes closed as he pulled his right hand up, and cradled the wrist to his chest. Yue rocked from side to side to allay the pain, crying out pathetically. 

Tomoyo swallowed, three guardians in great pain, guardians whom she had never seen cry like this before. She pushed herself to her feet, and stared at the vicious staff. "Ruby-chan . . ." Tomoyo whispered, then swallowed, calling louder, "Ruby Moon!"    

Sakura crouched over Keroberos, Syaoran over Yue, and Eriol over Spinel. Tomoyo briefly glanced at Touya, he was still lying unconscious on the floor, but the bubbles card was protecting him. She turned her attention back on the magic circle, it glowed a brilliant Ruby red. Tomoyo sucked in a breath as she closed her eyes against the bright flash.

There was a piercing shriek from Ruby, her shock and horror as she was re-materialised. Her scream was cut off as she hit one of the support walls between the windows. Tomoyo opened her eyes just as Ruby slid to her knees, the butterfly girl stared expressionlessly, a quiet whimper in her throat as her legs gave way. Tomoyo approached carefully, Ruby wasn't sobbing as openly yet, her tears still gathering in her eyes. By far she had had the easiest landing. 

Ruby tilted her head as she stared at Tomoyo, her pink lip trembling and bleeding where she had bit it hard. "To-Tomoyo . . ." 

The purple haired girl nodded mutely as she knelt in front of Ruby moon, taking in the damage. Her eyes flitted to the wall where Ruby had hit, a small round circle of blood, with tiny tear drops of crimson ran down the wall. Tomoyo looked at Ruby, as the butterfly girl murmured quietly, an eerie blankness tainting her eyes and her voice, "My head hurts . . . I think I hurt my . . ." Ruby began to sway slightly, "My . . . head . . ."

"I think so too . . ." Tomoyo sighed and looked at the most painfully obvious damage. While one wing had managed to bend easily in the small window dent, Ruby's other wing had hit the wall . . . and crumpled completely . . . 

Ruby followed Tomoyo's gaze and stared uncomprehendingly at the small shards of her broken black wing on the bloodied snow. "What's that . . .?" She looked up at Tomoyo slowly, Ruby was completely dazed by the impact, blood was starting to run over her shoulders. Tomoyo's eyes creased as Ruby raised her hands and clutched at her head, "My head hurts . . ." The moon girl started to howl in pain, "MY HEAD HURTS!!"

Sakura looked over as Tomoyo cradled the sobbing butterfly girl, her eyes settled on the staff once more. Hei-ying was next. She closed her eyes as she whispered his name.

The jade green magic circle flared brightly, as the staff rotated faster. Hei-ying's exit would prove to be just as speedy as the rest. There was a bright flash, obscuring him from sight as he appeared. Sakura covered her eyes, throwing her head down, waiting for the stomach lurching thud, or the sickening crunch. 

She looked up as Hei-ying skidded along the floor on his left side. He lay still for a few moments before standing, the dark haired angel kept his back to them, as he patted himself down. His left arm hanging limply beside him, another broken wrist. Hei-ying turned slowly, his face dull as he stared back at them, looking for his brothers and cousin. He limped over to Sakura, and looked at Keroberos. She stared at him, incredibility all over her face. "You're hurt, aren't you?"

His jade eye flickered quickly to her, "It's nothing much . . . merely my arm . . ." He looked at Keroberos, "You must try to fix his ankle, he will not be any use to us if he is injured . . ."

"Thank you, Hei-ying, as always your sympathy . . ." Keroberos mumbled tearfully, "Your sympathy astounds me . . ."

Hei-ying declined to answer, instead straightened, and started to hobble to Yue. 

"Hei-ying?" Sakura looked at him, he turned slightly, listening to her. She swallowed, "How can you bear this and—"

"Practice . . ." Hei-ying mumbled quietly, a weak smile quirked his lips as he turned and hobbled away to Yue, "Half a century of practice . . ."

The roof door blew open, as Kyree staggered out. The storm was vicious, but not even close to the rage she felt. The part of her that was Clow Reed seethed with fury, his guardians, his cards . . . betraying him for the love of a mere girl! She staggered along the rooftop, not knowing where to go . . . she glanced at her hand, the flesh rotting as nature intended. Without the magic of her guardians, the magic of the cards . . . she was dissipating. 

"No . . ."

Kyree moaned quietly, there was nothing she could do . . . 

"No . . ." The wind whipped around her body, the lightning flash, the storm sensed her mood. Her dark rage building as she took in her weak flesh. Mystrasa Kyree died in that instant . . . and the part of her that was Clow Reed came to the surface completely . . .

"NO!!"

Yue opened his eyes, he could hear crying, Keroberos . . . 

//Oniichan . . .?//

. . . Spinel Sun was sobbing . . .

//What happened?//

. . . Ruby Moon wailed . . . 

//Why does it hurt so much?//

. . . Yue's eyes slid shut again . . .

::Squeak::

_He looked up, the swing chain was very rusty . . . frowning slightly, he looked around._

::Squeak::

_"To-ya must be worried . . ." Yue looked over at his swing companion, Yukito smiled as he glanced back, "Are you all right?"_

_Yue blanched, "I . . . I'm sorry . . ."_

_"How can you be sorry . . .?" Yukito asked quietly, he smiled gently, "You know it just as well as I do . . ." _

_Yue looked at him, the snow rabbit was so accepting, "Why can't you just be angry about this?!"_

_"I am." Yukito laughed, "You are the part of me that is angry about it . . . and I am the part of you that is accepting of it . . ." He tipped his head back, pure white snow fell around them like flower petals. Yue mirrored his movements almost exactly, they stared up together._

:: Squeak ::

_". . . Yukito . . .?"_

:: Squeak ::

_". . . Yue . . .?"_

:: Squeak ::

_"I can't go back to the way things were . . ." Yue admitted, "When you and I were one . . . I'm . . ." _

_"Too used to the way they are now?" Yue's head snapped towards his other side. Yukito giggled sweetly, "You forget we are still one on some level . . ."_

_Yue nodded, "What about To-ya?" He closed his eyes, and whispered fearfully, "What are we going to do?"_

_Yukito fell silent and thought._

:: Squeak :: :: Squeak ::

_"Wake up."_

_The two glanced at each other not sure who had spoken, yet sure they had said it on the same breath._

Keroberos panted as he leant against his mistress, she had helped him to crawl over to his youngest brother. He stared at Yue's face dully as the angel's eyes flicked from side to side under his puffy eyelids. "What's he doing?"

"Thinking." Hei-ying answered quietly, as he bandaged Yue's swelling wrist, his own wrist already sporting a pink make shift bandage. The guardians' magic was at such a low ebb, with the moon obscured by the storm, and the sunrise hours away. Yue yelped quietly as Hei-ying tightened the small strip. Sakura's favourite cloak lay in tatters near the remnants of Tomoyo's. Syaoran looked over Sakura's shoulder to Spinel and Eriol.

"Shhh . . ." Eriol cooed quietly, he bandaged Spinel leg as best he could, aware that fixing Spinel would take hours, maybe even days. He swallowed, feeling his part of Clow Reed rage quietly. These were *his* guardians, and Kyree had nearly killed them. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, the last thing he needed was to join souls with Kyree again. He tipped his head back; he could feel Kyree on the roof. Her own soul dormant, and her version of Clow Reed now completely active. His own words coming back to haunt him. 

_"Ancient spells . . . Cast mostly by the most greedy of magicians . . . But it wasn't unheard of for a reincarnation to go against the will of the first life . . . so some magicians would try to restore the balance . . . try to come back, live again, and kill the reincarnation's soul to inhabit the body themselves . . ."_

Some dark part of Clow Reed had killed Kyree and now . . . his lavender-grey eyes narrowed, he and Touya would have to stop him . . . this was no longer for Sakura to take care off; this was purely between Clow and his reincarnations now . . .

Spinel sun groaned quietly, "Ruby . . ." His eyes fluttered open, slightly bloodshot, "Master?"

Eriol smiled down at the panther as he lay in his lap, "Daijobu?"

The large cat stared at him blankly before repeating, "Ruby?" His master nodded and looked over at Ruby, Spinel tipping his head slowly, barely focusing on his sister's Ruby red aura. //Ruby?//

Tomoyo cooed quietly as Ruby rested against her, she patted some snow into her hand and held it against Ruby's forehead. The guardian was so weak, her sobs had ceased, and Tomoyo's nearness seemed to keep her calm. Ruby giggled suddenly, "Lavender!" She looked around with a childish confusion, "That's what it is . . . lavender . . . yes, lavender . . ."

Tomoyo blinked, "Nani?"

"You smell of . . ." Ruby fell silent, her eyes moving from left to right as if she was reading. "Smell of . . ." 

"Lavender?"

Ruby giggled again, her mirth was severely dampened, slowly by her confused state. Tomoyo frowned, as Ruby nodded slowly, still staring at nothing, "Lavender . . . ever since . . . to Japan . . . -sama loves . . ." Some life came back to Ruby's rose red eyes as she blinked, and lifted her head off Tomoyo's shoulder. "Suppi . . .?"

"Ruby-chan! No!" Tomoyo protest as Ruby staggered to her feet. Ruby limped and swayed, not entirely sure where she was going. Her vision faded, making her sob out loud. "Suppi! Suppi, where are you?!"

Syaoran lowered Yue into Sakura's arms, and paced over to Ruby. He glanced at Tomoyo, "It's probably best if we let her go to him."

Touya groaned, Clow in his mind urging him to wake. Pain, there was so much pain nearby. Not only his own but . . . he gasped, the guardians! 

What had happened?! 

Touya pushed himself past the mugged darkness of his own mind, and forced himself to wake.

"Suppi?" Ruby collapsed a few feet away from her brother and crawled towards him, one hand out in front of her searching for him. Spinel craned his neck, whimpering quietly, //Ruby . . .//

Ruby giggled slowly as she patted his snout, "Suppi!" Eriol smiled bittersweet, Ruby was very dazed, her wing in tatters, she too would take days to fix. Syaoran dipped his head as he watched Eriol's face suddenly crumple, and tears roll from his eyes. Not know what to do, Syaoran glanced at Touya as the taller boy rolled onto his side, Syaoran bowed quickly and paced away, knowing his distant relative wouldn't want him there to see this show of weakness.

Tomoyo nodded gratefully to Syaoran as he moved away to tend to Touya. She shuffled closer to Eriol, pulling Ruby closer. The moon guardian curled up beside her brother, and lay staring into his eyes. Tomoyo touched Spinel's head slightly, and glanced at Eriol, he was composing himself again. 

"They will be fine again . . . won't they?"

He nodded, and sniffed, "Yes but I . . . I never prepared them for this . . . and it's all . . . all my fault . . ."

Yue opened his eyes weakly as he felt his older brother, Keroberos and Sakura move away from him. Hei-ying held his head in his lap, and smiled down at him. "How are you feeling, little moonbeam?"

Yue didn't answer, just blinked slowly.

"Tired, hmm?" Hei-ying spoke in low tones warmly, "Me too . . . when this is all over . . . I look forward to a nice long rest . . ." He smiled weakly as Yue sat up slowly, "How is the Sakura book? Is it warm? Comfortable?"

The white haired angel shrugged with a single shoulder. "Never been in there."

"Why not?"

"Sakura-sama doesn't like it . . ." Yue swivelled slightly, hugging one knee to his chest, "She thinks it's like trapping us . . . she just . . . doesn't like it . . ."

Hei-ying smiled, a fragile look in his eye, "Really?" He chuckled quietly, "I want nothing more than to curl up in front of a good fire, and just read then . . ." Yue's head moved slightly, making Hei-ying tilt his head, "You like that too?" 

Yue nodded, "Sakura-sama doesn't have any fires though . . ." 

"Oh . . ." Hei-ying murmured, he sighed and looked over at Sakura, Touya was sitting up now and rubbing his head, answering Syaoran's questions slowly. "Pity . . ." Hei-ying whispered, he closed his eye and turned back to Yue. "Touya's awake now . . ."

A sudden movement from Yue made his eye snap open, the white haired angel lurched to his feet in fright.

"Yue?"

Yue stumbled back away from Hei-ying, his eyes staring worriedly at Touya. He was afraid of what Touya would say, Kyree's words still ringing hotly in his ears. 

Keroberos looked up as he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, "Yue? What's wrong?" 

Sakura and Syaoran blinked and watched as Yue suddenly looked around wildly, his eyes settling on a window. "Yue?!" Sakura got to her feet and ran over, Yue glanced at her once, pure fear and panic in his eyes as he lifted his good hand and formed his powerful ice crystals. The window shattered loudly, and Yue ran forward, instantly fleeing. Sakura ran to the broken window, and screamed out into the driving ran, "Yue?! NO!!"

She pushed the window frame up, and readied her cane; she was going to go after him when a hand stopped her. She looked back, her brother's blue eyes completely clear as he stared out the window. "Keroberos . . ." His voice indescribably calm, Clow Reed had taken over again, "Hei-ying . . . you will retrieve Yue this instant . . ." He looked at Sakura, a small fraction of sorrow in his eyes, "I want to go after him too, but I . . ." He glanced over his shoulder as Eriol got up too, "We have to take care of the third reincarnation . . . we cannot allow this to go on . . ."

Sakura growled, "Yue first!" She threw her hand out, pointing after her angel, "I let him go once . . . not again!"

Clow looked at her calmly, then out the window, he swallowed, and murmured, "This goes beyond Yue now . . ." He stepped back, grabbing Sakura's arm gently, pulling her away to make room for the two guardians. Keroberos limped painfully after Hei-ying as they approached the window. Sakura watched them as they flew away slowly, she broke free of Clow and ran to the window, "Please tell him to come back!!" The two guardians paused in their flight, and stared back at her as she screamed above the howling wind, "Tell him that no one's angry at him . . . tell him not to be scared!!"

"Sakura . . ." Clow murmured quietly, he closed his eyes and sent a silent message to his former guardians, //Tell him Touya still loves him . . .//

"Please take care of his guardians . . ." Clow/Eriol murmured as he walked away. He paused, and looked back at Tomoyo, "He loves you a lot, Tomoyo . . ." 

Tomoyo blinked, and looked at him, ". . . But?"

Clow/Eriol sighed and crouched down again, stroking Ruby's head as she dozed, "But when he comes back he might feel . . . slightly differently . . ."

She closed her eyes and swallowed quietly, her head rocked slightly as she took this in.

Clow/Eriol closed his eyes, and then there was only Eriol. "I'm sorry . . ." Her head rose slightly, as he continued, "There are sacrifices now that must be made . . . for all of this to stop . . . my love for you . . . might be a casualty of war . . ."

Her eyes travelled over his shoulder, and stared at Sakura as she readied herself for her last battle. "For Sakura-chan . . ." Tomoyo murmured, preparing herself for this last battle too, her hand reached out blindly, and Eriol laced his fingers with hers, ". . . I just want her to be happy and her happiness means more to me . . ."

He squeezed her hand tightly, Tomoyo. He frowned deeply, and pulled her hand to his lips. Tomoyo shook her head suddenly and tipped his head up. They kissed harshly tender, sweetly bitter until she pushed him away. "Go!" Eriol stumbled back, and looked at her . . . Tomoyo didn't turn her head, she looked away from him as she spat again, "GO!"

Eriol rose to his feet, glancing at his slumbering weakened guardians, then at Tomoyo. He closed his lavender-grey eyes and focused on a single thought as Clow came back into his consciousness.

Syaoran watched silently as both Clow Reeds and Sakura ran to the hidden stairwell, Sakura pausing once to glance at him. She cast one worried look out the window, then at her dearest friend, "Tomoyo-chan . . .?" The purple haired girl looked over at her, as Sakura promised faithfully, "I'll bring your costume back in one piece!"

"Remember, that's a promise, Sakura-chan . . ." Tomoyo smiled faintly, as Sakura threw one more look at Syaoran, filled with another promise, before she disappeared up the stairs. Syaoran turned and walked to the window, staring out as he waited for the Clow guardians to come back.

Quiet weeping caught Tomoyo's attention, "Ruby-chan?"

"Hiirawagizawa-sama loves the smell of . . . lavender . . ." Ruby moaned, her blank pink eyes holding some glimmer of realisation. She knew.

Tomoyo pressed her lips together hard, as her heart felt like it was cracking under such great pressure . . . Eriol's last thought echoing in her mind . . .

Syaoran jerked his head back as he heard Tomoyo burst into racking sobs. He closed his eyes and sighed, walking over to her quickly. "Tomoyo-chan . . ." he knelt by her, and just held her, trying to soothe her sudden pain, "What is it?"

Tomoyo was inconsolable, Eriol's voice still echoing in her broken heart . . .

//I love you.//

"Bastard! This is all your fault!"

Keroberos growled at Hei-ying in German as soon as he was sure the rest was not watching them. Hei-ying rolled his eye, wiping his hair out of his face as the rain matted it down, Keroberos continued to berate him, "If you had been killed like I told Clow, *none* of this shit would ever happened! And I tell you this, bastard, while Sakura and Yue might be charmed by your little innocent act, I'm *not*!!"

Hei-ying continued to fly, knowing he would have to face Keroberos sometime. He closed his eye and tried to keep his calm.

"And you filthy bastard!! Yue's only a *child*!! If you really knew how it felt, you wouldn't repeat it to Yue! He's only a fucking child!!" Keroberos roared, his Osaka accent thickening his German dialect, "Even if Sakura accepts you as a guardian, I will never, ever, ever forget your true nature! HA! Never! I know you, Hei-ying; you could never change what you are, *never*! What you did to my little one is unforgivable, I will never forget it, never forgive you!!"

Hei-ying jade eye suddenly snapped open, and the black haired angel abruptly pulled up in the air. He was trembling with rage, as he roared rapidly, "YOU THINK I DON'T *KNOW* THAT?!" He spread his arms, shaking his hands at the lion, "I DON'T CARE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I *DON'T* CARE!!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD!! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!!" Keroberos growled at the instability lurching beneath the surface, so close to the surface in this tainted soul, and only he could see it. The old battle-hardened lion, the old Keroberos returned as well, years of denied and pent-up anger finally welling up, and finding it's release and roared back, "AND FOR WHAT?! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU HEI-YING!! YOU BASTARD!! NEVER!!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Hei-ying bellowed back icily, shadows lurking behind his jade green eye, and the other brutally exposed to the elements, an orbless scar that would never heal, his face paling with his anger, "I DON'T CARE! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS. . ." He paused, unexpectedly softening, saddened and quiet now as he murmured, "All I care about is that . . . Yue is nothing like me . . ." Keroberos blinked, and stared at Hei-ying as the angel stared back. Hei-ying was crying . . . he shook his head slowly, "I don't care about anything anymore, nothing . . . but that . . ."

"Bad things . . ." Keroberos murmured, "Bad things happen . . . but I . . . I don't believe you've changed. . . " Keroberos was eyeing him measuringly, without his usual anger, "And I will *always* watch you, Hei-ying . . Every minute, every second you are near him. . . I will watch you." He met Hei-ying's jade gaze evenly, "I can't forgive you."

"I know, Keroberos . . ." Hei-ying snorted tearfully, "You think I can either?" The black haired angel pushed his soggy hair out of his one good eye, "Let's just find Yue . . . for now . . . We'll sort out old problems later . . ."

Kyree turned, her soul dead, Clow Reed in power. 

Her black eyes narrowed as she took in the sight before her. "So . . . my final betrayal . . . will come from my own soul . . ."

Eriol and Touya stepped forward, their staffs glinting dully as the lighting flashed. Kyree raised her own worn staff; it's black corruption almost completely overriding the gold. "We could be again . . ."

Eriol shook his head, "The future must exist . . . The past must be left behind . . ."

"Yue and Hei-ying . . ." She looked at Touya, "We could force them . . . ours once more . . ."

"At what price . . ." Touya chuckled mirthlessly, "We aren't what they want anymore . . . Yue wants Touya now . . . Hei-ying, freedom from his heart's desire . . ."

"Our cards . . ." Kyree sank to the ground, finally weakening, "Our guardians . . . our love . . ." She glared at Sakura, "We gave everything up for a mere child . . ."

Sakura started forward, but both Eriol and Touya held up their hands to stop her. "Life must exist . . ." Eriol sighed, "We had to die . . . we died for a good reason . . ."

Yue stared at the water, the pond rippled with his icy blue magic as he stood above it. His reflection stared back, showing him a failure and a wreck of a guardian. He folded his arms and closed his eyes, what would he do? What could he do? He had failed as a guardian, as the creation he was meant to be.

Yue opened his eyes as cold water touched his toes. He watched his reflection narrow it's eyes at him. Yukito's voice clear in his mind, //If you think of that as a way out, then add coward to your list!//

The angel sighed and levitated upwards again. "What else can I expect . . .?"

Yue!! Keroberos yelled as he landed, the lion limped over as fast as he could, "Yue!! What's wrong?!"

The angel snorted quietly, "Look at me, Keroberos . . . I'm hardly the perfect moon angel Clow created, am I?" Yue looked down again, his reflection still staring back at him, Yukito's compassionate reproach in his expression. The reflection rippled as gold and jade green ripple disturbed it and his own ice blue ripples. Yue looked up to see both his older brothers floating beside him. Keroberos sat heavily, bobbing slightly. Hei-ying motioned Yue to sit as well, as the dark haired angel sank down on one knee. Yue folded his legs below him and hugged his knees.

"You think this is what he planned for any of us?" Hei-ying rasped quietly, "that I be like this? Or Keroberos as he is . . .?"

"But I'm meant to be the judgement maker . . ." Yue let go of his knees and pulled his hands together. Hei-ying's eye flicked down to watch as Yue started to rub the small finger Hei-ying broke some very long ago. A small twist of regret stabbed at Hei-ying as Yue corrected himself, "I mean, the judge . . . as the judge I'm meant to be---"

"As the adviser, I thought I was meant to be perfect too . . ." Hei-ying pulled Yue's hand away, "And I've passed this . . . this obsessive desire to you . . ." He dipped his head, "I'm sorry . . ."

Yue dipped his head as well; the three brothers stared into the pond. Keroberos stared down, his eldest brother, and his youngest were almost a perfect recreation of the yin-yang symbol as they sat together. He shook his head, and puffed up his chest suddenly, "well, it's a good thing . . ." Hei-ying and Yue blinked and started at him, the lion winked broadly at Yue, smiling, "that I'm not all obsessive then, isn't it?" He nudged Yue, forcing a small tearful chuckle out of him, "Admit it. . . you wanna be just like me!"

Hei-ying stood swiftly, and brushed himself off, Yue instantly following suite, both angels muttered, "If we were all like you Keroberos, we'd need new robes . . ."

Keroberos blinked, as both Yue and Hei-ying looked up at each other. Hei-ying's face suddenly filled with a deep disgust and he turned on his heel, heading back to the house. "Hei-ying!" Yue ran after him, "Hei-ying, Matte!" The younger angel grabbed his arm, "What is it?"

Hei-ying glanced at Keroberos, before he tried not to spit his answer, nothing. He swallowed, his dry throat working to hold down the bile, come along now. "The mistress is probably waiting for her guardians . . . and . . ." He turned away, "Touya's probably waiting for you . . ."

Yue's voice floated in a whisper, "To-ya . . ."

Hei-ying turned instantly, sparing only one look at Keroberos, as he grabbed Yue's chin harshly, "As your eldest brother . . . you have my permission and approval to continue this relationship . . ." 

"Oniisan . . ." Yue murmured, his eyes wide. 

"Do you hear me?" Hei-ying shook Yue's head sharply, "Touya loves you dearly."

"What good reason could that be?" Kyree protested dimly, "Hmmm? What *good* reason was there for us to give up our lovers, Yue and Hei-ying, to give up our cards, our power . . . everything to this mere girl?"

"We were the most powerful magician in the world . . . no one could match our power . . ." Eriol murmured as he knelt by her, Touya swiftly kneeling as well, Clow's argument flowing easily between the two, "Without our death, we would have continued like this . . ."

"That's your reason?" Kyree grunted, "That we would still be the most powerful in this world . . . The magic world would take pride of place, as it should have done . . ." She pointed at Sakura, "Had it not been for our pitiful desire to help this worthless brat we could have concentrated on our purpose properly . . ."

Sakura clutched her staff closer as the inaudible conversation continued, Kyree glared at her, Touya and Eriol occasionally glancing over their shoulder. She glanced out across the roof, wondering how Yue was doing . . .

Eriol shook his head, "Our purpose was never to save the magic world . . . merely to see Sakura as the next mistress . . ." Kyree continued to shake her head, almost breaking down completely. Eriol sighed and stood. 

He tapped his staff down hard, his huge gold magic circle appearing instantly. 

"No . . ." Kyree reached up, her strength deserting her, "Don't do this . . ."

Touya sighed and stood as well, repeating Eriol's motions. His ice blue magic circle over lapping and was over lapped by Eriol's.

"No!" Kyree cried, "I don't want to die again . . ."

Sakura stepped back as she felt Clow Reed amass his vast magic in one place. "What are you doing?"

Touya and Eriol smiled at her, Kyree raised her staff, not willing to add it to the others, she hissed at Sakura, "I hate you."

"Doushite?" Sakura murmured quietly.

Kyree never answered, she closed her eyes and pushed her staff down, her deep violet magic circle adding to the other two over lapping circles. Sakura backed away, the sheer power of Clow's magic made the rain stop, she felt the Fly card suddenly sprout wings on her back and force her off the roof.

"Oniichan!" Sakura screamed as the light beneath them light the roof top, "Eriol-kun?!" 

Kyree stood in the circle, her former beauty restored to her once again. She stood tall and gracefully next to Touya and Eriol. The three's heads tipped forward, their hair blasting away from their faces, white light from the three circle as they began to rotate slowly almost obscuring them.

Hiirawagizawa Eriol, true reincarnation of Clow Reed, opened his eyes, "Let this be our last battle . . ."

"This our last fight . . ." Mystrasa Kyree, impure re-embodiment of Clow Reed, murmured, "The fairness in war . . ."

"Is as the fairness in love . . ." Kinomoto Touya, second keeper of the magic and soul of Clow Reed, whispered, "Let this be our last battle . . ."

Sakura gasped as she found herself in dreamscape. A place she hadn't been scene her Cardcaptor days. _Clow Reed smiled sadly as he approached her, "Hello Sakura . . ."_

_"Clow-san?"_

_He nodded._

_"Clow-san . . . what's happening?"_

_"This is the end of the story, Ruby's fairytale's ending . . ." He smiled at her confused look, "Never mind . . ." Turning, Clow started to walk away. Sakura shook her head._

_"That's not a good enough answer, Clow-san!"_

_Clow paused, without turning to her, he asked, "What would be then?"_

_Sakura paused, knowing she could ask only one question, ". . . Why would you hate me?"_

_Clow chuckled, a cool tone creeping into his warm chuckle, "You have everything . . ." He turned to look at her, sadness in his deep blue eyes, "*Everything* I've ever loved . . . Take my advice, once you die . . . stay dead . . . it's less painful . . ." He pursed his lips together, "Sakura . . . the guards are no longer mine . . ." He nodded his head to her staff, "As you have done with the staff, the cards, the book . . . everything . . . you must make them yours now. . ."_

_Sakura blinked as the magician turned away again, "Clow-san?" He stopped, this time only tilting his head to show her he was listening, Sakura clutched her staff to her chest, feeling like that little girl once again, "I'll . . . I'll tell them . . . the cards, Kero-chan, Yue and Hei-ying . . . that you loved them . . . loved them very much . . . they'll understand . . ."_

_Clow nodded once . . . and faded. His voice floated to her, "This our last fight . . . to live again . . . one more time . . ."_

Li Xiao Fao Lan opened his eyes. Yulan swept to her feet graceful and proud, "She's done it . . . The Mistress of the Cards has defeated Clow Reed."

The elder nodded his agreement, but said nothing more.

Yulan motioned her branch of the family to leave now; there would be no battle . . . 

"Yulan . . ." she paused in the doorway, as the elder spoke. "Inform the Clan Head . . . his choice of bride . . ." the elder settled back again, speaking the card mistress' name for the first time in the House of Elders, "Kinomoto Sakura is approved . . ."

Shocked whispers echoed around the rest of the family as Yulan nodded once, she stepped out to leave when the shockwave hit her . . . raced through out the hall, drawing gasps of surprise from every member of the clan. Li Xiao Fao Lan staggered to his feet, his hard black eyes widening with surprise.

"Clow Reed!"

Hei-ying gasped as he felt it, he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, throwing up. 

Keroberos stepped back, dizzy, nauseous and confused, he stumbled and fell heavily.

Yue was stunned, he clutched his head and started to cry uncontrollably, he too fell to his hands and knees and proceeded to empty his stomach.

Ruby moon started to scream loudly, kicking out and punching the air.

Spinel sun closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt the gorge rise up in his throat.

Syaoran, even Tomoyo felt it, as the massive shockwave of magic exploded outward.

As the light of the spell's shockwave, lit up the sky, Yue pushed himself up, pushed himself past his older brothers at the three raced to the rooftop. Ice-cold fear gripped Yue's heart, Clow Reed . . . Clow Reed was dead. Not even Eriol's aura showed any trace of Clow's . . .

The three guardians flew desperately, each having his own fears about what they would find . . . the same thought ran true through each mind.

Clow Reed . . . their master and creator was truly gone . . .

The cards cried out, shock numbing them so much, the fly card stopped working; it's disbelief too much for it. Sakura screamed as her wings disappeared. Her eyes widened as she fell past the house. She reached up, Fly!! She tried to command but the card was too far away, it could never catch her. Her fifty-three cards dived for her, in bright pink streaks of light but . . . 

She closed her eyes, //GUARDIANS!!//

"SAAAAKKKKUUUURRRRAAAA!!!" Keroberos' voice roared up, "SAKURA!!!"

She looked to her side, the wind blowing her bangs into her eyes, but she could see the three guardians. Keroberos flew to her, Hei-ying just behind him. Yue hesitated. She closed her eyes, //Yue . . . Onegai . . . //

"ARROW!!" She could barely hear the angel as he yelled for one of his cards. There was a swift succession of arrows shot past her, making her eyes open again. Hei-ying and Keroberos swirled around each other, aiming to fly below her, Yue was aiming arrows at her. One arrow hit her, just slicing past her cheek, but it was the arrow that struck true. 

Sakura hit the wall hard, as Yue's arrow nailed her thick pink cloak to the wall. Sakura breathed a sigh, as she pulled herself into a window. "Sakura!!" Keroberos roared, "Sakura . . ." 

Hei-ying fluttered nearby, and pulled the arrow out of her cloak, freeing her from it. Sakura shook her head and smiled, she was trembling, having only fallen once like that in her lifetime. Hei-ying caught Sakura and leaned her heavily against Keroberos. The lion swore slightly because of the weight it put on his damaged paws. Yue flew up to them, the cards in his hands, "Sakura?! Sakura?!" She lifted her head weakly, and reached out, stroking Yue's cheek.

"Arigato . . ." she murmured faintly, she smiled a gentle smile to each of her guardians, "To all of you . . ." 

Hei-ying actually blushed slightly and looked away, Yue dipped his head thankfully, and Keroberos smiled a little. "That's what we're here for . . ." He glanced at Yue, "Isn't it?" 

Yue nodded, "Hai . . ." He looked up, "What was that . . .?"

"I'm not sure . . ." Sakura pulled her cards out of his hands, she twirled her staff once, "But it was Clow Reed's doing . . ." 

The four flew up steadily, until they arrived on the roof. Touya looked up, the last one standing. Sakura landed quickly, and ran along to him. The tall man was incredibly pale as he staggered towards, he dropped his silver staff, and fell into Sakura's arms, "It's okay . . ." He murmured, "Sakura . . . it's all over . . ."

"What's happened?!" Yue demanded as he landed, he looked around, and immediately went to Touya's side, the taller boy smiled gently from the protective circle of his sister's arm. "Yue . . . you're here . . ."

Sakura handed him to Yue to hold as she got up. The two seemed engrossed with each other; she looked up as Hei-ying and Keroberos landed quickly. 

Keroberos landed by Eriol, and covered the young magician with his wings. He looked at Eriol's expression carefully, finding none of Clow's usual smugness in Eriol's face. Eriol curled up, damp and cold against the lion, and fell into a light sleep. Keroberos sighed as he sat, and wrapped his wings around Eriol warmly; he stared up at the sky. The storm clouds clearing with the power of the last spell Clow ever cast. 

"Oh, Clow . . ." He sighed quietly, and closed his eyes, shedding the first tears he'd ever cried for Clow's death, "If you wanted to prove you weren't a selfish man . . ." He opened his eyes and murmured, "You have a mighty strange way of showing it . . . but then . . ." Keroberos' face crumpled, as he stared at Eriol's blank face, Clow had allowed his soul to slip away, leaving Touya and Eriol with all his magic, but none of his memories. Kyree didn't have enough to support herself anymore. Keroberos shook his head, trembling as he sobbed quietly, "You were always a man with many, many problems . . ."

Hei-ying landed tentatively, he glanced once at Touya and Yue as they stared at each other, then at Keroberos as he cradled the sleeping Eriol . . . finally his gaze fell on Kyree . . . 

She was beautiful, even in death.

He found himself stepping forward, and slipping his hand into his pocket. He blinked as he felt a smaller hand wrap around his other hand, he looked behind him into the emerald green eyes of his new mistress. "She's dead." He remarked without a trace of emotion in his voice, "Clow too . . ."

"I'm sorry, Hei-ying . . ." Sakura gazed at him, she squeezed his hand, "I'm very sorry . . ."

His hand tightened around his silver scissors and he pulled them out suddenly, he lurched forward, and plunged them into his lover's . . . mistress' . . . tormentor's . . . Kyree's neck. Sakura ran forward, and grabbed his arm as he raised it for another strike. The scissors clattered to the roof's tiles skidding along until they fell off and plunged to the ground forgotten, as Hei-ying finally broke down.

He curled into Sakura's lap grateful and sobbed. Crying out through his racking sobs, "It's over . . . it's finally over . . ."

Sakura stroked his head, and looked up, first to Yue and Keroberos, Eriol and Touya, then upward to the stars. Hei-ying's cries still echoing.

"It's over . . ."

Eyes slid open . . . a dark orange glowed dimly; as he sucked breathe back into his body. 

 --------------------------------------

And Now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

Clow: [eyes narrow]

DrM: [gulps] 

Clow: [eyes narrow even more, arms fold]

DrM: [gulps again, and pulls at collar nervously]

Clow: [starts to tap foot on ground angrily]

DrM: [looks out of corner of eye to readers] er. . . a little help?

Clow: [growls]

DrM: [giggles uneasily] Look Clow, sweetums, it had to be done. . . or you'd just keep coming back, and back, and back. . . and that would mean I'd have to make another sequel . . . and I can't think of anything poetic to go with 'In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope' . . . somehow I don't think anyone wants to read a fic called, 'In This Tainted Soul. . . There Lies 20% More Hope'

[Yue walks in and puts soothing hands on Clow, and starts whispering soothing promises of Lemon-y goodness, DrM breaths a sigh of relief as Yue leads Clow away. Touya walks in and slaps DrM upside the head]

DrM: Itai!! [rubs head] what was that for?

Touya: [points at last line] Just can't well enough alone, can you?!

DrM: [scratches back of head sheepishly] oh, come on, you know ya really wanna have a chance to pummel him into the ground good, blow him back to the stone ages with style, my man!!

Yukito: At least announce what you should be announcing. . . 

DrM: Hai, hai!! [grins at readers] I love you. . . you know that, right? I probably don't say it often enough but I really, really, really love you guys. . . last count when I was putting this chapter up was 315 reviews. I can't believe it, seriously, I can't believe it at all. . . I really think it's some kind of fluke, I mean. . . [blushes] it's not like I'm any good or anything. . . aw, man. . . I dunno what to say except I really love you all!! And the winner, well. . . what I mean is, the 300th review was Anmanjiko so congratulations to you!! And I have to mention Clow'd9, 'cause she made 301 and wasn't too pleased with it!! [giggles happily] I've got nothing more to say except: please R&R!! [winks] especially if you want in on a certain scaly bastard gettin' his hiny whupped. . .


	25. Beyond All Else

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

Part Twenty-Four: Beyond All Else

Their whimpers were just dying out; whatever had caused them to cry out like that had passed. Ruby moon opened her eyes, feeling a little more focused, she frowned as Spinel's features refused to come into focus . . . and the dull throb in her head pulsing painfully. Ruby groaned and closed her eyes again; she'd wait for the pain to go first . . . wait for her master to . . . to come back . . . and. . .

Syaoran nodded as Ruby moon passed out again, he glanced at Tomoyo as she stroked Spinel's head gently; she had stopped crying at least. He swallowed, "Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo glanced at him as she reached over to brush a lock of rose red hair from Ruby's forehead. "Hmm?" 

"Eriol-kun . . . he . . ." Syaoran cleared his throat, he'd never been any good at things like this, "I'm sure when he comes back . . . he'll . . . he'll remember . . ."

Tomoyo looked at Ruby, "Maybe . . ." She smiled slightly, "I'm glad Sakura-chan won . . ."

"You can feel that?" He looked at her closely as she nodded once, "In what way can you . . . feel?"

"I just can . . ." Tomoyo answered simply, "I don't really know why . . . or how, I just know it's her and she's won . . ."

Ruby groaned quietly as she woke again, "Lavender . . ." She insisted, her dull pink eyes unfocused as she stared at Tomoyo, "Lavender . . ." 

Syaoran frowned; once again the strongly subtle smell of lavender touched his senses. He'd always assumed it was merely a perfume that Tomoyo wore, but . . . now . . .

"Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura bolted through the door, she looked around quickly and ran over to them, Syaoran got up and met her half way. He ran straight up to her, and pulled her into a fierce hug. Sakura gasped in surprise, as he kissed her, her eyes slowly lowering lids as she smiled into the kiss.

Touya sighed heavily as he walked in, guiding Eriol as the blue haired magician stumbled slightly, he didn't have the energy to yell or even growl at Syaoran. Eriol was by far the most affected by Clow's real death. The former reincarnation was silent, his eyes half lidded, expression devoid of any life. Eriol looked like he didn't know how to respond to this massive change in his mind's makeup.

Both he and Touya had been left with magic, massive amounts of magic, but there was not a single trace of Clow Reed's soul left intertwined. 

Syaoran broke the kiss and blushed, "Gomen . . ." He squeezed Sakura, and whispered something inaudible into her ear. Sakura smiled, and pushed away from him. He looked at Touya evenly, "Kyree?"

"Dead." Touya answered simply, Eriol shuffled to a stop. Syaoran tilted his head as he stared at the former reincarnation. 

"What's wrong with Eri—"

"Clow too." Another simple answer murmured, as Touya looked over his shoulder. "Clow's dead too . . ." 

The three guardians walked down slowly, Keroberos padded past Syaoran, looking up once at his mistress and revealing tear-filled eyes. The lion shook his head, sniffed and continued to walk towards Tomoyo. Yue stood on the first step, clasping the railing hard. He looked as if he had been punched in the stomach hard. He glanced over his shoulder as Hei-ying stepped down finally. The dark winged angel swallowed heavily, his eye red rimmed with tears. He straightened himself, and glanced at Yue, walking past him silently. He walked purposely to Sakura, and knelt. "Mistress, I must apologise for my weakness on the . . ." He trailed off as a thoughtful look passed over his features, he looked up, as Sakura knelt in front of him, "I . . . I don't . . ." The words seemed hard to say, so unbelievable. Sakura smiled, as Hei-ying whispered almost fearfully, "I don't need to apologise . . . do I?"

Sakura scrunched her nose quickly, "You tell me . . . do you?"

Hei-ying looked at her, then to Syaoran, the clan head kept his expression neutral. No answers from him. Syaoran moved to Touya, who also was careful not to give any clues, as Touya guided Eriol to Syaoran. Hei-ying glanced at Yue; the white haired angel wasn't paying any attention to him, his pale eyes focused only on Touya. Hei-ying returned his gaze to Sakura, and admitted, "This . . . will take some getting used to . . ."

Sakura giggled, and got to her feet. She helped him up, "That it will . . . but don't worry . . ." She squeezed his hand, "We'll help you!"

Hei-ying cast one more look at his youngest brother, and then allowed himself to be dragged by Sakura over to Syaoran and Tomoyo. Trying hard not to think about his youngest brother's true lover. 

"To-ya . . ." Yue fiddled with his hands, rubbing his little finger almost obsessively, Gomen nasai! His words seemed to tumble out, and he'd yet to draw enough courage to look up. "I think I . . . I think I killed Yukito . . ."

Touya was silent.

Demo! Yue continued to speak, "Demo . . . demo . . . I know he's . . . he's with me . . . we are as . . . in my heart, my mind, I know he's still there . . . and I can't transform him . . . we're . . . we . . ."

Touya stepped forward, stroking Yue's cheek once before kissing his angel gently. Yue melted, leaning against the taller boy. Finally finding his love's true harbour . . .

// . . . To-ya . . . //

Touya's reply . . . the thought echoed, like ripples on a calm pool of water . . .

//You're forgiven . . . Yue . . . //

The angel's head dipped, the weight of his guilt lifting away with Touya's simple thought. So consumed by this relief, he almost missed Touya's soft request . . .

//Will you forgive me?// Yue's white bangs flicked, as he snapped his head up, Touya looked . . . worried beneath his usual mask of seriousness. Yue felt a smile touch his pale lips, and he stepped forward, he gently cupped Touya's cheek, and laid his head on the taller boy's chest. There was time . . . there would always be time later . . .

Eriol shuffled to a halt before his guardians and Tomoyo. Syaoran sighed as Hei-ying knelt by Ruby, and Sakura by Tomoyo. Sakura placed her hand gently on her dearest friend's arm. "Tomoyo-chan?" She spoke quietly; she glanced between Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo stared briefly at Eriol; the blue haired former reincarnation stared back. Sakura blinked as Tomoyo smiled at her, "You've won . . ."

Sakura shook her head slowly. She had lost more perhaps than what she had gained. For every small gain, ownership of her cards, Hei-ying and Yue . . . so much was lost to her. Her father, Kaho, Meilin and Rika, Clow Reed . . . so much . . . she'd almost lost her guardian's faith. Sakura smiled sadly, the balance was as it was meant to be now . . .

"No . . . Tomoyo-chan . . ." Sakura admitted, "I've won nothing . . . and lost nothing in return . . ."

Tomoyo blinked in surprise, she nodded slowly. Sakura smiled again and looked at Eriol as he stood before them. His blank gaze travelled slowly from his guardians to Tomoyo again. Sakura nodded to him, "Do you remember? Me? Ruby-chan—"

"I haven't lost my memory, Sakura." Eriol mumbled, some life returning to him. He knelt and looked at Ruby, "I haven't lost my memory, I've lost nothing but Clow's soul . . . I remember you all." 

Syaoran touched Sakura's shoulder, and walked away, silently bidding her to followed. Sakura nodded and squeezed Tomoyo's arm, giving her support. She glanced at Hei-ying, who also nodded, and followed his mistress away. 

Eriol looked up, Tomoyo smiled faintly, "Ruby is still a little confused . . . and Spinel-kun requires sleep still . . ." Eriol nodded as he watched her, she stroked Ruby's head as the butterfly girl leant her head on Tomoyo's shoulder, murmuring quietly to herself.

"Arigato . . ." he murmured, still staring at Tomoyo. She wouldn't lift her eyes to meet his; she couldn't face the staring blankness. He sighed quietly, and petted Spinel, touched Ruby's cheek, "For taking care of them like this . . ." 

Tomoyo nodded mutely, as Spinel opened his eyes and looked at Eriol, "Master . . .?"

"Hello Spinel-san . . ." Eriol tipped his head in greeting, "How are you feeling?"

Ruby lifted her head, "Hiirawagizawa-sama . . ." Eriol looked at her, she pressed her lips together, and looked down at Spinel. He was shaking his head imperceptibly, "Nothing . . ." She put her head on Tomoyo's shoulder again, her hair falling over her face, obscuring her tears, as she mumbled miserably, "Nothing at all . . ."

Tomoyo raised her arm, pulling her own long hair over her other shoulder. She smiled at Ruby, "It's okay, Ruby-chan. . ."

"It's not okay!" Ruby mumbled into Tomoyo's shoulder, "It's not okay . . ."

"Try to sleep, Ruby . . ." Spinel muttered as he closed his eyes again, "It will be better in the morning . . ."

Ruby sniffed loudly, and refused to look up as Eriol touched her cheek. He chuckled, "Are you angry at me?"

"Yes . . ." Ruby muttered, she still refused to show her face, "Yes, I am! You . . . you lost . . ."

Ruby trailed off, as Tomoyo cupped her cheek and shook her head silently again, Ruby sniffed louder and squeezed her eyes shut as Eriol chuckled, "I lost what?"

"Nothing, Hiirawagizawa-san . . ." Tomoyo smiled sweetly, she stared at Ruby as she said clearly, "Ruby's still a little confused . . ."

"She'll need some rest . . ." He nodded, and got to his feet, brushing himself off. "Thank you once again, Daidouji-san . . ."

Tomoyo nodded as he walked back towards Sakura's little huddle of people.

"Oh, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo looked up as Eriol stood beside her, he tilted his head, his expression a little more animated now, "May I call you Tomoyo? Daidouji seems so formal, and Hiirawagizawa is what my guardians always seem to call me . . . I'd like for you to call me by name . . ." Tomoyo nodded again, he smiled slightly, and walked over to her, leaning over until he could whisper into her ear. "Tomoyo-chan . . . I *did* only lose *one* thing . . ." She blinked as he whispered quieter, "I only lost Clow Reed . . . nothing more . . ."

Tomoyo felt Spinel snort, and Ruby lift her head up, her mouth falling open. Tomoyo swallowed, still not able to look him in the eye. Eriol smiled and straightened, tightening his cuffs, "Savour this moment . . ." He tipped her head up, so she could look at him as he winked gently, " . . . It's not often I like to admit I'm wrong . . ."

She stared at him, shock in her eyes. Eriol swallowed nervously, almost afraid of this girl, he trailed his fingers up from her chin, to her lips and touched her bottom lip with his thumb gently. 

Sakura knelt by Keroberos stroking him slowly, she was distracted. She was trying to watch the exchange between Tomoyo and Eriol. He was walking away from her now, a calm look in his face, just like his normal way. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he realised Eriol's quiet smugness was back, and that he was wrong. It wasn't all due to Clow Reed.

Sakura smiled slightly at Eriol, but stared at her friend as Tomoyo looked back at her. Sakura leant forward slightly, anxiousness holding her stiffly. 

Tomoyo blinked, dipped her head once and blushed.

Keroberos jumped in surprise as Sakura suddenly jumped to her feet, all her previous adultness melting under the sheer joy she felt about Tomoyo's happiness. "WAI!!"

The lion blinked, he hadn't caught the exchange, "Well . . . I guess we have won something . . ." he glared at Hei-ying, "even if he's more trouble than he's worth . . ."

Hei-ying folded his arms, in a scary mimic of Yue's normal pose, and picked some lint off his dusty robes. His jade eye flickered to Keroberos, "I'm not a trophy . . ." 

"You're right . . ." Kero snorted, and looked away, "You'd look ugly on the shelf anyway . . ."

"Try it . . ." Hei-ying murmured threateningly, "Just try it, stuffed animal . . ."

"Stop it." Yue looked at both of them, "Just stop it . . . it's over now . . ."

"Some things are never over . . ." Hei-ying whispered, and nodded to the door. The group fell silent as something approached the door. 

Sakura, Eriol, Touya and Syaoran pulled out their staffs and sword. Walking slowly, and motioning the guardians back. They were all too weak right now to take on this new threat. Keroberos stepped in front of Yue, "If it's not one thing with Clow . . ." He muttered darkly, "It's always another . . ."

Hei-ying narrowed his eyes, he walked forward towards Sakura, "Mistress . . ." He jogged slightly to catch up as the four approached the door, "Mistress, NO!!"

The door blew open throwing the five closest back. Staffs and Syaoran's sword went spinning away as the force of the explosion blew the five back, and sent them skidding away. Keroberos stepped back as Saurian limped in slowly, his front leg dangling below him broken. The dragon grinned, a mix of blood and drool dripped from his lips, "So . . . you defeated the Mistress . . ." He laughed, "It's a good thing I don't rely completely on Clow Reed's power then, isn't it?"

Spinel dragged himself up, and stood weakly in front of Tomoyo and Ruby as they cowed behind him. He growled quietly as the dragon's head swivelled to them. Saurian's eyes narrowed, and he drew his head back, only to swiftly knock Spinel away with his long tail. 

"SUPPI!!" Ruby screamed as her brother went down, "Suppi!!"

Keroberos ran over to Spinel as the panther tried to push himself up, "Suppi?"

"I'm . . . fine . . ." The panther gasped, winded by the knock. He glared at the dragon as the beast turned his attention on the five down; Hei-ying was just struggling to get up, as the others remained dazed, they were slow to recover from the sudden blow. Yue blinked, and in the same breathe, as his brother and Spinel ran and leapt on Saurian's back, Yue ran in front of his mistress and the rest. He threw up his hands, chanting a quick shield spell . . . praying his magic would hold long enough . . .

Saurian growled as he tried to throw off the two sun guardians, he glared as he sucked in a deep breath and exhaled a fierce plume of fire.

Yue's left foot went back, as the fire passed over and around his shield. He dropped to one knee as Saurian stopped to throw off the other guardians. Hei-ying crawled over, "Yue . . .?"

Yue looked at him, and sank down, "I can't . . ." He explained quietly as he passed out. None of the guardians had enough energy to see off Saurian . . . Hei-ying raised his hand, forming a jade dagger as Saurian's deadly attention fell on Tomoyo and Ruby. 

Ruby got up shakily, "Suppi . . ." She called out, "I can't hold . . ." She swallowed as the dragon started to suck in breath, "Suppi!"

Sakura pushed herself to her feet, and screamed as the dragon threw his head forward, "Tomoyo-chan!!"

Spinel clung to Saurian's back, watching in abject horror as his deep red fire rolled over his sister and the master's new love. He closed his eyes, "Ruby . . ." Opening his eyes again, the large panther roared loudly and dug his claws in deeper to the dragon's dark orange scales. Hoping to rip him apart. Keroberos increase his attack too, even though it racked pain through his damaged paws. 

Tomoyo-chan!! Sakura screamed as the smoke from Saurian's fire cleared, she watched in horrified surprise as Saurian suddenly jerked his head back. "You're not a Muggle!!" He yelled angrily.

The smoke cleared completely, dust and debris crackled a filmy lilac shield as Tomoyo stood before Ruby, Ruby was slumped on the floor, leant against Tomoyo. Tomoyo had her eyes closed, her hands held up in front of her, casting the spell for the shield . . .

"You're not a Muggle!!"

Saurian's angered yell made her open her eyes, the first thing she saw was her hands, they were glowing slightly with her magic. She moved her hands apart, and stared into the incensed dragon, his disgusting breathe rolling over them. Tomoyo trembled, as she threw a quick look at Sakura, "What do I do?!"

"You can start by lowering your hands . . ." Saurian hissed darkly, he growled and threw his back against the wall hard, slamming Spinel and Keroberos off easily, "Let me snap you up easily . . ."

"Saurian!" Hei-ying called out, the dragon turned his head and glared at his former brother. The dark angel smirked knowingly, "I was wondering when you'd join us . . ."

"Hei-ying . . . little moonbeam . . . I can't wait to sink my teeth into you . . ." Saurian limped closer, "And then it'll be the concubine and the butterfly girl after you . . ."

Hei-ying smiled as he held up his hand, "I don't think so . . ." His jade dagger stopped spinning and flew at the dragon ripping a huge slash in his side. The dragon roared in real pain, and gasped as he stared at the wound.

"How . . . what?!"

"Ahhh . . . that . . ." Hei-ying spread his arms as he moved closer, three more jade daggers spinning into existence, he chuckled, "Kyree trusted you as much as she did me . . ." Saurian shrank to his middle form, and snarled at Hei-ying as the black angel growled, "She gave me the power to kill you too!"

"Traitorous bastard!!" Saurian ran forward as Hei-ying blasted him with his daggers, the dragon kept dashing towards him, and raised his razor sharp claws at Hei-ying. He snarled and slashed at Hei-ying, "I'll hear you cry out, Hei-ying!! You bastard, I'll hear yo—"

A sharp explosion of bright jade magic under the dragon's hardened underbelly blew him off Hei-ying. The dragon slid along the floor, his stomach exposed. He gasped weakly for air as Syaoran walked up to his calmly. Syaoran was silent as he tipped the dragon's head back with his foot; the orange eyes peered at him, glowing dimly as he looked at the clan head upside down. Syaoran allowed the sword tip to trace lightly up the dragon's exposed throat, until it rested above the soft patch of skin under his jaw.

The dragon chuckled darkly, "That other girl . . . Rika was it? She was a pretty little thing too, she screamed for me . . ."

Syaoran straightened his sword, staring straight ahead. Silent as he raised his fist.

Saurian sniggered one last time, "Such a pretty little thing . . . that girl, Meilin . . . pity she didn't scream for me . . ."

Syaoran's fist came down fast on the hilt of his sword, driving the point throw Saurian's jaw, brain and into the hard wood below. He was calm as he yanked the sword up, wiped it once on his sleeve and walked away. The dragon was dead.

Hei-ying got to his feet, and smiled softly. 

Sakura threw one glance at Tomoyo, the purple haired girl was tending to Ruby and Spinel again, and then to Hei-ying. He was standing. Barely.

Yue got to his feet, and stared at his eldest brother, as the dark angel smiled and staggered forward. "Hei-ying . . ."

The dark and light angel's rushed to each other, the dark falling, the light catching. They sank to the ground together; Hei-ying leaving bloodied marks all over Yue's already mussed and dirty uniform. Yue held him, and craned his neck to look at his eldest brother. Sakura ran over as well, skidding to her knees, "Hei-ying?!"

Keroberos shook himself as he got up, and looked over. Hei-ying was dying. He could sense it. He sighed and shook his head, limping over slowly. Hei-ying was lain on his side; head leant against Yue's chest. The dark angel smiled faintly to Sakura as she waved her hands over each deep slash, "Daijobu . . . Sakura . . . Daijobu . . ."

Sakura swallowed and continued to try and heal the deep cuts, anything to stop the blood from draining from him. Hei-ying smiled sweetly, a glassy look taking over his remaining eye. He looked up at Yue, the angel was weeping, tears rolling over his bruised and bloodied cheeks. "Dai-Daijobu Oniisan . . . it'll be okay . . ."

"Once upon a time . . ." Hei-ying chuckled weakly, "There once was a little girl . . . I broke her neck . . . just because she pleaded for her life . . . you pleaded for your life, and she reminded me of you . . ." He coughed, "I wanted to stop her pain . . ."

"Shhh . . ." Keroberos sat, and stared at Hei-ying dully, "You'll just make it worse . . ."

Hei-ying ignored him, and continued quietly, "I let her say her prayers . . . before I broke her neck . . . it was a sweet prayer . . ."

Sakura sat up, and clenched her staff tightly, "Gomen nasai . . . I'm . . . I'm not powerful enough, I can't fix it . . ."

He chuckled again, "Because I'm not letting you . . ." He struggled to sit up, Yue murmured a protest, but helped his elder brother sit up anyway. Hei-ying smiled at Sakura, and held out his hand, "I gave you something for Yue . . . please may I have it . . .?"

Sakura blinked, she nodded slowly as she realised what he meant, and plucked the jade green earring from her pocket.

Hei-ying smiled as he clasped his hand around the small trinket, he looked at her, "Thank you . . ." He grunted as he stood, the three gathered around him and helped him up. He leant heavily on Yue, as he smiled as best he could to Sakura, "Now . . . you must transform us into your guardians . . . Clow is not able to take us now . . . we must become yours . . ."

Sakura nodded, "Clow told me this . . ."

Hei-ying nodded slowly, "Good . . . please prepare . . ." He turned away, and paused. "Please do Keroberos first . . . then . . ." He licked his lips, his voice dropping to a dry whisper, "Then Yue . . . and finally me . . ." He smiled half heartedly, "I was Clow Reed's first . . . and I wish to remain his longest serving guardian . . ."

Sakura nodded, and stepped forward, he tipped his head down as she brushed a simple kiss over his cheek, whispering, "Arigato." before stepping back.

"You're welcome, Sakura . . ." He murmured, "Now, please prepare . . . I want to have a word with my little brothers . . ."

"I bet you're ecstatic . . ." Hei-ying chuckled quietly as Yue and Keroberos helped him slid down the wall. He leant back heavily and tipped his head back. Keroberos sat by his feet, and stared at him.

"This isn't the death I wanted for you . . ." The lion admitted.

"Keroberos!" Yue hissed quietly, shocked by his brother's bluntness. Hei-ying shook his head, and patted Yue's hand, he stared at the lion.

"We've said everything we need to say, eh stuffed animal?" Hei-ying smiled faintly; "You'll always hate me for dying while you have a reason to feel anything good for me . . ." He pulled his clenched fist up, and opened it, the jade earring glinting softly. "You know . . . Yue . . . I only ever saw one birthday of yours . . ." He looked up at Yue, "And I never gave you a thing . . ." 

Yue tilted his head down as Hei-ying fixed his own false form's confine to his youngest brother's ear. "Oniisan . . ."

"Today is the day, Yue . . ."

Such a phrase had been spoken once before, it seemed so strange to hear it from Hei-ying, Yue blinked, "Nani?"

The dark haired angel remained silent, as he watched the jade jewel in his brother's ear swirl and change into something new, a deep, dark purple colour, dark than his former earring. Hei-ying pressed his head against the wall, closing his jade eye, "The end of a long nightmare . . ." He breathed for a few seconds, "Yue . . . a very long nightmare . . ." 

"Why are you doing this, Oniisan? Sakura could save you . . ." Yue questioned quietly, he squeezed Hei-ying hand, "Why?"

"What is the logic behind the Yin-yang Syndrome?" Hei-ying smiled, his voice rasping slightly. Yue blinked slowly, as he answered quietly.

"To preserve the balance."

"Good . . . good . . ." Hei-ying laughed faintly, "And the logic behind the law of triad?"

"Balance . . ." 

"Excellent . . ." A thin trail of blood began to flow out of the deathly pale lips. Hei-ying pressed a hand against his mouth, and snorted with half amusement as he saw the blood stain his hand. "Yue . . . I have done you a great evil . . ."

"I know . . ." He understood now, Yue finally understood why Hei-ying was doing this. The dark angel couldn't possibly live; the laws of Triad demanded the eradication of the most unstable part. Hei-ying . . . Hei-ying was allowing this to happened because . . .

"Please forgive me . . ."

"Seeking redemption, Hei-ying?" Keroberos snorted quietly, he too saw it, as long as Hei-ying lived . . .

"Perhaps . . ." He whispered, his eye slid shut, "I loved him . . ."

"I did too," Yue brushed the black hair away, it was matted and the blood began to bind it together heavily as it clotted, "Oniisan?"

"I never had the chance to ask you . . ." Hei-ying opened his eye, glad to see understanding in Yue's eyes, "Please, call me your Oniichan . . .?" Yue nodded, Hei-ying smiled slightly as a shiver took his shoulders, "I wish I could have stayed with you . . ." a tear slid from his eye, "I should have played with you, taught you . . ."

"You did teach me."

"Not the way I should have, little moonbeam . . . I ask you . . ." 

"I forgive you."

Hei-ying's eye shut, his faced creasing in his gratefulness. Thank you, his breathing laboured, he glanced at the dragon that had once been his brother, "At least Clow, Fujitaka . . . everyone that bastard . . ." He shook his head, "That *we* have killed have now been avenged." 

" . . . And you?" Yue whispered, "May I say you've been avenged?"

"I need avenging? Keroberos would hardly agree . . ." Hei-ying smiled, the lion nodded, and kept his tongue. Hei-ying pressed his bloodied hand against his brother's cheek, "Please do . . . remember me . . ." 

Yue murmured, "I will remember you."

" . . . And I will remember you . . ." Hei-ying closed his eye, and leant against Yue. They sat silently, as Hei-ying's breaths became more and more laboured. The three guardians, created by Clow Reed, shared the understanding completely. As long as Hei-ying lived, remaining between insanity and sanity, the Yin-Yang syndrome would forever hold Yue between sanity and insanity . . . 

"I'm ready now . . ." Sakura murmured softly as she turned to the three brothers. Hei-ying smiled dully, and nodded slowly, patting Yue's hand off.

"Go, little moonbeam . . . Don't waste our mistress' magic by making her wait for you . . ." He looked at Keroberos, "I have one thing I wish to discuss with the stuffed animal here . . ."

Yue got to his feet slowly, touching his new earring; it meant Yukito was safe for now. He looked from Hei-ying to Keroberos and walked towards Sakura slowly. Keroberos nodded to him, as Yue walked to the middle of the hall. "What is it, Hei-ying?"

"I have only one thing to ask you . . ." Hei-ying tilted his head slightly, "You swore to Clow . . . that you'd always protect Yue . . ."

The lion nodded once.

" . . . Good . . . I ask you . . ." Hei-ying stared at Yue, the young angel watching them both anxiously, "I ask you to hold by that oath for the rest of your existence . . ."

Keroberos looked at him closely, "Nothing else?"

Hei-ying smiled his lopsided smile, the one that had always given Keroberos the chills when they had been younger. The dark angel started to laugh quietly causing Keroberos to snort and nod in understanding, "Nothing else."

Keroberos got up, and limped to his position, saying not one more word to Hei-ying. They had said all they need to say . . .

Sakura's magic circle appeared, the brilliant star in the middle shone brightly. Keroberos took his position over the sun on the western side. Yue stepped gracefully on to the moon of the eastern side. Sakura stood in the middle; she looked up drawing a deep breath for the incantation as it formed in her heart. The words new, but old at the same time. 

"Thy art the Guardians of the Master Clow Reed . . . " She began, "Thy art a power unto thine own. Today, I, Kinomoto Sakura, thy Mistress and as thy friend, have elected to transform thee into mine own . . ." She paused for breath, as she slowly turned, "O, cards of Sakura, these will be thy rulers, after me; thee will obey them." The cards glowed brightly as they span slowly in their formation. Sakura nodded, and turned to Keroberos as Hei-ying had requested.

Keroberos stood, he looked nervous . . . he drew a breath and nodded his readiness. 

Sakura lifted her staff, "I command thee . . . with all the supremacy over the sun at thy will, the cards of the Earthy and the Firey under thy influence . . . Guard of the Sun, seal thyself, thy magic, thy very soul into this form I have chosen . . ." The Lion lifted off his feet, his golden eyes sliding shut as his gold tinted wings wrapped around him, obscuring him from sight.

"Beyond faith . . ."

Hei-ying watched this with a decree of bittersweet amusement. Everyone looked so sad as Sakura broke the very last bonds with Clow Reed; his former reincarnation was knelt with his guards and his lover. Touya and Syaoran stood to one side, watching as Sakura cast such a huge and demanding spell. Hei-ying felt cold . . . but shook it off as he whispered again.

" . . . Beyond chance . . ."

Keroberos' large wings became obscured by the magic, it was transforming him completely, and Sakura didn't even know what the outcome would be. She closed her eyes as she felt herself complete the spell, "Guardian, thy name given, thy name called . . . Keroberos, Release!!"

Magic burst away from Keroberos, his wings glowed with completely new strength as his paws lowered to rest upon the sun of Sakura's powerful magic circle, he was re-born as a new guardians, he could feel it . . . every pour, muscle, everything in his body was no longer Clow's with Sakura's name superimposed. He could sense, it was purely Sakura's magic now. He looked at his paws; sharp, honed claws glimmered white against his gold fur. Nothing about him at a first glance had changed, he felt an added weight to his tail, and looked to see a small brace of metal, the same metal of his armour merging from his tail to the large fine flume of white hair. The brace had a deep set Ruby, and now, like his armour, held almost invisible star motifs over it. From it dangling a small Ruby star. 

He looked up, his brother, Yue seemed dull to look at, Clow's magic and the night's events had ruined his uniform, he stood leant on one side, exhausted. He looked at Keroberos, a mix of apprehension and worry caused a listless look on Yue's face. "Kero-chan?"

The lion nodded to him, "It's still me, little one  . . . it's still me . . ."  

The worried frown eased slightly as Yue looked at Sakura, she stared back at him. "Ready?"

"Beyond all else . . ."

Hei-ying didn't know why he was praying, who he was prying to. All he knew was that he had to see his youngest brother breathe his first as Sakura's guardian. The cold shiver took him again, but he shook it off. He stared at the back of Yue's head; the guardian was so beautiful, even now as he stood as a fallen angel. A smile quirked Hei-ying's lips, causing drying blood to flack off, as Hei-ying whispered, "In this tainted soul . . ."

"I command thee . . ." She closed her eyes, and le her heart to take over; she could feel Yue's fear. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, neither did she . . . but . . . 

"With all the supremacy of the Moon at thy will, the cards of the Windy, the cards of the Watery under thy influence . . ."

Yue felt the magic force his wings closed, and he knew, this would be the last time he would ever call himself the guardian of the Clow. Sakura stood before him, his older brother behind her. Behind him he could feel the last of Clow's magic in the form of his brother. Hei-ying was dying, was letting himself die to preserve Yue's own mind and sanity. Such a price to pay . . .

. . . To keep Yue sane. Hei-ying snorted to himself, as Yue's wings closed up completely, the magic wrapping around his body. His own wings were left sprawled behind him, and he knew they would be of no use anyway. Sakura looked terribly young, as she completed the spell, but it occurred to him that she was no older than Clow was when he had moved to this very mansion, a circle of life, existence was completing itself. So had Clow been, so Sakura was becoming. He shivered again, not only with the creeping cold of the old magic dying, but with the pulsing warmth of new magic being born. Hei-ying closed his last remaining eye, //Just a while longer . . . I will see him one last time . . . a small moment longer . . .//

Even as his mind began to shut down, prepare itself for the change in mindsets, the switch over from 'Clow Reed is forever my master' to 'Sakura Kinomoto is forever my mistress'; Yue could hear her voice as she chanted the rest of the spell. Guard of the moon . . .

His body tensed, his breath shortening as he became ready.

" . . . Seal thyself, thy magic, thy very soul . . . into this form I have chosen . . ."

"There lies . . ."

Hei-ying's lips barely moved, the blood drained from his face, leaving a cool sheen of sweat over his brow. Death cradled him, and he opened his eye slowly. A little while longer . . .

" . . . Guardian . . . thy name given, thy name called . . . Yue . . . RELEASE!!"

Sakura's voice sent shimmering ripple through his body, and the magic burst away from him. He could feel himself, he was Yue, once a guardian of Clow . . . but Sakura had taken his place, he was now a guardian of Sakura. Yue felt clean, renewed, a true creation once more. He felt his mind in balance, he could feel balance . . . his strength once more. The emotions so great in his heart, as he kept his eyes closed but for this moment, almost made him forget to breathe. As his wings began to spread, his pale lips . . .

. . . parted, cold and bloodless. His hair stuck to his sweaty brow, matted with his own cold and clotting. His left hand twitch from the partial severed nerve in his arm. His jade eye becoming rapidly bloodshot, as the pale eyelid fluttered. His breathe, like much else in his nightmare of a life, deserted him with a pathetic whisper. 

" . . . Hope."

Yue, The Judgement Maker Of The Mistress Sakura, breathed in . . .

. . . Hei-ying, The Adviser Of The Master Clow Reed, breathed out.

Not another breath taken in a moment so precious.

Yue's amethyst eyes slid open, taking in his world. Nothing had changed much, and like Keroberos, only tiny things had changed. Much like Keroberos, some parts of Yue's uniform had gained a star motif in gold thread over the royal blue/purple. So tiny, you'd have to look twice to catch it. But still it was there. Yue flexed his wings once, felt his feet touch down on the strong magic lines of his own symbol of Sakura's magic circle. Keroberos and Sakura were staring at him anxiously, waiting for his response. He tipped his head once to reassure them, he was fine, nothing much had changed, but Yue wanted to speak his first words to Hei-ying, to prove . . . 

_He stared into his oldest brother's eye, his Oniichan had done something to the other, he didn't know what. Papa and Oniichan never told him. Oniisan stared back at, a strange distractedness in his one visible eye as he knelt before his tiny brother. The two angels stared at each other before Yue finally spoke. His tiny child voice echoing against the hallway, down the stairs, into papa's open-doored study. He spoke clearly, so Hei-ying could hear, so Oniichan could hear as he sat nearby, growling quietly. So papa could hear it, even though his back was turned to them._

_"This is the End . . ." He whispered, "I am Yue . . . the Judge . . ."_

_He said it, to prove he could, that Oniisan couldn't take that from him . . . but mostly, to prove to Oniisan, he was *alive*._

. . . He stared; Hei-ying was slumped to one side. Yue would prove nothing to him. The dark angel stared back, not an eerie distractedness from his insanity tainting his eye, but a lack of life. Hei-ying, like Saurian, Kyree, Meilin, Rika, Fujitaka, Carolyn . . . like the great master he adored so much, Clow Reed . . . Hei-ying was dead. 

Spinel shivered, Ruby closed her eyes, pressing her face into Spinel's back, as Tomoyo stood slowly, walking over. Syaoran nodded once, glancing at Eriol. The former reincarnation stared grimly at the cold angel, his lavender-grey eyes closing as he sent a single thought to his descendant, //Clow's last mistake . . . his Achilles' heel . . .// 

A chill rolled over Eriol's spine, the last ghost of Clow's regret moving, running invisible fingers up his back. Hei-ying was dead now.

Touya felt it too, like a lover's whisper in his ear, he walked forward blindly trying to reach his sister, he could feel her pain. Sakura stood clutching her staff to her chest, her beautiful uniform now dulled and bloodied from the night's fight, she looked like a child more than ever as her eyes filled with tears for this fallen angel. Sakura pushed past her brother, running past her frozen judgement angel. "Hei-ying?!"

Sakura cried out as her dearest friend suddenly pitched forward and grasped Sakura in a tight hug, Tomoyo buried her face in Sakura's shoulder, and cried too. "Sakura, no . . . no. . ." she murmured over and over as Sakura broke down and cried into her friend's embrace, "No . . . Sakura . . . he's gone . . . gone now . . . and Cardcaptor Sakura can't bring him back . . ."

Keroberos walked forward, his body was strong now, no trace of a limp faltered his step as he sat beside Yue. He glanced up, the angel was a mask of complete and collected calm, but Keroberos had been Yue's brother for a long time now . . . he could see the shock and the disappointment in his brother's now clear eyes. The lion cleared his throat, "Oniisan . . ." he began, the respectful honorific seeming stiff on his tongue, "Oniisan is at peace . . ." 

"Keroberos . . ." Yue barely lifted his voice from a hushed whisper, "He's not our Oniisan . . ." 

The lion nodded, "We are the guardians of Sakura, but still we hold a small blood relation to—"

"I mean he's my Oniichan, your Oniichan . . ." The angel swallowed, "Please?"

Kero shook his head, "He is, and forever will be the eldest creation of Clow, this is a fact I cannot change . . . but . . ." Keroberos sighed, and turned his back on Hei-ying's dead body, "I shall never give him that . . ." 

As Syaoran stepped past his sobbing future wife, and her dearest friend, he knelt down, and whispered a quiet Chinese spell. It was not a curse, nor a charm, but a simple folklore spell. It was meant to keep the dead, dead . . . and forbade them from coming back, to haunt the living, to honour old deeds or take revenge. 

Sakura cried for Hei-ying, because she could have saved him.

No one shed a tear for the fallen angel, aside from her and Yue. The judgement angel allowed a single tear, more than he'd ever cried for Hei-ying in his life, to slid from his right eye . . . because Hei-ying had really saved him, as he'd promised . . . Hei-ying had saved Yue from himself.

"Arigato, Oniichan."

  ---------------------------------

And now it's time to Leave It To Doctor Mega---

DrM: [sobbing] WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Hei-ying: You *Killed* me!

DrM: [snivels] I knooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!

Saurian: And Me!!

DrM: [deadpan] boo-hoo. . .

Clow: And Me. . .

DrM: [snigger]

Pretty much everyone else who's bitten the dust: AND US!!

DrM: [blinks innocently] . . .

Hilligans: [shakes head] da'nay e'er 'ccur t' 'er, d'zit it now?

Kyree: [blankly] Yeah! . . . What he said. . . 

DrM: [snapping out of it] Anyway, please R&R!! and there's just TWO more chapters to go!! Thank you!!!


	26. There Lies ...

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

[Ahem . . . this is the chapter where everyone gets some 'fun' . . . well, everyone but Kero . . . but a threesome with Ruby is out of the question . . . {mumbles} and I forgot to mention a lil fact about the whole Suppi/Ruby Thing – So it's explained in here {giggles} anyway, everyone gets some, the pairings are average, and as Syaoran notes: 'This is a corny situation' but I'm a huge sucker for happy endings, esp. happy endings with lots of 'loving'. So if you don't love the 'loving' just wait for the next chapter, because that's the BIG happy ending. This is just all the Lemony-Yaoi-Yummy-ness I have to get out of my system . . . I mean, Kyree got a lot, and our guys didn't, soooooooo . . . think of it as a huge big resetting of the Force . . . Please R&R!! **ALSO**: I'm moving to be close to my university, in about a week's time, so if you guys don't hear from my for a month or two. . . that'll be why . . . but don't worry, I'll be loaded up on my CCS disks, and music, and I'll have Dudley, my ever faithful computer, by my side. . . I won't have the Bluegoo though, 'cause she's off to another part of England. . . but then, there's email, and damned if I won't use it!! Enough of my goddamn babble, on to the fic!!]

Part Twenty-Five: There Lies . . .

_Let this be our last battle . . ._

Syaoran caught her hand before the knuckles touched the dark wood door.

Sakura looked at him quizzically, it had been only a few hours since everything had happened, the fight, the deaths, all of it . . . and now, it all seemed a lifetime ago. Sakura loosed some of the cards on the house, asking them to clean what they could, fix the massive damage, and thankfully most of it could be done by the cards. Eriol mentioned that the bigger bulk of it, the structural damage from saurain's massive claws, the broken windows, and the collapsed stairs would be needed to be done by their own magic, but the general consensus was that this was a thing that could be left to later. First . . . the personal damage would need to be assessed.

The four guardians had carried the body of Hei-ying to the room before her, and locked the door. They had been in there for an hour and Sakura wished to know what was happening. Syaoran pulled her away from the door, murmuring that the guardians would be greatly insulted if she dared to disturb them, and that this was something that the guardians had to do alone.

Sakura allowed herself to be walked along the corridor, away for the massive locked door. The four guardians' business was their own. She looked at Syaoran, he had changed out of his robes, they would need to be fixed. She chuckled mirthlessly as she looked around; robes weren't the only things that would need fixing. Ruby and Spinel were still terribly injured, Eriol had sighed quietly as he assessed their wounds. Ruby would need new wings, a few ribs had been cracked, and there was no telling how much internal damage there had been. Her hands would need some care, simply for the overuse they had sustained. The same went for Spinel, he too would need work, but Eriol had given them a temporary reprieve, Ruby's body was had been suspended between her false form and her true, putting away her wings, but retaining her eyes and hair colour, the bruises and cuts were too numerous to count, so no one really bothered. 

Eriol had mentioned something about doing the same for Spinel, but Sakura had been too tired to take any of it in, she glanced at Syaoran's hand as he guided her to their  room. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry for a little while.

_This our last fight . . ._

The green magic flickered and swirled away, like a sun in space, the magic simply swirled away. As with every magic being's death rites, the magic was dispersing, as the physical form could no longer contain it. Yue and Keroberos stood one side, Ruby and Spinel the other. They watched in silence as Hei-ying lay still on the make-shift coffin top, his hand had slipped from the table, and like vaporous ice, the magic slipped from his hand and swirled into nothingness, there was no other way of it, Hei-ying's very being swirled into nothingness.

Ruby closed her eyes, her head tipping forward, "Master Clow's dead."

No one refuted her claim, it was too true, but she was the first to say it aloud since the death. She slipped her hand onto Spinel's head as he sat beside her; he stared at the dark angel's profile. The pale features so similar to Yue's, it seemed like the foretelling of the future, when even Yue, Keroberos . . . even the cards would one day lie like this, magic glowing and then fading away. He sighed and nodded, "Clow Reed, the master, is dead."

He looked over at Keroberos, the lion had been mostly quiet since his eldest brother's death, and Spinel was curious as to how he felt. Keroberos felt . . . he didn't know what he felt . . . he knew he felt angry at Hei-ying, the dull anger never left, not since the day of Hei-ying's sealing, to the day of his death. This anger would forever and always be. He stared hard at Hei-ying's face, the jade eye closed and peace reigned. Part of Keroberos was only here to make sure Hei-ying was really dead, another because he wanted to be with Yue, and he had to admit . . . some small part of him felt . . . almost sorry for Hei-ying. When it was all revealed, Hei-ying had only done what he thought Clow had wanted, he'd never asked to be anything but what he was created to be and ultimately it would forever be a single mistake Clow Reed made once, so very, very long ago that had resulted in everything . . . from the death of Marcibay Hilligans, to the last fight of Sakura . . . a single mistake of Clow's had been the lynchpin. 

Keroberos sighed, part of him felt sorry for Hei-ying, but on the most part . . . Keroberos would never forget nor forgive Hei-ying for his actions . . . he stared at the last closed jade eye, he couldn't forgive Hei-ying for his own mistake. Hei-ying, like Yue, like Keroberos, had always had some semblance of free will . . . it was forever hindered by the obedience spell, but as he had finally realised, the spell was forever in his own interpretation. Hei-ying had realised this, but had realised it too late. For this, Keroberos could never forgive him . . . it had cost them all too much, Sakura had lost her father, her friends, had almost lost her cards and her guardians . . . she had most certainly lost a large part of her wide-eyed innocence. Eriol had lost Kaho, a dear friend, he lost his link to Clow reed, almost lost himself, and his guardians, everything he had ever strived for. It had all been too much . . . and Keroberos . . . he looked up at Yue, he was the only one who looked like he was actually mourning for Hei-ying, the lion sighed and shook his head . . . Keroberos could never forgive that.

"Clow's dead . . ." 

Yue blinked as his brother added his voice, he raised his hand and stroked Keroberos' head gingerly, the lion looked exhausted, both emotionally and physically. It was so hard for them all. He looked around quickly, Ruby and Spinel looked like they wanted nothing more than to curl around each other and sleep for a few dozen years. Yue closed his eyes, knowing he'd have to say it, "Papa's dead . . ." His eyes popped open, the other guardians were staring at him as he continued. His real voice, not the chilled collected one he used for his true form, nor the cute tender one he used in his false, but his real voice echoed slightly, "Oniichan Hei-ying too . . ."

Ruby nodded, and sank so she could wrap her arms around Suppi; she buried her face into his shoulder, the blue fur cushioning her cheek as she started to cry slightly, tiredness finally too much for her battered body. Yue sank down too, and stared at Keroberos. The two guardians stared at each other for a long moment, for a moment, Yue thought he could see a large cut on Keroberos' face, and knew that there had been a moment like this before, when they had stared at each other. The large lion was wet and cold, but all he wanted was to know that his little moonbeam was safe. Yue sniffed, and felt like a little child again as he leant forward, wrapped his arms around Kero and cried for his biggest oniichan and for his papa.

_The fairness in war . . ._

Eriol sighed as he walked along the fourth floor's corridor. Repeating a job Clow Reed had done after the attack from Hei-ying. He had sealed Hei-ying's room, sealed in the deep greens and the red roses behind the thorned star and rose door. He could feel Yue and Hei-ying's auras still, staining the bed. He closed his eyes and shivered slightly, as he locked the door finally. He turned and looked into Keroberos' old bedroom, this room had been almost completely destroyed, he closed the sun and sunflower door, locking it with another spell. Yue's door he never even looked through, he slammed it shut with a single twist of his hand, the last room he looked into was Clow reed's former bedroom, Kyree had taken it as her own. The bed reeked of her aura, and of Yue's and of Hei-ying's . . . he stepped in, pointedly noting he felt no shiver of familiarity from Clow reed. He looked at the bed, it was mussed still, no one had bothered to clean it. Semen from one or both angels still lay splattered on the deep violet sheets, making his stomach curl with disgust. It was what it all boiled down to, in this bed Clow had taken a very young Hei-ying and whispered deadly lusty commands, it was in this bed Clow had tasted Yue but been denied full consummation of his angel. 

Eriol sighed and sat on the bed.

"Clow . . ."

In the blink of an eye, everything changed, everything . . . the bed was no longer the scene of any disgusting acts, but a warm sanctuary. The sheets moved, as the warm body in them stirred. Clow Reed, as he was at the end of his life, sat up and stared at Eriol. He glanced out his window, no doubt seeing soft snowfall where Eriol could only see rain. Eriol smiled sadly, he had always wondered when this moment would come.

"Hello Eriol . . . why are you here?"

". . . I think you know . . ." 

For the most part that was all Eriol had to say, he made a little joke with Clow, but got up, and stepped back into the shadows as Clow's family, and Hilligans came back to inform Clow of the news. He stepped back further, through the sun, moon and star door, and closed it silently, locking all the old ghosts behind it.

_Is as the fairness in love . . ._

Syaoran pushed open their bedroom door; the room was large, almost as large as his bedroom in china. He smiled slightly as he felt Sakura walk past. She was silent as she stepped into the room, crawling on to the bed, bouncing slightly. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Hmmm?" He asked as he pulled off the loose white shirt, and climbed up after her. He was too tired to be too worried about gentlemanly conduct, he smiled at her slightly as she got up again and walked around the room. Sakura opened the wardrobe, and peered in, finding nothing. She sighed and opened her hands, a deep pink glow appearing and leaving a silken nightie. Syaoran chuckled quietly; "You've taken to being a thought magician very well . . ."

Sakura glanced down at the light rose coloured nightie, "I know . . . it's like something clicked into place now . . ." She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as Syaoran slipped behind her and hugged her, "I can't imagine being anything less now . . ." 

He kissed her ear gently, "Me either . . ." 

The candles flickered on, as Sakura turned her head and returned the kiss gently. Syaoran broke the kiss and sat back on his heels, watching her as she began to undress. "Ano . . . " He murmured as she shrugged out of her robes' top, "Would you like a moment alone?"

Sakura paused, thinking about how this must look. They were surrounded by candles, the bed was spacious and warm, he was dress in only loose white slacks, she was peeling herself out of her uniform's last layer. Sakura snorted, and they were sixteen, well . . . Syaoran was verging on seventeen now, but still . . . 

Syaoran blinked as Sakura continued to undress, chuckling to herself. Only when she down to her underwear and a vest did she turn to him. She was laughing and weeping at the same time. 

"Nani? Sakura?" Syaoran's hand came up instantly to wipe the tears away, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know . . ." she admitted as she pulled the vest over her head, she smiled as she lay back, and pulled Syaoran over her. He smiled with confusion, as she stroked over the part of his stomach that had been punctured by the mirror card, "I almost lost you today . . ." She whispered, staring into her little wolf's deep amber eyes, "I was so scared when I saw the sword come ramming through the wall . . ." 

Syaoran smiled gently, "That's passed now . . ." He stroked the side of her face, "It's over now . . ." 

He dipped his head, and captured hers with his lips, savouring the sweet taste of Sakura blossoms. His hand idly moved down her face, down her throat to rest on her collar bone. Sakura's hand came up and rested on his, pulling it slowly down her body, as they celebrated not losing each other. He pushed the strap down, and smiled into their kiss as Sakura let his hand go, allowing him to do what he wanted. 

Their kiss came apart, as the two breathed deeply, Syaoran smiled, "This is a corny line . . . in a corny situation . . . but . . ." He sat up, and made himself breathe, "Are you sure . . .?"

"This is a corny response, to a corny line, in a corny situation . . ." Sakura laughed and climbed further up the bed, bouncing slightly, "But I don't care. Of course I'm sure . . . besides . . ." She winked, as she lay back, and let him climb over her again, "I assume the Li clan don't have too many traditions . . . you know about relations before marriage . . ." 

Syaoran kissed gently, shyly, as he murmured, "Oh . . . I don't know . . . as the clan head . . . I could always make some up . . ."

She threw her head back and laughed out loud, Syaoran smiled again and kissed her throat. Gentlemanly conduct no longer very high on his priorities any more. Sakura wiggled slightly, and hummed deep within her throat. "I guess as the clan head's wife, and as the mistress of the cards, I guess I can make some up as well . . ." 

"Oh really?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and kissed her nose lovingly.

"Really . . . like . . ." She closed one eye and tried to concentrate as he daringly dipped a finger into the cup of her bra. "Like . . ." 

"Like . . .?" Syaoran smiled knowingly, as he stroked his hand lower, "Like what, Mistress Sakura?"

She smiled back at him, and arched her back unconsciously, encouraging him to go further. "Like . . . keeping that up . . ." she raised her hand and stroked the side of his face, staring in almost wonder, "I almost lost . . . everything . . . but I . . ." 

Syaoran rolled over, and sat on the edge of the bed, "I know . . ." He stood and pulled off his white trousers, and climbed under blankets quickly. He opened his arms and motioned her to do the same. He tried not to gulp too loudly as she stood and peeled off the last of her clothes too. He frowned slightly at the bruises the fight had left on her, on him the bruises were acceptable, but on her . . . he shook his head and held his hands out to her. 

Sakura winced as she lay down. He notinced this immediately, "Nani?"

"Nothing," She sat up again, giving him ample view of her creamy back, she rolled her shoulder. "I'm gonna be very sore in the morning . . ." 

Syaoran smiled slightly as a very dirty pun appeared in his mind, he shook his head and run warm hands over her aching shoulder. Let me help? She sighed as he squeezed gently and firmly, he chuckled quietly, "My butler, Wei, helped me learn this . . ." She moaned slightly as he moved down her back, he continued absently, "For when I had been fighting too much . . . he thought it might come in handy if I married Mei-rin . . ." He paused, and trailed off.

She turned to him, he stared at her and frowned. Sakura shook her head, "There was nothing we could have done to protect her . . . the least we have done is got her revenge . . . ni?"

"Hai." He nodded slowly, "But that's something . . . I could have married her, but then . . ." He frowned deeper, then shook his head, clearing his mind of 'what ifs', "I wouldn't be here with you . . ." He raised his hand and stroked her face. Sakura smiled sadly, and turned her head until she could kiss his palm.

"I know . . ." She whispered, then chuckled quietly trying to lighten the mood, "Oniichan would have a fit if he walked in now . . ." Syaoran smiled, as she leant forward and hissed goodnaturally, "Particually if he knew how undressed we are!"

Syaoran smiled, "Ah . . . But, as I hope you'll come to learn . . ." He winked, "I always sleep this way . . . with my Sakura in my arms . . ."

"Hoe?" She blinked adorably.

He smiled, "I still have Sakura-bear . . . she's lying in my bed in japan . . . probably wondering when I shall return for her!" Sakura giggled as he lay back, and opened his arms for her, "It's so late now . . ." He murmured, "Let's sleep . . ."

Sakura wrapped herself around Syaoran, and just breathed his scent as she buried her face against his neck, she smiled at the mixed smell of cool, moon magic and a sharp Chinese scent that always seemed to cling around syaoran, a sort of china rootginger and spice. His arms were around her now, no hidden enemy in the form of The Snow Rabbit's Friend, no disgustingly vile dragons with sharp, bloody tails . . . no more Clow Reed . . . hating her for being this happy.

Syaoran's arms tightened slightly, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeper now. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep too, contenting herself with the rise and fall of her little wolf's chest. His voice in her mind, echoing slightly, and lulling her to sleep, her naked body pressed against his, time for their physical confirmations later.

//My Cardcaptor Sakura . . . I love thee//  

_Let this be our last battle . . ._

The hairbrush moved almost silently through her hair as she stared out absently. Her back ached slightly where her broken wing had been ripped, and she felt the bruises and cuts even if they were hidden. The moon was partly hidden behind the clouds, Ruby sighed, just when she needed it too . . . 

A door clicked behind her quietly, and a familiar presence stepped in. 

"Hi Suppi . . ." Ruby murmured, still gazing out the window. Evidently Eriol had finished giving Suppi a temporary form. She smiled as she felt him come to a stop behind her. "Moon's still hidden . . . and sunrise is a few hours away. . . wanna stay up for it?"

"I'd rather go to bed . . ." Spinel's voice floated back to her, he stepped closer, "What about you?"

She chuckled lightly, "I'd love for a bath . . . I can still smell that bastard's breathe on my skin . . ." She pulled her hair over her other shoulder and brushed it slowly. "I thought you were dead."

"I know . . . but I had no other choice . . ." He chuckled lightly as he moved behind her, "Besides . . . I'm here now . . ." Ruby looked up as a hand appeared around her and pulled the curtain across. Spinel's silver cuff wrapped securely around his arm. Another hand touched her hip, caressing it gently, as pale lips pressed against her exposed neck and mumbled, "I can't smell him . . . only my beautiful Ruby Moon . . ." 

"Suppi . . ." Ruby closed her eyes and let the cuffed hand take the hairbrush and drop it to the floor, "I thought . . ." 

He chuckled again as he turned her around to look at him, "I know . . . but I got impatient. . ." He stepped forward and hugged her, "We haven't got much of a choice . . . We either get it over and done with now . . . or wait for the syndrome's effects to step in again . . ." 

Ruby pulled back and stared at Spinel's humanoid form. Like Yue, his eyes were narrow and slit like a cat's; they were a deep smoky blue, with deep almost black blue eyebrows and hair. Spinel always kept his hair tight back, pulling only a few bangs to frame his face, the rest kept in a tight pony tail which fell to his waist. He kept it over his shoulder, a stark contrast to his cream coloured clothing. His spectacles reflected what little moonlight there was.

Ruby smiled as she stepped closer to him, leaning her body against him, "What a terrible burden . . ." 

"Hmmm . . ." Spinel murmured as he ran his hands down her sides, he smiled, "Ruby?"

"Hai . . .?"

He slipped his arms under her knees and picked her up, "How would you feel about that bath now?"

She giggled as he carried her to the anjoining bathroom, it took only a few moments to prepare, and for a cat that usually hated bathing with Ruby, Spinel slipped into the tub surprisingly quickly. Ruby grinned as she slipped into the bath tub wth him, sitting between his legs facing him. He soaped up her leg as she swung it over his shoulder, and kept eye contact as he soaped further down the limb. An hour later, after both had had a very vigous bathtime, the Yin-Yang came into full effect. They dried each other slowly, and wrapped thick warm towels around each other.

Ruby sighed and stepped forward into his arms again, squealing as he picked her off her feet and swung her around, until they tumbled into bed together. From there, only the Yin-Yang controlled them, Ruby was fiery and passionate, while Spinal was loving and worshipful. For a short while Ruby would be on top, her head rolling back and forth as she rocked on him, bringing mewling protests from him as she alternated between fast and slow for him. Other times he would take her, kissing her more than he moved, lacing his fingers in her soft hair, and loving her slowly. Ruby opened her wide pink eyes, and gazed up into sharp dark blue, "Suppi . . ." She purred as his brow creased with concentration, "Suppi . . ." 

Spinel dipped his head, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he pushed back and forth, "Ruby?" She giggled and waved her hands over his hair ties, the dark midnight hair falling all around, he sighed mockingly, "Ruby . . . don't start something you know you can't finish . . ." 

Ruby pouted at him, in her adorable way, "What couldn't I finish?"

He closed his eyes, and sighed in a mock of his habitual way, "Ruby, you know what I mean . . ." 

A smile quirked her lips as she brushed his hair back, she felt deliciously warm way deep below. "What do you mean, Suppi . . .?"

He pressed his lips against hers, speeding up slightly as his self-control broke, "Stop calling me that . . ." Ruby groaned quietly, breaking into a quiet mewl, murmuring his name . . . the *wrong* name over and over, Spinel growled deep within his throat, "Ruby . . . Ruby . . . Ruby!"

She started to giggle, not in her usual shrill way, but in a sweet way, one only he ever heard. Her legs tightened around him, as he started to laugh too, pressing his face into her shoulder. He adored her really, this was the kind of thing he remembered when she angered him, that below the annoyingly ditzy moon guardian, was this sweet and gorgeous butterfly. His butterfly.

Ruby sighed and hugged Spinel as he stilled, his motions slowing gently. They lay like that for a few moments, just savouring each other. It was rare that the syndrome caused them to be like this, but . . . Ruby closed her eyes as Spinel started to whisper old poems to her, she smiled and held him tightly . . . but sometimes . . . they just needed to be close.

_This our last fight . . ._

The moon light barely illuminated the room enough, it fell on to the bed, the deep blue sheets shimmering with silken softness. Eriol's robes were slung over the back of a chair, her cloak, what was left of it, hung behind the door. The top layer of her clothing was pooled around her feet. She was standing in front of a mirror, checking herself over for any more injuries. Eriol sighed inaudibly as he watched from the doorway, he knew she could feel him close by, but she allowed him to watch anyway. She was beautiful, half in shadows, half in light. Leaving him desiring nothing more but to worship at her feet. He looked around and saw the nightie she planned to sleep in that night. It was one of Kaho's silken nighties, he picked it up, remembering the last time he had seen it. Thrown over his shoulder as he and Kaho 'played' in bed together.

_". . . just like that Kaho woman . . ." The dragon smirked, "He had her too . . . her aura reeked of his, his scent on her skin . . . Did you know that, concubine? Ooooh . . . she tasted of wine too . . ."  _

He growled to himself quietly, as he put the nightie back into a drawer, the dragon's mocking tone still echoing. Eriol had loved Kaho, for a little while as he had told Touya, but he respected her more. He glanced at the purple haired girl as she pulled her top over her head, and looked at her arms. They were covered in bruises and cuts, a monstrosity against her beautiful pale arms. He sucked in a breath as she bent over to check her legs, he smiled and was a gentleman. He moved noiselessly out, and smiled to himself, waiting until she had straightened again before stepping into the bedroom, it was a silent agreement between them, that she would stay with him tonight. Eriol loved her . . . not like he had Kaho, that was different, this . . . this was something he could do, had to do completely independent of Clow Reed . . . 

Tomoyo smiled as she saw Eriol stand behind her in the mirror. He leant forward and placed a small kiss on her shoulder, moving her hair out of his way. He closed his eyes, looking like he was swooning, as he kissed her again. She felt her bra clip snap open, and he pulled the small slip of clothing off. He smirked at her unrepentantly, as she glared at him in the mirror. Eriol moved her long hair so it covered her front, patting it down in unnecessary care over her bosom. Eriol kissed the back of her neck again, "I've looked forward to this . . ." 

Tomoyo chuckled quietly, as he slid his arms around her waist. "Really?"

"Mmm-Hmm . . ." He hummed, "At first it was just an insane desire to kiss the back of your neck . . ." He sniggered, and pressed his face against her neck, "I practically had to blindfold myself whenever you wore your hair in anyway that showed just this pale patch of skin . . ." 

Tomoyo tilted her head so she could see his face again, he was staring at her tenderly, "When I was a ten-year-old girl?"

"When you were a ten year old girl . . . I just wanted to kiss you . . ." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her neck, mumbling quietly, "Peck you on the cheek, and tell you that you were a very good little girl . . ." 

"Patronising Eriol . . . you are very patronising . . ." 

Eriol turned her around, "I know . . ." He opened eyes slightly, and pressed himself against her, "I love you . . . and you realise what that means?" She smiled sweetly, as he kissed her again, "It means I'm going to have to never let you go . . . and . . ." He blinked innocently, and dipped his head to her shoulder again, "I may have to love you forever . . ." 

Tomoyo laughed as she hugged him tighter, smiling as he kissed her shoulder again. "I bet you say that to all the girls . . ." 

Eriol's head snapped up. 

_"He had her too . . . her aura reeked of his, his scent on her skin . . . Did you know that, concubine?" _

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol stepped back. "What?"

Eriol looked at her, "I slept with Kaho, you know that, don't you?" She nodded, and he continued, "Do you mind?"

"He got to you, didn't he?" She looked at him intently, stepping out of his arms, "That dragon? He really hit a nerve . . ." 

"Do you mind?" Eriol persisted, not caring about the dragon, just that Tomoyo was okay.

Tomoyo brushed past him, peeling off her clothes, and pulling on one of his shirts. She folded her legs under her, and hugged a knee. Tomoyo stared at him, her chin resting on one knee, "A little . . . but then . . . it must bother me in the same way my love for Sakura bothers you. . ." She sighed, as he knelt in front of her. "I can live with it, live with the idea that you have and always will be older than me," She reached out and stroked his head, "And frankly it doesn't matter, does it? All that matters is that you love me . . . and . . ." She plucked his glasses from him, and smiled as she leant over and kissed his forehead, // I love you, Hiirawagizawa//

He chuckled as he stroked her legs slowly, working up them higher. He knelt on his knees, and leant up to capture her lips, his hands stroking closer and closer to her body. He leant closer as her legs parted and she wrapped herself around him, deepening their kiss. He felt himself given in, and his body tighten with pleasurable urgency. //Call me Eriol . . .// he chuckled darkly in her mind, as they relayed their previous conversation, //And now, as fair is fair, Miss Tomoyo . . . I think since I lost Clow, it's time you lost something . . . //

Tomoyo snorted into their kiss, and pushed him back, she shook a finger at him. "For shame!" She giggled sweetly, unaware the front of the shirt was showing an ample amount of breast, for shame, "Eriol!"

"I fear, my lady . . . you are undone!" He pressed his hands on her chest and sighed, staring at her sincerely, "I love you."

"I love you too . . ." Tomoyo whispered back, as he pushed her back, and lay on top of her. Eriol dipped his head and kissed her deeply, moving against her. Telling her without words what he would do for her, how he longed for her. He adored her, closed his eyes, and breathe in nothing but the sweet scent of her magic. Hearing her sweet voice, as she gently reassured him once again.

//I love you too . . . //

Tomoyo closed her eyes, as Eriol cast a spell. She delighted in the strange feeling of knowing he was casting magic. Eriol chuckled as he felt Tomoyo squirm under him, as she realised—

"Eriol!"

He raised an innocent eyebrow as he propped himself up above her, "Nani?"

"Bad magician!" Tomoyo smiled at him, her dark hair offsetting her naked creamy shoulders, he had cast a sneaky spell, removing all material obstacles between them, "Very bad magician!"

He grinned unrepentingly, as he rolled his hips against her. "Won't be saying that later . . ."

"Eriol!"

"Will be saying that later . . ." Eriol smiled as he ran his hands over her. He paused and stared at her for a moment, "Tomoyo?"

"Mmm . . ." She hummed, pulling a lock of his hair out of her eyes. Eriol smiled at her suddenly, and half closed his eyes. Tomoyo gasped and squealed quietly as eriol cast another spell. They were floating! She twisted her head to see her long hair pooling under them as he moved them up the bed. She looked at him closely, "How are you doing . . .?"

He smiled gently and lowered them slowly, "Levitation." Eriol rolled to one side, and pulled the top blanket over them, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to face him. "I adore you . . ." He whispered gently as he moved his hand over her hip, "I've adored you for a very long time."

Tomoyo rolled her hip enticingly, and shuffled closer to him, "I know . . ." She kissed him, moved her leg over him, "I love you too."

He breathed for a little while, before moving his hand against her, "This may hurt . . . this first time . . ." He looked down, staring at her collar bone, "But I . . ." He lifted his eyes to her, "I'll always be gentle with you . . ."

She smiled as he touched her shyly, "I know that too . . ." She leant her forehead against his, "I've always known that . . ."

_To live again . . ._

Touya opened his eyes as the door opened and shut soundlessly, handled with infinite care. Light played across the room as the figure entered. Whatever the guardians had to take care off had been finished for well over two hours now, he could tell by Keroberos. The lion had stalked away from the room, then returned every half hour. Checking on Yue. The angel hadn't come to bed, even though he had agreed to come sleep with Touya. The figure paused before the bed, one more spike of guilt and doubt, before the mattress dipped slightly as the figure climbed in behind him. 

The cool space behind him rapidly warming.

Freshly showered, a mix of Yue's lavender and ice and Yukito's warm sweet scent hung in the around him. Touya turned his head, not quite able to make out who was behind him. "Yue?"

There was no response.

"Yuki?"

Again nothing.

Touya rolled over to find Yukito curled on his side, staring at him with wide amber eyes. Touya tilted his head slightly, his question still hung in the air, the pair of souls hadn't yet answered him. Yukito blinked slowly, Yue's serious contemplation cooling his normally warm openness. "I . . . *We* . . ." He shook his head, "There is nothing to forgive To-ya . . ."

The taller boy inclined his head, "I understand."

"No. . . I don't think you do." Yukito murmured, he drew a breath, "There will always be regret, Yue and I both said things that should never have been said, as did you and Clow Reed . . . but now, now that has passed, we can try to rebuild our relationship, or at least reclaim our friendship, both Yue and I would like that. We . . . we can be. . ."

"Shut up."

The adorable amber eyes blinked twice, "Nani?"

"I said shut up." Touya murmured and pressed his lips against his lover, he breathed harder as he sat up and took in Yukito once more. Touya sighed, running his fingers over Yukito's body slowly. "I missed you . . ." He leant over and kissed Yukito's chest, nuzzleling the small patch of springy white hair. "And I missed you . . ."

Yuki chuckled slightly, "What does that mean?"

Touya looked up, "It means I missed both of you . . . you and Yue . . ." His serious blue eyes warmed playfully, "I really missed both of you . . ."

The snow rabbit smiled, "We missed you too . . ." He chuckled, and mewled slightly. This made Touya blink, Yue mewled in the same way . . . Yuki opened his eyes, and smiled, "Yue asks if you still love us . . ."  A funny look suddenly passed over his face again as if Yue had mentally kicked him. Yukito giggled, "Well? He really, really wants to—"

There was a bright glow as Yue suddenly transformed in. the angel sat up, and started to undress. He glanced at Touya, before mumbling, "I only said one 'really'."

This brought a laugh from Touya, "I'm sure you did . . ." He pulled Yue back, and kissed him, "Answer your question?"

A similar funny look came over Yue's face, and he frowned, "Yukito says it didn't . . . but he's lying . . ." 

"Pity . . ." Touya murmured and rolled over, facing away from angel, "I would have kissed you again . . ."

He smiled as he felt the angel sit still for a moment, then the mattress dip and bounce as he settled behind Touya. The blue eyed boy smiled as he felt cool fingers play over his hips. Hesisitant. Touya moved his hand to cover his mouth and stop a snort from escaping as he imagined another funny look cross over Yue's face, Yukito egging him on. He hadn't imagined the cool fingers slipping under his waist band. His back straightened slightly, as the cool fingers touched him gently, almost nervous. 

"Go on . . ." Touya murmured without meaning to, he pressed himself forward, allowing the cool fingers find their goal. He bit the back of his hand as the fingers tightened and started to pump slowly. Touya closed his eyes, just getting used to the rhythm. He rocked his hips back and forth with it, just content to listen to the breathing by his ear, and the press of something hard and warm against his back. 

"I love you, To-ya . . ." 

Touya's eyes snapped open, he didn't recognise that voice. He knew it was Yue, was Yukito's but . . . the voice was . . . he closed his eyes and waited for the sweet voice to speak again. The hand sped up slightly, and the press seemed hotter. Touya could feel himself panting slightly, pushing back but pushing forward at the same time.

"I've missed you . . ." 

The voice . . . it was Yue and Yukito's real voice, the angel and the snow rabbit were merged, just for this . . . they both wanted Touya, and both loved him . . . both wanted him like this so . . . the divide between them came down. Touya sighed and rolled forward slightly, pressing his face into the pillow and panted louder. Whoever it was, Yue, Yukito . . . he didn't mind which, he loved them both so much . . . whoever it was climbed onto him, and rubbed themselves against him more. Making it clear what was needed. Touya bit into the pillow as the pale hand tightened and pulled more, both gentle and urging at the same time. He just needed a little push, just something to make him break . . . 

"I love you . . ." Light lips brushed over his ear, smiling as they landed sweet kisses, Touya gasped. His eyes shot wide as he reached his peak, just a little push . . . just one more little thing. Yue or Yukito, Yukito or Yue. Just one more little thing would break him now, the pale fingers tightened slightly, adding sweet pain to it. But that wasn't the push, nor was lithe body moving over his, pressing hard against him. Just one small little . . . 

". . . To-ya . . ."

Touya closed his eyes and roared into the pillow, probably got heard by anyone on the floor, but he didn't care. The pale hands continued to milk him for a few seconds until he finally begged them, to stop, stop because he couldn't take it any more . . . 

"Yue . . ."

He withdrew his hand and looked at it, it was dripping with a whitish goo. He smiled wickedly as he felt Touya roll onto his back, and look up languidly. The dark haired man groaned as he watched pale lips part and lap his fingers clean. There was a sigh as he pulled the blanket back, and crawled down Touya's body, biting, kissing, laping here and there, until Touya stood at semi-arousness. The angel giggled sweetly and wraped his mouth around Touya, the taller man groaned out loud to see this angel look so innocent as he started to suck hard. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again there was Yukito. He laced his hands into the dapple grey hair, wanting this side of the being just as much.

". . . Yuki."

The snow rabbit looked up, a shiny drop of drool slid down his chin, as he flashed kittish white teeth, "My turn . . ."

_. . . One more time . . ._

He couldn't sleep anymore, sunrise was just a few minutes away, he felt it.

Keroberos shook his head as he fluttered down the corridor, he could feel his mistress and Syaoran sleeping deeply. He shuddered slightly as he realised if, no, *when* Sakura married the gaki, Keroberos may have to start taking orders from him . . . he balanced this with the realisation that if Eriol marred Tomoyo, then Ruby would have to take orders from Tomoyo and that Tomoyo would make Ruby have some sort of fashion sense.

He paused as he passed Ruby and Spinel's room. Their magic reeked from the room, and it was hard not to imagine how it got to that state. He grinned and mentally filed it away as potenticial Suppi-blackmail material . . . although, he giggled slightly as he remember what Suppi had done to the dragon, teasing him about Ruby wasn't perhaps the best idea. 

He stopped outside Yue, Yukito and Touya's room, and pushed the door open. Touya was sprawled across the bed in a manner that left little to the imagination, and those with magic senses didn't need to probe any deeper than the thick layer of expended magic to find out what had happened. As Touya snored lightly, Keroberos looked around for Yue or yuktio.

"Oniichan . . ." Yukito's slightly distracted voice came, "Even if I was in my true form . . . I would sense you . . ."

Kero chuckled, "I just thought I'd check on you . . ." 

Yukito stepped out from behind the curtain, "Thank you . . ." He looked out the window, "Sunrise is coming . . ."

"I noticed . . ." The little gold bear landed on the snow rabbit's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"A lot of people died . . ." Yukito murmured, "A lot of people . . ." 

Kero nodded. "But sometimes Fate has to be cruel like that . . ." He gazed out, "Particually when people try to force Fate to change . . ."

A nod was all he got in answer. 

In This Tainted Soul . . .


	27. ... Hope

Why, Hello and welcome to my little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that, while I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the wonderful characters that will grace this story . . . they are all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be! However I do lay claim to a few of the original characters, for example . . . I own Hei-ying, and his false form, Tomodachi Yukito, I own Mystrasa Kyree, and Carolyn and Amanda Reed, I don't own The Dragon, Saurian because he is on loan from my very good friend, the ever intangible Blue Goo. 

In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope . . .

By Dr Megalomania

_[Since this is the last chapter, I put my A/Ns up here, my warmest thanks go out to everyone, simply everyone who has ever reviewed this, and at the risk of pulling a Halle Berry – I wish to thank first off Bluegoo, the Ever Intangible, for the simple fact she put the idea in my head, when we were discussing story ideas while waiting for her mum. She said 'Touya falling out a window, and caught by Yue' and that was it, that was all it took. Out of that I some how got three new characters, one new guardian angel, fifty-one chapters, and an introduction to the beauty that is the internet community . . . for this I blame and thank her entirely! Thanks go out to Clow'd9, The Penmaster, MorganD., Beautiful Midnight, Pikachumaniac, Dark Ice Angel, Caroltrue, French Fille, JerryC., Atom Bunny, Moon Mistress, Odd World . . . ack, so many people, I thank you very much. I also thank Mateem Bluewing, 'cause she was the very first person to review In This Tainted Soul, and that made sure the story stayed up. Na'atz also, for being the first person to review There Lies Hope. I thank anyone who has had the nicety to review and keep me confident that I might just make it as a writer! Thank you!! Now, since no one has rumbled me on it . . . which has really surprised me, for the first half of the title, In This Tainted Soul, please listen to Skunk Anansie - 'Weak', that's where it's from . . . the rest I made up!! PLEASE R&R!! {Deep breathe} Ladies and Gentlemen, and Bluegoos . . . Ready? Please enjoy, and thank you for your time.]_

Part Twenty-Six: 

. . . _Hope_

_Three days later . . ._

Today was the day.

Eriol sat on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his cuffs. Sunlight streamed through the windows, he smiled as a soft sigh sounded behind him. Tomoyo rolled onto her front, deep purple hair mixing with the deep blue of his silken sheets. Her pale skin was creamy, and most of the bruises were gone now, thanks to his magic. Eriol leant over, lying beside her and just stroking her face as she continued to slumber, deciding that breakfast could . . .

. . . wait. Syaoran smiled, not knowing he was mimicking his ancestor, he lay beside Sakura, fully dressed in some loose Chinese clothing. Just stroking her honeyed auburn hair. She was beautiful as she lay on her back, fast asleep. The Sunlight poured through the cracks in the curtain, and a patch pooled on her chest, making the rose coloured nightie seem a glowing white. Syaoran smiled as he leant over his Sakura, maybe he would just kiss her awake, wait for her . . . 

. . . eyelids fluttered open. Ruby smiled at her slumbering brother, Spinel still held in his human form for now, but she could feel the spell that held him so slipping away. He'd return to his normal form within the hour, she could feel it. He frowned slightly in his sleep, pulling her closer as he kissed her shoulder. Making sure she was still there with him. She lifted her hand, pale nails shiny in the morning's Sunlight. She pulled a lock of his dusty blue hair from his face, as he sighed and smiled. She pulled her leg up and over him, cradling him to her body, glad he was still . . . 

. . . here. Yue and Yukito weren't here. Touya's eyes shot open as he touched the pillow beside him again, "Yukito? Yue?" He pushed himself up onto an elbow and looked around, the snow rabbit was sitting in the window seat, naked and with a hairbrush slipping from his hand. Yue had been up that night, brushing his hair. Touya smiled and got up, naked but for his boxer shorts. He rolled his shoulder, and stretched, yawning as he scooped Yukito up into his arms.

"Good morning . . ." Yuki murmured as he turned slightly in Touya's arms, and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Yukito giggled sweetly, "Yue says put us back in bed . . . we want to sleep a little longer . . ." A funny look passed over his face, as both he and Yue remembered something, "Wait . . . put us down . . ." 

Touya complied without argument and frowned slightly as Yukito reached into the wardrobe and pulled out one of Touya's large shirts. He nodded quickly, "I'll be back in a minute . . ." 

Kero looked up as Yukito padded along the corridor barefooted. "Little One, you should be wearing slippers . . . the Woody's still replacing the floors."

"Oh?" Yukito blinked, and looked down, "Never mind . . ." He touched the door Keroberos was staring at, "Is it . . . done now?"

The lion nodded slowly, "It's done . . ." He looked at the room's large dark wood door, "Today . . . is the day . . ."

_Later . . . that afternoon . . . _

A gentle breeze floated around the small congregation. White apple blossoms and pink cherry blossoms floated around them, soft green grass cushioned their steps. This orchard was forever held in springtime. Eriol, Ruby and Spinel looked around in wonderment as this whole new part of their garden was revealed to them. Sakura smiled slightly as she patted Keroberos' head, "This is a pretty place . . . I can see why you chose it . . ." 

"Actually, it was Yue's idea." Kero looked at his little brother, as the white haired angel knelt beside him, "Wasn't it, Little One?"

"Hmmm . . ." Yue murmured, he flicked one last unseen piece of dirt of the stone. Hei-ying's name was engraved in bold jade, just as he would have wanted. Three days after his death, and after his magic had completely dispersed; Yue had asked that Hei-ying be buried in the small graveyard he and Keroberos had created. Syaoran glanced around, they had opened the spell and revealed a permanently spring time orchard. Filled with apple and cherry trees. There were three stones now; one was a grey, practical stone, with the name of 'Marcibay Hilligans' carved into it. It's legend read that he was a dear man, with a dark temper . . . an excellent teacher on all accounts. The second stone was that of Clow reed. A handsome stone, created with the help of the cards, set deep with gold Suns and silver Moons, Clow's magic circle half on both sides, reading: _Clow Reed, Our Master and Creator – A Mighty Strange Fellow With Many, Many Problems . . ._

Eriol chuckled at this, as Yue growled that it was Keroberos' fault. 

The final stone was Hei-ying's. It was as black as night, Clow's circle on the back, jade lettering on the front. This read: _Hei-ying_

A simple message for someone with such a complicated life. Keroberos refused to have anything more carved on it, Yue wanted more, but could find nothing that would have much meaning. They decided to bury beside the master he loved so much. Yue sighed and pulled a long stemmed rose from his coat and placed it gently on Hei-ying's grave. "Goodbye Hei-ying."

As Yue stood, Eriol nodded feeling it only necessary to recite something. He said it in it's proper form, Latin. His guardians, much better now but still a little weak, nodded gravely, and murmured the traditional family reply. It suited the time. Tomoyo stepped forward and knelt beside Yue, looking up at Eriol. "What does that mean?"

Eriol looked at the jade lettering of the black stone, "Beyond faith, beyond chance, beyond all else . . . There lies hope."

Yue and Keroberos nodded, murmuring at the same time the automatic response, "May there always be hope . . ." 

Tomoyo nodded, "That's a beautiful sentiment . . . very fitting . . ." She pulled her glove off and pressed it against the ground, murmuring an incantation Eriol had taught her one night, the warm soil of the mansion's hidden graveyard, barren of any flowers but springy lush grass, gave life, and dozens of summer flowers began to grow around Hei-ying Reed's grave. Blood red roses curled around the stone, embracing it tightly. Despite the black, black stone the grave seemed to warm a little.

"Tomoyo-chan . . ." Sakura breathed, as she stepped forward, "That's beautiful . . . I'm sure Hei-ying would be honoured . . ." 

The small group moved away, the small funeral was brief but warm, warm for Hei-ying's sake. The only two left behind were Hei-ying's brothers.

Keroberos and Yue sat beside each other and stared at the grave, "Oniichan . . .?"

The lion moved his head, and peered at Yue. He had seemed pre-occupied throughout the morning's little service. "What is it, Little One?"

Yue's pale lips pursed together, "I want to ask you . . . to forgive Hei-ying . . . please?"

There was a moment's silence.

"Please, Oniichan? It's all I ask."

"All?" Keroberos repeated slowly, "You ask me to forgive the man who almost took away something so precious to me, made your life a complete hell, and almost helped to destroy our mistress . . ." He sighed, and shook his head. "I . . . I wish I could, little one . . . but . . . but . . . I can't."

"He's dead," Yue protested quietly, "Surely you can grant him this . . ." 

"I can't forgive him, not then, not now, not ever . . ." Keroberos leant against Yue lightly, resting his heavy head on the angel's shoulder, they continued to stare at the grave. "And I think . . . I think Hei-ying knew that . . ." 

_The same morning . . . Hong Kong, China . . . _

"Mother! That package reeks!" One of her daughters protested as the five hauled it to the pond. "What in the seven circles of hell has Xiao Lang sent us?!"

Yulan chuckled as she motioned her daughters to put it down. She nodded for the eldest to open it, "Xiao Lang says Mei-rin asked for it . . ." 

The four daughters peered into the box, chunks of scaled meat was thrown into the box, on top a large red slimy tongue, to it was pinned a note. The note read:

_My dearest Mother and sisters . . . _

_Please simply feed this to our carps, Mei-rin told her murderer this would happen to him . . . and I do like to make sure Mei-rin's prophesies come true._

_Xiao Lang_

Yulan raised an eyebrow as her daughters burst into laughter, and brought out their swords. They stabbed each chunk of meat and skewered it, holding it over the pond, for the hungry carps to feed away happily. 

_Three Months later . . . in Clow Reed's Mansion . . . _

"Concentrate . . ."

"When exactly are we going home?" She closed her eyes and tried again, but still felt the soft red rug of Eriol's favourite study under her feet.

"I told you to concentrate."

"How can I concentrate if you don't answer my question?"

He sighed, and flexed his fingers under her elbows, "If you really must know . . . I've inverted the time barrier . . ." He stared at her feet, trying not to think about the fact he had been kissing them only a few hours earlier, "Try to concentrate, my dear . . ." 

"You've inverted the time barrier?" He nodded as she continued, "And that means?"

Eriol peered over the rim of his spectacles at Tomoyo, the universal sign to his guardians he was getting annoyed. Tomoyo laughed sweetly, dissolving his annoyance completely. "It means . . ." He sighed as he squeezed her elbows, "Unlike before, when it was a month in here to a year out there . . . it is now a day of theirs to one of our months . . ." 

She chuckled, "Very convenient, Mister Hiirawagizawa, very convenient indeed!"

"I do like to try . . ." He murmured, "Now, please concentrate . . ." He smiled as she frowned slightly and tried again. He was trying to teach her how to levitate, Sakura had offered to let her use the float card whenever Tomoyo wanted, but Tomoyo insisted that she wanted to learn. He thought it was delightful . . . but then, he rolled his eyes slightly, he was beginning to find everything delightful about her. From the way she was wearing her hair for her lessons, most of it in a braid looped on her head, and two locks framing her face, to the way she had allowed Ruby to make some dresses for her. Amazingly Ruby had come up with the perfect combination of lace and velvet, to give Tomoyo a very gentile look about her. He chuckled as she stamped her foot in her frustration, "I've never known you to throw a tantrum, my dearest . . ." 

Tomoyo calmed herself instantly, and squeezed his arms, "It's hard, Hiirawagizawa, it's definitely not as easy as you *claimed* it was!"

"Let's begin again, shall we?" He smiled back at her, not retorting as he stepped closer and held her, "Close your eyes, my dear Miss Tomoyo . . . and concentrate . . ." 

Spinel looked up from his book to glance at Tomoyo's progress. She was only a few days into her learning and she was expecting to be able to get it straight away. He shook his small cathead, and sneezed, Ruby, he closed his eyes and tried to keep his small voice even, "Must you do that now while I'm reading?"

"We can't expect the cards to do everything, can we?" Ruby smiled as she paused in her dusting. She grinned as he rolled his eyes, and moved to put a book on the shelf. Her wings were back, but she kept them hidden. She smiled as she plucked a small sheet from the shelf and turned back to the desk. Suppi was back in his normal form, a cute little cat with transparent wings. She smiled at him as she tickled him with her feather duster, "Where does this go?"

Spinel looked up, and blinked as Ruby waved the sheet in front of him. "In the first drawer, on the left . . ." 

"Thankoo!" Ruby flicked his nose, making him sneeze again. She swung the duster under her arm and knelt down quickly to shift things around in the cluttered drawer. Eriol's desk wasn't as obsessively ordered anymore, she rolled her eyes and slid the sheet under a small velvet box. Ruby hummed absently as she picked up the small box.

Spinel looked up, as the Master and Miss Tomoyo playfully snapped at each other, he smiled as they quickly made up and pecked light kisses on each other's cheeks. It hadn't been like this before, not so very informal with Miss Kaho, Spinel noted, the Master had been very fond, but never . . . he tilted his head as he watched his master's expression, the Master had never been so open with his affections. The Master blushed and kissed Miss Tomoyo, before whispering something into her ear. Spinel started to smile, but was yanked off the desk by his tail and dragged under. 

Ruby was sat crossed legged under the desk, her feather duster on one side. Her eyes were wide and bright as she squealed happily. Spinel rolled his eyes and instantly transformed into his larger form, clamping fuzzy paws over his sister's mouth. "Ruby Moon . . . please act like a Moon guardian . . ." Ruby squealed, muffled by his paws. Spinel fought a smile, and tilted his head, "What is it?"

She thrust a small box into the air, a small silver engagement ring with deep-set diamonds rested delicately in deep blue folds of velvet. 

Spinel blinked, surprise written across his features, he tipped his head over the desk and glanced at his master. The Master was murmuring soft commands to Miss Tomoyo, as she held her eyes shut. Her delicate lilac magic circle glowing slightly under them. The Master's lavender-grey eyes flicked once to the desk, the only sign he had noticed that both his guardians were hiding behind the desk.

Spinel sat down again, and looked at the ring again. It was so . . . beautiful, perfect for Miss Tomoyo in Spinel's opinion, it's sheer delicacy would be perfect against her own dainty hands. He smiled, "No doubt Master wants it to be a surprise, Ruby-chan . . . we must endeavour to aid him."

Ruby nodded, still squealing quietly under his paws. Spinel looked up to see his sister weeping happily. Dropping his paws, he could see a small smile complete with quivering lip gracing her face. "We're going to have Tomoyo as our mistress now . . ." She grinned tearfully, and wrapped her arms around him, "Suppi-chan, she's going to live with us!!"

"Is there something wrong?" Eriol's voice floated over the desk, causing Spinel to snap back to his smaller form and Ruby to hurriedly wipe her face. She slipped the ring box into the first drawer again and the two guardians appeared suddenly from behind the desk. Ruby folded her hands behind her like she'd been caught with her hand in a cookie jar, and Spinel floated back to his book. Ruby smiled widely, not able to contain her utter joy of the discovery, she waved her hand at Eriol and Tomoyo, "oh . . . Nothing, nothing!!"

Tomoyo smiled bemusedly, "Ruby . . . Are you crying?" Ruby gazed at her for a few seconds, the Moon guardian clutched her feather duster close to her chest, and smiled warmly, Tomoyo tilted her head, "Ruby-chan?"

The butterfly girl snapped out of it, "Iie!!" She started to dust ever vigorously, "Not at all!!" She grinned as she wiped at her eyes and sniffed, "It's just . . . the dust! The dust gets up my nose and . . . and . . ." Ruby smiled dazzlingly, and waved her hand quickly, "You should get back to your lessons!!"

Tomoyo chuckled with bemusement as Ruby took back to her spring cleaning, humming, singing small snatches of songs and dancing. Eriol smiled at this, and glanced at Spinel. The small cat gazed at Tomoyo, smiling slightly before he turned his gaze to his master. The small cat smiled more, and nodded once before looking at Ruby and shaking his head in the universal manner of 'Why me?'. Eriol smiled as Ruby span slightly, and Spinel remonstrated her to concentrate on her task. The blue haired former reincarnation smiled absently as he realised his guardians had found his 'carefully' hidden surprise. Eriol didn't know how to approach the subject with them, other things were easy to bring up, but this seemed the hardest. He was going to add a new member to their family, properly . . . maybe even add some more family members over the years. He smiled as Ruby leant over Spinel and whispered, occasionally motioning Tomoyo. He was glad they took to the idea so easily.

"What was that all about?" Tomoyo inquired quietly, as she watched the two, "What are they planning?"

"Oh . . ." Eriol turned his maddening 'I'm not going to tell you' smile on her, "I'm sure I'll tell you when we are floating a few centimetres off the ground . . ."

The dust motes from Ruby's vinous dusting danced in the warm sunlight, floating happily to the small family in the wide window seat. The gold engagement ring flashed as the hand swiped absently at the motes. Syaoran frowned in his sleep and returned his hand to a much more warmer place, wrapped around Sakura's waist as they dozed in the window seat together. He flexed his feet slightly; Keroberos' heavy body was in the middle so his head could lie in the warm Sunshine in Sakura's lap. His helmet and armour on the ground near the neatly folded shawl of Yue. Sakura smiled in her sleep as Syaoran squeezed her slightly, and stroked Keroberos, kneading the soft fur under her hand. 

The sound of a quiet snore, soft deep breathing, and a deep purr filled the window seat. 

Keroberos sighed deeply, and raised his tail, the long gold tail followed the sense of Moon influenced magic, and wrapped around the angel's arm. Yue gently shook off Kero's tail, and folded a page over in his book. He was reading his old incantations book, smiling over each note he had made as a child, and even chuckling over each small doodle. Kero's tail tickled his cheek, and he brushed it away, murmuring a quiet, "Stop that . . ." to the tail. There was a quiet hum from behind him, as Touya stretched in his own sleep. The angel smiled as Touya rested his chin on Yue's shoulder. Of everyone in the seat Yue was the only one who remained awake, although the warmth and the all-enveloping love of the scene could have lulled anyone into a deep slumber. 

"Ruby!" 

Yue looked up from his book, as Spinel chided Ruby for her clumsy self. Yue chuckled quietly as Ruby appealed, and swotted the small cat with her duster. It was then he heard the tapping, just two sharp taps, quiet but sharp. He glanced at Eriol and Tomoyo, as Eriol explained something. It hadn't been them . . . he moved his gaze to the more immediate people around him. Syaoran and Sakura remained slumbering, Syaoran had wrapped his ring hand around Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura had brought hers up to clasp his. Syaoran had proposed about two months ago, stating that he just wanted Sakura to know that he was entirely serious about their marriage. Yue smiled slightly, for this he was glad, Clow had had a long and lonely life, even if he and Keroberos had been there. Keroberos was deliriously happy, even if Sakura was marrying 'the Gaki', her children would all have to take after her, and he would play with them everyday. The old lion tried to make this sound like a dull job, that he would take so Yue wouldn't get his favourite robes messy, but it was clear Keroberos was looking forward to the children. More than once Syaoran and Yue had caught him talking to Sakura about names, as he floated after Sakura in his false form, "Zenith is a nice name, oh! And so is Mia . . . and, Sakura . . . of course Luna!!"

Yue turned his attention on Keroberos, the lion was prone to playing pranks on him but he hadn't tapped. In fact the lion wrapped his tail around Yue's wrist again. Yue shook his head as he shook it off again, and turned slightly to look at Touya, Touya was sleeping deeper, a small smile gracing his usually serious face. 

There was another pair of sharp taps, leading the judgement angel to look out the window.

Yue blinked . . . as Hei-ying stared back warmly. Yue smiled slightly, and mouthed silently, "Hi."

"Hi." Hei-ying mouthed back, just as simply, he smiled and placed his hand against the window, a ghostly reflection upon the wrong side of the pane. Yue raised his hand and pressed it against his older brother's, taking in the changes of his older brother. Hei-ying smiled as Yue gazed at his fully reformed self. His perfect white wings were folded neatly, and his long hair coiled around his feet, tied in perfect jade green ties once more. Yue turned his gaze on Hei-ying's face, and frowned slightly, the dark angel still had his slopping hair, to hide the battle wounds inflicted by his brother. The smile faded from Hei-ying's face until he realised what was wrong, he smiled brightly, and shook his head. Hei-ying lifted his hand off the glass and pulled back the long side of his hair, a bright jade eye and a fully formed ear balanced Hei-ying's face again. It was as if neither had been torn from him. Yue blinked, and smiled at him quizzically while Hei-ying shrugged and let the hair fall back into place. The dark angel settled back, his white wings disappearing in a white glow. He leant on the glass slightly, and gazed at Sakura.

Yue smiled and settled back also, Touya's body warm against his back. He gazed at Sakura as well until a flick of motion caught his eye. He glanced into the glass.

Clow Reed smiled as he leant against the glass and stared at Sakura's ring finger, he seemed ready to burst as he flicked his gaze up to Yue and winked. Yue smiled back slightly, sadness tinting the smile. He mouthed the three words slowly, so Clow would catch them in their entirety. "I miss you."

The dark haired mage's smile faded slightly, and his gaze went to Hei-ying. The black haired angel raised an eyebrow, and turned his gaze very pointedly on the slumbering Touya. Yue followed this and returned his attention to Clow for his response. Clow smiled and started to shake his head, "Don't."

Not sure he had caught the reply correctly, Yue frowned slightly, "Pardon me?"

Clow chuckled, and shared a look with Hei-ying, he turned back to Yue and mouthed very clearly, "Don't. Miss. Me." The mage laughed again and turned away, momentarily disappearing as he leant out of the seat. He pulled a small girl into his lap; she glanced into the window quickly. Yue frowned; he didn't know who this little girl was, but her raven black hair and pale face lead him to believe she was a Reed. He smiled slightly as she pulled open a book, her pale grey eyes sparkling as she began the story, her small pink lips clearly readable as she spoke, "Once upon a time . . ."

Yue smiled, glanced at Clow who listened with adoring fascination to the girl, his attention turned to Hei-ying who gazed back, and mouth clearly but rapidly, "May there always be . . ."

" . . . Hope." Yue answered just as quickly. Hei-ying smiled once more, and turned his attention on the little girl again as he faded away, jade eyes fully of tranquillity.

Yue gazed into the window, long after Hei-ying, Clow and the little girl had faded, until Keroberos' deep voice rumbled sleepily, "Little One?"

"Hmm . . ." Yue hummed quietly, still gazing out.

"What are you thinking about?"

Yue pulled his attention from the windowpane, and looked at his brother. The lion was still lying as if he was asleep, but his ear was cocked to hear his little brother's answer. Yue allowed the lion's tail to wrap around his wrist, as he looked up, Sakura's emerald green eyes reflected in the glass as she looked sleepily for what Yue was gazing at, she turned her head slightly and smiled at him tiredly, before Syaoran moved his hand over her stomach protectively and she settled back, resting her nose under his chin. Syaoran smiled slightly, the frown on his brow clearing. 

"Well done!"

Yue looked over as Eriol and Tomoyo laughed quietly, Tomoyo was floating her hands resting on Eriol's shoulders. He smiled up at her proudly, before stepping into the air with her. Kissing her gently as they floated aimlessly in the air, his hands slipping around her waist, her arms around his neck. Yue's gaze turned to Ruby and Spinel; the small cat was now on Ruby's shoulder, his book floating in front of him as she dusted the small patch where he was. Ruby grinned as Spinel no doubt to telling her off in low tones. The butterfly girl smiled, and dusted the cat's nose again. He sneezed quietly, and glared at her. Ruby's smile faded slightly, as her gaze grew fonder. She pressed a small kiss just under Spinel's ear, making his glare soften. He closed his eyes, and the book floated to the shelf. The small cat's purring floated around the study.

A quiet purr from beside his ear, made Yue look around to the window, Touya had switched sides now, and pressed light kisses against Yue's pale skin. The angel smiled as he focused on the new reflection in the glass, Yukito was smiling warmly, deep within his sleep, the same book Yue was reading was slipping from his hand. 

"Little One?"

Yue looked at Keroberos again, the lion was now rolled on his back, his tail wrapping around Sakura's wrist, and his head in Yue's lap. Yue smiled and stroked under Keroberos' chin lovingly, the lion closed his eyes and purred deeply. "Nothing . . ." Yue murmured, he shrugged and returned his gaze to the window, "I'm just . . ." The reflection of Yukito woke up, and acted like a true reflection. The angel smiled, the snow rabbit smiled, " . . . Looking . . ." 

Keroberos chuckled deeply, as Yue sighed and leant back into Touya's embrace. Yukito winked at him, laughed happily and fell back to sleep. Yue's book slid out of his hand, and thudded dully beside him. The smile on the pale angel's lips widened slightly, as sleep claimed him.

"Perfect . . ." Yue whispered gently, as his eyes slid closed, "Simply . . . *perfect* . . ."

E v e r y   S t o r y   M u s t   H a v e   A   B e g i n n i n g   .  .  .

A n d   E v e r y   S t o r y   M u s t  H a v e   A   M i d d l e   .  .  .

B u t   M u s t   T h i s  S t o r y  H a v e   A n   E n d  ?

B e y o n d   F a i t h   .  .  .   B e y o n d   C h a n c e   .  .  .   B e y o n d   A l l   E l s e   .  .  . 

.  .  .   I n   T h i s   T a i n t e d   S o u l   .  .  .   T h e r e   L i e s  .  .  .

 .  .  .   **H o p e**   .  .  . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DrM: [Stands, clasps hands in front of herself, and half-bows] The End. [Tries to keep a straight face, then laughs] Thank you, please review.


End file.
